Unexpected
by TinkerbelleT
Summary: Gabriella Montez's best friend Troy Bolton is a famous basketball star with a reputation as a player. When he asks Gabriella to pretend to be his girlfriend for a while, something unexpected happens and Gabriella ends up pregnant and alone..TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my newest FF and I'm not too sure about it, as it features Troyella and the gang as adults and will have an M rating.  Am posting the prologue anyway and if you like it let me know and I'll carry on, if not then I will delete it. Love Tink xx.

Troy! He was back! He was here!

Gabriella Montez felt her heart beating so rapidly in her chest, she was sure that everyone could hear it, above the noise of the wedding reception.

He was still as handsome as ever, even with his face masked in hatred. His cobalt blue eyes narrowed in anger, his beautifully expressive mouth curled in a sneer, as he took in her appearance, across the crowded hall. He was staring at her with hatred that bordered on disgust and she felt a stab of pain, at the expression on his face. Gabriella would never have believed that she would see that look, on the face of her once best friend. She felt suddenly nauseous.

 In a gesture as unconscious as it was maternal, Gabriella wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach, as if to guard the precious life within. She stroked her tummy lightly, hoping to still the frantic kicks of her unborn daughter, as the baby reacted to Gabriella's sudden stress. She murmured soft soothing words of comfort, but they were more to distract herself than anything else.

From the corner of her eye she could see Taylor hurrying towards her, pushing her way through the crowds, muttering insincere apologies as she went.

"Gab, have you seen him?" Taylor asked looking concerned, indicating to where Troy stood deep in conversation with the bride and groom, his face now wreathed in smiles.

She took a shaky breath and nodded, glancing over to find him glaring at her again.

Taylor whistled under her breath "Shit Gabi, whatever you two fought about, he still hasn't forgotten…girl if looks could kill…"

Gabriella felt tears welling up behind her eyes, she wanted so much to tell Taylor the real reason they had fallen out but without Troy's blessing she couldn't. 

It was private, between them and had to stay between them, until Troy either changed his mind or came to his senses.

"He still hates me," she murmured sadly, but with a trace of anger.

Taylor placed an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close to her side.

"Don't get yourself upset Gab, it's not good for the baby…He'll come around you'll see"

Taylor said hoping she was right. Nobody in their tight knit circle of friends knew the reason why Troy and Gabriella had gone from being best friends to worst enemies, just six short months ago.

All anybody knew was there had been a big fight and then Troy had announced he was leaving, moving across country, accepting an offer from a very famous basketball team in California.

Chad had been so worried about Troy but then they all had, he had not been himself for a long time. He had changed so much since college, going from a happy go lucky, warm and friendly guy to a bitter, love em and leave em lothario. Taylor secretly thought that fame had gone to his head.

For such a player he seemed to hate women and refused to completely trust any of them, except Gabriella.

  Just after leaving college Troy had been cheated on by his girlfriend of five years, whom he was engaged to.  With only weeks to go, before his wedding Troy was devastated to find her in bed with one of his teammates. After that he had only casual, no strings, relationships, he was just in it for a sexual release The media had dubbed him golden balls, not just for his ability on the court but also for the frequency of which he changed his girl friends.

 To Taylor it came as no real surprise that he had issues with women. Most of the women he dated only wanted to be with him for the money and the fame. She had hoped that in time he would change and go back to the guy he was once was, but it wasn't to be. Now at the age of twenty-seven, he seemed more determined than ever to be involved in fruitless relationships with brainless bimbos. Like the one he had brought with him to Sharpay and Zeke's wedding, Taylor thought, watching as she cuddled up to Troy across the room.

"Why does he pick them Gab?" Taylor mused as they studied the couple.

Gabriella shrugged, feeling like a big, fat beached whale, compared to the statuesque blond with the golden skin, long legs and haunting green eyes, wearing a skimpy cream dress. 

She must be a size 6, if that, Gabriella decided, looking her up and down, watching the interplay between her and Troy.

He didn't look happy, Gabriella surmised. He looked tired and a little drawn, his smiles didn't reach his eyes and he laughed just a bit too long and a bit too loud.

 To Gabriella, who knew him really well, his unhappiness was so obvious. It hurt her to see him like that, because as much as he had broken her heart, she still loved him, now more than ever.

"Guys, C'mere" Sharpay squealed and beckoned Gabriella and Taylor over with her bouquet. Sharpay wore a corseted, white organza gown with a full white skirt; her blond hair was curled and piled high into a tiara on her head. She looked every inch the princess she wanted to be, Gabriella thought, before she remembered why she was being called over to join them, Sharpay was obviously scheming.

Gabriella felt the blood rush from her face and she went pale, swaying slightly on her feet, feeling faint.

"Gab, are you ok?" Taylor asked looking down into her friend bloodless face, as all the color drained from her.

Gabriella nodded again "I'm just a bit tired, it's been a long day and I still feel sick in the mornings" she finished with a rueful grin

"Sharpay wants us to go over, are you up to it?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, clutching the posy of cream roses she carried in front of her tummy. She started forward, conscious of Troy's eyes narrowing in hatred as she waddled towards him.

With every step she took, she felt like turning and running away, away from him, away from his hate, away from his denial, away from the pain he'd caused when he'd told her he didn't trust her, didn't believe her. But she didn't, steadily she put one foot in front of the other until she reached the small group, who had all eyes on her.

Troy watched Gabriella in disbelief as she made her way towards them and felt a surge of hatred so strong, that it surprised him. After what she had done to him, he shouldn't be surprised that he could still hate her, but he was. Gabriella was once the only person in the world he knew he could trust and she had betrayed him in the worst way possible.

She looked no different to when he left six months ago, except for her rapidly expanding waistline and belly. Stood before him, a vision in pink satin, draped elegantly over her bump, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she still was, now more than ever. It was true what they said about pregnant women, Gabriella did seem to have a glow about her, he thought bitterly. He cursed himself for noticing how beautiful she was, how deceptively innocent she looked.

Sharpay noticing the tension between the two, made some hasty introductions with a nervous smile,

"Taylor, Gabriella, this is Troy's partner Summer"

Gabriella watched as Summer looked her up and down and gave her a half smile "You seem to be _blooming _" she said with a sickly sweet smile, making it sound like an insult and Gabriella felt like slapping her.

"Thanks" she smiled back just as sweetly, determined not to look at Troy and see the censure in his eyes, determined not to let him see the pain, anger and disappointment in her own.

Summer took a drink and wrapped her arm through Troy's in an unmistakable gesture of possession "So when are you due Gail?"

Gabriella frowned at the incorrect name and stroked a hand over her bump, her frown changing to a smile when she felt an answering kick.

"Six weeks and I can't wait, its been a long pregnancy" she sighed, feeling tired, her lower back and tummy aching.

"I can imagine, being so fat for so long" she said, giving a delicate shudder of distaste.

Gabriella felt the barb where it was intended and seethed. Taylor and Sharpay glared at Troy, he had stood by and let his girlfriend insult Gabriella.

Troy returned their looks coolly, his eyes ice blue and frozen. They were unaware of Gabriella's duplicity and he saw no reason to enlighten them but he was damned if he was gonna defend the lying little slut.

Gabriella said nothing and an awkward silence came over the group, Gabriella and Troy refusing to acknowledge each other's existence.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the powder room, my daughter likes to use my bladder as a trampoline" Gabriella said brightly with a large false smile and without waiting for a response she waddled away as quickly as she could.?

Troy blanched. Gabriella was having a girl? His mind was suddenly filled with images of a baby with curly dark hair and beautifully dark eyes, with a smile as sweet as her mothers. But what about the father? What part would his genes play, Troy wondered bitterly.

Taylor waited until she was out of earshot and then turned a furious look on Troy, one that had taught him from past experience meant trouble.

"Um Summer, do you mind if I steal Troy away for a dance" she asked with a falsely sweet smile.

Summer shook her head, taking another healthy swig from her champagne glass, smiling at them.

Taylor took Troy by the hand and practically dragged him onto the dance floor, mixing in with the other couples, who swayed in time with the music, before turning to him with a glare.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, just what in the hell do you think you are doing?" she snarled, all pretense of politeness gone.

Troy looked down at her, his expression blank "What you bitchin about Tay?"

"I'm _talking _about Gabriella, you can't treat her like this Troy, she's pregnant for Gods sake"

"I am aware of that Taylor, your point is?"

"You can't treat her that way Troy, it's not fair-"

"No Tay what's not fair is the fact I did nothing wrong, and now all my friends are siding with her! I'm the injured party here Tay, not her"

Taylor looked up at her friend and reading the pain, anger and hurt in his eyes she felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"What happened between you two Troy? One minute you're the best of friends and the next minute, she's your worst enemy and you leave us," she said softly, trying to break through the defenses he had constructed around himself.

"It's none of your business so just drop it. Gabriella and I will never be friends again Tay, get over it" he said wearily, turning her and dancing back to where Summer stood holding yet another glass of champagne.

 Hours later Troy hid a sigh; it had been a long night. He knew when he returned he would have to see Gabriella again, but he hadn't banked on the fact it would hurt as much as it did.

Seeing her belly rounded with child, knowing she was carrying another mans baby, knowing that someone else had touched her, knowing she had lied to him, deceived him, made him so furious he wanted to scream.

She had promised him the world and then had snatched it all back from him. It was harder to deal with than he had expected. 

In his mind he could still see the shock on her face when she had first spotted him across the hall, it was as though all the life drained out of her, she was like a flower shutting down at sunset, for a few seconds but then she seemed to rally, gather herself.

He'd watched as she stroked her stomach tenderly, seen the expression of love cross her delicate features as she talked to her tummy, to her baby. He felt jealous, bitter and so angry he wanted to howl. Even now he watched her, as she sat in the corner, with some of the other Bridesmaids, rubbing her lower back and then her bump, looking uncomfortable, looking tired out, but she was still beautiful to him. As much as he hated her he had missed her, missed her presence in his life but she had done the unforgivable.

Gabriella, unaware of Troy's scrutiny, struggled to her feet with another half smile and crossed the dance floor to the exit. Looking at her watch with a sigh, she was pleased the reception was nearly over, Sharpay and Zeke had sneaked off somewhere, probably to their room and Gabriella knew it would be the last anyone saw of them that night. It would probably be breakfast before they emerged again. She waved at Taylor who was dancing with Chad and tapped her own watch as she passed. Gabriella nodded, knowing it meant that Tay and Chad were planning on leaving pretty soon. She was grateful, that meant she would be able to retire to her hotel room soon. Although Chad and Taylor were going home, Gabriella had opted to stay the night in the hotel where the reception was held, so she could rest when she wanted to, not have to worry about the drive home. Heading for the bathroom, she rubbed her back again as she felt the muscles at the base of her spine ache in protest, at her having been on her feet for most of the day.

Troy turned expecting to see Summer bedside him but she had disappeared to the bar again. He'd realized she was a party girl when he met her but he didn't think she would go so far as to get drunk at his friend wedding. Still the sex was good and she wasn't too demanding on his time, he had noticed the animosity she seemed to have towards Gabriella but since Troy hated her too, he didn't mind her catty tendencies.

Deciding to take a quick pee break he made his way across the crowded room and headed for the bathroom. The halls were pretty much deserted as the hour grew late; many of the guests would be leaving soon and so were now dancing to the final song of the evening. After taking care of business, he washed his hands and splashed a little water on his face staring at his own reflection in the mirror, noting the dark circles under his eyes, a testament to the fact he wasn't sleeping well and hadn't really since his argument with Gabriella. He was tired, working too hard, pushing himself to his limits in a bid to forget what had happened between them and it was beginning to show. After his last scrimmage he worked himself so hard he was sick, the coach warning him to slow his game down a little. It was all Gabriella's fault, Gabriella and her pretense of innocence.

In the ladies bathroom Gabriella washed her hands and rubbed the base of her back feeling uncomfortable, she just wanted to get to bed with a hot water bottle and sleep forever. She looked at her watch and saw that within the next few minutes' the remaining guests would be leaving and her official duties as Bridesmaid would be over. That meant Troy and Summer would be leaving and he would be disappearing out of her life again, back to Los Angeles.

She blinked back tears that had suddenly formed, it was for the best, he had the power to hurt her too much, especially now. With a deep sigh she checked her dress was right, opened the bathroom door and headed down the hall. Head down, eyes on the floor she turned a corner and walked into something solid.

"Sorry" she murmured, with an apologetic grin that froze on her face when she saw who had bumped into.

Troy stood glaring down at her, as though she had done it purposefully, his expression harsh.

"You should be more careful," he snapped, refusing to meet her eyes or even look at her bump.

"I am being careful" she snapped back "Anyway, not your problem, right Troy?"

"Don't start with me Gabriella, I haven't done anything wrong"

"Neither have I" she asserted with quiet dignity, looking up at him, noticing his mouth was set in a stubborn line.

"Don't lie to me Gabriella, out of everyone, I trusted you the most and you're just like all the rest, just like that bitch Missy" he snarled.

"I _did not_ lie to you Troy," she cried, tears springing to her eyes, tears of frustration, anger and hurt.

"Save it for someone who cares" he said and turned to walk away.

"You cared onc-" Gabriella began, when suddenly she felt the most bizarre sensation.

Almost like a little pop inside her, then wet, lots of wetness, running down the inside of her legs, ruining her dress. Her voice changed to a cry as she realized her waters had broken.

"Troy!" she cried, her panic so evident in her voice that he turned around to look at her, puzzled.

He stared at her for a second, not understanding what had made her cry out like that but then he saw it, the rapidly expanding dark stain on her dress.

"Gabriella?"

Her eyes filled with tears "I think, I think my water just broke" she said biting her lip, terrified, she was only thirty four weeks pregnant, the baby couldn't come this early, she wasn't ready!

Troy looked at her, seeing the fear, the terror on her face, the panic in her eyes and knew he couldn't turn away from her now.

"You need to get to the ER," he said starting forward when suddenly she clutched her stomach and winced.

Gabriella felt as though an invisible band was tightening around her stomach, getting tighter with each second. And just when she thought she could take it no longer, it abated as suddenly as it had begun. If Gabriella didn't know better then she would say that she'd had a contraction and was probably in labor, premature labor. Panic gripped her as she realized what was happening, her baby wasn't due for another six weeks.

"Troy!" she exclaimed, clutching her stomach, bending double as pain seized her.

Within seconds he was by her side, a supporting arm around her waist as he helped her walk along the hall.

Gabriella felt her head spinning it was all too much! She was in labor and Troy was here, by her side. She could feel the heat of him through her dress, the comforting weight of his arm around her waist. She could smell his familiar cologne and strangely enough it made her feel better. As scared and as hurt as she was, Gabriella was glad that he was with her.

Troy said nothing as he walked beside her, taking her weight as she leaned into him. His mind was racing, he was with Gabriella again, but she was having another mans child. He wanted to walk away but he knew he couldn't, she had been his best friend for so long that he couldn't turn his back on her now.

"I need my bag," she said, gasping as another pain hit her, her hand clenching on his arm where it rested.

"Fuck" he cursed, "Can't you do without it?" he almost snarled, his fear, his worry making him angry, making him snap at her.

Gabriella shook her head, her teeth biting into her lip as the pain built again, making her hold her breath.

"It's got my notes in, I need them" she managed to get out.

"Where is it?" he asked curtly, steering them towards the lobby

"My room? Its 27, first floor"

Troy looked down at Gabriella, who apart from her bright red cheeks was pale and shaky, not to mention the stained and damp dress she wore, realized she wasn't in any fit state to go anywhere.

"Give me the damn key," he said holding out his hand refusing to meet her eyes "What's it look like?"

"Pi- Pink" she said softly, handing him the key to her room and resting against the wall behind her, her eyes closing as another pain began.

Troy took the key from her hand without a word and turned on his heels, within seconds he had disappeared in the direction of the elevators.

Gabriella stood against the wall, her whole body shaking, she had never felt so afraid in her entire life, afraid for her baby, afraid of what was going to happen to her, afraid of Troy's reaction.

She stroked her tummy gently and as she felt another pain grip her, tried to remember what she had been taught at Lamaze about breathing, but with the all the pain she was in, it was difficult to concentrate.

She could barely focus enough to remember her own name, let alone some stupid breathing routine that she had a feeling wouldn't help anyway.

This wasn't supposed to happen this way, she thought, she should have had plenty of warning to get used to the idea that her baby was on it's way. She wanted to be happy, excited but all she felt was scared, scared that something was going to go wrong with the baby.

 Gabriella had thought she would be excited to realize she was in labor but she was wrong. Tears welled in her eyes as she stood in her ruined dress, still clinging damply around her thighs. Any minute now the reception would be over and the hall way would be filled with people all gaping at her, she hated it when people stared at her.

Troy pressed the button in the elevator and cursed as it went first down to the basement, before returning to the ground floor and then heading to the first floor. Hurrying down the hallway he located Gabriella's room and flinging the door open, he looked around spotting her pink over night bag, he grabbed it and hurried back to the elevator.

Seeing it was already headed to the penthouse he made his way to the stairs and jogged down them. Keeping his body busy, so his mind wasn't.

He found Gabriella doubled over in pain, panting slightly. Troy didn't want to admit it but he was as scared as she was. He didn't know the first thing about labor or birth but he knew that it happening this early was not good.

He had to keep her calm and to do that he had to stay calm too, no matter how scared he felt or how much this was affecting him.

Gabriella looked up at his approach, her beautiful brown eyes shimmering with tears and wide with fear.

"We'll take my car, we're not too far from The General" Troy said with a calm, he was far from feeling.

Gabriella didn't argue she just nodded trying to concentrate on her breathing and followed as he walked.

The journey to the parking lot and then to the hospital seemed to take forever, as Gabriella had to stop every few minutes because of a contraction. Once safely inside the car, Troy drove like a mad man, cursing as they hit every red light and stop sign on route.

To Gabriella the ride felt like an eternity as the pains were getting more frequent and more uncomfortable. Troy glanced over at her every now and then but he barley spoke to her, Gabriella seemed to be in her own world, dealing with the pain as best as she could. She tensed when a pain hit and her breath would hold for a few seconds before hissing out again at the end of the contraction.

As they pulled up outside the ER he hurried around the car and opened the door, helping her out. Once inside he found her a wheelchair and went to the nurse's station, where a super friendly nurse took some details from them, and smiled broadly at Troy, a lot. Within minutes of arrival Gabriella was being whisked upstairs to the labor ward and ushered into a delivery suite.

Gabriella was changed into a gown and helped onto the bed as Troy stood and watched, feeling suddenly helpless, scared to go to her. He could see she was scared and in pain but couldn't do a thing to help her, he was frozen to the spot.

"C'mon over here honey, we don't bite" he became aware of large burly nurse smiling at him from across the room. She beckoned him over to Gabriella's side, where she held her hand.

"Think Daddy is in a bit of shock" she said in the same jovial tone to Gabriella who was frowning in pain as another contraction gripped her.

Troy stared at them, feeling the urge to run, the walls were closing in around him and he felt panicky. He had to get out of here, he couldn't be here, couldn't see this. He couldn't stand by and watch as she gave birth to another mans child, not after everything that had happened between them, he thought.

And without a backward glance at the brunette writing in pain on the bed, he turned and fled.


	2. Too much Candi makes you sick

Thanks so much for all the reviews and you'll be pleased to know that I'm planning on carrying on with this story. Some people are a little confused about what happened between Gabi and Troy to make them fall out…well all I can say is that all will be revealed over the next few chapters, which take place in the form of a flashback. I deliberately haven't made it clear exactly what happened but some of you have pretty much guessed…so much for the suspense eh? Anyway enough from me. Let me know what you think. Love Tink. Xx

As Troy hurried along the hall, away from Gabriella, his mind was racing. So many things had happened between them, so much had gone wrong and if he was honest with himself he had started this whole situation. If he hadn't asked Gabriella for a favor, then they wouldn't be here now. Swearing under his breath he reached the elevator and stepped inside, leaning back against the wall, breathing heavily, his thoughts dragging him back ten months…

"Brie?" Troy whined, looking down at Gabriella as he bent over her, where she lay prone on the couch, grading some test papers. Gabriella pointedly ignored him continuing with her marking, until she heard his voice again.

"Gabriella" he tried again, if possible his tone even whinier.

Gabriella sighed and put her papers to one side, looking up into the startlingly blue eyes of her best friend.

"This better be good Bolton, I have term papers to grade," she said with a grimace.

Troy grinned at her, showing her the smile, which had made him America's golden balls of the basketball court. It was guaranteed to melt hearts at fifty paces and get any woman to do anything he asked, he knew it worked from vast experience.

"I need a favor" he wheedled, plopping down on the end of the couch and taking her feet in his hands, he began to rub them.

Gabriella moaned a little and smiled back at him,

"For that, you can have anything"

Troy's smile turned hopeful "I need you to be my date at this charity thing on Saturday night"

Gabriella moaned again but not with pleasure this time "Troy, you know how I hate those things, anyway I thought you were taking Candi"

Troy shook his head, his hands continuing their magic "Too much Candi can make you sick…we're over, so I really need a date"

" Troy Bolton, I refuse to believe that _you_ are short of a date… Ask one of your other bimbos"

"Gabriella you know I can't, it's for little kids, for Christ's sake. I need someone wholesome, respectable and who's more wholesome than my Brie"

Gabriella raised a brow at him "What do you mean wholesome?"

" You know normal, down to earth, not slutty,"

"Oh you mean plain?" she joked; enjoying the look of horror on his face, when he thought he'd offended her.

"Shit, Gab. I didn't mean that, I just need someone nice, with a nice personality"

Gabriella laughed "So now I have a _nice personality_ too, gee thanks a lot Troy…Why are you so desperate to take me with you anyway?"

Troy looked guilty, then sheepish and then just awkward "There's no easy way to say this but I've been getting shit lately from the team and Steve. You know what agents are like… They say it's bad for the team image me appearing with all these different girls all the time, they think I should show more of a positive role model, settle down that kind of thing…. So I was kinda hoping you would pretend to be my girlfriend, just for a little while" he said, with what he hoped was a winning smile.

Gabriella stared at him for a long second; aghast "They can tell you to do that?"

"Not in so many words but management have made it pretty clear, they want me to change my partying image and stop dating so many 'bimbo's,' was it you said?"

"Why don't you just find someone nice and settle down? Why do you have to pretend?"

A grimace came over Troy's handsome features "You know why Gab…I'm not trusting another woman, not since that bitch Missy, women don't want to settle down with me, Troy Bolton is for Christmas, just not for life" he said bitterly.

"You don't really believe that" she said softly

"Bullshit I do"

Gabriella sighed "Troy don't you think it's time you got past all this, you have to trust a woman again sometime," she said softly, trying to be tactful.

Troy looked at her, blue eyes meeting brown "I do, you…. that's why I want you to do this for me, we can play at being loved up for a while and then after a month or two we have a quiet amicable breakup, we remain the best of friends, all that fake shit"

"Troy I don't know, I don't want my face and private life all over the tabloids, what would my students think?"

Troy shrugged with a grin " They'd think it was cool Ms Montez has a hot boyfriend and it would maybe give you a rep"

Gabi smirked and stuck out her tongue "Seriously Troy, why me?"

"Gabs you're my best friend, I know that what ever we say or do in public, there isn't anything between us and you won't go and do anything stupid like fall for me"

"You really think you're that irresistible Bolton?" she teased.

A lock of dark blond hair fell across his forehead and Gabriella couldn't help but notice how appealing it made him look, she may be his best friend but she was still female and she wasn't blind. Troy Bolton was and always had been gorgeous. Sex on legs, was how some of her female colleagues had described him in the privacy of the staff lounge and that was just the polite ones!

"I know I am," he said smirking, and then his face turned serious "Please Gab, just for a few months, help me clean up my image"

Gabriella looked at the pleading expression on his face and knew she couldn't say no to him.

"Okay" she relented "What do I have to do?"

Troy sat forward and planted a smacking kiss on her forehead "Thanks Gab, you're a star!"

"I know… but isn't it a bit dishonest? How do we manage that?" she said, turning her attention back to her papers.

"You know the kind of thing…we're best friends, that's all we'll say, there's no more to it than that…denial is the best form of conformation after all. Throw in a few longing looks, holding hands, the odd kiss, totally for the cameras. Within days everyone will think that we are a couple, even though we say we aren't. The team will be happy, my agent will be happy and we won't have lied to anyone"

Gabriella wrinkled her nose "I have to kiss you?" she teased, pretending to look concerned.

"No tongues though Gab" he chuckled, ducking as she threw a cushion at his head, her tongue poking out at him.

So only four short days later Gabriella found herself stood with her arms wrapped around Troy, grinning like an idiot at the assembled press and photographers who called out Troy's name. She smiled so much the muscles in her jaw began to ache, ignoring the shouting, the requests to turn, smile, show us a bit of leg.

"Who's the honey Troy?"

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"How long have you been dating?"

The questions came at them thick and fast. Troy had already warned Gabriella to let him do the talking and whatever the press said to keep smiling.

They stood posing for a few more minutes before following the red carpet into the entrance of the exclusive five star hotel, where the event was being held. It was a celebrity charity auction where stars offered goods or services in return for outlandish bids, all in a very good cause.

Gabriella looked around her and felt very star struck as she noticed several big name celebrities from the world of sports, TV and movies.

"You okay?" Troy asked in her ear, as they stood at the bar, observing the crowd.

Gabriella nodded before taking a large gulp of her drink, to calm her nerves, she didn't think of Troy as a celebrity but being around other famous actors and actresses made her nervous.

"You'll be fine Gab, I promise, you look hot, better than half the women here, just try and relax and have fun"

Gabriella took another healthy drink then pasted on a false smile, aware of the photographers buzzing around like flies ready to capture anything that looked as though it would make good copy and get them a headline.

Throughout the night both Troy and Gabriella were aware that they had been snapped several times, drinking, dancing, laughing, making bids but nothing that would cause bad press.

"Are things going to plan?" Gabriella asked Troy, as they moved towards the dance floor, their hands linked loosely.

He gave a shrug, unsure, the press had been interested at first but their interest seemed to have waned. As the music changed to a slow ballad, Troy pulled Gabriella towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella rested her head in the crook of his neck and relaxed, swaying with him in time to the music. She could smell his familiar scent, fell the tattoo of his pulse and she snuggled closer, feeling mellow. Gabriella always enjoyed dancing with Troy, it was almost as if he knew what she was going to do, how she was going to move before she did.

"I don't know Gab, they don't seem too interested in us now" he murmured against her hair, which, although appeared to have been piled haphazardly on her head, had actually taken a long time to achieve.

Gabriella wrinkled her nose prettily "We need to give them something to write about"

Troy smiled against her head "What do you suggest Ms Montez? Some, Oh No You Didn't, drama?" He asked in a camp voice, causing her to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"No it's way too soon for drama, they'd never believe it especially since we are both still sober"

Troy admitted she was right; they needed to do something to get people taking, to get the press interested but what?

"I've got it!" he exclaimed, "Kiss me"

Gabriella lifted her head from his shoulder and squinted up at him "Kiss you? Here?"

He nodded "Just a little one, right on the lips and hold it for a few seconds" he murmured.

Gabriella was a little intrigued; she'd kissed Troy lots of times but never in the way he was suggesting. She tilted her head to the side, trying to decide if he was serious, and when she realized he was, she knew she had to do as he'd asked.

Troy watched as Gabriella considered what he'd said, she had such expressive eyes they practically gave away what she was thinking. If they didn't, it was almost certainly written all over her face. Right now she was trying to decide if he meant what he said, Troy guessed, thinking how beautiful she looked, her brow furrowed, her nose wrinkling. He looked down into her eyes and their gazes clashed and held, Troy giving a slight smile, only half aware of the photographer heading their way. From the corner of his eye noticed a flash but he was too busy looking at and really seeing Gabriella, his best friend.

Reaching up to cup his cheeks in her hands, she pulled his head down to hers at the same time as she came up on tiptoe, joining her mouth to his. The second their lips touched Gabriella felt sparks all the way down to her toes and she groaned under her breath at the contact. His lips were firm and soft under hers, not moving, not caressing, just touching hers. Her mouth was parted slightly, mainly in shock at the feeling but just as she was beginning to enjoy herself, another flash bulb went off. Reluctantly Gabriella released his mouth and settled herself back on her feet, her hands still cupping his cheeks as their eyes met again, Gabriella looking up at him through hooded lids. The skin beneath her hands was warm and slightly scratchy where he hadn't shaved, but it gave her goose pimples.

Troy smiled at her, a genuine smile of pleasure. Gabriella had kissed him and although it had lasted barely seconds, it had damn near blown his socks off, from a simple and very platonic kiss. A simple and very platonic kiss, that didn't leave him feeling very platonic towards his best friend right now. He knew their kiss had been captured and would probably be all over the rags tomorrow, just as he'd planned.

"Thanks" he mouthed to be heard over the music to which they still swayed.

"No problem" she mouthed back and tucked herself back against him, as they continued to move together. She meant what she'd said, kissing him hadn't been a problem, in fact it was something she would gladly do again and this time not for some newspaper. The music suddenly changed again to a popular dance number and Troy spun her from his arms, to pull her back against his chest, her back to him. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist as they began to move together, in a way they had done so many times before.

But something was different this time; there was a sudden awareness now on both their parts, an awareness of each other that hadn't existed a few minutes ago. Gabriella felt her body come alive where it touched Troy's, her pulse sped up, her heart beat a little quicker and she felt wired. Each of her nerve endings seemed so sensitive and she found her body reacting to the nearness of his. The sensations of Troy's body moving against hers, reminded of her of something much more intimate, another kind of dancing and she felt her whole body flush with heat.

As they grinded on the spot along with other couples around them, Troy fought a battle to keep his body under control and not give in to the sensations that were assuaging him. Gabriella was having a serious effect on him and he couldn't understand why, maybe it was because he had been celibate for a little while and after all Gabriella was stunningly beautiful. He may have been her best friend but he wasn't blind, he knew and appreciated what a gorgeous women she was. Just the way she moved was enough to set off his rampant libido, especially the way she swayed her hips from side to side and looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes heavy and slumberous.

The sudden chemistry between them was so tangible, that Troy could almost taste it, the way he had her lips only minutes before. Sliding his hands across her body he cupped her hips and pulled her back against him, enjoying the feel of her bottom so close to his burgeoning erection.

Gabriella felt tight inside, like there was a pressure building that needed to be released and she rolled her hips in time with the music. Her breath caught, as she felt something against her backside for a split second, before she moved and it was gone again, leaving her to wonder if it had all been her imagination. She could feel Troy's breath, hot, on the skin of her neck and she wondered why her nerves sizzled in reaction, he was her best friend for Christ's sake and here she was carrying on like some silly schoolgirl with a crush. It must have been the alcohol she had consumed on her empty stomach, she decided, not wanting to face the fact that she was suddenly attracted to her best friend.

Somewhere in the background another flash went off, pulling both Gabriella and Troy out of their little reverie. Troy stepped away from Gabriella then turned to face her

"Wanna get a beer?" he shouted above the music, needing to take some time out.

Gabriella nodded thinking she could do with something stronger, despite the fact she didn't normally indulge in a lot of drinking. Leaving the dance floor they made their way to the bar in silence, awkward silence, each deep in the thought.

"Hey Bolton!" called out a voice to Gabriella's left and she turned to see a tall dark and well, handsome stranger, approaching Troy, before engulfing him in a guy hug.

"Rico, you son of a bitch, how you been?" Troy asked clapping him on the back as they embraced.

"Great dude…so who's this gorgeous creature with you?" he asked turning a pair of eyes, as brown as her own, on her.

"Rico Alejandro this is my very good friend, Gabriella Montez" Troy said making the introductions.

Gabriella held out her hand, laughing up at him, when instead of shaking it, Rico kissed it soundly.

" Ah the famous Gabriella, I've heard all about you…Just good friends eh?" Rico asked with an uplifted brow "Where have I heard that before?"

Gabriella chuckled again "It's true, we've been best friends since elementary school, Troy only brought me here tonight because his date cancelled at the last minute" she lied, surprised at how easy it was to talk to this stranger.

"Better and better" he said with a wicked smile "So Bolton, how you been man?"

Troy watched the interplay between his old teammate and Gabriella with a frown; they were flirting, definitely flirting. Troy felt a surge of irritation, Gabi had no right flirting, when she was with him, she was acting cheap!

He cursed under his breath for thinking that about Gabi, she was free to talk to whom she wanted, she was just being friendly, Troy tried to reason. He wasn't jealous, he wasn't! He talked with Rico a while longer as Gabriella laughed and smiled her way through the conversation too, making him annoyed again.

Excusing himself before his anger became tangible, Troy made his way to the bar, his initial idea of a beer forgotten as he ordered himself a JD on the rocks.

Gabriella chatted with Rico, thinking how funny and charming he was, just the kind of guy Gabriella would have dated, had she not just made this agreement with Troy. If she was supposed to be dating Troy, there was no way that she could pursue another guy. He was handsome too, with dark olive skin, thick sable hair and eyelashes so long, she was jealous. Ironically, the only feminine thing about him, his lashes, only served to remind her how masculine he was.

"So Gabriella, Troy talks about you all the time, spends most of his free time with you, so how come you guys haven't got it together?" Rico asked looking down at the beautiful woman before him.

He wondered if there was more to her relationship with Troy then she let on, because judging by the expression on his face he was pissed at them. But then Gabriella was a stunningly beautiful woman, easily able to mix in with the other female guests, who were mainly models and actresses.

Her slender figure was emphasized by her white organza gown, an elegant floor length dress that molded itself to her generous, high breasts and tiny waist, skimming over the gentle curve of her hips. Her, large doe like eyes and her delicate but prominent cheekbones dominated her oval face. Her lips looked full and infinitely kissable, her chocolate colored tresses swept up into a haphazard pile on her head, exposing the graceful curve of her neck and décolletage. Rico thought she was one of the sexiest women he had seen in a long time and so unlike the women Bolton normally brought to these events, she had style and class and if he said so, a mighty fine hart shaped ass.

Gabriella paused for a second, trying to decide how best to answer Rico, they were "supposed" to be together now, for the media, what could she say? "Lets just say, the time was never right," she said with a warm smile

Rico answered with a grin of his own "So you're a free agent then? Maybe we could go out to dinner one night?"

Gabriella looked around her, for Troy, needing his guidance, unsure of how to respond and saw him standing at the bar watching them with an expression that could only be called extreme suspicion. The smile froze on her face and she knew what she had to say,

"Rico, I would love to but I have so much work to do at the moment, grading mid terms, maybe in a few weeks" she said softly, cursing Troy for getting her involved in this scam.

"Yeah no problem, Troy said you're a teacher, what is it you do again?"

"English Lit"

"Wow" he whistled, "My teachers sure as hell never looked like you, you must be popular with the guys"

"Something like that… it's been great to meet you Rico but I'm here as Troy's date and I better go find him" she said softly, glancing over to the bar where he stood, obviously in a sulk,

"Sure but here, take my card and call me when you get done with those term papers" he handed her a small white card with his personal details.

Across the room Troy scowled as Gabriella took the card with a flirtatious smile, a flash going off as some photographer captured the moment. Fuckin Great, thought Troy, he'd brought her here to help his image and now the press get a picture of her flirting with another guy, he could just image the headlines in the morning.

Gabriella stiffened as she realized what had just happened and sent Troy a look of apology as she headed towards him. She could see the anger on his face, the annoyance in his eyes as she made her way to him and tried out a smile on him. He didn't return it.

"Hey, I thought you'd got lost" she said with another, tentative, smile.

"Really? From where I'm standing you didn't seem too worried"

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Troy, what's wrong? What did I do?"

He shrugged feigning a nonchalance he didn't feel, "We are not doing this here, with the fuckin press crawling all over the place, so smile and look happy. But believe me this is not over" he hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

Gabriella was momentarily stunned by his anger, all she'd done was talk with one of his friends, it wasn't like she was his property.

"Ok, Bolton. Have it your way!" she simpered, and with a sickly sweet smile, followed his lead, moving away from the bar.


	3. Bet On It!

Thanks again for all the reviews I love to read them. Just a quick note to remind everyone that these next few chapters are all still part of the flashback and that I don't own anything to do with High School Musical or it's characters. Please drop me a line and let me know if you're enjoying it. Love Tink. xxxx

For the rest of the evening, Gabriella remained by Troy's side, smiling, chatting, playing the role of adoring girlfriend, when inside she seethed. She was so furious with him, behaving like a spoilt schoolboy, sulking, acting possessive because she had been friendly to one of his teammates. By the time they left the party, the atmosphere between them was tense and this time it wasn't sexual tension.

"Spill it Bolton," she said succinctly, as together they strolled through the door of Troy's apartment, and she slammed it behind her.

Troy rounded on her, with a rare look of fury on his face.

"I just can't believe you pulled that shit Gabriella," he snarled, raking a hand through his hair, his whole body radiating tension.

Gabriella stared at him, coolly removing the pins from her hair, her expression blank, annoyed with him for behaving this way.

"And what shit is that Troy?" she enquired calmly, so calmly that Troy felt like shaking her.

"You and that sonofabitch Alejandro"

"Rico, you're acting like this because of Rico? How old are you Troy? Because you're acting like a spoilt brat" she spat out, shaking out her curls, letting them fall around her shoulders.

Troy stared at the long chocolate brown locks, momentarily distracted by the sight of Gabriella with her hair mussed. It looked as though she had just climbed from her lovers' bed, after hours of sex. Shaking his head to clear the images of Gabriella in bed, naked, under him, he glared at her. This wasn't part of the plan; he was not going to become attracted to his best friend and he was not going to get distracted by sex.

"Spoilt brat? Gabi you were all over him, you were supposed to be with me…what do you think is gonna be the headline tomorrow? Bolton's New Babe or Bolton's Bitch Cheats Again?"

Gabriella crossed the room to where he stood and slapped him once, across the cheek, the noise of skin against skin echoing in the silence around them.

Troy cradled his cheek and looked at the fury on Gabriella's face, her eyes filling with tears, tears of anger and hurt.

"How dare you? All I did was talk to a guy and you call me a bitch " her voice was quiet but strong, resounding with anger and she turned away to leave.

Troy's eyes went wide as he realized what he'd said "No Gab, wait, I didn't mean that, it's just something the papers would write, it's not what I think…Fuck this is stupid" he growled "Gab, I'm sorry, I wasn't calling _you_ a bitch, but you have to see this from my point of view"

She span around and stared at him, furious "Well I'd love to Troy but I don't think I can get my head that far up my ass"

Despite his annoyance Troy chuckled, the tension suddenly draining from him.

"Brie, I am sorry…I just over reacted, I know I don't have a right but when I saw you getting friendly with Rico it just brought memories of Missy, memories I'd rather forget"

Gabriella shrugged, her anger abating as well "I'm not Missy, Troy. And I'm not your girlfriend or your property…if you want this plan to work you have to get a hold of your emotions" she said softly "You have to be able to handle guys being interested in me, you've never struck me as the possessive type"

Troy flopped down onto the sofa with a sigh, his head lolling against the backrest, staring at the ceiling

"I'm not usually…maybe because it's you"

"But were just friends Troy remember?"

Troy lifted his head and looked at her, pinning her with his bright blue gaze.

"Just friends, yeah"

Gabriella settled herself at the opposite end of the sofa, kicked off her cream shoes and stretched her legs out, wiggling her toes as she did.

Taking the hint, Troy took one tiny foot in his hands and began to rub them, his thumb moving in little circles. He looked down thinking how pretty her feet where, how small and delicate they looked in his hands.

"What are you thinking?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

He shrugged, his hands still busy "That I could use a drink…fancy getting shit faced with me?"

A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth "Well as tempting as that offer is Bolton, you have a scrimmage tomorrow and turning up hung over, is not going to go down well with your agent or the team"

"Hey, it wouldn't be the first time"

"Exactly my point, you're supposed to be cleaning up your act and that includes not getting hammered all the time…so I'm gonna hit the sack, mind if I crash in your guest room?"

"Be my guest, your shit's still in there from last time anyways"

Gabriella tutted "Troy you have such a potty mouth"

He smirked "Sorry Ms Montez" he said sounding like a little boy.

She grinned back and sat up, stifling a yawn, looking at her watch she saw in was nearly one am.

"I'm beat Troy, I'm gonna turn in" she rose from the sofa

"Okay, think I'll sit up and have a few sessions on GTA 4, see if Chad's online"

Gabriella chuckled "And I think the kids I teach are juvenile…night Troy"

He smiled at her "Night Brie and I really am sorry for the misunderstanding"

"I know you are," she said softly as Troy reached for his 360 controllers and booted up the machine.

She watched him for a second before leaving the room and heading to one of the guest bedroom she frequently used.

Briskly she showered, changed into her nitie and climbed into bed, her thoughts occupied with Troy's earlier outburst. She'd known he had issues but hadn't known how much they affected him, until tonight. He had never seemed jealous or possessive with any of his girlfriends and from what he had told Gabriella; he very rarely fought with any of them. Privately Gabriella thought it was because most of them hadn't the balls to upset him, they were too busy enjoying the free ride. But she had never told Troy that. For a guy with such popularity and such a big public persona as a player, he was privately incredibly cynical and down on himself. Like the comment he made a few days ago she thought, _Troy Bolton is for Christmas, just not for_ _life_. Did that mean he thought he wasn't worth keeping around? Did it mean he thought that nobody would want to keep him around? Gabriella could have happily strangled Missy McQue if she ever got her hands on her, the damage she had done was lasting far longer than the relationship ever had.She sighed and turned onto her side, sleep eluding her despite the late hour, thoughts of Troy running through her head.

In the den Troy sat in front of the television, not really paying attention to the game he was supposed to be playing, he was too busy thinking about Gabriella and his reaction to her friendliness with Rico. Troy prided himself on being laid back, on never letting women and their little games get to him, but for some reason Gabriella was different. Maybe it was because she was his friend and the only woman he knew he could trust, seeing her with Rico just made him furious. It dredged up a lot of feelings, feelings he would rather forget. When Missy had cheated on him just weeks before the wedding he felt weak and powerless, not to mention betrayed and hurt. It had hurt like a bitch and Troy had sworn from then on, never to let another woman hold that much power over him, and his emotions. With a sigh he flicked off the console and got to his feet, thinking about Gabriella feet away in bed. His body stirred again and he swore, he wasn't supposed to get turned on thinking about his best friend's night attire. This was going to be harder than he had originally thought.

The next morning Troy rose early despite his late bedtime, he felt fine as he left Gabriella to sleep and headed down to the newsstand. Once there he greeted the vendor with a brief smile and selected several of the tabloids he knew had been covering the event. Strolling back he thumbed through them idly, searching for anything with his name on. Ordinarily Troy didn't read his own press but he was curious as to how Gabriella had been perceived. He smirked as he read the fist tagline

_"Bolton's Brand New Babe"_

_Superstar of the court Troy 'GoldenBalls' Bolton does it again, this time with a beautiful mystery brunette. Bolton and his babe enjoyed a night out at the Auctions for Action Event where they bid on several items, before boogieing the night away."_

His smile grew as he read another article in a similar vein with a picture of them kissing, a gentle, timid kiss. Turning to the last magazine, his smile vanished as he read the headline aloud-

"_Bolton's Bad Luck… Stud of the basketball court Troy Bolton last night appeared at the Auctions for Action Charity event with a stunning but unknown brunette on his arm. Sources tell me the pair were together all evening until Rico 'Romeo' Alejandro arrived on the scene. Our photographer snapped this exclusive pic of Rico and the mystery women exchanging numbers. We're sure Bolton won't be pleased one of his babes is cozying up to Rico… Lets not forget folks that Bolton was involved with another b ball bunny some years earlier who left him, only weeks for before their wedding, for a teammate. Lets just hope history doesn't repeat itself…"_

"Fucks sake!" he snarled slamming the apartment door, staring down at the picture of Gabriella smiling into Rico's eyes as she took his card. Anyone could see the chemistry between the pair; it made a joke of the earlier pictures of himself with Gabriella. They looked exactly as they were…friends but the picture of Gabi and Rico was altogether different, her eyes sparkled, her lips parted and Rico had the look of a hunter on his face.

"Troy?" called Gabriella hesitantly from the kitchen.

"In here"

Seconds later Gabriella appeared in the doorway wearing an old jersey of his and pair of sweats she kept there, her hair was tangled and she had a pillow crease on her face. Troy thought she looked cute.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

He handed her the article, watching her lips move as she read it to herself, a frown appearing on her face.

"I'm sorry Troy, I didn't think" she apologized softly, studying the picture

"That's sure as hell no way to start a relationship" he joked "We need to step our game up, do something else, get them guessing about what's really going on with us"

Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest "Like what?"

He shrugged "I dunno but something…you could come to practice with me"

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Gee thanks, exciting much…you know I love to watch you play but practice is just a bunch of sweaty guys, dicking about"

"Yeah but I'm supposed to be _your_ sweaty guy… we're in love remember"

She quirked a brow "So, that doesn't mean I wanna watch you practice, besides practices are usually closed"

"True but you could drop me off and maybe pick me up again"

Gabriella nodded just as her cell phone rang; she smiled as she recognized the number.

Flipping open the handset she didn't even have time to speak, before both she and Troy heard an ear splitting shriek

"Ahhh! Gabriella how could you not tell me you are in the tabloids, you're face is splashed all over them, they're saying you're with Troy" Sharpay Evens rushed out.

Gabriella chuckled at her most excitable friend "Well good morning to you to Shar-"

"Is it true? Are you two finally together? I said it must be true but Zeke doesn't believe it, do you baby-"

"Shar…Sharpay…SHARPAY!" she yelled trying to capture her attention, as she'd obviously begun a parallel discussion with her soon to be husband.

"Yeah, I'm here"

"Troy and I are not to- what do you mean finally got it together?" Gabriella asked remembering her friend's statement.

There was a sigh and then silence from the other end of the telephone "Well we've all just been waiting for you two, to notice how great you would be together"

"What do you mean all?"

"Me, Zeke, Chad and Tay, Rye and Martha, oh yeah and Jase and Kelsi…we've thought for ages you would make the perfect couple, and now you are, this is great"

"Sharpay, Troy and I are not, I repeat, not an item, he just needed a date is all"

From across the room Troy listened to Gabriella's half of the conversation and because she was so loud, some of Sharpay's half too. He was as shocked as Gabriella to find that their close friends expected them to be a couple, one day. But now that it had been mentioned Troy was suddenly intrigued by the idea, why hadn't they ever gotten together? he wondered, as in the background Gabriella continued to try to persuade Sharpay there was nothing between them.

"I don't care if you saw a picture of us kissing, it was play acting, you know like drama" Gabriella was saying in an exasperated tone rolling her eyes.

"Yes Shar, you would be the first to know if we ever did get together…Now I gotta run I'm taking Troy to practice, buh bye-"

"Wait you're wh-" Sharpay was saying as the phone went dead.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head, feeling as though she had just been caught in an emotional tornado. Sharpay at her most excitable could be hard to handle, the once drama queen of East High had not lost her flair for the dramatic since leaving college and in fact now ran a performing arts school.

Her and Troy? A couple? It was something that other people had joked about in the past but she'd never thought about him that way before now. In some respects she supposed they were a couple, at least in the eyes of the media, and that should satisfy for now. Its just Sharpay's comment had rattled her a little, she thought she knew all her friends and for them all to think something and not let her or Troy in on it, worried her. How well did she really know them? She felt a little betrayed by them, as though they were all part of some great secret that she wasn't. But then a little voice reminded her, that she hadn't told them about her and Troy acting as boyfriend and girlfriend for the media. Wasn't that the same thing?

"You okay Gab? You seemed miles away"

Gabriella snapped her attention back to Troy and smiled "Yeah, just thinking bout Shar…Listen if you want me to drop you off at Practice, at least let me call into my place and get changed quickly, I mean if I'm going to be bball bunny then I need to look good, somehow I don't think we'll convince them if it turn up in my sweats and your old jersey"

Troy smiled at her wickedly "I think you look sexy in my clothes"

Gabriella felt a blush spread over her cheeks, had he just said she was sexy?

"Sure" she snorted to cover her embarrassment.

"I mean it Gab" he said sincerely his eyes roving across her figure lazily, taking in every curve and dip of her body.

Her whole body began to tingle where he looked at her and she stared at him, mesmerized for a brief second before she remembered who he was to her.

"C'mon stud, lets get going, you'll be late"

"Spoilsport" he snickered.

It took Gabriella less than fifteen minutes to apply make up, sweep her hair into a messy bun and change into a pair of skinny fit black jeans, a white lace cami and black vest. A pair of black ballet pumps completed her outfit.

"How do I look?" she asked spinning on the spot. Although Gabriella never fished for compliments, she was aware that there was a very good chance she could be photographed and she didn't want to let Troy down.

"Great Gab, really" he said honestly, because she did.

She smiled her thanks and they left her apartment, before climbing into her little red jeep and then taking the road to the gyms, where practice was held.

As they drove Troy shot little looks at Gabriella who bit her lips in concentration, her perfect white teeth sinking into her cherry red lips. Every now and again her little pink tongue would snake out and lick those lips, making Troy itch to capture her mouth with his. It was an unusual experience for Troy to feel this needy, almost desperate to kiss someone, as he often had women throwing themselves at him. As frustrating as he found it, he also thought it was something of a turn on. There was those words again Turn On, it felt wrong, yet so right, to use those words in connection with Gabriella.

"Troy, have you listened to a word I just said?"

Troy looked at her blankly his eyes staring at her mouth, noticing the slickness of her lip-gloss, the tiny little indentations where she'd bit her lips. He was desperate to kiss them better.

"Hmm? What?"

Gabriella chuckled; unaware of what was holding his interest.

"I said we're here and so are they" she turned her head and indicated to where a bunch of about ten to fifteen photographers were gathered snapping pictures of them.

Troy's mind worked quickly and when she looked back at him it was his undoing.

Gabriella watched as Troy's eyes darkened to a deep blue, like the sea on a stormy day, as he cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her towards him. Assuming this was another platonic kiss she allowed herself to lean toward him and tried to ignore the hammering of her heart or the sudden heavy beat of her pulse, the butterflies escaping in her belly. Troy's mouth barely touched hers, his lips soft but firm, as they moved away and then back again over hers. His kiss was exploring as he settled his mouth against hers, all rational thoughts of the photographers leaving their minds. Gabriella felt like drowning in the taste of him as his hand opened, curling around her jaw, tilting her head slightly. She opened her mouth on gasp as she felt his tongue against her lips, softly licking caressing, begging for access. It sank inside her mouth soft and deep and they both moaned. Gabriella could smell his hot male scent, feel the stubble of his skin against hers and she realized she had never felt so alive, as when being kissed by Troy. Her head span and she pulled away reluctantly, panting heavily.

Troy looked at her, his own breathing non-to steady, he felt primed, pumped up and ready to play, in more ways than one.

"I gotta go" he said his voice hoarse.

Gabriella nodded and cleared her throat "Think we gave them what they wanted?"

"I know I got what I wanted" he said with a wicked grin and opened the door, before exiting the jeep.

"See you in a few hours" she called out

"Bet on it" he winked.


	4. First Time

Just a warning, this chapter contains a graphic ish sex scene, if you don't like the idea then please don't read! You could say I'm a sex scene virgin so please be gentle with me LOL… Seriously this is my first ever sex scene so I'm not sure how well I've done with it…And one last thing, the beginning of the chapter is back in the present day, after Troy runs away from Gabriella in labor, it then goes into another flashback.  Enjoy and please let me know if you like it…Love Tink.

As Troy rode in the elevator that was carrying him out of Gabriella's life, memories buzzed around in his head like bees, each with their own particular sting. Bracing himself against the wall, he hung his head, fighting against the feelings trying to surface as he remembered their first kiss and what that had lead to. Just thinking about it caused his body to tighten painfully.  He didn't want to remember how they had spent that day together, how they had flirted and smiled. He hated to remember how he had found any excuse to touch her, tickle her, just to feel her next to him. He despised the fact that if he concentrated, he could clearly recall how she tasted and the noises she made when he kissed her. What he hated most of all was the fact he didn't even have to close his eyes to remember how they ended up having sex for the first time……..

Troy pushed open the front door of his apartment and turned to look at Gabriella who grinned cheekily and put a finger up to her lips.

"Sssh!" she giggled, feeling the effects of three cocktails.

Troy showed her a lopsided grin, Gabriella rarely drank and the drinks she'd consumed were enough to make her a little tipsy, not drunk, just lucid. He could tell from the way she danced with him, the way she'd held his gaze for longer than normal, the way she added a little sway of her hips when she walked.

He knew she wanted him, he could see it in her beautifully expressive eyes and that suited him great, because he wanted her too, probably more so. It didn't seem important that she was his best friend, he wanted her with every fiber of his being and little detail like lifelong friendship was not going to stop him. She looked so beautiful and sexy in a burlesque way, in her 50's style, black and white polka dot halter dress, which was cut low in the front and very low in the back. Several times in the evening she had bent over him, allowing him an eyeful of her breasts, making him hard instantly. He knew she was playing a game with him, watching his reactions trying to see if he wanted her.

"Gab, you can't go home in your condition, do you wanna crash here?" he asked looking down into her wide brown eyes, concern on his face.

In her slightly inebriated state Gabriella was aware of what Troy was saying but all she could think about was kissing him again, touching him. She'd tried all day to entice him to repeat their kiss but he hadn't even made an attempt to hold her. Gabriella was worried she had made a mistake and he didn't want this, maybe she should cut her losses and go home. She frowned comically and studied Troy's innocent expression, was he really just offering her a room to crash in? It seemed so.

Pouting slightly, she nodded coolly

"Sure…well I am going to turn in" she said pausing, offering him the chance to say something.

He nodded with a smile, "Yeah me too…well night"

"Yeah night" she said and turned away, striding down the hall, angry tears burning in her eyes at his rejection, feeling suddenly sober, muttering to herself.

"Who wants a night of hot sex anyway?" she said bitterly, reaching for the door handle.

Suddenly she felt a set of strong arms snake around her waist before spinning her to face him.

"I do" Troy said and with a muffled groan, claimed her mouth with his own, pushing her back against the wall, pulling her leg upward so that it was encircling his hips and then he thrust himself against her.

A moan slid from between her parted lips as she felt the insistent pressing of his erection through his jeans and her fingers tangled in his cool silky hair. She made soft sounds in her throat as he wooed her mouth with the slow movement of his mouth against hers, his tongue dueling with hers, until they were both breathing raggedly, passion over taking them, as they lost themselves in the storm of their kiss.

Troy held her tightly to him as he struggled for some semblance of control over the raging need in his body, he didn't want to screw this up. He wanted to go slow, make this memorable for both of them, make this about more than one night of drunken sex.

 Tearing his mouth from hers he stroked a hand through Gabriella's curls and fought to catch his breath, against the sudden well of affection inside him.  Gabriella watched him with uncertain brown eyes, wondering if this was the right thing to do, wondering what had changed between them to make her need him, need this, so badly.  With a tenderness he shouldn't be feeling, his hands came up to frame her face as he looked at her mouth, still wet from his kisses, before lowering his lips to hers.  When her hot tongue touched his, his arms tightened around her and slid under the voluminous skirt of her dress, to palm her bottom, stroking, caressing the soft globes, making her squirm.

Gabriella sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms about his neck, trying to get closer and closer to his body, arching herself into him, trembling with reaction as his hands slid back up her body to the tiny buttons on the back of her dress.

His hands shifted and within seconds the dress lay pooled at her feet leaving her bare to his eyes, wearing nothing but tiny white lace panties. Troy studied her intently committing her sweet curves to memory. She was stunningly gorgeous with her tousled chocolate curls falling over her shoulders to hide her nipples, her smooth flat stomach and long slender legs.

"Christ Gabi" he groaned, his hands coming up to stroke her bare breasts, brushing aside the curls, which tickled his fingers, teasing her puckered nipples in his fingers, until she moved restlessly against him.

Gabriella felt her knees tremble as shooting stars spread inside her stomach and between her thighs. Her fingers tightened in his hair holding him to her, as he bent over her body and opened his mouth over her nipple, his rough tongue sending floods of pleasure crashing through her. She moved herself against him experimentally, her hips rubbing against his, the denim of his jeans causing a delicious friction and they moaned in unison. This was so much better than Gabriella could have ever imagined; she couldn't believe she was doing this with Troy, her best friend. It just suddenly seemed so right that Gabriella felt like she could die if he didn't make love to her properly.

He pulled her away from the wall and fastened his mouth back on hers, his hands cupping hips. Applying a little pressure he began to walk backwards with her towards his room, through the open door. Gabriella only came to a stop when the back of her knees encountered something solid, the bed.

"You…clothes… off" she managed to pant, her mouth still connected to his.

Troy hid a smile; his normally articulate Gabriella was reduced to a gibbering wreck by the power of her desire for him, because she wanted this, because she wanted him. It made Troy feel a little humbled and he felt a surge of love so strong that it nearly buckled his knees. Of course he loved her, he thought his mind racing, she was his best friend, it was natural to feel affection right? It didn't mean anything more right? Right now, he felt as though the only thing that mattered was getting as close to Gabriella as possible and loosing himself in her sultry heat, until he was mindless with pleasure, boneless with exhaustion.

He moved his hands from her hips to her breasts and skimmed over her curves, bringing forth another sigh from Gabriella.

She shivered as he squeezed her delicately and then bent his head, taking her velvet smooth skin into his mouth, sucking, licking, loving. Gabriella arched her back, tilted her head back and let her eyes drift close, as she savored the sensations Troy's wonderful mouth was causing.

Reaching out blindly, she grasped his shirt and began working on the buttons one by one, until they were finally open to reveal Troy's smooth, tanned, muscular, chest to her. Moaning she tugged his shirt free from his jeans, then pushed it down his arms, her hands following it's path, allowing her to feel the bunch and press of his muscles as he moved.  His body was amazing, all athletic energy and sinew, golden and slick. Turing her attention to his jeans she reached for the button as Troy kissed her throat, her neck and then her lips again. Hurriedly she pushed them down his legs and watched as he stepped out of them.

Suddenly sober, she gulped, as he stood there naked. She had never seen anything so beautiful and even though she had seen him in his undies lots of times, it didn't compare to a naked and aroused Troy.

"Wanna change your mind?" he asked hoarsely, misreading the expression on her face. Worried she looked up at him, did he?

"Do you?" she asked, nervously biting the lips he had kissed only moments before.

"Fuck no, C'mere" he said, with a tenderness she didn't know he possessed and crooked a finger at her.

Gabriella closed the tiny gap between them and they groaned as her naked breasts grazed his hot, smooth, bare chest for the first time.

He captured her mouth with his and with just the tiniest push, she found herself being lowered to the bed, with Troy following her down. His lips opened and his tongue touched hers, hot, wet and deep as she clung to him, his body coming down over hers.

When Troy moved his hips against her, fire splintered like lightening inside her and she cried out arching herself against him. He slid his hand between their bodies and skimmed the gossamer soft panties down her thighs, before sliding his hands back up.

Troy fitted his palm over the dark curls between her legs and slowly eased a long finger inside her, testing her response, moving his hand against the bud of her pleasure. Gabriella gasped and cried out, as he sped up the movement of his fingers, making her hotter, wetter, than she'd ever been. Her hands clutched at his back and shoulders as she panted his name over and over, his mouth tormenting her neck and breast as his hands tormented her softness.

Desperate to touch him and make him feel how she did, Gabriella slid her hand down his chest to his erection and stroked the thick length of his hot shaft. He was like steel wrapped in velvet as she moved her hand slowly but firmly, enjoying his shudders.

"Oh Fuck, Gabi" he groaned from between clenched teeth, as she continued to drive him crazy.

He looked down at her in his arms and their eyes met and held for a long moment, their hands and fingers going still. They knew that after this nothing would be the same, there would be no going back. With a slow smile that melted Gabriella's heart, Troy took her hands in his and interlaced their fingers in a gesture as intimate as a kiss. When he could lace himself no closer to her, her stretched out his arms and laid his hands on the pillow next to her head. She turned her head slightly and stared at their joined hands, joined, as their bodies soon would be.

"Okay?"

"Okay" she replied with a tremulous smile of her own, her heart felt full to bursting.

Gently he took her mouth with his own and as his tongue slipped softly between her lips, Troy pushed himself into her, inch by sensuous inch, savoring the feeling of their bodies joining. Gabriella felt full and stretched in a wonderful way as Troy pressed into her, filling her until he could not further. They gasped together when he was finally buried deep inside her, their mouths mating as their bodies wanted too.

Gabriella cried out in exquisite pleasure as Troy began to withdraw from her, only to pump back inside her slowly, slowly at first, all the way out and then all the way back inside her again.  Troy was teasing her, driving her mad, slowly moving in her, then getting faster and faster.

Troy drove into her softness, rocking her with the force of his passion, driving into her again and again, while she chanted his name, tiny convulsions overwhelming her body. Gabriella could feel her climax building inside of her, her whole body shaking, her heart pounding, her blood roaring in her ears.

Troy's mouth was sending her over the edge, on her neck, her breasts and kissing her, as she arched into him and he surged into her, their hands still entwined.

Gabriella cried out, her whole body bowing as she came with long shuddering cries.  That was all it took, he covered her completely, buried his face in her hair and gave himself over to the demands of his body. Gabriella cried out and thrust against him, feeling Troy move inside her for only a few seconds longer, as he too surrendered to his orgasm and lost himself in her, collapsing on her, their bodies, hands, mouths still joined, as were their hearts and unknown to them the rest of their lives.


	5. The Call

Hi all, sorry for the delay in posting we've all been ill here and although I keep redoing this it ends up the same, a little boring with some drama. I'm not sure I like this chappie as it's a bit of a filler, until the real drama unfolds in the next chapters. As always please review and let me know what you think. Tink xxx.

Gabriella caught her breath, as another wave of pain swept over her body, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, as she realized she was in pre term labor and she was all alone. The fear and panic, which threatened to overwhelm her, were nearly as bad as the pain, she thought, as she shifted on the bed, trying to get comfortable, an impossible task as the contractions continued to tighten her body.

"Don't worry honey, he'll be back, they all get a little panicky the first time," the nurse said, patting her hand soothingly, seeing Gabriella's distress.

Gabriella shook her head, unable to speak against the pain surging through her, Troy had gone, he had left her…again.

As the contraction subsided and she could breath again, she remembered how good things had been between them, how happy they had been, how she had fallen in love and how she thought he loved her too. She had been able to see a future for them, then…

Stretching with a soft sleepy smile, Gabriella felt a caressing hand run down her spine, to the smooth curve of her bottom and she turned to find Troy looking down at her, his eyes ablaze with a passion she had come to recognize in recent weeks.

"Good morning" she breathed against his lips, as he leant down for a kiss, which in her opinion, lasted for too short a time.

"Mornin" he replied with a lazy smile and rolled her beneath him, taking his weight on his elbows over her, stroking her hair, her face.

"What a way to start the day" she sighed with a cheeky smile, as he stroked gentle finger across her cheek.

"What are your plans?"

"Well" she murmured in-between soft biting kisses "I thought I would go to my apartment, water my plants, check my mail, that kinda thing"

Troy gave a disappointed groan and placed a soft, teasing kiss on her collarbone "You could always just stay here with me, in bed"

"I could" she agreed "but then my landlady would worry and my plants would all die…I've hardly been home these past weeks…besides I need to get some things"

"What kinda things?" he asked kissing around her neck, making her sigh a little, as she felt the familiar tingle of desire set in.

"Just things, clothes for one, toiletries, you know women's stuff"

He nodded, his kisses reaching the sensitive spot behind her ear and she shivered in reaction, as delicious sensations chased through her body.

"You haven't forgotten we're going out tonight have you?" she managed to get out.

Troy went still "We are?"

"Troy! We promised Chad and Tay we'd meet them for drinks" she chastised.

"Shit, I thought we could have a quiet night in, just me and you and maybe some Chinese food, a little wine, soft music, maybe some candles." he tailed away suggestively, resuming his assault on her neck, his hands slipping beneath the covers to stroke over her body, sliding over her breasts, tugging on them, then down over the curve of her silken stomach.

"Mmm, that does sound good but we promised Tay and Chad" she moaned as his hand stole between her thighs, rubbing her gently, testing her heat.

"But if we do that, I'll have to keep my hands to myself all night Brie…can you imagine how awful it will be when I can't do this" his hands shifted, one thick finger pressing inside her, making her moan again " or this" he said taking her nipple into his mouth and then soothing it with his tongue.

Gabriella squirmed against him, feeling the evidence of his desire against her moist entrance, wanting, needing him inside of her, amazed that he could ignite her fire so quickly.

"I know but we promised" she panted, as he nudged her velvet softness with the tip of his erection, dipping into her slightly, his own breathing now ragged.

"So you don't _want _me to touch you, you _want_ me to keep my hands to myself?" he teased, flexing against her, hearing her gasp of pleasure as he entered her, his own breathing ragged.

"You better touch me Bolton," she murmured, moving her hips against him, within seconds they were both lost and after that there was no more talking, only their sighs and moans as they loved each other.

Some hours later Gabriella strolled though the door of her apartment after having dropped Troy off at practice, and collected her mail. Pressing play on her answering machine, she listened to her messages. She had several from colleagues at work, some from Sharpay and one from Taylor wanting to know if they were still going out. Dialing her number she found it busy, so sent her a quick text confirming the time and place of their meeting.

Once this was done she packed a small bag with some clothes and toiletries, watered the plants as she promised and sat down to grade some papers. Which was harder than it sounded, as thoughts of Troy ran constantly through her head.

 The longer she spent in his arms, the more she found herself feeling things she shouldn't be feeling. She was falling in love with him and she couldn't deny it. In the five weeks since they slept together she had barely left his side or his bed, and she loved him, she really loved him.  All this time she'd thought she was putting on an act for the media, but it hadn't been an act, she loved him and knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He was her best friend and her lover, she couldn't imagine being without him.

A stupid grin crossed her face, as she stared into space, acknowledging the depth of her feelings, she loved Troy Bolton. It was as though she had suddenly been let in on some big secret, like she was part of some club, she hadn't even been aware existed. She'd never loved anyone romantically before, she thought she had but she'd never felt like this before.

"I love Troy Bolton" she said aloud and giggled like the schoolgirls she taught.

"I Love Troy Bolton" she repeated again, loving even the words as they left her lips.

The smile froze on her face seconds later, as she began to wonder about his feelings. After Missy, Troy had told Gabriella, that he would never love a woman again, it would give her too much power over him and he wouldn't take that risk.

Could he love her? He cared for her and loved her in a platonic way, he had told her so many times, but romantic love? Was it much different for guys? A little sigh escaped her as she understood,  the only way she could find out, was from the horse's mouth, it was no use wondering how he felt, she had to ask him, but dare she?  Gabriella doubted it, she would rather have some relationship with Troy and not know how he felt, than say something and leave awkwardness between them if he revealed he didn't feel the same. She could be happy just to be by his side for as long as it lasted.

Hours later Gabriella studied her reflection, in the bathroom mirror, as she waited for Troy to get home. She smiled, she already thought of Troy's

Apartment as home. Catching herself smiling she knew she looked good. She had made a special effort, as after much deliberation she had decided she was going to broach the subject of their future and if he thought they had one…together… as a couple.

The black calf length pencil skirt she wore, rode high on her waist, with delicate buttons running down the back, to a gentle kick pleat, which swished as she walked. Her hair was tied up in a gentle side bun, a few curls escaping to frame her face. The tight white blouse she wore emphasized the golden brown of her skin and her petite waist. It was designed to give tantalizing peaks of her cleavage, which she knew would drive Troy nuts, being able to look but not touch would be torture for him. Gabriella knew he wouldn't be able to resist sneaking her away for some stolen kisses and she shivered just thinking about what would happen.

"Gab?" she heard Troy call excitedly, his voice interrupting her daydream, as he stepped into the apartment.

"In here" she replied, as she put the finishing touches to her make up.

Troy came barreling through the door of the bathroom and swept her up in his arms, spinning her around on the spot, making her squeal. As he set her down he hugged her close to him and kissed her thoroughly, ruining the lipstick she had just spent the best part of three minutes applying. Gabriella hugged him back, wondering what was going on, what had happened to make him so hyper?

"What's gotten into you?" she chuckled, when she was allowed to breathe again.

"I just spoke to my agent and I got The Call" he told her, before bestowing on her another smacking kiss.

Gabriela was bewildered for a second and it must have shown on her face,

"You know Brie, THE CALL…to go to LA, I got a trial for the Lakers"

Gabriella beamed "That's great Troy! Oh my god, when did this happen?"

"Few hours ago, they want me to go up tomorrow, for a scrimmage, maybe look over some contracts" he smiled and spun her around again.

Gabriella beamed back, she was thrilled for Troy, it was his dream to play for the Lakers and had been since they were children, but inside her a little voice suddenly said "what about us?" If he went to LA there would be no chance for them to be together, Gabriella didn't even know if he would want to continue their relationship. Maybe he was expecting them to go back to being just good friends.

"I'm thrilled Troy, I can't believe it, you a Laker" she smiled, fighting against the pain beginning to build inside her.

"I haven't got through yet,"

"You'll ace it Bolton, you know you will… sorry to be a party pooper but you got fifteen minutes to hit the shower bud, we're meeting Tay and Chad at eight" she said using her school ma'am voice.

Troy pretended to look crestfallen "I thought we could have our own private celebration right here" his voice took on that seductive tone he used when he wanted her.

"Tr-oy!" she complained, as he squeezed her ass "Get in that shower mister!"

"Wash my back?" he asked as he pulled his shirt over his head and reached for his belt buckle.

Gabriella shook her head firmly; "I'll wait for you in the den"

She left the room as he started to remove his pants, before temptation could overcome her.

Gabriella couldn't shake the feelings of disappointment and hurt that Troy hadn't mentioned how she looked and she knew that now, was not the time to mention their future.

It appeared Troy had his own plans and she didn't feature in them. Part of her knew she was being a little selfish; it was the one thing he had always wanted, but another much larger part of her understood that in terms of their relationship, this couldn't have come at a worse time.

She felt deflated and also selfish, which in turn made her feel teary and she never, got teary, she hated to be teary, she felt weak.

Troy was ready in record time and he looked so handsome, wearing a light blue shirt the same color as his eyes and dark jeans, he took her breath away.

He crossed the room to where she sat, a bewildered expression on her face, and pulled her into his arms. His mouth captured hers and demanded entry with his tongue. Gabriella gasped and he took advantage of this to slip into her mouth. Gabriella felt the usual shooting stars and she kissed him back, pouring all her love into the kiss, her hands grabbing at him, holding him close, desperately trying to fight the feeling that she was going to lose him.

"Mmm" he murmured, against her lips, with a smile.

"Mmm yourself" she said with a grin "That has got to last you all night Bolton"

"Yes Ma'am" he smiled, pulling back to look down into her face. He paused looking at her for a long while, his breath lodging in his throat at her beauty and he suddenly realized becoming a Laker could mean losing his new relationship with Gabriella. Something deep inside him protested, he couldn't lose her not now, not when they had just found each other in the romantic sense. Forcing the thoughts aside, he stared at her wondering what the hell he was going to do.

Gabriella stared up at him and watched the cogs turning in his head, wondering what he was thinking, whatever it was it was serious, his normal relaxed expression had gone and replacing it was a frown.

"You okay?" she asked softly, as she studied him.

Troy nodded and pressed a quick hard kiss to her softly parted lips, kissing away her gloss.

"Yeah…we better motor, Tay will flip a shit if we're late"

She arched a brow at him "Since when did you care what Tay thinks?"

He showed her a wicked grin "You're right" he said and pulled her into his arms for another long and satisfying kiss, which left them both breathing unevenly.

Taylor pursed her lips in mute disapproval as her friends wove their way towards the booth where she and Chad sat waiting. Troy looked pleased with himself but Gabriella looked a little distant, a little lost.

"You're late guys" the beautiful African American woman said with a slight frown studying her best friend, taking in her far away expression and sad eyes.   Instantly she knew something was wrong with Gabriella and she was determined to find out what.

Gabriella smiled apologetically and shared a look with Troy, a look Taylor couldn't interpret.

"I have some news," Troy said, as they took their seats in front of the drinks Tay had previously ordered for them.

"You didn't?" asked Chad slapping his friend on the back, knowing instantly what his best friend was going to tell him.

Troy nodded and took a long swig from his bottle "I got the call"

"Shit man!" Chad exclaimed, shaking his hand, while Taylor looked at Gabriella in confusion.

"Troy got a call up to the Lakers," she explained softly, a fake smile smothered across her face.

"Oh…Congratulations Troy, that's great news" Taylor said enthusiastically and then looked at her friend's crestfallen face, seeing that maybe it wasn't.

The conversation centered around Troy's news for a few long minutes and all the while Taylor watched Gabriella, trying to figure out what was wrong with her, she seemed too happy, too hyper, too thrilled that Troy would be moving across the country. He was her best friend and the way Gabriella was carrying on, you would have thought she was thrilled he was leaving them.

"Guys order us another round, I need to visit the bathroom" Taylor told them, deciding it was time she talked with Gabriella, alone. "Gab, you coming?"

Gabriella nodded grateful to be away from Troy for a second and the "great" news about his Lakers trip.

As the pair wound their way to the bathroom, moving in time to the music, they were unaware of the looks they received from the male patrons in the bar.

Gabriella stood before the mirror and touched up her make up, as Taylor pulled a brush through her hair, with a slight sigh.

"So what's up Gab?" she asked her friend's reflection.

She finished applying her lip-gloss and met Taylor's enquiring gaze in the mirror.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

Taylor put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, " You just don't seem with it. Are you P.M.S.ing? I know I don't feel too great and we always coincide"

Gabriella felt the blood drain from her face, as she came to an awful realization "What did you say?" she whispered.

Taylor shook her head "What planet are you on tonight Gab? I asked if you have PMS, girl I had such bad cramps tonight and I know we always get it at the same time"

Gabriella's head began to spin, she hadn't got her period! Like Taylor said, the pair had always seemed to have the same cycle but now Gabriella hadn't gotten her period.

Panic flooded through her but somehow she managed to nod and force out a smile, despite the fact inside she was screaming. Was she pregnant? She had felt over emotional and teary lately, but that wasn't proof.

"Earth to Gabriella" Taylor said "Are you sure nothing's wrong?  You seem a little zoned out"

"I'm sorry Tay, I'm just not feeling too good all of a sudden, you're right it's just PMS"

Taylor frowned suspiciously "Well you sure don't look too good, wanna take a rain check?"

Gabriella shook her head "No, this is Troy's night, I wanna be here for him, he deserves to be happy" she finished quietly, missing the odd look Taylor gave her at her strained words.

"You sure?"

"Positive…lets get back to them or they will have started on the spirits" she forced another smile  and lead Taylor from the bathroom back across the dance floor.

Troy watched them come towards him and again he was struck by Gabriella's beauty. He found himself wondering how in the hell he was going to leave her. Would he have to leave her? Troy noticed she looked a little pale and looked at her with concern.

"You okay?" he asked, as she took a seat next to him.

Gabriella nodded and gave him a wan smile.

"PMS" Taylor announced from across the table and Troy gave a little nod of understanding. Gabriella wished to hell that was the problem!

"Well drink up ladies, Chad and I ordered you a Wildcat" Troy said placing two tall cocktail glasses in front of them, watching as Taylor took a long sip of hers and sighed in pleasure.

Gabriella stared dazedly down at the brightly colored drink before her, the little umbrella almost winking at her. If she _was_ pregnant she couldn't drink alcohol and right now, she wasn't willing to take the chance that she wasn't, better safe than sorry.

"I'm not feeling too great guys, I think I'll just go get a soda instead," she said jumping to her feet.

"Want me to come with?" Troy asked starting to get up.

"No, I'll be fine…anyone want anything?"

They shook their heads and Gabriella set off to the bar, her mind spinning, her legs shaking.

"Gabriella" she heard a voice call and felt a hand on her arm, turning to find she had almost walked right past Rico.

"Oh Hey, sorry I was in a world of my own" she said with a little laugh, pleased to see him.

"I could tell," he said, with a flirty wink "So you here by yourself?"

"No with Troy and some friends from high school"

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Gabriella nodded smiling up at the handsome man "Sure but just a soda, I'm not feeling too good"

Rico smiled "A soda it is then"

Together they made their way to the bar, which was where Troy spotted them several minutes later, leaning in to talk to each other, their heads close, Gabriella laughing.

Troy was  worried about Gabriella, he could tell something was wrong and wanted to know what it was, he didn't believe the bull about PMS, he was sleeping with her, so he knew that wasn't the problem.

He was annoyed to find her in close conversation with Rico, laughing at a joke he told. He strode towards them, trying to keep his anger in check, not wanting to make a scene in public; the press would have a field day.

"Having fun?" he enquired almost lazily, standing next to Gabriella, glaring at the couple, his eyes like ice.

"Troy! We were just talking about you!" Gabriella informed him with a nervous smile, looking guilty.

Gabriella could see he wasn't happy about her being with Rico but he wasn't going to control her life, who she could talk to, who she could accept a friendly drink from, especially as it was more than likely, he was going to leave her. She had a life of her own to get back to, when it was over between them.

"I bet," he said with barely repressed cynicism, his lips flattening in anger.

"Gab, was just telling me you're off to LA tomorrow, try out with the Lakers"

Troy raised his chin, angry at his use of her nickname "Yeah"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Just the weekend, I catch the redeye Sunday" his tone was suspicious but  almost a warning too and Gabriella felt her hackles rising, not this shit again!

Troy was definitely looking for a fight and she suspected it would end up being with her.

"Anyway Rico, it's been great to catch up but if you'll excuse us, Gabriella and I have to get back to our friends" he continued.

Rico nodded, sensing the tension brewing, as Troy took hold of her arm loosely "Sure, maybe I'll see you both around" he said and walked away.

Gabriella yanked her arm free and turned to look at Troy, her brown eyes flashing liquid fire.

"Don't you ever do that again Troy Bolton, I thought we'd agreed enough of this shit!" she snapped, furious with him for acting jealous, furious that he was going away tomorrow, furious that she was probably pregnant and didn't have a fucking clue what she was going to do about it.

 She was just as furious at herself for feeling so bad, for feeling so lost. Gabriella was never confused, never felt lost and she certainly was not the type of woman to get pregnant by her best friend, just as he was leaving her life. Yet all of those things were happening to her now and she was just so angry. She was so angry that Troy was going to feel it, she wasn't taking his shit!

"I thought he was coming on to you again, you looked pretty cozy!" he accused "What if the paps had seen that?"

" Not this again, I thought we sorted this crap out last time…Will you stop with all the press bullshit, you're just pissed because he was talking to me…admit Troy and stop dicking about, this isn't about some fuckin newspaper" she snarled at him, her cussing an indication of just how mad she was.

Troy was taken aback by the anger in her voice and on her face, maybe she really was PMSing, he thought, but she couldn't talk to him like that!

"Don't start Gabriella… I can't deal with this shit when I've got the most important scrimmage of my life tomorrow, I need my head in the game not worrying about you!"

"Well Bolton, you won't have to _worry_ about me anymore, cos I've had enough of this bullshit, I quit this ridiculous charade!"

"Charade is that what you think of our relationship?"

"Relationship?" she laughed bitterly, her anger building to the point, where she wanted to say something to hurt him, as much as she was hurting "Oh Troy," she simpered with mock sweetness "we don't have a relationship, we're just friends who fuck or didn't you know that?"

Troy felt the barb and it stung "Yeah I know, I just wanted to be clear!"

"It's clear alright, now get the hell away from me… I'm going home to _my _apartment Troy; tell Chad n Tay I wasn't feeling good…. I'll see you when you get back"

Gabriella spun on her heels and marched away from him with quick angry strides, her blood boiling, her heart breaking.

"Gab wait!" he called after her.

She turned to look at him, tears shimmering in her eyes  "Good luck, Wildcat" she said softly and hurried away, leaving him alone.


	6. Forgive me Authors Note

Hi all

Hi all. I normally never do this as I hate to think I'm getting to read an update and it turns out to be a dreaded AN, but in this case I feel I have to for the story to progress……

I see that people are becoming confused with the plot and I'm so sorry that's not what I wanted to happen. So first off I want to deal with the whole flashback thing

You can pretty much guarantee that the start of each of these next 2 or 3 chapters will start with Gab in labor and then FB to their relationship.

As yet in the FB Gab doesn't know for definite she is pregnant and hasn't even thought of telling Troy, she will and it will have some major repercussions for their relationship and explain why Gab is alone in the present day.

Lastly the FB will stop with the arrival of baby and the story will all be in the present day.

Anyway thanks so much for sticking with the story even if it is as clear as mud.

Love to all Tink. xxxxx


	7. A Bitter Taste in the Mouth

Hey everyone, just another quick note from me. Remember the beginning of this chapter will be in the present day with Gabi in labor and then flashes back to her and Troy's recent past. Hope this helps. Enjoy and let me know what you think please? …. Love Tink. Xx

The OBGYN smiled at her reassuringly, as Gabriella struggled to take in what he said.

"So there is nothing you can give me to stop this?" she panted through the pain, as another contraction rippled across her stomach.

"Since you're water already broke and you're nearly fully dilated, there's not a lot we can do. We'll give you a corticosteroid and antibiotic shot, help baby's lungs, make breathing a little easier when they get here, make sure there's no risk of infection"

"Will my baby be okay?" she asked a little tremulously, tears close to the surface, her emotions raw.

"There is a chance baby will need a bit of help to breathe and will probably be small and need to go to Nicu, but overall there is a good prognosis for babies born at this term. You know that birth, any birth is not without it's risk but we are all hopeful of a very good outcome"

Gabriella felt comforted by the news but couldn't help the feelings of worry and panic that swamped her with every contraction, whilst her baby was still inside her it was healthy and protected by her body, but once it was born who knew what would happen.

"Can I get something for the pain?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"We can offer you some Demerol" he said and watched as Gabriella shook her head.

"Too many side effects, I'll try without" she gasped, not wanting her baby to be drugged and sleepy.

"Just as nature intended…you'll do great Miss Montez…I have another patient to check on but I'll be back shortly"

Gabriella tried to smile as she watched him leave and found herself overwhelmed by the urge to cry out "don't leave me". She hadn't felt this alone since she had found out she was pregnant…………

Heart racing, hands shaking, Gabriella stared at the little stick she held in her hands. Sixty seconds the box had said, in the less than a minute she would know if she was going to be a mommy. Sixty little seconds had never felt so long. The butterflies in her stomach flipped and fluttered as she waited for the little line to appear, unsure if she wanted a positive result or not. Glancing at it again, there was still nothing and she began to feel a sense of relief, until little by little a faint blue line began to appear. Gabriella felt her heart thud to a stop and clapped a hand over mouth, gawking at the stick. Pregnant! She was definitely pregnant! How could this have happened? She was taking the pill and she _had _forgotten the odd one or two but that had never mattered before, she thought it would be okay.

"Oh God!" she groaned, unsure if she was thrilled or devastated, after all she and Troy weren't even speaking terms.

She was going to be a mommy! Slowly but surely a grin began to spread across her face, as in the space of a heartbeat, she realized she was going to have a baby. Although it hadn't been planned, Gabriella had never felt so happy about anything in her entire life. She and Troy had created this tiny seed of life inside her and regardless of what happened between them, she wanted this baby and would love it unconditionally.

Smiling broadly she touched her still flat stomach, unable to comprehend there was a baby growing inside her. A tiny replica of her and Troy, perfect in everyway, inside her, it's heart beating in time with hers. Tears welled up in her eyes and she was filled with a sense of wonder at the miracle she had helped create.

But this baby had two parents and Troy needed to know she was pregnant. She was terrified of telling him, especially now, when he had been handed his life long dream on a plate. She honestly didn't know how he was going to react, probably demand they do the honorable thing and get married. But Gabriella knew as much as she loved him, she couldn't allow him to do that, she wouldn't let him give up his dream for her, she loved him too much for that.

Gabriella's happiness drained from her, like water from a bathtub, as she thought about what she had to do. She had to tell him but not like this, not when he was half way across the country. She would have to wait and it was only two days, two days out of the rest of their lives, was nothing.

Suddenly she felt so alone, how would she cope, her apartment, her life for that matter, wasn't set up for children. She thought about all the couples in the world, who had taken this test together and here she was all alone, not even speaking to the father of child, who also happened to be the person she was closet to in the world.  The person she should have gone to for advice. She felt a few moments of panic, how would she manage? How would she cope?

Then just as suddenly as she'd begun to panic she stopped and with a dawning sense of realization, she understood, women had been going through this for hundreds and thousands of years. If it were as bad as she was thinking now, then the human race would have died out long ago. Storing the stick carefully in the packaging with a tender smile, she picked up her cell phone and dialed the number of her doctor's office. Filled with hope, tenderness and optimism.

She ended the call with an appointment for later that morning and then showered and changed. Logging onto her laptop she scoured the Internet for articles on pregnancy devouring every word she read, learning about morning sickness and mood swings, fetal development and pre natal care. With each article she read her heart soared a little higher, despite the bad timing of her pregnancy, she was going to savor it, even if there was a chance she would be alone. This baby deserved to have a mommy and daddy but if that wasn't going to happen then Gabriella decided, _she _would give it the best possible start in life, she would do this right. No more alcohol. No more late nights, no more junk food. She was going to be Supermom, she thought with a smile.

Her doctor's office was busy, even for a weekend, full with harassed looking parents and ruddy-faced children. Gabriella felt a moment's apprehension as she realized that this was her future, her ears filled with cries of,

"But mommy, I need to go potty"

"Mommy! Amber pinched me!"

"Mommy, I'm bored I want Daddy"

But as she glanced around the room, she saw that beneath the harassed exteriors, shone a very real and very strong love. Blinking away sudden tears she took a seat and waited for her name to be called. Gabriella had never thought of herself an as over emotional person but recently if she wasn't feeling angry then she wanted to cry. Hormones, she supposed, and from what she had read there was worse to come.

As luck would have it she didn't have to wait very long and soon found herself sat opposite her doctor, somewhat nervously.

"So Gabriella, what brings you here?" her doctor asked with a pleasant smile.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly, almost afraid of censure.

"Am I allowed to say congratulations?" the other woman asked cautiously.

Gabriella nodded with a small smile.

"Then I take it this was a planned pregnancy?"

Gabriella shook her head "No but I am pleased"

"Well, the first thing we need to do is find out some information from you, do a few tests, a physical exam and then see about getting you good OBGYN"

Gabriella nodded and released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. Over the next fifteen minutes Gabriella answered a variety of questions about her health and her family medical history, had her blood and urine tested, was weighed and measured and then finally subjected to a brief physical exam, at the end of which she was told the most important information of all. Gabriella was approximately five weeks pregnant and her baby would be due the following May but to confirm that fact she would need a sonogram in another six weeks or so.

"Do you have any questions for me Gabriella?"

She shook her head mutely, trying to take in everything that had been said, everything she had been told. And she was still finding it hard to believe that she was going to be a mommy and Troy a daddy.

"In that case I will see you in about a months time, remember you need to start taking your folic acid and continue until you are twelve weeks. Take care of yourself, pregnancy isn't an illness but it is a lot of hard work, you're gonna find yourself, tired and emotional, so be good to yourself and I'll see you next month"

"Thank you so much" she said rising to her feet, her thoughts suddenly on Troy, her head in a whirl. She made her way home in a daydream and spent the rest of the day thinking about her future as a Mom.

The next day she found herself anticipating Troy's arrival, despite the fact they had parted company on very bad terms, she knew inside that sooner or later she would hear from him and his flight had already landed, within the hour.  Although they were not speaking, as best friends, she knew that Troy would realize he was wrong and would come to her, it was just a matter of time.

She had spent the last twenty-four hours thinking about him and what she would say. Did Troy want children? They had never spoke about it but he was very good with other peoples and seemed to like them. She supposed it was all a bit academic now; he was going to be a daddy.

What scared her more than anything was the future, she didn't want Troy to give up his dream but at the same time he was going to be a daddy and that mattered. He would have responsibilities and this baby was half his. Could they have a future together? She knew Troy was a good man and would be there for his child, but what about them as a couple? Would he be mad at her, would he feel tricked? Would he feel guilty? Gabriella just didn't know.

A sharp rap interrupted her thoughts and she jumped slightly, knowing who it was. Looking through the peephole in her door, she smiled, as all she could see was a large bunch of red roses. Her heart pounded with nerves and fear and happiness.

Tugging open the door she crossed her arms over her chest and leant against the doorjamb.

"Uh hello" she said cautiously.

Troy's face appeared from behind the bunch, with a sheepish expression, his beautiful blue eyes mischievous.

"Delivery for Miss Montez from an idiot" he said softly, grinning at her.

"A big idiot" she agreed, reaching out to take the flowers, instead finding herself wrapped tightly in his arms, listening to his heartbeat, smelling the familiar scent of his cologne.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into her ear, making her shiver in reaction, just one look, just one touch and she went up in flames.

"I'm sorry too," she said quietly, holding him tightly.

He pulled away and looked down into her troubled golden eyes and was surprised by what he glimpsed there, she looked sad, nervous, haunted, and almost guilty. The unhappiness he saw made his heart ache, he had missed her so much and it pained him to think he had put that look in her eyes.

"What is it Brie? What's wrong?"

Gabriella shook her head and smiled at him, trying to hide her nervousness, unsure when to break the news or even what to say.

"Nothing, it's just been a long weekend and I'm tired that's all"

Troy swept an arm beneath her knees and gathered her up against his chest with a wicked grin, causing her heart to race.

"Then let's get you to bed" he said against her lips and strode into the apartment.

Several long hours later Gabriella awakened to find herself alone in her bed, it was dark and silent, the night was still. She smiled remembering their lovemaking, Troy hadn't said the words, but she now knew how much he had missed her, how much he cared, it was there in his every look, his every touch. She had to tell it him; it would be all right, she chanted to herself, he would be happy, he had to be.

Sliding from the bed she picked up Troy's abandoned shirt from the floor and slipped it on, smirking as it fell to her knees. That man was huge!  Making her way to the den, she looked for Troy in the moonlight and found him sat in the dark, wearing only a pair of jeans, his feet and chest bare.

Troy looked up as the sound of approaching footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts, he'd been thinking about their future. The Lakers wanted him, he had been offered an initial six-month contract, but he didn't know what to do about Gabriella. She couldn't come with him, it wouldn't be fair to ask that of her, to leave her students and her job, he knew how dedicated she was. She couldn't simply just up and leave, the new school year would be starting soon.

Gabriella was silhouetted in the doorway, the shirt she wore hanging loosely around her frame, her long dark hair curling around her shoulders.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" she asked, coming into the room to sit on the arm of the chair next to him.

He shrugged with feigned nonchalance "Just thinking"

"About?" she prompted, stroking a hand through his hair, feeling him shudder as desire overtook him, he just couldn't get enough of her,

"You…Me…Us…" he said his voice deep and husky, his hands catching hers and tumbling her onto his lap. He wanted her now! He didn't want to wait!

Gabriella sighed as she straddled him and his mouth caught hers, his tongue plunging inside her mouth, igniting the desire he had only recently put out.

She rocked her hips against his, as hunger swept over her, driving away any rational thoughts, finding herself lost in sensation, as Troy's hands tugged at the buttons of her shirt, stroking her breasts, slipping the shirt off her body. His mouth slid down her throat making her moan, as her hands fumbled with the buttons on his fly, reaching for him. He sprang free into her hands as she stroked him, loved him, dragging a groan from him, as she caressed his length with her gentle touch.

Troy closed his eyes as her fingertips lovingly traced him, only to pop open seconds later as he felt Gabriella's hot, moist, heat enveloping him as she slid onto his erection. They gasped together when he was fully inside her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, circling her hips, making him groan with need. The river of their passion swept them along in its raging currents and within minutes Gabriella felt her climax building inside her. This was what it was like to be with someone you loved, she thought, murmuring to him. She felt herself reaching for the rainbow of ecstasy and fell from it, as Troy came inside her with a low moan, his hands fisted in her hair.

Troy unraveled inside her, as the words she breathed, penetrated through the haze of his need and he couldn't believe what he heard.

"What?" he growled against her skin, pushing her back slightly to look into her eyes in the moonlight. He wanted to see her face as she lied to him, betrayed him.

"I'm pregnant Troy," she said beaming at him, her heart in her eyes.

Suddenly he believed what he was hearing, what she was telling him but he couldn't believe that he was hearing evidence of her betrayal from her own lips.

Troy thought he was prepared for the pain, prepared and inoculated because of Missy, but he was wrong. A pain, so strong, it transfixed him, surged through him, it actually felt physical, tearing at his heart. And following the pain came fury, fury at his own weakness again, for until he heard her say she was pregnant, he had thought himself in love with her.

"You're pregnant," he echoed dully, his voice devoid of any emotion.

White-hot rage coursed though him and he knew Gabriella, who was still joined to his body could feel it.

"I 'm pregnant," she confirmed, sounding a little more nervous this time, looking at Troy, who was so still, except for his harsh and ragged breathing. This was not going the way she wanted it to, she was suddenly scared, unsure. He wasn't supposed to act like this, she thought.

"Say something" she pleaded, not daring to look in his eyes, afraid of what she would see there.

"Whose is it?" he asked his voice flat, almost uninterested.

"You- yours" she stammered unconvincingly, horrified he would ask her such a thing.

He shook his head, his rage growing "Try again" his voice was like ice.

"I don't understand," she mumbled, leaning back, forgetting their bodies were still joined and she gave an involuntary shudder as desire sparked inside her again.

"I'll just bet you don't," he snapped, lifting her from his lap, needing to be away from her right now, not trusting himself to touch her.

Gabriella blinked uncomprehendingly at him, as he pulled on and buttoned his pants, leaving her naked and shivering, more from emotion than actual cold.

"Tr- Troy?" she asked her voice thick with unshed tears, unsure what was happening, this was not what she had envisioned at all.

"You know for the first time I'm actually fuckin pleased I met that bitch Missy, so I can recognize a lie when I hear one…you're good Gab I'll give you that, even tears… but there is just one problem…I aint falling for it"

"What- what are you saying?" she asked bewildered "This baby is yours Troy, yours and mine"

Troy punched the wall with a vicious curse, causing Gabriella to jump and tears to leak from her eyes; he looked her and gave a bitter, harsh, laugh.

"Remember our sophomore year of high school, I got the mumps? I was so ill for ages cos I didn't get it at elementary school, when everyone else did…I had to see the doctor a lot … Do you know what can happen if you get mumps as an adult?"

Gabriella shook her head mutely, shaking, tears slipping down her cheeks unnoticed, thinking this can't be happening, it's not right.

"It can make you sterile…I'm sterile Gabriella, why do you think I never used condoms?"

Gabriella felt her world collapsing around her, she didn't understand, Troy was her baby's father, how could this be happening?

"I thought you didn't use a condom because you trusted me"

He laughed bitterly "You know I did, I _finally_ trusted someone and look how wrong I was…so you better go find the real daddy and break the news to him…this baby aint mine Gabriella"

"It is Troy, there is no one else," she cried but he wasn't listening, he paced the floor.

"I thought you were different I really did, I thought I knew you… but inside you're just the same as all the others, a duplicitous bitch"

Gabriella clenched her hands together in front of her in an unconscious gesture of pleading "You have to believe me Troy, this baby is yours, there is no one else…you got me pregnant"

"You just don't know when to fuckin stop do you? I don't want you Gabriella…you or your child"

Gabriella closed her eyes and swayed feeling faint and dizzy, unable to bear what she saw in his face, the anger, the hate, the pain, the tears glistening behind it all. Yeah he was furious, but she could see the hurt behind it all, behind the venom, behind the snarled remarks, he was hurting. But so was she and when he told her he didn't believe she was carrying his child, that was then end for them, even if Troy hadn't wanted it too. Gabriella couldn't be with man that didn't trust her, even if that man was Troy, even as much as she loved him.

"Get out" she said dully, all the fight leaving her in a rush, she knew she was going to vomit. He should believe her! She was his best friend but he still didn't trust her. Gabriella was horrified and heartbroken all at once.

"Goodbye Gabriella" he said his voice hoarse with rage and he stormed from the room, out of the apartment and out of her life, as Gabriella ran to the bathroom, sank to her knees and was violently sick, not just the bile leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.


	8. Stomach Flu

Hi all THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your reviews, they're great. I know the confusion over flashbacks is still there but hopefully this is the last chapter where I will be using them for a while. This next chapter is a bit boring as it just filler. So just to keep us all on the same page the start of this chapter is in the present day, remember Gab is in labor and Troy is now leaving the hospital, he can't deal with the situation. The rest of the chapter will be FB to parts of Gabriella's pregnancy and Troy's life in LA without her. Hopefully it should end where chapter one starts.I will try and make it as clear as possible as to what is going on and I trust you will all let me know if I fail…Okay enough from me on with the show. Love Tinkxx

Troy strode from the elevator towards the exit, his pulse racing, a picture of Gabriella, alone and vulnerable flashing in his mind. She'd looked so alone, so scared, as he'd left her there on the hospital bed. The old Troy, the one who'd cared for her before she betrayed him, wanted him to go back inside, to go back into her, she had been his best friend, always there for him, he couldn't just turn his back on her now.

But, argued the new Troy, _she'd_ cheated on _him, _betrayed him in the worst way possible, deceived him and broke what was left of his heart, she deserved to be alone.

As he walked out of the building and into the chilled night air, the two halves of his heart fought for possession of his brain. He stood on the side walk looking up at the clear night sky, the stars twinkling overhead, as though they knew what he was thinking and were winking their encouragement.

He couldn't do it, couldn't go back inside; she had hurt him too much. He remembered the first few days after she had told him she was carrying his baby, he remembered the hell he had gone through. He remembered the pain he'd felt every time he closed his eyes and saw her as he left her in her apartment, naked and alone, tears shimmering like diamonds, on her eyelashes.

He'd tortured himself for days with images of her making love with some nameless, faceless, stranger- the guy who had gotten her pregnant. He hadn't ever thought Gabriella capable of such cruelty, but the evidence of it showed in her body, as it had tonight, when he first saw her again at the wedding reception, her belly swollen with another man's child. The thought made him feel physically sick, sick in a way that he had become used to, since Gabriella had told him she was pregnant……………………………….

FB

"Hey dude! How'd it go?"

Troy looked up, from the boxes he was packing in his apartment, to see Chad and Taylor strolling through the door, with big smiles on their faces. Obviously they had yet to speak to Gabriella, he thought.

"Great, I'm leaving tonight, don't wanna hang about" he said, trying to force some emotion into his voice as he continued to throw things into boxes.

Chad looked at his best friend closely and then exchanged a pointed look with Taylor, who cleared her throat suddenly and said,

"I'm just gonna run downstairs and get a coffee, you guys want anything?"

Troy and Chad shook their heads mutely, so with a sigh Taylor collected her purse and left the apartment. She knew when she wasn't wanted, it was guy time.

Troy continued packing boxes as Chad stared at him, looking at him properly for the first time since coming in. His face was blank, devoid of any emotion, his eyes were heavy and bloodshot, two day old stubble showed on his chin, his clothes were wrinkled; he looked as though he hadn't slept and to be blunt Chad thought, he looked like shit. He didn't look like a guy who had just been granted his life long ambition; he looked like someone had died.

"So what gives Troy?" Chad asked, grabbing some nearby CD's and shoving them into a box.

"Nothing"

"Don't give me that shit Bolton, something's up, what?"

"I told you nothing," he snapped at Chad, who raised his eyebrows.

"Troy dude, I'm one of your oldest friends, well apart from Gabs, I know when something is wrong with you"

Troy stiffened at the mention of Gabi's name and Chad noticed.

"Have you spoken to Gab lately?" Chad asked, wondering if this was the cause of Troy's strange mood.

Troy nodded once, inviting no discussion.

"Does she know you're leaving?"

Again he nodded, not saying anything.

"Dammit it Troy, what's goin on?"

Troy stopped what he was doing and looked at Chad, their eyes meeting "Leave it Chad…. please"

The 'please', floored Chad, as nothing else could have, something was going on and it was something to do with Gabriella.

"Troy, talk to me man"

Troy shook his head and looked down at the box he was packing, tiredness all written all over his face, he ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

"I can't Chad, it's too much" he said quietly, the pain he was feeling seeping into his voice, shocking his friend.

"Okay… not wanting to sound gay or anything, but you know I'm here for you dude, when you're ready"

Troy smiled slightly and sighed "I know but it aint gonna happen…Now get your ass in gear and help me pack this shit up"

Chad grinned, picked up a nearby box and threw it at his friend.

Some weeks later, Gabriella sat in front of the toilet, feeling the familiar burn at the back of throat, telling her she was going to be sick again. Tears sprang to eyes, she hated to be sick and lately all she'd done _was_ be sick, oh the joys of morning sickness.

"Gabi? Where are you?" she heard Sharpay call out.

"In here" she called back, her voice changing as she lost her breakfast, cringing at the noise it made, as it hit the bowl.

Gabriella looked up to see the immaculate blonde stood looking down at her.

"Are you okay hon? You still have the stomach flu?" she asked softly, concerning marring her pretty face.

Taylor appeared in the doorway and came to kneel before her "Sweetie, you need to see a doctor, stomach flew shouldn't last this long, what if it's something more serious?"

Gabriella sighed and pushed her hair from her face before flushing the toilet. She knew the game was up and she couldn't pretend any more, not to her friends, not when they were so worried about her.

"I'm okay guys, really"

Taylor shook her head "Gabi, you're not okay, you've been so down since Troy left, don't think we don't notice, you cry all the time, you're not sleeping, you're always throwing up…We know that you're pining for him Gab, but he's not gone forever" she said gently, surprised at the look of venom that crossed Gabriella's delicate features as she mentioned Troy's name.

"I couldn't give a fuck if I never see him again" she said bitterly.

Sharpay and Taylor exchanged looks of surprise, before looking back at Gabriella, who had her head in the bowl again.

"You don't mean that Gab"

"Don't I?" she replied, when she could speak.

" Gabi, you're not doing yourself any good, making your self ill over Troy," Sharpay said "You really need to see a doctor,"

Gabriella shook her head and knew it was time to tell them the truth.

"I'm a fine, guys, _really_. Nothings wrong with me, I'm great"

Sharpay raised a brow and snorted "Sure you are"

"Shar I'm not sick…. I'm pregnant"

Taylor and Sharpay stared at her in stunned disbelief, their mouths hanging open, comically, if Gabriella hadn't felt so sick, she would have laughed.

"You're what?" Sharpay shrieked, making Gabi and Taylor wince.

"I'm pregnant" she repeated with a soft smile, she loved saying it out loud.

"Oh my god, I didn't even know you were seeing anyone," Taylor cried.

"I'm not, it was an accident …a one night stand but I want this baby, it's my baby," she said, sounding suddenly defensive "I don't care what people think"

Taylor looked thoughtful for a second. Where had that come from? "What people?"

"Just people," she mumbled, almost giving herself away.

Gabriella could see the wheels turning in Taylor's head, her brow creasing in thought, she wasn't dumb.

"Is this why you fought with Troy?"

Gabriella sighed, knowing this would come up sooner or later. Everyone in their group knew she and Troy had a major argument before he left, but nobody knew why. Neither herself nor Troy, it seemed, had enlightened anyone as to just what really happened.

"Guys, its not important why I fought with Troy, lets just say he's out of my life for good and that's the way we both want it…for now"

Taylor saw the tears shining in Gabriella's eyes "Gab, you can't mean that. You'll need him more than ever now, he's your best friend"

"I don't need anything from him," she snapped, her eyes flashing fire.

"Shit Gabi, calm down" Sharpay said giving her a curious look, why was she so mad at Troy?

"I'm sorry Shar but I'm not having anyone judge me and as for Troy, I don't need him and never will"

"Okay Gab, have it your way but I think you two need to talk, does he know you're pregnant? I'm sure if he finds out he'll come around, he's your best friend he'll be here for you-"

"Sharpay," she interrupted "he knows I'm pregnant…now can we please drop it?" she said wearily, getting to her feet unsteadily. Sharpay looked at her for long seconds, realizing she wasn't going to back down.

"If that's what you want Gab" she said softly, after receiving a sharp nudge in the ribs from Taylor.

"It's what I want," she confirmed shakily.

Time passed quickly for Gabriella as each day passed, she swore she could see new changes in her body, subtle ones at first, her skin, her hair, and then her breasts and stomach. When she finally began to show, she was thrilled and loved to wear clothes that emphasized her bump. In public she was super happy, enjoying her pregnancy now that morning sickness had pretty much passed but when she was alone, another type of sickness plagued her, love sickness.

As much as she hated him, she missed Troy desperately and it had only taken a few weeks of missing his presence in her life, to convince her she still loved him. It near broke her heart when she went to appointments and saw all the happy couples, all the excited fathers to be. She hated to think that because of some mix up, her baby was going to be without a father, a great father at that. But Gabriella had known Troy long enough to realize that nothing she said would convince him to believe her, the only way that would happen was if and when, he finally came to his senses. He had to discover the truth on his own.

Gabriella kept herself busy decorating the nursery, ordering furniture and helping to plan Sharpay and Zeke's wedding. There were bridesmaid dresses to choose, seating plans to organize, a bridal shower and bachelorette party to attend. Her friends never mentioned Troy around her, but she saw enough of him in the tabloids to know that he was apparently having the time of his life, pictured every week with a new woman, always partying. She just hoped he was a miserable as hell, as miserable as she was when she was alone. He was one who was missing out, he was the one who wouldn't be there to feel their child move inside of her, and feel its powerful kicks, he was the one who wouldn't see the baby on the sonogram, or count it's tiny fingers and toes on it's arrival. He was the one who wouldn't know the joy of holding their baby and Gabriella felt he deserved it, even if their child didn't. With the wedding fast approaching, Gabriella found him in her thoughts more and more, she knew he had been invited, but had not yet responded. For her own sake, she hoped he couldn't make it but she knew Sharpay and Zeke, especially, would be hurt if he didn't attend.

Troy stared at the sheet of gold embossed card he held in his hand, trying to decide what to do. With the wedding only a week away he still hadn't replied to the invite, he knew Shar and Zeke wanted him there, but he didn't know if he could handle seeing _her_ again. He'd given up calling her Brie when she had betrayed him. There was nothing he would like more than to see two of his oldest friends married and after all he had done nothing wrong, _she _had betrayed _him._

"Bolton!" a stern voice interrupted his thoughts, as his coach stood before him, his hands on his hips, glaring at him.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna join this scrimmage or sit there holding that pansy ass bit of paper all night?"

"Yeah, sorry" he shoved the invite into his bag and jogged onto the court, to join his teammates.

His coach watched him play, he always gave one hundred and ten percent but lately something had been bugging him. Bolton was working himself harder than ever, even making himself ill, whatever demons were driving him, he wasn't escaping them. He studied him, as he ran the length of the court again and again, before hitting the gym. The other guys hit the showers soon after scrimmage but he was still there, trying to exorcise whatever haunted him. Sure he put on a good show for everyone but his coach could see, his head wasn't in the game and at this moment his heart sure as hell wasn't either.

Troy turned his face up into the hot spray that beat down on him, letting it soothe his punished and aching body, his stomach and ribs tight. He'd played like a demon and yet still he had time to think, to think about her and what he had to do. He'd wanted to work so hard he would be tired and mindless, so he couldn't think about anything other than the ball but it wasn't working anymore. Neither was going out partying with different women all the time, he needed to forget her but every time he was with a woman all he could see was her, looking back at him, her lips full of lies. He had to get her out of his system once and for all, or he'd have no life left to love . He had to go back and prove she couldn't affect him, that her lies couldn't affect him. Prove that the only person suffering was her, that he was better and stronger without her.

He turned off the shower and slung a towel around his waist and another around his shoulders. Still dripping wet, he padded into his bedroom and picked up his cell, before dialing Zekes number.

"Hey dude!" Zeke greeted him, his voice cheerful, as usual.

"Zeke, thought it was about time I called, see how those wedding plans of yours are going"

"It's all in hand Bolton, all we need now is you" he said with a chuckle "You are coming right, everyone really misses you, especially Chad"

Troy laughed "Is that right? Well I can't let you all down, can I? I won't be able to make the ceremony in time, I have a game that day but I'll be there for the reception"

"That's great dude, shall I tell everyone you're comin?"

Troy knew right away by everyone he meant Gabriella, it was now an unwritten rule, that the guys did not talk about Gabriella in front of Troy.

"Nah, lets keep it as a surprise for Shar…Is it okay if I bring a guest?"

Zeke laughed down the line "No problem, hot is she?"

"Hell yeah" Troy forced a laugh, playing the part he'd always played,

"Just don't let her upstage the bride"

"As if Shar would let anyone upstage her Zeke, you have nothing to worry about"

"True" he admitted with a chuckle and then he paused for a few seconds "Are you gonna be okay with all of this, I mean you know who is in the bridal party don't you?"

Troy hissed out a breath "I know and I promise nothing will spoil your evening"

Zeke breathed an audible sigh of relief "Thanks man, its means a lot that you're gonna be there…Anyway I better go Shar wants me to make her one of my crème brulee for the bridal shower, Gab has a craving for it…" his voice tailed away as he realized what he'd said.

"Yeah well, I'll see you Saturday"

"See ya" Zeke said and then rang off.

Troy closed the phone with a curse, he didn't want to have to think about Gabriella pregnant, let alone what she was craving and a picture flashed into his mind unbidden. Gabriella curving her full lips around a spoon packed with cream, smiling and sighing as she enjoyed the sensation of it sliding down her throat. He felt his body stir in a way it hadn't for a long time and he swore again, how could his body respond when he hated her? Seeing her was going to be hard but it had to be done, for his peace of mind, after all, like he kept telling himself, _he_ had done nothing wrong.

And that was what he told himself, as he strode into the ballroom of the hotel where the wedding reception was held, one week later. His eyes scanned the crowd, supposedly for the bride and groom but he knew he was kidding himself, he was looking for her. His breath caught and held he spotted her across the room, his face twisting in pain and anger. She looked stunning, even as heavily pregnant as she was, she was still beautiful and he cursed as their eyes met for a brief second before she looked away, seemingly in distress. From the corner of his eye he became aware of two things happening at once, the first was Taylor hurrying across the hall to Gabriella and the second was Zeke and Sharpay winding their way towards him. Their faces were bathed in smiles, they at least seemed pleased to see him, unlike Taylor who shot him and Summer dirty looks, every few seconds. Sucking in a breath, he bit back another curse, as Gabriella glanced at him again, her beautiful golden eyes sad, and wounded, this was going to be the longest night of his life…


	9. Till the Bittersweet End

Hi everyone, because I got so many nice reviews I decided to work extra hard to try and get an update out to you today. For now there is no complicated flashbacks, although some minor ones may appear in later chapters. Just so we are all in the same place, we are back in the present day and Gabi is still in labor.

Hope you enjoy. Love Tink. Xxxx

Troy stared at the night sky, wondering why he hadn't jumped into the nearest cab and got the hell out of there. By rights, he should be back at the hotel, cozying up with Summer, screwing her brains out, driving all thoughts of Gabriella from his head. But he wasn't, he was stood outside the hospital, arguing with himself, as he'd argued with himself since he'd first seen Gabriella again.

 He should go and leave her to it, let her call the baby's father, it wasn't his responsibility to be with her, especially after all she'd done. But he couldn't forget the look on her face, the fear in her eyes, the panic, as he turned and walked away from her. This was Gabriella the woman who defended him when others hadn't, the woman who gave him unquestionable support, the woman who was always there for him, could he really just turn his back on her?

Deep down inside, he knew he couldn't, she had been his friend for so long and as furious as he was, he wasn't a heartless, even if she had been towards him.

Turning on his heel, he strode back inside the hospital, heading for the elevator he had stepped out of not long aga, telling himself he would only stay until Taylor or her mother could get there.

Gabriella cried, out as another painful contraction hit her, more intense and longer lasting than the others had been. The nurse looked at her in sympathy, wondering how this beautiful woman came to be here alone, and in such obvious distress.

"You're doing so well Gabriella, it won't be too long now," she said soothingly, stroking her hair away from her clammy brow.

"I can't do this," she muttered, tears rolling down her cheeks "It's too hard, I can't do it"

Her breathing was harsh and ragged; she wasn't coping with the pain and was getting herself upset.

"You can Gabriella, you can and you are. You're doing brilliantly… You just need to breathe, slow your breathing down"

"I can't it hurts, it hurts so bad" she cried, gritting her teeth, shifting on the bed trying to get comfortable.

"I know honey, but you're nearly there" she said patting her arm "I'm gonna go find Mr. Sophecles, get him to check you over again"

"Don't! Please don't leave me, I can't do this by myself" she cried out, her tone full of panic and fear.

"I'll be right back, don't worry, just try to rest between contractions, stay calm, you'll be fine"

Gabriella watched her go through the tears, that dripped down onto her nose, she was alone again, she was going to deliver this baby alone, and felt her heart break with the weight of unbearable sadness, at the thought there was nobody but her to welcome this child into the world. How could things have gone so wrong?

Her baby wasn't even due for another six weeks, she wasn't prepared for this, she couldn't cope. Another contraction gripped her with it's white hot fingers and she groaned, then sobbed, tears flowing fast and furious down her cheeks, totally over wrought with pain, sadness, panic and utter fear.

Troy took a deep breath and prepared to step back into the room, glancing in the window and what he saw made his heart stop and ice crystallize in the pit of his stomach. Gabriella was laid alone on the bed, sobbing as though her heart would break, her face contorted in agony as she attempted to breathe through a contraction.

What got to him most, was not the fact she was in pain, but the fact she was utterly and totally alone, not even a nurse's aid with her, to offer her comfort or reassurance. He could read the desolation on her face, the fear and he cursed under his breath. He should have made this decision sooner, nobody, no matter, what they had done, should have to endure this alone.

Gabriella looked up as the door pushed open, expecting to see the nurse, and forgot to breathe for a second. Troy! He had come back. She took one look at his face as he stood there aghast and she began to sob harder, turning her face away. Within seconds he had crossed the room to her side and looked down at her, concern etched on his handsome features.

"Hey" he said softly, so softly that she barely heard him over the noise of her panting.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped, afraid he had come for another argument, not thinking totally rationally.

"I thought you could use some company," he said with a wry grin, trying for humor and failing.

"But you hate me" she sobbed.

He nodded grimly "But you need some one right now and until your mom or Taylor get here, I'm all you got"

Gabriella shook her head from side to side, writhing in pain "Not…coming…not called"

Clearly in the grips of another contraction, Troy picked up on her meaning; neither Taylor nor her mom had been called. He was stuck with her till the bitter end.

"Oh" he said at a loss for words.

"Oh fuck, this hurts so bad" she cried out her voice breaking, her fingers gripping the sheets of the bed, her knuckles turning white.

Troy looked down at her unsure what to do, he hated to see her in this much pain but he felt totally useless, her face tugged at his heart strings, and he felt a little of the panic she felt, seeping into him. Was it normal to be in this much pain? What of something was wrong? Where were the nurses, the doctors?

"Ah daddy" came a pleasant voice from across the room, as the nurse returned with Doctor Sophecles , carrying some gowns and surgical gloves.

"Nice to see you back" she said with a wink.

"Can't you do something for her? Is she supposed to be in this much pain? You need to help her" he said, his tone urgent.

"Calm down daddy," she said with a chuckle, first time fathers always made her smile, "she's in this much pain because her labor is so fast, she's about ready to deliver and as for helping her, that's where you come in"

"What can I do?" he asked his gaze never leaving Gabriella, who in coping with another strong contraction didn't even seem aware of his presence. She was totally focused on dealing with her pain, seemingly inside herself.

"Hold her hand, stroke her head, and let her know you're there for her. Keep her calm and focused on her breathing"

Troy reached out a hand to her, almost afraid to touch her again after so long.

"Gab?" he whispered, his voice raw with emotion.

She turned her head to look up at him, her eyes pleading through her tears and she grabbed his hand, in a surprisingly strong grip. Troy wanted to wince in pain, as she gripped his fingers but didn't think it was appropriate. He perched in the side of the bed next to her and with his free hand stroked her hair away from her face.

"Miss Montez, I need to you to listen to me and focus" the ObGyn said, from his position between her thighs at the end of the bed.

Gabriella tried to listen to what he told her but she was so focused on the pain and getting through it, she felt as though she wasn't even in her body, it was a surreal feeling.

"You're fully dilated and ready to deliver Miss Montez…When you feel the next contraction I want you to give me a big push and hold it for ten, can you do that?"

Gabriella nodded, enjoying the few seconds where she wasn't in any pain and she rested, concentrating on her breathing. But scant seconds later, she felt the familiar tightening of her body as another contraction began.

"It's starting," she gasped, her hand tightening around Troy's, her face screwing up.

"Okay Gabriella, now push, big push, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" the nurse counted as Gabriella pushed with all her might.

She didn't feel, as though anything was happening, all she felt was a lot of pressure, as though she was going to split in half.

"Its hurts too much, I can't do it!" she cried, gasping for breath, her lips and mouth dry.

"Yes you can, Gabriella, you're doing so well" her nurse said encouragingly and then looked pointedly at Troy "Isn't she daddy?"

Troy started, as he realized she was talking to him, he had been so focused on Gabriella, wishing he could take some of the pain away, he hadn't really listened to what was said.

"Brie, you can do this," he said quietly, stroking her hair, squeezing her hand "You're doing so well, it's nearly over babe"

Gabriella clung to his hand and the soothing sound of his voice, as another contraction gripped her body and she counted to ten, focusing on pushing her baby out into the world. The pain was unbearable and she felt almost mindless, as though she wasn't really here, as though it wasn't happening to her. All she was aware of was her body and the sound of Troy's voice, encouraging her, telling her she could do it, telling her how well she was doing.

Troy looked down at the woman he had thought he once loved and wished he could take away her pain, it seemed inhumane that she would have to go through this. He didn't want to admit it out loud but he was scared, surely this much pain wasn't normal? What if something went wrong and he lost her? His heart was full with worry and fear and another emotion he wasn't ready to face quite yet. He couldn't loose her again, the thought popped into his head unwanted, giving him a shock.

"Page Nicu, we're almost there," the doctor said to the nurse, before turning his attention back to Gabriella

"Miss Montez, I need to you to focus for me, a few more pushes and then the head should be delivering, when that happens I need you to stop pushing and pant for me okay? We don't want you to tear, so when I tell you to, you need to pant"

Troy hadn't realized she was that close to delivering, it only seemed he'd minutes since he'd arrived but when he glanced at the clock, he was shocked to see, he'd been with her for nearly an hour. He counted with Gabriella as the next contraction gripped her body and she fought, pushing, gritting her teeth and making a low noise in the back of her throat. She felt as though she were burning and stinging between her legs, her skin stretching, feeling as though she were going to snap, suddenly she didn't want to push, it would hurt her more. But she couldn't help it and she knew her body was telling her what to do, she had to listen to her body.

"Daddy, the head's almost out, you wanna see?" the nurse said, inviting him to the end of the bed.

Troy's heart thudded in his chest, did he really want to watch as Gabriella gave birth to another man's child? Part of him wanted to see as she delivered the child, almost as though to confirm her betrayal was real, to stop him thinking any tender thoughts toward her. To remind himself of what she had done to him.

 Making a snap decision, that he knew would come back to haunt him, he nodded and glanced down. There between Gabriella's parted thighs he could just see the top of a tiny head, covered in thick black hair, a pink scalp just visible.

"Brie, I can see the head, you're nearly there!" Troy said his voice growing thick with some sort of emotion.

"Gabriella, do you want to touch your baby's head?" the doctor asked his voice taking on a jolly tone.

Nervously she nodded and reached a hand down between her legs, gasping as it came into contact with something slimy, solid and so warm.

It was her baby's head; the baby she and Troy had made together, the baby that he didn't believe was his. Tears began to gather in her eyes as she realized that in just a few moments time she was going to be a mommy, her baby would be out into the world and no longer under the protection of her body. The thought filled her with excitement but also fear and dread. What if something was wrong with it?

"Gabriella I need you to pant for a few seconds okay? Don't push until I tell you to" the doctor said.

Troy looked down and watched with a sense of amazement as bit by bit, a tiny head appeared, its eyes closed, it's tiny features a little squished, it's skin pink. He looked on in wonder, as the doctor used a little pipette to clean the baby's airways with quick and efficient movements, sucking the fluid and mucus, from its tiny nose and mouth.

"Okay Gabriella you can push when you need to"

Troy looked down at their joined hands, feeling the bite of Gabriella's nails on his skin, as she trembled with the exertion of pushing her child into the world.

Gabriella clenched her teeth against the pressure she felt and pushed. Suddenly the pressure was gone and  she felt something hot and wet slither from between her thighs, warmth gushing over her the top of her legs and she gasped out,

"What was that?"

The doctor and nurse exchanged a humorous look but it was Troy who answered her,

"That was your baby," he said in a soft tone, his voice thick and shaking with unshed tears.

 His emotions were bubbling very close to the surface, as he thought about the fact that he had just witnessed Gabriella giving birth to another mans child.

Gabriella looked down, barely having time to see a tiny pink and wriggling form, before the doctor and nurse swept the child away. They placed it under a piece of equipment with an overhead bright light, checking it over, giving it a little oxygen.

She waited with bated breath, tears staining her cheeks, for her baby to cry, her heart thudding with a fear she had never known. Suddenly, the noise Gabriella had waited such a long time to hear, filled her ears, sending yet more tears cascading from her eyes. A tiny squawk like cry was heard from across the room and Gabriella laughed out loud in  pure joy, happiness and relief.

She looked at Troy, wondering what was going through his mind, thrilled beyond belief, that he had been at the birth of his child, even if he didn't know it or believe it.

"Thank you," she whispered hoarsely, touching his hand, not only for being with her, but also for supporting her despite what he thought and for giving her this child to love.

He looked at her, his throat tight, unsure what he was feeling right now, mixed up and helpless. He opened his mouth to speak but at that moment the nurse crossed the room, holding a tiny bundle, wrapped in white blankie, in her arms.

"Congratulations Mommy, you have a beautiful little girl, she's a little small and will need to go to the Nicu for a day or two but otherwise she's perfect, weighing in at 4 lbs 7 ounces"

Gabriella held out her arms, to receive her daughter, sighing with pleasure, feeling the tiny weight of her daughter, finally in her arms. She stared at her, overcome with emotion, as she took in and memorized, every one of her tiny features. She was so beautiful and perfect, she had her mouth, nose and her thick dark hair. Quickly she counted, ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes, all perfectly formed.

"Hello princess, I'm your mommy…I've waited such a long time to meet you," she said, her voice full of love and pride, as tears poured down her face.

She touched the velvet soft skin of her daughter's cheek, with fingers that shook. Her heart was filled with a love so pure and strong, that she knew immediately she would never feel this way about another person again and she would die to protect this tiny being.

The relief she felt at being told her baby was healthy showed and she glowed, her smiled widening, as her daughter opened her eyes and looked back at her with an intensity, only new borns have.

"Her eyes are blue," she gasped, turning to look at Troy, who also had tears seeping from his eyes, but for another reason.

Seeing Gabriella with her child was the single most beautiful and painful thing he had ever experienced, he was overcome with emotion and couldn't control the tears that leaked from his eyes. Gabriella had never seen Troy cry, even as a child and she knew he must be in the grip of some powerful emotion, to be this vulnerable around her, to allow her to see past his carefully constructed defenses.

Troy looked at the tiny baby Gabriella claimed was his and for a second his heart lifted, the baby had blue eyes, could she be his? Gabriella had brown eyes, Rico had brown eyes. His heart banged in his chest, was it true? Was he the father? Was there a chance the doctors had made a mistake and he had wronged Gabriella? His heart raced with excitement at the thought that he could be a daddy and this tiny, perfect, beautiful little girl was he. His eyes met Gabriella's.

"All babies are born with blue eyes" the nurse put in helpfully, and Troy's hope turned back to despair, he knew he had lost her. He just didn't expect it to hurt this much.

"Does Daddy want a cuddle before she has to go to the Nicu?" the nurse asked again, smiling at the couple.

Gabriella looked up from her daughter and met Troy's eyes again, hers were pleading, his bleak, his pain evident for all to see.

"I'm not the father" he said bluntly, his tone not unkind "Leave her with her mommy"

Gabriella felt her heart turning to stone, inside of her,  nothing had changed. She had always secretly hoped, that when and if Troy saw his child, he would recognize the baby was his, that they would look alike. It was not to be. Even being at the birth had not changed his mind, she was still alone. They couldn't be a family. But there was always DNA testing right? She could prove it to him that way. But suddenly the angry protective part of Gabriella protested, if Troy didn't believe her, that was his problem, she had nothing to prove and she wasn't going to take a DNA test, unless he requested one, she wasn't going to force the issue. He had the problem not her. She looked away and saw the doctor approaching the bed, pushing an infant warmer **( an incubator, for us Brits)** and looked at Gabriella.

"Its time Gabriella, we need to move her to the Nicu" he said gently.

Gabriella unconsciously tightened her grip on her daughter, gazing down at the baby, unwilling to be parted from her so soon.

Troy recognized the emotion on her face and knew what she was thinking, his heart thudded painfully, how it must feel to be separated from your child after only a few brief minutes.

"Its only temporary, maybe only for twenty-four hours and as soon as your cleaned up you can come see her, it's a precaution really" the nurse said gently, as she took the little girl from Gabriella.

She watched, crying still, as the nurse unwrapped the baby and laid her naked except for a diaper (nappy) under the blue lights, above the portable crib.

"Won't she get cold?" Gabriella protested, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"No hon, the lights keep her warm, she'll have some oxygen to help her breathe and maybe a feeding tube, until we know if she is strong enough to suck"

"I was planning on nursing her" she protested, as though that would stop them taking her and the nurse smiled, used to this reaction.

"You can express and you can fill her feeding tube… it's only for a little while" she said soothingly "Now say bye bye to mama"

Gabriella watched, as her baby was pushed from the room, with the doctor and neonatologist who had arrived to collect her. She slumped back on the bed suddenly overcome with tiredness and emotion. She sobbed into her pillow, feeling desolate, her arms feeling empty, an ache in her heart.

Troy touched her face gently and before he could think better of it, he gathered her into his arms and held her as she cried, murmuring soft words of comfort. He tried not to think about how good it felt to hold her again after so long, he wasn't supposed to think like this. He could feel her heart racing against his chest, and his own beat a similar tattoo, echoing hers.

"Its okay Brie, she'll be okay… She's strong, like her mommy"

Gabriella cried for her baby, cried because her father denied her, cried because she loved him still, cried because they couldn't be a family, cried because she couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry" she hiccupped against his chest, apologizing, even though she had no reason to.

"Its okay Brie ,it's gonna be okay" he soothed, but they both knew it wasn't.


	10. What if?

I can't believe all the reviews I've been getting!! Thanks so much, they really make my day and the more you review the faster I update! LOL This chapter may be a bit boring after the drama of the last few, it focuses on what's happening with the baby…there is a reason for this and it will become clear eventually. Ps I have a cameo in  this can you spot me? Love Tink.

Gabriella sighed as she stepped under the hot spray of the shower, she felt like she had been hit by a large truck, her poor battered body tired and very, very, sore.

She glanced down at her stomach, surprised to see it still slightly swollen and touched it gingerly, frowning as she noticed it felt like jelly. It was now nearing three am and Troy had left a short time ago, with a promise to call Taylor first thing in the morning to let her know what had happened. It had been an awkward goodbye, both unsure what to say and Gabriella had felt so emotional, she was afraid she would cry. She knew she wouldn't see him again, at least not for a while and her heart broke for tiny baby, who only hours old, was already without a father.

 The nurses had promised her that as soon as he had gotten some sleep, she could go along to the Nicu, probably first thing in the morning, to see how her daughter was doing. She had never felt so tired in her entire life and as much as she wanted to see her daughter, she knew she needed to keep her strength up. Turning the shower off she stepped out and dried herself down, wincing occasionally. She really felt like shit, so tired and shaky. Although she had been warned labor was hard work, she never really understood what that meant until tonight. She just felt so drained and emotional, like she wanted to cry, although she seriously doubted she had any tears left.

Gabriella made her way along to her room, where she found her overnight bag and dug out a clean nightshirt and underwear. Settling herself onto the bed, she noticed a Polaroid on the unit next to her. Picking it up with a teary smile, she saw it was her daughter, naked except for a diaper and a tiny pink bonnet, sleeping on her tummy in an isolette, her tiny bottom sticking up in the air. She traced the picture lovingly and sniffed away yet another tear, she wanted to be with her, it didn't feel right to be without her and unconsciously she placed a hand on her bump. Without the baby it just felt strange, as though her stomach was made from jello and she frowned. A yawn over took her and she kissed the picture softly before placing it under her pillow. Switching off the light, she pulled the covers around her and was asleep before she knew it, exhaustion overcoming her at last.

Across town, Troy stared out of the window of the hotel, sleep eluding him, the events of the night running through his mind like a movie. He braced himself on his hands, his palms flat and let his forehead rest against the cool glass, wishing he could get rid of the image of Gabriella holding her child. Each time he saw it, it was like a knife lancing through him, reminding him what could have been. The look in her eyes as she looked at her child would stay with him forever; she had once looked at him that way but not  anymore. Seeing her give birth was an amazing experience and in some ways he was glad he was there to share it with her, but in other ways it hurt too much. Reminded him of what could have, should have been.

He was due on a flight in only six hours but inside he knew he wouldn't be on it, he couldn't leave, not until he knew her baby was okay. He was just being a friend, he told himself, she would need a friend to get through this.

 Zeke and Sharpay were on honeymoon, Gabi had told him her mom was on vacation in Europe and Taylor and Chad both had their own lives. Gabriella would need someone and he didn't mind extending his stay for a day or two, just to make sure she was going to be okay. He knew he shouldn't care, he knew the child had nothing to do with him, but seeing her born, he was curious to see if she was going to be okay. Yeah, he told himself, it was plain old curiosity that made him change his plans, nothing else.

"Troy?" came a sleepy voice from behind him, Summer was up.

"Yeah?" he didn't even bother to turn around

"Are you coming back to bed?" she made her voice seductive "We have an early flight tomorrow"

"I'm not gonna be on it" he said, exhaustion creeping into his tone.

"What?" she shrieked, crossing the room, coming towards him.

"I'm not gonna be on it, I'm staying for a few days, make sure the baby is okay"

"Why do you need to stay, I'm sure that Gail woman has lots of people looking out for her" she pouted, sliding her hands around his waist from behind.

Troy shrugged her off, irritated that she wanted to have sex now "Her name is Gabriella and I need to know the baby will be okay"

"God Troy, why should you care, you're not exactly the most paternal guy are you" she sniped, angry at being rejected.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She laughed bitterly "Look at you, you're a party animal, love em and leave em kind of guy, you don't care about anyone else and you certainly don't care about some broads baby"

"You're right Summer, I don't care about the baby but I want to know it's gonna be okay" he said his anger matching hers, she had hit a nerve when she told him he wasn't paternal. Troy knew he wasn't and he never could be cos of the dammed mumps, but he hated to be reminded of the fact, especially now.

"Sure" her tone dripped disbelief "more likely you're after getting into that bitches pants"

" Fuck you Summer!" he snarled, had she touched another nerve?

"No you won't be, I'm leaving in the morning and when you get done playing happy families, _don't _ bother calling me" she threw at him and whirled away, before storming into the bedroom.

Troy crossed the room to the mini bar and opened the lid of a miniature bottle of whiskey, without even bothering with a glass, he downed the entire contents of the bottle in one. He sighed and grabbed another before slumping down onto the couch and downing that one too. Feeling the liquid fire spread though his body, he began to relax. Summer wasn't right, it was only curiously holding him here, wasn't it?

Gabriella awoke with a start, her hand flying to her slightly swollen stomach, her eyes popping open as she realized, it hadn't all been a dream after all. Last night she'd given birth to her daughter, her daughter who was now at this very moment, at the other end of hall in the Nicu.

Glancing at the clock on the wall she saw it was seven thirty and outside her room she could hear people moving about, and somewhere a baby crying. Swinging her feet off the bed she made to get up, but felt a little dizzy. As she did this, the door opened and in walked a friendly African American  nurse, with big hips, a big bust and a big heart to match.

"Gabriella Montez?" she asked smiling at her "You okay honey?"

Gabriella nodded "Just a little dizzy there for a second"

The nurse crossed the room and took her pulse "Any blurred vision anything like that?"

She shook her head "No, I think I just got up a little too fast"

"Hmm maybe"

"When can I see my baby? She's in the Nicu"

"As soon as you like, have you had breakfast?"

"No, I'd rather see my baby first"

The looked at her in an assessing manner and pursed her lips "Well okay but remember Gabriella, you need to take care of you too, if mama aint strong, then baby can't be strong"

"I know, I just really want to see her, they took her from me so fast" she said sadly.

The nurse gave a snorting noise "These doctors, they do things for the best, but they forget we got emotions, I'll take you too her now if you want"

Gabriella nodded enthusiastically and grabbed a robe, hobbling towards the door. Nobody had warned her how uncomfortable walking could be after giving birth, everything felt heavy and swollen.

The trip to the Nicu or Neonatal Intensive Care Unit as it was otherwise known, wasn't too far. The nurse had to press a buzzer to be allowed in and Gabriella followed, eager but terrified at the same time.

"Now don't be scared Gabriella, I'll hand you over to Deanna, she's the charge nurse here in the Nicu and she'll explain everything to you okay? When you're ready for a rest just come on back along" she said kindly and nodded at the blonde woman who had crossed the room to greet them.

Gabriella looked around her heart in her throat, everywhere she turned all she saw were monitors and lights and tiny babies. Every few seconds a beep would sound from some alarm or another, the Nicu was a busy, noisy place.

"Gabriella right?"

Gabriella nodded, a little dazed by what she saw.

"Don't be alarmed, it can take a little getting used to this place, but once you know what's going on, you'll be okay…So do you want to see how your little girls doing?"

Gabriella nodded "Please"

"Follow me" she said with a reassuring smile.

As they headed across the room, Gabriella peeped in at some of the isolettes, which contained babies so small Gabriella wondered how on earth they could survive. There were some bigger babies too but all had wires and monitors by them, so many tubes and lines, all doing the job of a mother's womb, keeping them alive. There were some parents there already and they smiled at her in sympathy obviously recognizing that she was new here. The lights overhead seemed very bright and Gabriella had to squint slightly, she also noted the heat, it seemed very warm. She fanned herself, adjusting her clothes. Finally the nurse came to a stop by an isolette by the window, where a pretty dark haired woman was just checking a monitor and recording some notes. Deanna smiled at her in greeting and turned to Gabriella

"Here we are, this is Rachael, she'll be baby's Primary nurse, kind of like a key carer, Rachael this is Mommy"

Gabriella smiled briefly at the woman, but all her attention was focused on her little girl, who lay so tiny and so still in the center of the isolette surrounded by wires and tubes and lines. Tears pooled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks

"My poor little girl" she said softly, laying her hand on the glass, near her head.

 She could fit her head into the palm of one of her hands and Gabriella had small graceful hands, "she's so small"

"Not as small as some, by Nicu standards, she's a giant" Rachael said with a soft smile.

"Is she okay?" she asked still staring at her daughter, taking in all her features, trying to see them around the various wires and tubes.

"She's doing really well, we're hoping she won't be with us too long…She's a little anemic so we keep taking blood to test, that's what that arterial line in her hand is for… The tube in her mouth is a feeding tube, she's not quite strong enough yet to suck but hopefully in the next twenty four to forty eight hours she will be…. The wires on her chest are attached to this monitor here" she pointed to a screen next to the isolette.

"Its called a Single Monitor and it shows all her vital signs, her pulse, her heart beat that kinda thing. The one you see on her finger there, with the little red light, is a Pulse Ox, a Pulse Oximetery Machine. This records her blood oxygen levels and it has been a little low at times so were monitoring her. The good news from our point of view is that she's breathing on her own and doing really well….We're by no means out of the woods yet but we're quietly confident"

Gabriella listened attentively, trying to take it all in for her daughters sake, but all she could think was how vulnerable and tiny she looked, naked except for her diaper and tiny pink bonnet, her jet black curls  peeping out beneath it.

"Would you like to hold her?" Rachael asked surprising her.

"I can hold her, really?" Gabriella couldn't believe it.

The woman nodded with a smile "Yeah, the wires are all long enough….we recommend what we call Kangaroo care"

Gabriella frowned wondering what on earth it meant, it sounded weird "What's that?"

"Basically its skin to skin contact, you pop her inside your shirt against your chest, like a kangaroo, it helps with bonding and encouraging her to feed"

Gabriella was thrilled she was going to get to hold her daughter at last, and couldn't stop the tremor in her hands nor the tears, that sprang ever ready, to her eyes.

With a skill that shouldn't have shocked Gabriella, Rachael reached into the isolette and moved a few wires and tubes.

Nodding at a nearby chair Gabriella settled herself and quickly opened the buttons on her nightshirt.

Within seconds, she had her hands full of her daughter and carefully avoiding the wires, she tucked her against her chest, feeling the heat from her body seep into her daughters. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the little girl squirmed, almost trying to get closer and then settled with a sigh, her eyes opening briefly and then closing again when she saw her mother. Utterly content.

"Talk to her, the sound of your voice will soothe her" Rachael said "I'll be over there if you need anything"

Gabriella nodded, overcome with so much love it was frightening and looked down at her daughter, only visible because of the pink bonnet peaking out of her nightshirt.

"Hello precious, it's your mommy again….I hope you're feeling better now you're with me" she spoke softly, watching the way her daughters face moved in response to her voice. Although she had many of her own features, Gabriella could see a lot of Troy in her, the tilt of her nose, her cheekbones and chin, they were all Troy, and she wondered how he could not see it. The bundle in her shirt made a little noise and turned her face, opening her mouth towards her breasts. Gabriella felt her heart swell with love, she was rooting, she was looking for food!

"Um Rachael" she called out with a big smile.

"Is everything okay?"

"I think she's hungry, she seems to be rooting" she looked down to where her daughter was moving her head from side to side, her mouth open.

"You're right, she is"

"Can she feed with a tube in?"

"I don't think she'll be able to suck but you can let her latch on and try…if she can then we can remove the tube"

Gabriella moved her daughter and brought her to her nipple, within seconds the baby latched on and seemed to be trying to suckle. She felt a brief tugging sensation and then nothing, her baby had let go. Disappointment flooded though Gabriella; her poor baby wasn't strong enough to suck yet.

"She'll get there," Rachael said, sensing her upset "It's still early days…so what you gonna call this little heartbreaker?"

Gabriella looked at her daughter with a tender smile "Ana Alexandra Montez, after her daddy"

She was determined to give her daughter something of father, even if it was just a feminine form of his middle name.

"That's so pretty" the nurse sighed with smile.

"Thanks, a pretty name for a pretty girl"

Gabriella spent a few more hours familiarizing herself with the Nicu and then decided to grab a snack and some rest while her daughter slept in her isolette. After saying a tearful goodbye, she headed down the corridor back to her room and grabbing a sandwich from the vending machine, settled herself on her bed. Feeling exhaustion wash over her, she drifted into a deep sleep.

Chad awoke to a noisy pounding on his apartment door and he rolled over with a groan, glancing at the alarm clock. It was ten am already?

Beside him Taylor stirred with a groan.

"Who the hell is that? At this time?" she mumbled, her eyes still firmly closed, burrowing deeper under the covers.

"Babe it's ten am"

"And?" she still did not open her eyes.

The insistent pounding came again and this time they groaned together. Rolling from the bed Chad pulled on a pair of sweats, his Afro sticking up in all directions

"I'm coming" he yelled, making Taylor pull a pillow over her head with another moan.

He padded down the hallway, yawning and scratching his chest, still coming awake, as once more the banging sounded.

"Hold ya horses I'm coming," he yelled as he reached the door and unlocked it.

"Somebody better be dead," he mumbled pulling it open.

"Not quite" Troy said with a wry grin, stood in his doorway with three large coffees and a bag of donuts.

"Dude! I thought you'd be half way to LA by now!" Chad exclaimed, stepping back to allow him to enter.

"I should be but something happened last night after the reception…you, er, might wanna get Tay up, she'll kill me if she doesn't hear this" Troy said as he followed Chad into the kitchen and lounged on a stool at the breakfast bar.

Chad looked at him and the nodded before disappeared in the direction of the bedroom.

"Somebody better be dead!" Taylor sniped as she came sleepy eyed into the kitchen, clutching a robe around her.

"I've already done that one" Chad said with a chuckle, Taylor was not a morning person.

She glanced at Troy "You look like shit…I thought you should be on a plane by now" she said grabbing a donut and cup of coffee.

"I would have been but Gabriella decided to go into labor last night-"

Taylor spewed the mouthful of coffee she had been drinking across the table "What? She can't have, she's not due till May, is she okay, what's happened?" she babbled

Chad dropped his donut and hugged Taylor to his side.

"She's fine Tay, I was with her-"

"You were with her?"

"Taylor, will you let me finish. She's fine, she had a little girl at 1:07am this morning, she's tiny but healthy, 4lb 7, Gab is fine but she asked me to ask you to bring her some things to the hospital, women's things, baby things" he said scratching the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable.

"No wonder you look like shit, if you had to go through that!" Chad said with a shudder.

"Actually it was pretty amazing," he said softly, thinking back to the moment when he first laid eyes on Gabriella's daughter, so tiny, so pink, so perfect.

"So you two have made up whatever stupid fight you had?" Taylor asked

"Sorta" he said, looking uncomfortable again, unwilling to go there.

"Anyway we gotta get moving, we have to go visiting!" Taylor said with an excited grin "You guys are coming right?"

She looked at Troy and Chad who exchanged looks and a shrug.

"Guys we need to be there for her! She's gonna need all the help she can get preemies are hard work! Okay Chad you hit the shower, Troy you start making calls, I'm gonna draw up a list, oh this is so exciting!"

Exactly one hour later, Chad, Taylor and Troy found themselves on the way to hospital, their arms full of gifts and bags, Taylor practically bouncing with excitement.

"You guys go on in, I'm just gonna hang around here for a bit, she can't have too many visitors at once" Troy said as they reached the postnatal ward.

Taylor gave him an assessing look "Are you sure, you don't wanna come in and say hi?"

"I'll wait till you guys are done, get myself a coffee, I've had enough of this place to last a lifetime"

"Well if you're sure" Taylor said but was already walking away.

He nodded and sat himself down on a nearby chair, while Taylor and Chad spoke to the charge nurse and disappeared down the corridor. Troy closed his eyes happy to know he was close but not too close, he was so tired and he knew Gabriella would feel the same.

"Oh hello again" came a voice and Troy opened his eyes to see Dr Sophecles standing over him.

"Oh hey doc"

"Come to check in on your little girl? She's down in the Nicu, I'll take you down there, be nice to see her while it's quiet huh?" he said, talking a mile a minute, not really giving Troy a chance to refuse.

"I, er, she's not-"

"No, need to thank me Mr. Bolton, just doing my job" he said with a smile and it suddenly occurred to Troy, that he recognized him and was a little star struck.

 Shit! That was all he needed! Somebody thinking he was the baby's father, wouldn't the media love that story.

Getting up from his chair, he decided the best course of action was to follow him, if only just to shut him up.

The Nicu was quiet as it was nearly lunchtime, and Troy was introduced to Deanna and Rachael, who both greeted him warmly .

"Mr. Bolton, this is Rachael and Deanna…This is Mr. Bolton, Gabriella's partner"

Troy tried to correct him but the was off again, talking a mile a minute, his nerves obvious.

"So you've come to see Ana?" Rachael asked with a broad smile, as she led him over to a tiny isolette.

"Ana?" he repeated, his voice thick with an emotion he didn't want to think about.

"Gorgeous name, for a gorgeous girl" she confided as she came to a stop in front of the crib.

Troy peered in the isolette, as Rachael explained all the various machines and monitors surrounding the tiny baby, who looked so vulnerable and skinny. He couldn't believe she was Gabriella's, but anyone who saw them together couldn't doubt it, she had her mothers coloring and delicate features.

"Is she doin' ok?" he asked thickly, emotion choking him as he looked at the tiny being, that should have been part of him.

"She's doing great, she can't nurse yet and is a little anemic but overall she's doing well"

Troy stared fascinated at her little wrist, it was the thickness of his middle finger, she seemed so fragile. So small to be out in the world, he thought, his gaze coming to rest on the pink name card tied to the isolette.

"Ana Alexandra Montez" he read aloud, she'd given her the feminine form of his middle name, why had she done that?

"Pretty name, she said she'd named her for you" Rachael smiled.

A lump formed in his throat. He couldn't seem to force any words past it. Why had she named the baby for him?

"Do you want to hold her?"

Troy swallowed, did he?

"Gabi"

Gabriella came awake to see Taylor standing over her with a misty smile, holding a large bag, obviously crammed with baby things.

"Hey" she smiled back, sitting herself up in the bed with a yawn.

"Hey Gab" Chad smiled from the back of the room, where he helped himself to her grapes.

"How are you?" Taylor asked embracing her best friend and squeezing her tight.

"I'm great really"

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you"

"Don't be Tay, it all happened so quickly, I wasn't alone" she didn't want to say who was with her, she didn't know how much, if anything Troy told them.

"I know, Troy told us all about it… I think he was pretty impressed" Chad put in from the back of the room, as Taylor perched on the edge of Gabi's bed.

"You've seen him?"

"Yeah he's waiting in the hall," Taylor said with a knowing smile.

"I thought he was going back to LA today?" she said half to herself, half to Taylor.

"Apparently not, said he's gonna be around for a few more days, you two must have made up then?"

Gabriella shrugged "I honestly don't know, I don't think he had much choice, I was alone"

"Well he's here now, you want me to get him?"

Gabriella shook her head "leave him, he'll be tired…Do you guys wanna see Ana?"

"You called her Ana? That's so pretty" Taylor smiled "I can't wait to see her"

Gabriella swung her legs over the bed and reached for her robe with a wince.

"Are you up to this Gab?"

"Taylor, I'm okay, I just feel as though I've been hit by a truck…Anyway, I wanna see her too, I miss her" she admitted softly.

"Oh Gab" Taylor said hugging her close again.

"C'mon the Nicu's this way, you can't get in to see her, it's parents only for now but I can bring her to the window"

Troy swallowed hard again, before nodding quickly.

Rachael smiled at him and opened the side of the isolette, before reaching in and rearranging a few wires.

Carefully she picked up the tiny bundle, wrapped in a soft pink blanket and went to hand her to Troy.

"What do I do?" he asked looking panicked.

Rachael hid a smile, first time fathers, always made her laugh.

"Put one hand under her bottom and use the other to cradle her head, make sure you support her neck" she instructed as she placed the tiny bundle into his shaking hands.

Right away she wriggled and he shot a look of utter fear and panic at Rachael

"She's moving!" he blurted.

"They do that…hold her close to your body, you won't hurt her, she's tiny but she's not as fragile as she looks"

Troy didn't believe that for one second but he pulled her close to his chest, enjoying the feel of her slight weight in his arms.  Enjoying the touch of her baby soft skin on his bare arms, the smell of baby powder and soap. He looked down into her face, seeing past the feeding tube and the wires in her arms. She looked so much like Gabriella, it hurt, but there was no trace of her mystery father.

"Talk to her, she'll be soothed by your voice" Rachael said when Ana protested again, making awkward movements and squawking noises.

"What do I say" he asked helpless and at a loss what to do.

"Anything you want…I'll just going to check some charts, shout if you need me"

"Wait!" he protested but she merely smiled and walked away. It was good for fathers to have some bonding time.

Troy looked down at the baby in his arms, as she made increasingly loud protestations, what did he do?

"Hey little princess, don't cry," he said making his voice soft "Sssh, it's okay"

The little girl opened her eyes and stared at him, her eyes so blue he felt his heart flip-flop. Tears pooled in his own cobalt blue eyes. They were the same exact shade as his, so intense! So penetrating! An awful thought filled his head, what if he'd been wrong? What if Gabriella had been telling the truth? What if Ana _was_ his daughter?


	11. Thunderbolt

Excuse me if I gush but you guys are totally wonderful !! Its great to know you're enjoying what I write, seriously getting all those reviews leaves me with a massive grin, and people do tend to look at me a little funny but that's okay LOL. Hope you enjoy this chapter, a little bit more drama and maybe, just maybe, if you're good, a tiny bit and I mean a tiny bit of Troy Ana fluff. I hope you enjoy. Love Tink. Xx

Gabriella approached the door to the Nicu, closely followed by Taylor and Chad and reached out to press the buzzer. Glancing in the window her hand froze in mid air and tears pooled in her eyes, unable to believe what she was seeing. There in the corner of the room sat Troy. Troy, holding their daughter, talking softly to her, a goofy grin on his face. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched them for a second, stunned by what she was seeing. For so long she had dreamed of this day, seeing her child with it's father and now it just didn't seem real. Snapping herself from her daydream, she sniffed and pressed the buzzer, eager to be reunited with her daughter.

Troy grinned at the little girl and stuck out his tongue, smiling broadly as she appeared to move her mouth to copy him. He felt a tug on his heartstrings, as she waved her tiny hand in the air and then latched onto his finger. So tiny, so defenseless, yet so strong.  If only she was his child, if only he wasn't sterile.

He knew it was just wishful thinking that made him think they shared the same eye color. But no amount of wishing could change the fact that the doctors had told him long ago, he was sterile; children were just a pipe dream. The little girl stared back at him, her eyes wide and he couldn't help but smile,

"Hey there beautiful girl, you look just like your mommy don't you" he spoke softly, looking up, as he heard the buzzer sound to herald the entrance of someone coming into the Nicu

.

He felt his heart thud in his chest as he saw Gabriella, winding her way towards him, a tender look on her face, her cheeks flushed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly, pleased to see him bonding with his daughter.

"I thought I'd stop by, see how she's getting on," he said sheepishly, looking at the little girl and then holding her out, almost guiltily, for Gabriella to take.

Gabriella took her daughter from him, their fingers touching accidentally and felt sparks shoot through her. She cradled the little girl in her arms and held her close, inhaling her baby sweet scent.

"Hey baby girl, it's your mama, did you miss me huh?" she cooed, smiling as Ana waved her arms in response.

Troy watched as Gabriella interacted with her daughter and felt a shaft of  longing rock him, gripping him so tight he held his breath against the

bitter sweetness of it. He wasn't sure if it was longing for Gabriella or longing for the family, they could have been.

"Your Aunty Taylor and Uncle Chad have come to see you sweetheart, shall we take a walk and see them?" she questioned, in a singsong voice that had Troy mesmerized.

She looked across the room to where Taylor and Chad peeped in the nursery window, waving like idiots.

Troy hid a smile, it seemed like babies brought out the goof balls in everyone, himself included.

"I guess I had better go" Troy said ,getting slowly to his feet.

Gabriella looked at him, although he had hurt her terribly, she was prepared to be magnanimous for the sake of her little girl.

"You don't have to" she protested with a soft gentle smile, that made him feel as though he wanted to gather her close and never let her go. He shook his head, trying to free himself from the emotions taking over him. He had to stay focused, had to remember how she's lied to him, deceived him.

"Yes I do" he said meaningfully, he didn't want to start getting attached to either Gabriella or her baby. He paused for a second, needing to ask a question for his own peace of mind, unsure if he dared.

"Why did you give her that middle name? The nurse told me you named her for her father"

Gabriella looked him straight in the eye and replied "I did"

"After Rico right?"

She gave him a puzzled look, he thought Rico was Ana's father.

"His name is Rico Alejandro"

Gabriella shook her head holding her squirming daughter close "No I named her after her father, Alexandra instead of Alexander"

"Gabriella, I am not her father!" Troy said, biting of each word, as though it physically hurt him to say it.

"Yes Troy, you are" she asserted with quiet dignity, determined not to do this in front of her daughter and the staff.

"Dammit Gabi, will you quit with this bullshit, I'm sterile for fucks sake" he hissed, icy fingers clasping his heart.

"I don't care what they told you Troy, I _know_ you are her father but if you chose not to believe that, then you are choosing not to be in our lives" she whispered.

"So be it" he replied, his own voice low and he turned and walked towards the exit, his heart heavy.

Gabriella followed a few steps behind with Ana in her arms but not once did he turn around and look back. She fought back the tears that threatened to engulf her and pasted a bright smile onto her face as she watched him leave. Turning her attention to the viewing window, she tilted her arms so Taylor and Chad could get a glimpse of Ana.

"She's beautiful" mouthed Taylor through the glass and beside her Chad nodded.

Troy stood next to them in silence, staring in, wishing things could be different but knowing it was an impossible dream.

He watched, as almost in slow motion, two things happened at once. Ana seemed to go suddenly still and limp, her lips beginning to go blue, whilst Gabriella looked down at her and then cried out.

"Help, my baby, she's not breathing" she screamed, looking down at her daughter suddenly limp, pale and not breathing.

Troy felt his heart constrict in his chest painfully, he felt as though he too couldn't breathe. He watched, reaching for the buzzer, as doctors hurried to Gabriella's side and scooped the lifeless child from her arms, crossing the room to resuss.

"Let me in!" he snarled banging on the door, pressing the buzzer again and again, needing to be with Gabriella, needing to be with Ana.

His heart thudded, roaring in his ears, time suspending, as he waited for the door to release and allow him inside.

Gabriella felt like screaming, her baby was dying, she wasn't breathing. What had happened? Panic overran her, fear pooling in her stomach making her want to vomit, her arms feeling empty as soon as Ana was removed from them. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around her body to stop the trembling , which wracked her body, trying to see what was happening. She glanced at the window, needing the reassurance of Troy's gaze and saw only Taylor and Chad holding each other, their faces somber and pale.

Suddenly Troy was at her side, pulling her into his arms, pressing her face against his chest, so she didn't have to see what was happening to her little girl. Gabriella leant against him, glad of his strength, her own legs feeling as though they were about to buckle. She sobbed against him, crying out her fear, her panic, her terror. Time seemed to stand still for them as they waited to see what would happen, their hearts in their mouths. There was a flurry of activity and lots of shouting for a few minutes but then gradually everything became quiet and still.

"Please god no, don't take my baby" she mumbled to herself, shaking.

Troy tightened his embrace as Gabriella unraveled in his arms, needing to be strong for her, fighting his own fear.

After a few long moment Rachael came towards them, her face serious but not somber.

"Please no, don'-" Gabriella began, expecting the worse.

"Gabriella, she's going to be okay…believe it or not what just happened there is relatively normal, its called AOP or Apnea of Premiturity….Sometimes

what happens with preemies is that they forget to breathe because their brains and spinal cords aren't fully developed yet…So for a few seconds they simply stop breathing, that explains the limpness and blue lips…Now I know it's scary but it will more than likely happen again, so you have to be prepared, you mustn't panic, there are things you can do"

Gabriella sobbed harder, as she listened to what she was being told, her baby was still okay but this could happen again and if she didn't focus they could lose her.

Troy hugged her harder, relief coursing through his veins, he had never known fear like it,  when he thought Ana might not make it. He had to step away from them both now, while he still could.

"If it happens again, the first thing you need to do is wait for a few seconds, this may seem cruel but most babies remember to breathe again on their own…If she doesn't then you have to stimulate her, touch her legs, or feet, pat her back or blow on her face, she has a reflex which will make her suck in a breath and hopefully remind herself to breathe again….For now though we've put her back in the isolette and on a CPAP…This is a machine that blows pressure into her airways, keeping them open, it doesn't breathe for her, it simply helps her breath, it just means we'll have to keep cuddles to a minimum for the next few hours okay?"

Gabriella sagged against Troy, leaning on him, nodding as Rachael demonstrated what to do.

"Can we see her?" Troy asked huskily, needing to see for himself that was going to make it.

"Sure, she has the CPAP on, it's a little mask over her nose and mouth, it looks alarming but it's not"

She led them back over to her isolette where Ana lay, a mask covering her tiny features. Gabriella stared fixatedly at her chest, which moved up and down with slow rhythmic movements, waiting, watching for any slight change. She touched the isolette with trembling hands and sniffed back tears of relief, feeling Troy come to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders as he too looked in at the little girl.

"I know you don't believe me Troy, but she's yours can't you see that?" she cried softly.

"I wish I could believe you Gabi, I want nothing more in the world than to believe you…But I can't" he said hoarsely " I know the truth, medical science doesn't lie…Once I know she's better I'm going back to my life in LA"

"Then you've made your choice" she concluded.

Troy hadn't even been aware he'd be offered a choice, not really,  all he knew was he didn't think he could ever forgive Gabriella for what she'd put him through and the fact she still insisted that Ana was his, hurt more than anything.

After several minutes, he gave her shoulders a squeeze and then stepped away, leaving her standing staring in at the isolette. He turned and walked across the room, each step he took tearing at his heart, he wouldn't come back, he couldn't. On exiting the Nicu, he found Chad and Taylor waiting impatiently for him. He filled them on the new development in Ana's condition before offering them a ride home. They were as silent leaving the hospital, as they had been excited upon arriving there. It seemed the latest set back had everyone on edge, Troy especially. He couldn't stop thinking, about what Gabriella had said, he was so torn. He knew what he had been told by the doctors when he was a teenager, but he thought he knew Gabi too, he was so confused.

When Troy left, Gabriella was furious with him for still denying their child, especially when she was so ill, but she after a while, she forgot her anger, as Ana had three more AOP episodes. Each one more frightening than the next, each one heralded by the sound of a little alarm on the monitor next to the isolette. Whenever she heard it, her heart stopped beating and she unconsciously held her breath, willing her baby to breathe. And not until she did would Gabriella breathe herself. It was a frightening, stressful time and Gabriella felt like she couldn't leave her side for one second, if she took her eyes off her, something bad would happen. By eight that evening, Gabriella was tired, hungry and thirsty but still wouldn't leave her daughters side, convinced she would lose Ana if she took her eyes off her, even for thirty seconds.

"Gabriella, you need to get something to eat and have a rest, you're going to wear yourself out if you don't" Rachael said to her, as she watched her painful vigil.

"I'm fine Rachael, really…I just don't want to leave her, I need to be here in case something happens" she said softly, staring at her daughters tiny chest, checking for any sign it wasn't moving.

"Nothing is going to happen in the few minutes it will take you to go get a snack and drink, I promise"

Gabriella shook her head "I can't take that chance"

"Well how about I call her daddy back in, he can sit with her for a while"

"I think he'll be busy" Gabriella didn't think she could cope with seeing Troy again today.

"Not too busy for his baby surely, let me call Gabriella you need a break"

Gabriella knew she was right but she honestly didn't think she had it in her to go another round with Troy right now. She thought for long moments, she knew Rachael was right, she needed a break or she'd be no good to anyone and Troy, rightly or wrongly on his part, was actually her father.

Looking at Rachael as she stifled a yawn, she nodded imperceptibly "Call him"

Rachael touched her shoulder "Good girl, it will do you the world of good to have a rest, I'll go call him now, if you have his number"

Gabriella reeled it off automatically, half hoping he had changed it, half hoping he hadn't.

"I'll be back as soon as I've spoken with him"

Gabriella nodded again and turned her attention back to her daughter, who opened her eyes briefly, looking at her mother, before blinking sleepily and shutting them again.

Troy heard his cell buzz and looked down at it, not recognizing the number.

He normally didn't answer numbers he didn't recognize but seeing the local area code he made an exception.

"H'Lo"

"Mr. Bolton? It's Rachael Raine from the Nicu"

Troy felt his blood turn to ice and his stomach clench with fear "What is it? What's wrong? Is it Gabi? Is It Ana?" he asked, panic evident in his voice.

"Everything's fine Mr. Bolton, it's just I think Gabriella could do with a break… she hasn't left Ana's side since this morning, not even to eat and frankly I'm a little concerned about her"

"Is she okay?"

"She's very tired and I expect very hungry…It's not uncommon for this to happen, moms and dads do get very concerned with their little ones well-being, it happens a lot but usually they take it in turns, if you know what I mean"

Troy was sure he could hear censure in her voice, undeserved he thought, considering he wasn't even the child's father.

"What do you need?"

"Could you come down for a few hours, maybe give her a break, she didn't want me to call you but I insisted"

Wishing he could say no, knowing he wouldn't anyway, he conceded defeat, so much for staying away from them.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes"

Gabriella swayed slightly in her chair, staring at the isolette, feeling exhaustion creep over her. She just needed to rest her eyes for a few seconds and then she would open them again. Gradually her lids became heavier and heavier and she slumped back in the chair, as sleep claimed her. Which was how Troy found her on his arrival, curled up , her legs tucked under her, her hair a mess, her lips parted softly as she took deep steady breaths.

She looked so beautiful, so peaceful and serene, that he hated to disturb her. He felt some of the ice around his heart melt a little as he acknowledged that it didn't matter what she had done, part of him loved and had never stopped.

Did it matter that biologically Ana was another man's? _He_ was the one who had been there at the birth, he was the one that held her, worried about her, thought about her. _He_ should have been her father.

Reaching out a hand, he touched her face softly, loving her though he didn't want to.

"Brie, honey, wake up" he said crouching before, a tender look in his eyes.

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly, a soft smile curving her mouth "Hi"

"Go get some rest Gabriella, I'll watch Ana"

She sat up in the chair, her eyes flying to the isolette, to make sure her little girl was still okay. Her chest was moving in its regular rhythm, she was sleeping peacefully, the CPAP still in place. She glanced at the clock,

"I can't go yet, she needs a diaper change" she yawned behind her head and stretched a little, then yawned again.

"I'll do it" he said, wondering what he had just got himself into.

Gabriella looked at him in disbelief "Do you know _how_ to change a diaper?"

He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck, Gabriella recognizing his uncomfortable look.

"It can't be that hard can it ?" he tried to brazen it out and Gabriella hid a smile. _This _she had to see no matter how tired she was.

"Do you mind if I just stay and supervise?"

"Why would you wanna do that?" he asked, suddenly more nervous than he had been in his entire life.

"To watch an expert at work" she said with a sly grin.

"Sure" he said with feigned nonchalance and stepped over to the isolette.

Gabriella watched as he opened one side of the isolette and reached into the crib, his hands seeming so large next to Ana's tiny frail body.

You can so this Bolton, he said to himself, she's so tiny, how hard can it be?

"Er, Troy?" came Gabriella's very amused voice from behind him.

"Yeah?"

"How do you intend to change her diaper without a fresh one?"

Ah, good point.

"hand me one would ya?" he said, sounding for all the world, as if he meant to say that.

Gabriella smirked and handed him a tiny diaper. He looked at it, it seemed to have been made for a doll. Now what did he do, he was totally stuck. Taking a quick sneaky glance at the baby, he noticed the front of her diaper had puppies on, so at least he knew which was the front. This was gonna be a piece of cake!

"Oh Troy" came her singsong voice again.

He looked over his shoulder with a patient smile "Yes Gabi?"

"How are you going to clean her?" she sounded so smug, this will catch him out, she thought.

"Pass me some cotton balls and fill that little bowl from the faucet , warm if you can"

Gabriella frowned, okay so he had been paying attention earlier, when the nurses had explained where everything was, but that didn't mean he was going to be able to actually change her. She smirked at him as she passed the bowl and watched as he looked down, puzzled. Now he had three things to hold and only two hands, which would stump him. She watched as he balanced the water on the side of the isolette, and placed the nappy and cotton wool next to Ana's tiny feet.

"Hey there princess" he said, his voice soft and quiet, as he stroked a gentle finger along her leg.

With deft fingers for someone with such large hands, he stripped the nappy away from her quickly and using the cotton wool, washed her, before placing the nappy under her again and fastened it. Gabriella had to admit, she was impressed.

Troy worked quickly, hoping Gabriella couldn't see how badly his hands shook, or the fact that he didn't seem to know exactly what he was doing. Ana felt so fragile, her legs all skin and bone, he was worried he might snap them, her feet were tiny and so long, with ten perfect little toes. Her skin was warm and soft and weighed hardly anything, he thought as he slid the nappy under her. She was so tiny, so vulnerable, she needed someone, she needed him, he thought and it a thought hit him like a thunderbolt, he knew no matter what her parentage, he wanted to be her daddy!


	12. In a heartbeat

Hi all just want to say thanks a million for all those really great reviews!! _Sorry_ I haven't updated in a while, been back at school this week and no matter how many times I try to make this more interesting it just doesn't work well.  This chapter is a little bit of a filler and isn't as exciting as the previous, so apologies for that but there are some juicy bits coming up!! Love Tink xx.

Troy pressed the buzzer and strolled in through the door of the Nicu, exchanging smiles with the nurses, as he made his way over to the isolette. In the four days since her birth, Troy, Gabriella and even little Ana to some extent, had fallen into a routine. They took turns sitting with Ana, Troy usually visiting whilst Gabriella rested, as consequence, Troy and Gabriella saw very little of one another. Ana was doing very well and despite the odd AOP episode, she was off the CPAP and putting on weight well, so well, that by the time she was three days old she could nurse. Gabriella was thrilled and looked forward to the times when they sat snuggled together, cherishing the feeling that she was nourishing her daughter, no matter how uncomfortable it was for her, nobody had warned her just how painful breast feeding could be.

"Hi there little lady" Troy said softly, reaching into the isolette to cradle Ana in his arms. She looked up at him with her wide blue eyes and Troy felt the now familiar tug on his heartstrings and the surge of longing that always accompanied it.

The news that she was able to go home soon, meant that for Troy, his time with her was almost over and it was something he didn't want to think about. He had grown so used to being with her over the last few days, that he couldn't remember a time before she was in his life and he didn't want to think about the future without her in it.

"You're doing so well, your mommy is so proud of you," he cooed, smiling as she gripped his finger tightly, so strong for one so fragile.

"Hi Troy" came Rachael's voice behind him.

"Hey"

"You must be thrilled to be getting this little lady home tonight" she chattered, as she began to fill in various charts.

"Tonight?" he echoed.

"Yeah…Gabriella didn't tell you?"

He shook his head, holding her closer to him "She can go tonight? Is she well enough for that? "

Rachael nodded "Sure, she's put on nearly three ounces, which given her size is fantastic, they want to send an AOP monitor home for a few weeks but they think she's ready, you must be thrilled huh?"

"Sure" he said forcing a false smile, whilst inside he felt like howling.

This was it, she was going home with Gabriella, she wouldn't need him around anymore.

His heart felt like lead and he pressed a kiss to the fuzz of dark hair on her head, almost absentmindedly, committing her sweet smell to memory.

"Did Gabi tell you what arrangements she'd made to get home?"

Rachael looked at him with a sympathetic smile "She said something about her friends Taylor and Chad picking them up"

"Oh" he said dully, settling her more closely against him as she started to squirm.

"She'll be fine Troy, she doesn't need to be here anymore…This is a place for sick babies and she's not sick, she's just very early…but she'll do great once she's at home with her mommy and daddy" she said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," he said, looking down at the tiny replica of Gabriella he held in his arms, feeling something inside him break, as her lids drifted shut and she slipped into sleep. Pressing another kiss to her hair, he gently put her back in the isolette and closed the hatch. Taking one last look, he touched a hand to the warm plastic before turning and walking away.

Gabriella packed her overnight bag, smiling broadly, she was going home and she was taking her tiny daughter with her. She couldn't wait to get back to her own bed, her own routine and get to know her little girl. There were so many things to think about and for a second she was fazed, she would be all on her own and worried she wouldn't be able to cope. After all there would be no doctors or nurses telling her if something was wrong, there would be no other moms to ask advice from. Suddenly she became panicked, what if something happened and she was all alone, what would she do? This baby was now all her responsibility and she would have to do everything herself, it suddenly seemed like a monumental decision to go home. Was it the right one? Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she sat on the bed and put her head in her hands, overwhelmed.

Troy's first thought as he entered the room, was that she looked so forlorn and lost. His second, was that she was getting her figure back and then some!

 He pushed that thought aside and smiled at her tentatively, desperately trying not to stare at her engorged breasts.

"Brie?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Gabriella looked up; her worry written all over her face, her nose scrunched up in the way it did when she was thinking hard, frown lines appearing between her chocolate brown eyes.

"Is everything ok with Ana?" she asked urgently, rising from the bed, wondering what he was doing in her room. She hadn't seen him unless they passed in the hall or the Nicu, he never came to visit her or spend time with her.

"She's fine I promise, I only came to say goodbye, I heard you're going home tonight"

Gabriella looked away from him and played with diaper bag on the bed "Yeah, they said she's well enough"

"I thought you'd be stoked, you don't seem very happy"

Gabriella shrugged "I am, its just daunting ya'know? Suddenly realizing I'm going to be all by myself with this tiny person, morning noon and night… What if I do something wrong? What if something happens to her and there's no one there to help? What if she doesn't like me?" she finished, her voice breaking on a sob, her hormonally driven emotions, rushing to the surface.

Troy stood there for a second and opened his mouth to tell her everything was going to be okay, that she'd be fine on her on but what he actually found himself saying was

"wouldyoulikemetostaywithyouforawhile?"

Gabriella stared at him, a lone tear escaping down her cheek, whilst she tried to figure out what the hell he'd just said, she could have sworn it sounded like

 "Would you like me to stay with you for a while?"

She blinked owlishly, knowing she should say no but finding what came out was "Yes…please"

For a second they both stared at each other, shocked blue eyes meeting wary brown.

Troy cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck, he was supposed to be getting away from Gabriella, not getting closer to her.

"So… I'll bring my shit round tonight after you get home? It'll probably be late" he warned.

"What about the team?" she whispered, her tears abating, her heart lifting, maybe this way she could make him see that Ana was his.

"They can do without me for another few days"

"If you're sure, it will only be for two maybe, three days tops, till I get my bearings"

He nodded and shrugged "No problem…so I'll go back to the hotel, pack my things and I'll see you later?"

"Yeah" she watched as he turned to leave and she cried out "Troy!"

He turned at the urgency in her tone "Yeah?"

"Th- Thank you," she said softly, lowering her gaze slightly.

He smiled once, a genuine smile of friendship, and then he was gone, leaving a somewhat breathless Gabriella in his wake.

Some hour's later Taylor and Chad rode the elevator, Taylor bouncing with excitement, Chad clutching a car seat and brightly colored helium balloon.

"I can't believe we're gonna get to see her properly, you can't see a thing through those windows" Taylor grumbled, as the doors opened and they exited onto the ward. Chad, wisely, simply nodded.

"Hey Gab!" Taylor exclaimed, drawing her friend into a big hug.

"You ready to get this show on the road?" Chad asked, depositing the empty car seat and picking up Gabriella's bags.

She took a deep but shaky breath and nodded with a smile.

"Well then, lets go get Ana!" Taylor begged with a grin "Chad honey, you can take Gabi and Ana's things down to the car, we'll meet you back outside the Nicu"

Chad raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to argue but Taylor stared at him for a second, her lips pursed to show she would broke no argument.

He sighed "Alright already, just stop looking at me like that!"

She beamed at him "Thanks baby" then turned to Gabriella.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be" she said, overwhelmed with excitement and nerves.

The walk along the hall to the Nicu, had never seemed so long, Gabriella was desperate to get her hands on her daughter. Pressing the buzzer for what she hoped would be the final time she felt herself well up with tears again, it was happening, she was going home with her baby!

"Hey Ana, here's mommy" said Rachael as Gabriella crossed the room, to where Rachael was opening the isolette.

Gabriella looked down at her tiny daughter, dressed in a pink onesie with a matching hat, free from wires and monitors,  and thought she looked smaller than ever. Gathering her close, she held her while the staff came to say their goodbyes, all of them getting a little emotional, before folding her into a thick pink cardigan, made for preemies. As she carried Ana out of the Nicu to where Taylor waited with the car seat, she felt tears drip down her nose, unsure why she was crying. Hormones again, she was thrilled her daughter was well enough to come home, relieved even but also a little scared about what the future would bring, for her and Ana and for them as a family with Troy. Would he continue to deny she was his? He seemed to care about her so why couldn't he saw what was right in front of him?

"There she is" Taylor cooed and looked down into Gabriella's arms, her mouth and eyes growing wide in shock "Oh my god! She's Troys!"

Gabriella stared at her best friend for a second, the blood draining from her face "Wh- why did you say that?"

Taylor looked Gabriella straight in the eye and pursed her lips "Because she's his living image, she's like a freakin mini me,  nobody that's seen her could doubt that…Gabi what the hell has been goin on? Does he know?"

"Know what?" Chad asked as he approached the pair, looking at the tension on their faces. Turning his gaze on the tiny pink bundle he murmured "Holy shit!"

"What?" asked Taylor and Gabriella in unison, worried, had Chad too, noticed the resemblance?

Chad's face relaxed into a smile "She's so tiny, gonna be a real heartbreaker though"

Gabriella breathed a sigh of obvious relief; the last thing she wanted was for Chad to know what was going on.

"She's bigger than she was" Gabriella said, shooting Taylor a look that said they would talk about this later.

Setting Ana in the car seat, the trio made their way out of the hospital and towards home.

An hour or two later, when Gabriella was unpacked, had settled Ana into her crib for a nap and Chad had been dispatched to get the takeout, Taylor broached the subject of Ana's father again.

"Gabi, what the hell is going on with you and Troy?"

Gabi sighed and looked at her tiny sleeping daughter "I can't tell you Taylor, it's between me and him"

"Is he her father?" Taylor asked, with her usual bluntness.

Gabriella paused for a long second, and then nodded slightly, unable to look at Taylor.

"How Gabi? How is he her father?"

Gabi smirked at her "In the usual way" she said with a little giggle, suddenly feeling lighthearted.

Taylor rolled her eyes "You know what I mean, I thought you guys were best friends"

"We were, we are…I think"

"Gabi, you need to talk with him… what's he gonna do for Ana, how could he leave you when you were pregnant? He's her father, _how _can he be halfway across the country _and_ raise her with you?" Taylor was incensed and fired questions at her, without giving her chance to respond.

 Gabriella knew what she had to say next, wouldn't go down well with Taylor, at all.

"He doesn't believe she's his," she said softly, bracing herself for what was to come.

"He what!" she screeched, incandescent with rage.

"He thinks Ana isn't his, he-"

"How dare he? The spineless bastard!"

"Tay, calm down…Remember when he had mumps in high school? The doctors told him he couldn't have children…so in his mind he thinks that Ana is someone else's"

"That's crazy Gabi, he must know she's his, she looks like him and you told him he's the daddy…doesn't he believe you?"

Gabriella shook her head "He thinks I cheated on him"

"Cheated?" Taylor squeaked, "You two were in a relationship? I thought it was maybe a drunken, one night thing,"

"No, it was more of a friends with benefits…but he thinks I cheated"

"Want me to talk to him? Tell him what an ass he's being?"

"No! Taylor he would be furious with me if he thought I'd spoken to you about this"

Taylor sighed, studying the pained look on her best friends face "Why not just demand a DNA test, and prove Ana is his"

"I don't want that, besides, the media would get a hold of it" she sighed deeply, her eyes drifting back to Ana "I want Troy to realize she is his, to trust me and believe what I say… I still think he will…one day"

"Oh honey, we know Troy and when he thinks he's right, he doesn't change his mind…promise me you'll think about having a DNA test"

Gabi nodded "But Tay, _you_ have to promise _me_ that you won't tell Chad, he'll never manage to keep this to himself"

"Okay we'll do it your way…you're in love with him aren't you?"

She shrugged helplessly "I- I…yes"

"Just be careful Gab, I love Troy, he's one of my best friends but you know his rep with women and I don't think he's ready to settle down, even if it is with you"

"I know," she said simply and she did.

By ten that evening Taylor and Chad had left, Gabi had taken a quick shower and fed Ana before changing for bed. Just as she was about to turn in, there was a knock at the door, she knew Troy was here. Clutching the edges of her ancient robe together, she opened the door, peeking around it, so he couldn't see her state of undress.

"Sorry it took me long, I had to contact my agent, let him know where I am" he said not really looking at her, more looking past her.

She shrugged, feeling strangely embarrassed and stepped back to allow him to enter, "It's okay, we're about settle for the night anyway"

Troy followed her inside and dropped his bag on the floor by the door.

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping, in my room, you can sleep in the nursery, I set up a cot for you…I appreciate this Troy, I just didn't want to be on my own these first few nights…When do you have to go back?"

"Saturday…how's she been since you got home, any episodes?"

"Just two but they only lasted for about four seconds, she's doing really good but she just looks so tiny in everything" she gestured about the room.

Troy's curious blue eyes followed her hand, Gabriella's apartment had always been immaculate but now every surface was littered with some sort of baby paraphernalia, it wasn't untidy as such, more like organized chaos. There were piles of diapers ready to be used, baby wipes stacked in neat piles, and toys of all colors shapes and descriptions. Congratulations cards stood proudly on her mantle and Troy felt a sudden strong surge of wistfulness, if things had been different, those cards would be for him too. 

Gabriella watched as he took in the mess which surrounded her, at first she had been concerned that she wouldn't be able to keep on top of things and keep her apartment in the same way she used to, but as Taylor, her priority was her daughter, not doing the vacuuming or polishing. She knew they were right, all the chores would still be there to be done another time, a baby is only a baby for a very short time and Gabriella wanted to cherish her daughter.

He looked so handsome, she thought, so fresh. Whereas she felt as though she had been up for up for hours, her body still sore from the birth, her hair frizzy, bags under her eyes and an old oversize robe covering, in her opinion, her still too rounded body.

"I'm gonna turn in" she said "You know where everything is, there's a cot set up in the nursery, so I'll just see you in the morning"

He fixed her with his bright blue eyes "Sleep well"

She nodded, her stomach suddenly filled with butterflies, and like the coward she was, she fled to her room.

Troy stood in the doorway of the nursery transfixed, it was beautiful, perfect and so Gabriella. From the crib to the toy chest it was all designed with a baby in mind. He felt that same surge of wistfulness again, that he would never have this feeling again, once he went back to LA. With quick efficient movements he stripped down to his boxers and lay down on the cot, one arm under his head as a pillow, the other resting just above the waistline of his boxers. He thought about all that had happened in the days since he'd come home, home, he hadn't thought of this place as home in a long time, so why now? What had changed? Was it him? Was it seeing Ana born? Had he forgiven Gabi for cheating on him? Did he want Ana and Gabi in his life? Could he cope knowing Ana was someone else's? Would he be able to trust Gabi again?

These were just some of the hundreds of questions, which chased around his head until he succumbed to sleep.

Troy came awake quickly, sitting up, startled from sleep by a high-pitched wail, the sheet pooling around his waist. For a second he panted, his chest heaving with the shock of being awakened so abruptly. It was Ana, he squinted at the clock, it was just after one am. He listened for a few seconds, waiting for the noise to abate, and when it didn't, he swung his legs over the edge of the cot. He padded barefoot from the room and made his way down the hall towards Gabriella's room; concerned the crying was still going on. He yawned, scratching his chest and silently pushed open the door to Gabriella's bedroom.

What he saw he made him stop in his tracks. Gabriella sat in a large rocking chair, Ana held in her arms, trying to latch her on, with hesitant fingers. The smooth creamy curve of her breast was just visible, sending hunger surging through him and he watched as she fitted the screaming child to her, the wailing stopping instantly. Troy immediately felt like the worst kind of pervert, getting turned on. He watched, an odd kind of longing filling him, tenderness swamping him.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice gruffer than he'd intended.

Gabriella looked up, shocked to see a half naked Troy standing in her bedroom door, she nodded, looking away quickly, feeling embarrassed, even though what she was doing was perfectly natural. Color and heat suffused her cheeks, making her burn and she looked down at her daughter.

He watched as Gabriella fed her child, the expression of love and tenderness on her face, making his breath catch in his throat. He felt excluded and knew he wanted to be part of their lives for a long time to come, he'd couldn't deny it any longer, he wanted them, wanted them both and he didn't care about the past. Gabriella glanced up shocked by the look of longing on his face, her heart pounding where Ana's head rested.

"Troy?" she asked softly

"Huh?" he almost grunted.

"Are _you _okay?"

He nodded, his eyes still on their daughter, watching as she ate hungrily.

"Yeah, just not used to waking up to a screaming baby" he admitted, his voice gruff.

Gabriella chuckled "Me either but I guess it's something I'll have to get used to"

He nodded, his eyes still on them "I should get back to bed, give you guys some peace" he began

"You don't have to, I'm awake now anyway, she doesn't feed for too long" Gabriella looked up briefly, wincing slightly, as Ana's sucking increased.

"Does it hurt?"

She nodded "Just a little…I'm getting used to it though"

They were both silent for a few minutes, watching their daughter eat, wondering what was going through the others mind. Trying not to stare and failing, Troy watched as Gabriella moved a now sleeping Ana to one side. Gabriella had a dilemma, her hands were full and she couldn't cover herself properly but to move would expose her more to Troy's gaze. Lifting her chin, she ignored the fact that her breast was now visible and quickly tucked Ana back into her crib, before adjusting her nightshirt.

Troy couldn't help but stare at the smooth, full, creamy, expanse of her breast, it was so much bigger than he remembered but then she had just given birth and that was pretty normal. He just felt so perverted that he wanted her, that he felt this way about her again; she was a mother for Christ's sake, lustful thoughts were the last thing she should entertain from him.

"Call me if you need anything, I'm just next door…I would offer to do the next feed but somehow I don't think I come with the right equipment" he said with an attempt at humor.

Gabriella smiled a little, stifling a yawn "I appreciate the offer and if I could, I would take you up on it in a heartbeat"

"G'Night Brie" his voice was soft.

"Night Troy" she said watching as he walked from the room before switching off her lamp and settling to sleep.

Watching Gabriella and being with Ana had made him realize that he was missing something vital from his life, something that he probably would never have the chance to have again. He wanted, needed, to have a family. He wanted Gabriella and Ana to be his family. He couldn't let them go and vowed first thing in the morning he was going to tell Gabriella so.


	13. It Doesn't Matter!

**Hi all…so here is our next chapter, I am so sorry for the delay in updating; I have been very naughty I know, so please forgive me? Yep? Okay, so on with the story. Let me know what you think. Love Tink. Xx**

Troy awoke once more to the sound of incessant wailing and with a low groan he blinked groggily, glancing at the clock as he had done, in the early hours of the morning. It read nine am. He stretched lazily and knew he needed to get up, Ana was crying and he had a lot to say to Gabi. He listened to the little girl cry for a few more seconds, giving himself time to wake up properly, before getting off the cot and pulling on his sweats and clean t- shirt.

He followed the noise to the living room; Gabriella was nowhere in sight. Ana lay in her bassinette, surrounded by white lace, her face red as she screamed, her little legs drawn up to her tummy and her arms waving, demanding attention. It seemed she had inherited her mother's temper, he thought with a wry grin.

"Gabs?" he called out, wondering where she was. Trying to hear over the noise of Ana's cry, he could just make out the sound of the shower running somewhere in the apartment. Figuring that's where she was, he turned his attention back to the squalling bundle. Bending over the crib, he scooped Ana up in his arms and held her against his chest, trying to soothe her. Her face was contorted in anger and growing redder with each second that past.

"Hey little lady, what's wrong huh?" he cooed, hoping the sound of his voice would calm her.

He waited, the screaming continued. He tried rocking her, the screaming doubled, he tried pacing the floor with her, the screaming intensified. A moments panic consumed him. What if something was seriously wrong with her? Why wouldn't she stop crying? She usually did. As she screamed, her arms flailed and accidentally caught one of his fingers, knocking it close to her mouth. Right away her head turned and her mouth opened even wider, and in that second a flash of understanding hit him. She was hungry. Troy smiled to himself, feeling as though he had just discovered fire, as she turned her head and began sucking on his fingertip.

"Uh, Ana, princess… sweetheart you won't get what you're looking for from there" he said with a soft chuckle, as she began to suck earnestly, "Oh hell, you'll figure it out soon enough"

He stared down into eyes that regarded him with extreme solemnity and he was once more struck by the fact that he couldn't lose this little girl from his life. His throat felt tight, clogged with emotion as he tried to speak, he had to speak, had to say this.

"I may not be you're daddy princess but I'm the closest you got and I'm not letting you or your mommy go again" he whispered, pressing a kiss to the soft downy curls atop her head, feeling the silken softness of her hair against his mouth, taking in her baby powder scent. It was the most wonderful smell in the world.

He settled himself on the couch and waited for Gabi to appear, wondering how long it would take until Ana figured out she wouldn't be getting any breakfast. Evidently not long, for as soon as Troy sat down, she began to whimper around his finger and her eyes began to fill with tears again.

"Oh sweetie, mommy won't be long," he cooed, keeping his voice soft and low, praying she wouldn't start to scream again. He wanted Gabriella to find him and Ana sat in peace, if she was going to accept him into their lives, then she had to be able to see that she could trust him, that he could cope with Ana. He had to get this right; all their futures depended on it.

As though he had conjured her with his thoughts, she appeared in the doorway, dressed in a pair of loose fitting black linen trousers and an oversize white shirt, fastened with a thick black belt around her shrinking waist. Her dark hair was still damp from the shower and curled loosely around her shoulders, she held a tiny pink bib in one hand and an even smaller diaper in the other.

She stopped abruptly when she saw him, her heart kicking in her chest at the sight of him holding their daughter. It never failed to move her.

"Oh you're up!" she said stupidly, cursing herself for making the dumbest, most obvious statement ever.

"Yeah" he said with a lopsided grin, her heart gave another kick and her stomach clenched in response. When Troy set out to be charming, he could be devastating. She steeled herself, it seemed he still had the potential to bring her to her knees, in more ways than one, she suddenly remembered with a helpless blush.

"I was just coming to get her, I've been in the shower," she indicated to her damp curls helplessly, knowing that sounded dumb too.

Troy's chuckle sounded again "I can see that" his eyes slid slowly over her body from her long slender legs, to her gently rounded hips, over the swell of her gently curved stomach, to her full and frankly magnificent breasts. Before pregnancy Gabriella, had a rather petite figure but now she had curves, real curves and Troy just loved curves.

Gabriella felt a trail of heat in the wake of his gaze and she felt flushed and flustered. A million butterflies gathered in her stomach and she felt the tell tale tickle of desire, unfurling inside her. What was going on with him? Why was he suddenly looking at her like that? He hated her, didn't he? Was he thinking how fat she had become, how her body had changed, she wasn't the same slim build she had once been.

"So I was thinking of maybe taking a walk today, would you like to join us?" she asked suddenly feeling shy, hoping he would say yes, needing to distract them both from the sudden tension in the room.

He nodded, his blue eyes twinkling "Sounds like fun, what did you have in mind?"

"I thought maybe the park, we can't go for long, she'll need feeding but it'll be good for her to get some fresh air…how bout you use the shower, while I feed her?"

A picture flashed into Troy's mind of Gabriella's breasts and he felt himself harden instantly and he closed his eyes with a groan. She was a mother and he was getting a hard on, he felt uneasy with the juxtaposition.

"Troy? You okay?"

His eyes opened and he looked at her "Yeah" his voice was rough and Gabriella felt her skin prickle in response to his throaty reply.

"Okay then" she crossed the room and took Ana from him; their fingers brushing, electricity stinging them both. Their eyes caught and held for long moment, Gabriella had forgotten how beautiful his eyes were, so deep, so blue. It was as though time stood still for a long second, as the air around them continued to vibrate with tension and need.

 Ana began to cry again and turned her head into Gabriella's chest, looking for food and the mood was broken.

"You're hungry again huh?" she chuckled, as she turned away from Troy, grateful for the reprieve from his sensual spell.

"You know all you do is eat sleep and poop…but we love you anyway" she said her voice full of love and pride.

Troy blinked, she'd said we. Maybe she would accept him into their lives. He stared after her for several seconds as she left the room, he could still hear Ana crying, until after a further minute, there was silence, telling him she had found what she was looking for.

Heading to the shower, Troy began to rehearse in his head what he wanted to say to Gabriella. He had seen the look in her eyes; he knew she'd felt the spark as their fingers touched; now all he had to do was get her to admit it. She wanted him as much as he still wanted her, he knew her better than she knew herself, and she was that easy to read. Should be pretty easy, he mused, she had once wanted him to be a father to Ana so badly, that she had lied to him, in hopes he would do it and he knew Gabriella normally never lied. **(That should have been a light bulb moment right there, but then the story would be over too soon: P)**

He had to tell her she didn't need to lie, he wanted them in his life regardless who her father was. Stepping into the bathroom he hurriedly stripped off his clothes and turning the shower on, he stepped in and began to whistle…Today was going to be a good day, he could tell.

It was a good day, the weather was beautiful and they spent an enjoyable few hours strolling around the park, Troy taking his turn to push the pram, looking so much like a proud father, that Gabriella had to smile.

Old couples smiled at them as they passed by, young families shared contented looks, as though they were all part of the same club, the "we've got a baby club."

As Troy pushed the pram they passed a little girl of about three, with pale skin and curly auburn hair, dressed in a pink clam diggers and a white lace t-shirt. Gabriella thought she was just about the cutest thing she had ever seen, aside from Ana.

"Lookie Mama" she lisped, staring into the pram "A baby"

Gabriella shared a smile with the little girls mother, at the captivated expression on her face.

"That's right Ellie, she's tiny… is she a preemie?" she directed the question to Gabriella with a smile.

Gabriella nodded "Yep but she's getting bigger everyday"

Ellie was staring in at Ana then looked up at Troy "She's very small…and you're very big… but that's okay, all Daddies are big" she whispered, as though she were sharing a very important secret with him.

Troy hid a grin as he regarded the little girl who had turned her attention back to the still sleeping Ana. It seemed so hard to imagine that Ana would be like that on day.

"Doesn't she look like her daddy" the woman was saying to Gabriella, who laughed and nodded, hoping inside that Troy would see it too.

"I know, if I wasn't there when she was born, I'd swear she wasn't mine," she said.

Troy frowned slightly "I think she looks just like you Gab"

The woman tilted her head and regarded him for a second "Nope she's all you…Most babies look like their Daddies when their newborns"

Gabriella unconsciously held her breath, waiting for Troy to point out he wasn't the father…but he didn't. She darted him a look out of the corner of her eyes but he simply smiled at her.

Gabriella felt as though all her dreams were coming true, Troy was acting like a father, surely that must mean something?

"Well Miss Ellie, say bye- bye to baby, we have to get you home"

Ellie peered back into the pram "Bye baby" she said dutifully and waved her tiny hand. The adults exchanged smiles once more before departing. Gabriella and Troy ate a quick lunch of hotdogs and soda before returning to the apartment, where Gabi fed Ana again and settled her for her nap.

"I'm gonna grab a nap while Ana does" Gabi said with a yawn, as she walked into the living room, where Troy lounged on the sofa.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, sitting forward, his elbows on his knees for a second before suddenly reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable.

"Okay" she said a little warily, her heart beating an irregular tattoo.

"Sit down" he said, patting the sofa next to him.

On legs that shook, she crossed the room and sat down, trembling slightly as her leg brushed his and she could feel the heat of him through his jeans. Awareness coursed through her and she felt herself tremble, helpless in her response to him.

She turned to look at him and felt a flutter; he gave a lopsided smile and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to talk about Ana, about her future…about her father" he took a deep breath and clasped her hand in his, rubbing a thumb absentmindedly over the back of her hand, making her heart beat double time

"I wanna be her father Gabi," he said, stumbling over his words in his rush to get them out.

 Gabriella felt her heart take flight, he believed her, he wanted to be Ana's daddy, part of her life. She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight. She was so happy, so relieved that he had at last faced the truth, so relieved that he believed in her.

Tears slipped from her eyes and she squeezed him to her, not wanting to let him go. Now they could be the family she had wanted them to be.

Troy hugged her back, feeling her breasts crushed against his chest, stunned by her reaction, he hadn't expected her to do this. He could feel the damp of her tears on his skin, the racing of her heartbeat.

"I knew you would do it…I knew you'd come around," she whispered in his ear, her breath tickling him, sending shivers down his spine, her hands tangling in his hair.

"Well I couldn't let her grow up without a daddy…I don't care that she isn't mine… I don't care anymore that you cheated and lied…I was the one who watched her come into this world and that makes her mine, not some other guy's who provided the sperm" he replied, his throat tight with emotion, needing her to understand how much both she and Ana meant to him.

Gabriella froze in the circle of his arms, her face tucked into his neck, as she took in what he had just said, her heart slowly turning to lead. All the happiness and relief she'd felt was draining out of her, her world crashing around her head.

"What did you say?" she asked, pulling back to look into his eyes, haunted brown meeting striking blue.

He stroked a hand down her cheek, pushing her hair away "I don't care about the past Gabriella, I've forgiven you…I want Ana and you in my life for always, it doesn't matter that I'm not her biological father, because I'm her Daddy in every other way that counts"

"You've forgiven me? For cheating on you?" she repeated, incredulous.

"Yeah, I love you and I love Ana-"

"Even though she's not yours, even though I cheated" she put in, her tone icy. Once she would have given everything to hear those words from Troy but now they just made her feel sick.

Troy looked into Gabriella's face not understanding why she had suddenly changed, unsure what the problem was.

"Yeah, I wanna be her Daddy, it doesn't matter to me who her father is" he said with a gentle, reassuring smile, his hand cupping her cheek, stroking, reassuring.

Gabriella had thought Troy couldn't hurt her anymore, but she had just realized she was wrong. She felt sick to the pit of her stomach and her blood turned to ice in her veins. Pulling completely away from Troy, she looked him right in the eyes.

"Pack your stuff and get the hell out of my apartment" she breathed in a heated whisper.

"Wh- What Gabi, don't you get it? I wanna be a family, you're my family, it doesn't matter anymore-"

"Don't you get it Troy, it matters to me! Ana is your daughter, Troy! Yours! How dare you say you've forgiven me when I didn't do anything? When you say it doesn't matter who her father is, it does matter…It's you. It matters to me…you haven't changed…you still think I cheated on you-" she cried brokenly.

"Gabi, why do you have to keep lying to me? I am prepared to forgive you… to move on. I Love Ana as though she were my own, -"

Gabriella gave a harsh and bitter laugh "That's what I keep trying to tell you, she is your own and until you're ready to believe me, I don't want you in my life…or Ana's" she said sadly, tears burning behind her lids.

"Gabi don't do this… just because you can't admit what you did…don't punish Ana because of your mistake"

"You're the one doing that, I. Never. Cheated. On. You."

"She needs a father Gabi" he asserted angrily, deliberately ignoring what she had said, this wasn't going as planned at all.

"She has one but until you can face the truth, she doesn't need you…Just get your things and get out of out lives, _she _doesn't need you and _I_ don't need you!"

"Just think about what your doing Gabi, all because you can't admit to what you did… How can you do that to your own daughter Gabi, how can you deny her a father?"

Gabriella was furious, how dare he imply that _she_ was denying Ana a father "The only one in denial here is you Troy, now get out" she turned her head away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that leaked from her eyes.

Troy rose to his feet, angry that Gabriella persisted with this charade.

"You've just lost her a father, all for some nameless faceless fuck you once had…was he worth it Gabriella?" he said icily.

"Fuck _you_ Troy Bolton!" she cried, over her shoulder.

"You know what, maybe you will," he said, spinning her to face him, crushing her to his chest, his mouth crashing down on hers in a punishing kiss. She squirmed in the circle of his arms, trying to fight her helpless response to his kiss. Finding her mouth open, he plunged his tongue in, plundering her moist depths, biting her lip before sliding his tongue over it. He was furious with her, she was denying them what they all wanted because she wouldn't admit she'd lied. The kiss went on and on, their tongues dueling, fighting, till Troy tore his mouth from hers, his breathing harsh and guttural. Gabriella was limp, her mouth was bruised and sore and she raised a visibly shaking hand to touch it.

"Get out" she whispered, refusing to look at him, least he see the pain in her eyes.

Turning on his heel, he wiped a hand across his mouth, eradicating the taste of her lies and strode from the room.

In the nursery Troy threw his clothes into his bag, cursing Gabriella's stubbornness, all she had to do was admit what she'd done, but no she still denied it. He had been prepared to forgive her, to move on but she didn't seem to want that or care. As he packed he heard Ana begin to cry in the next room and was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of longing, he was leaving and he didn't know when he would see her again. All because Gabriella couldn't face up to what she had done. Anger coursed through him and he strode from the nursery, back into the living room, where Gabriella was holding a fractious Ana.

"You sure this is what you want…me gone from your lives?"

Gabriella nodded, unable to look at him and watch, as he walked out on her and Ana yet again

"We don't need you Troy, not until you are ready to face the truth"

He shook his head "No Gabriella, you're the one who can't face the truth, can't face up to what you did and you're gonna be alone because of it" he said bitterly, flags of angry color high lighting his cheeks.

Gabriella felt tears burning behind her eyes and bit her lip, to prevent them from overflowing, needing the physical pain to distract her from the emotional and mental pain she felt.

"I've got Ana…who do you have…it's your loss Bolton" she said dully.

Evan as he headed out of the door and out of her life, he knew she was right.

Within seconds of the door slamming shut, Gabriella broke down, tears pouring from her eyes, scalding her already heated cheeks. She held Ana close to her, as tears dripped from the end of her nose and landed on Ana's baby soft curls. Gabriella cried, for herself, for her precious baby and for the father who couldn't, wouldn't acknowledge her. For a long time she sobbed, letting out all her hurt, all her pain, all her disappointment as she clutched her child to her.  Ana slept, blissfully unaware of her mothers torment.


	14. A walk in the Park

Hey all, Thanks to all my reviewers, if you are a writer you will know just how much they mean, if you're just a reader, then enjoy but don't forget to review, it makes our day- (by _our_ I mean anyone who writes and gets a review)… Anyway, I probably shouldn't beg for reviews, as this is not my best work- just a warning. I've tried to make it better three times and it still not great but it gets the point across. That's all from me. Let me know what you think but be nice? Love Tink. xxx

Good morning princess" Gabriella cooed, as she lifted Ana, now six weeks, from her cot. Her daughter beamed in response to her voice and an answering grin covered Gabriella's face. Ana was thriving and growing more and more each day, she had been off the Apnea monitor for nearly three weeks now and showed no signs of having any other problems from her premature arrival.

Carrying her daughter into the living room, she changed her diaper and placed her in her bouncy chair, talking to her all the time, contentedly watching her daughter's happy response. Each time Ana smiled, she was hit with a bittersweet reminder of Troy, she looked just like him.  She had his personality too, happy and bouncy one minute and then stubborn and grumpy the next. It was beyond her how he could continue to deny he was her father. There was not a lot of herself in Ana, Gabriella thought and catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she sighed.

She looked like she felt, exhausted. If truth be told, she thought she looked like shit. She loved being a Mom and was utterly devoted to Ana, but she was utterly exhausted too.

"Shall we take a walk princess? To the park huh?" she spoke softly, tidying around the apartment, stifling a yawn. Gabriella loved to be out and about with Ana, she felt so proud pushing her stroller, she loved to show off her beautiful daughter. Half an hour and two diaper bags later, they were loaded up and ready to go. Ana wore a pretty pink sundress with matching bonnet and Gabriella a pair of cropped jeans and white top, with a pair of delicate silver ballet pumps to finish the look.

Stepping out into the sunshine, both Ana and Gabriella blinked several times as their eyes adjusted to the bright light. She headed across the street to the park and passed by the local newsstand, stopping to buy a bottle of water. Her breath caught and held, as a sensationalized headline caught her eye  "Bolton Bags Benefit Babe", was stretched across the front page of a well-known tabloid. A picture is worth a thousand words, she thought, and all of them would be curse words. There on the front cover was a picture of Troy with yet another woman hanging off his arm. Blonde and Busty she was the total antithesis of Gabriella, from the look on her face to the skimpy mini dress she wore, she looked like a total airhead. A total airhead who had never had given birth and survived on four hours sleep a night, Gabriella thought bitterly.

"You wanna buy that lady?" the clerk asked, indicating to the magazine.

Gabriella tore her eyes away from it and nodded, knowing she was only going to end up feeling bad, but she had to know what he was up to. As much as she hated him, she loved and missed him too. It was as though she had gone back in time to her pregnancy; the situation was so similar it gave her a well-deserved sense of deja vu. She was _still_ alone and missing Troy, nothing had changed.

Stashing the magazine in the diaper bag, she continued on her journey, pointing out the trees, the sky and even the birds. Ana cooed softly, enjoying the sound of her mother's voice and the bright colors around her. It was busy in the park, mothers, children and tourists all charging about, taking pictures, eating ice cream, playing ball.  That was one of the things that she loved about the park, there was always something to see, be it jugglers or mime artists, there was always something going on, something that would usually tire both herself and Ana out.

Later that evening as Ana slept, Gabriella retrieved the magazine from the diaper bag and poured over it, with a strong cup of coffee. Troy, it seemed, was having the time of his life and appeared to have forgotten all about Gabriella and their daughter. Each week he was with a new woman, usually they were draped all over him, as they fell out of some nightclub or other, trying to hold his attention. Gabriella knew they would never be able to do that, he wouldn't settle down, especially now. Did he even think about her and Ana? Did he miss them, the way they missed him? She guessed not and with a heavy heart she closed the magazine and prepared for bed.

Troy couldn't sleep. Again.  It wasn't that he tossed and turned all night; it was just he didn't sleep. Instead he paced, did press ups, shot some hoops, read or just drank, till he passed out. He tried training harder than ever before, keeping at it, until his arms and legs burned, then felt like lead. He did anything he had to, so he wouldn't have to think about Gabriella or little Ana, the child that should have been his. Images of them chased around his head, his own thoughts tormenting him twenty-four- seven. He tried to forget them, tried to move on but he couldn't, they were always there, at the back of his mind. He spent his days working out and his evenings out partying, replacing Gabriella with every bleached blonde bombshell, he could get his hands on.

Shifting onto his side with a low curse, he stared at the clock, one am. He knew that across the country Gabriella would be probably taking a shower and preparing for bed since the time difference was a fairly small one. An image came to him of Gabriella soaping her wet body and he felt himself harden instantly as he thought about her- slick, hot and wet, touching herself.

 Great, so not only could he not sleep, he now had a boner too; he thought with a muted groan and punched the pillow, in an attempt to get comfortable. No matter how many women he dated, none of them had the same effect on him as Gabriella. None of them laughed like her, none of them smelled like her, none of them had eyes that radiated beauty or shone with happiness… none of them were her.

 He wondered briefly, how she was managing with Ana, if she was coping okay. He knew first hand how much hard work it was, looking after a baby and as he finally slipped into sleep, a smile formed on his lips, thinking about his would be daughter.

The constant buzz of his cell phone woke Troy and with a muffled moan, he reached out blindly, answering it.

"Lo" he croaked, his voice husky with sleep.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! Just when were you planning on tell us we're grandparents?" his mother cried down the line.

"Huh? Wh-" he asked groggily, shaking his hair from his eyes, barely awake

"Grandparents Troy! How could you not tell us?" she continued, sounding both disappointed and furious at the same time, something only his mother could do.

"Mom, I don't know what the hell you are talking about" he muttered, his eyes trying to close again as he rolled onto his back, his free hand resting lightly on his perfectly sculpted abs, scratching absentmindedly.

"I am talking about your daughter… our Granddaughter Ana"

Troy's eyes popped open and he sat bolt upright, almost dropping his cell.

"What the fuc-"

"It's all over the newspapers Troy!" she interrupted "How could you let us find out like this and Gabriella too, she ought to be ashamed of herself, just wait till I see that girl, I didn't even know you two were dating …she at least should have told us" she snapped, her anger reverberating down the line.

Troy's head was spinning; the story was in the papers? Had Gabriella done that? Had she tried to get revenge because he refused to believe that Ana was his?

 "Mom I don't know what you heard or what you read, but Ana is not my daughter, I'm infertile, remember? The mumps, " he prodded with a sigh.

He heard his mother cluck on the other end of the line "Well then you got a look-alike, because that little girl looks just like you when you were a baby"

Troy felt his heart thud in his chest "What are you saying Mom?"

" Get your lazy backside out of bed and go get a paper, you'll see what I mean…are you telling me Ana isn't yours?"

"It's complicated Mom but no she isn't mine, she can't be mine-"

"Well now, if you tell me that you didn't sleep with Gabriella, then that's good enough for me-"

"I didn't say we weren't together, I said she can't be mine" he said with another slightly embarrassed sigh, unable to believe he was having this conversation with his mother.

"Troy, sweetheart I don't know what's going on and I'm not sure I want to know… but if that little girl is yours, we have a right to know… I expected better from you Troy, we both did" there was that disappointment again.

"Mom, she's not mine…she can't be," he said, his voice sounding weak even to his own ears.

"Well honey, you need to get this sorted out, they can't go around printing these lies…but she does look an awful lot like you, you want me to call and talk with Gabriella, straighten this all out?"

"No!" he said vehemently "I'll handle this…I'll call you later mom and if anybody asks you know nothing about this okay?"

"Well I-"

"Mom! You know nothing about this okay?" Troy knew how persuasive reporters could be and he didn't want his parents saying something that cold come back and bite him in the ass later.

"Well, okay honey but don't wait too long, this needs to be sorted, it's a little girl we're talking about, not a puppy" she chastised.

Troy sighed once again, said his goodbyes and ended the call. After taking a quick shower, he threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and headed out the door. He nodded to the doorman of his building and crossed the street to the newsstand. There on the front cover of The National Enquirer was the bold headline "Bolton's Baby Secret?" and underneath a color picture of Gabriella walking in the park, pushing Ana in her stroller.

"Fuck" he cursed under his breath and grabbed a copy, practically throwing the money at the guy.

He hurried back to his apartment and flung himself on the sofa, opening the paper, he began to read.

"Rumor has it that Lakers Superstar Troy 'Golden Balls' Bolton has a new gal in his life, but it's not what you might think folks, this little lady is believed to be Bolton's daughter, Ana. Born a little over six weeks ago, she had some minor health problems and sources at the hospital confirm that the devoted Daddy was by her side at all times.

She looks so much like her daddy and she already has the trademark Bolton smile and baby blues. Sources close to the player say he hasn't seen much of the child due to work commitments but The Enquirer hears there maybe another bigger reason why he doesn't see the baby…"

He studied the enlarged picture of Gabriella pushing Ana in the park, they both looked happy and healthy and Troy felt a pang of wistfulness. Gabriella looked as beautiful as ever and appeared to have regained her figure, her hair was loose and flowing down her back and she was smiling, not into the camera but at something nearby. Ana was wearing a cute pink frilly dress with a matching pink bonnet, she had really grown and Troy had to smile at how cute she was. The smile froze on his face as he looked, really looked, at the pictures on the page. The newspaper had enlarged the picture of Ana and placed it side by side with a picture of him and he blanched for a second when even he had to admit, he could see similarities. The smile, the eyes… still blue.

Troy threw the paper across the room, with a loud curse, it was just wishful thinking, after all you couldn't argue with medical science, right? He rose to his feet as his phone began to ring. Ignoring it he let it ring, so the machine could pick it up

"Troy, it's Steve! What the hell kind of mess have you got yourself into now? Call me back as soon as you get this message"

Punching the wall, he swore again. How had the press picked up on this? Could it be Gabriella out for revenge? He didn't think she would stoop so low. He was guessing it was someone from the hospital and when he found out who, he was gonna sue the asses off them for libel. He wondered briefly if Gabriella was aware yet of the sudden storm heading her way, she would be swamped with journalists before she knew it. For a brief second he debated about giving her a heads up but he guessed she wouldn't want to talk to him anyway. The first thing he was doing was calling his lawyer and then his agent, there was no way that rag was getting away with this, he thought as he reached for his cell.

Gabriella perched Ana over her shoulder, as she answered the buzzer, which controlled access to her apartment.

"Hello" she said into the unit, bending slightly to hear the reply.

"Gabriella Montez, have you anything to say about the fact you are the mother of Troy Bolton's baby? Can you give us a comment about your relationship? Is he a good father?" an insistent voice at the other end pressed.

Gabriella's mouth opened in shock "I don't know what you're talking about" she mumbled, barely managing to get the words out, her heart pounding, her body shaking.

"Can you confirm that Bolton is your baby's daddy?" another voice joined in the throng.

"What would you say to people who believe that she isn't his Gabriella?"

"Leave me alone" she snapped, her heart racing a mile a minute, as she backed away from the still ringing buzzer, holding Ana tightly against her.

Heading into the kitchen she picked up her cell and was about to dial Taylor's number, when she noticed she had eighteen missed calls. Eighteen? Some from Taylor, some from her mother and a hell of a lot from Sharpay.

"Gabi! Thank you Jesus, I've been trying to reach you all morning" came Taylor's relieved voice, as the call connected.

"Taylor, I've got journalists at my door, wanting to be in to the apartment, I don't know what the hell is going on but they are asking me all sorts of questions about Ana and Troy"

"Gab, haven't you seen the news? You're all over the papers…they know Gab…they know that Ana is Troy's"

"Oh shit," she sighed, a tight band forming about her chest, her stomach knotting.

"What you gonna do hon? Want me to send Chad for you?"

"I don't know, I can't stay here but I don't want to leave the apartment, I'm scared for Ana…Oh God Tay, I don't know what to do, I don't know how to handle this" she said weakly, trying not to let her upset show so Ana would not get distressed.

"Gab, I know you probably won't want to hear this but maybe you should call Troy, he'll know what to do…he used to handling the press and well he does have connections"

"I'm not asking him for anything, he made his choice Tay"

"I know hon but you need to get out of there and I think he's the only one who can help" she placated.

Gabriella sighed, knowing she was right "What if he's mad with me? What if he thinks it was me"

"He knows you better than that Gab, he'll believe you"

Gabriella gave a bitter laugh "Are you so sure of that, he didn't believe me about Ana"

"Try him Gab, you've got nothing to loose"

"I'll call him Tay, but if he starts, I'm hanging up on his ass"

Taylor chuckled, relieved to hear Gabriella's fighting spirit "That's my gal…call me okay?"

"I will" she said and hung up the call.

After glancing out of the window and seeing the gathering throng of reporters she began pacing the floor.  Her mind made up, she settled Ana under her play gym and pressed the number to call Troy, hoping he would speak to her.

Troy felt his cell buzz, he was waiting for his lawyer to get back to him, he wanted a retraction of the story and a whole lot of compensation. Looking at the display he saw Gabriella's number.

"Christ Gab, what the fuck have you said?" he snarled, as he answered.

"Well as an opening line you could better" she sniped "I haven't said anything"

"Who have you talked to? Somebody must know what your story is…what, did you think you could get revenge on me _and _make a shit load of money? I never took you for a mercenary bitch or a liar…but then we both know how wrong I was about that, don't we"

Gabriella sighed, she knew this was a bad idea "Troy, I don't care anymore what you do or don't believe, but the fact is I need your help, not for me but for Ana…I'm stuck in this apartment, there are reporters all over the place and I can't get out…I'm scared for Ana, Troy… I thought you might be able to help handle the press"

Troy softened slightly at the mention of the little girls name, as mad as he was with Gabriella he couldn't let her little girl suffer, "Yeah, I can help but you gotta promise to do exactly as I say, I mean it Gab"

"I promise, can you get us out of here?"

"I'll have Steve arrange some cover to get you out and then your coming here Gab, both of you…under my protection and where I can keep an eye on you…Pack some stuff for Ana, you'll need to hide out for a week or two until this all dies down…and for Christ's sake no matter what anyone asks you or says to you, don't answer them, don't talk to them, don't even acknowledge them" he said his voice serious, gruff.

Gabriella was annoyed that he'd said to keep an eye on her, it wasn't her that started this problem, it was him, by denying his daughter.

"When can we leave?"

"It'll be a few hours, I'll book you a private jet so you can fly up here and I'll send  car to get you…I'm taking legal advice Gab and am gonna sue the ass of anybody that prints this bullshit"

Gabriella wanted to protest, it wasn't bullshit, he was Ana's father, but she knew it would fall on deaf ears.

"Thanks Troy, I mean it…I just didn't know who else to turn to"

"It's okay but promise me Gab, you won't speak to anyone and ask Zeke to put a gag on Shar, I've already had my mom on my case, I couldn't cope with Shar too"

Gabriella chuckled despite herself, Shar would give the reporters holy hell if allowed.

"I promise and I'm sorry about your Mom and Dad finding out this way…it's not what I wanted" she said softly, honestly, meaning the words from the bottom of her heart. She hadn't wanted Lucille or Jack to know about Ana, not until Troy admitted he was her father.

Troy tried to ignore the guilt he felt at her words and he pushed it aside.

"It's fine Gab, my mom knows it's the way it goes with the press, and they're always making up some bullshit or other"

Gabriella bristled, then sighed, wanting to insist that she wasn't making this up. In the end she settled for resigned. " I'll see you later on this evening…bye Troy"

"Bye Gab" he said and disconnected the call, feeling more mixed up than before. Gabriella was such a contrast, for a lying mercenary bitch, she could seem so innocent when she wanted to, and that was his dilemma.…was she really as innocent as she seemed?


	15. LA

**Hey Everyone! Thanks a million for all those lovely reviews, it always gives me fuzzies to know people are as excited about my stories, as I am…Sorry for the little delay in posting and I'll apologize up front as it's quite short. This is because the next chapter should be in with this, but it's important and didn't want have to split it up half way. So I will just give it, it's own chapter (Does that make sense?). Anyhoo, on with the story, as always please tell me your thoughts…Love ya Tink. Xxx.**

Gabriella jumped as her cell rang again, not recognizing the number she picked it up with some trepidation and stared at the screen for a few seconds, trying to decide whether to answer it. Curiosity won out and she allowed the call to connect. A deep, gruff but not unfriendly voice at the other end of the line, announced that it was "Tiny", come to escort her from the building.  She pressed the buzzer that would allow him access to her building and within five minutes he was at her door.

'Tiny' was probably the biggest, meanest looking man Gabriella had ever encountered. Standing well over six feet tall, with an impressively stocky frame, he had a shaved head and dark, badly pockmarked skin. The mirrored glasses he wore concealed his eyes, his arms folded across his massive chest, his face impassive. Gabriella inadvertently took a step back, feeling more than a little nervous, of this giant, of a man.

"Ms Montez?" he asked, removing his glasses, his intelligent gray eyes probing.

She nodded weakly and stepped back again, to allow his massive bulk through the door.

"And this must be the little lady whose causing all this fuss…she's a real sweetheart" he said, his facing breaking into a huge grin, at the sight of Ana.

Ana beamed back and gurgled happily, giving Gabriella an immediate sense of relief. He didn't seem half as scary when he smiled.

As Tiny continued to chat to Ana in a silly yet strong baby voice, Gabriella busied herself collecting all her bags together. Finally when she was ready she bent to pick up Ana, who sat smiling in her car seat.

"Let me" he said "It will be easier on us all…we're gonna take the back stairs and go out through the emergency exit, shouldn't be any reporters around… If there are, keep your head down and no matter what they say or do, ignore them…they'll say anything to get a frickin headline"

Gabriella nodded, suddenly terrified of what they would find, as they left the building. She locked up and the trio descended the back stairs in silence, before stepping outside. Gabriella was shocked to see it was clear of reporters but even more shocked to see a sleek black limo waiting for them.

"Climb on in" Tiny instructed and Gabi did just that. As she settled herself against the plush interior, Tiny fastened Ana's car seat in. He then climbed in after her and within seconds of them all belting up, the Limo was moving.

As they circled the block to turn around, Gabriella stared out of the tinted windows, grateful for the privacy they afforded her. It all seemed so surreal, the press; the limo ride and no doubt the private jet, would just increase the bizarre feeling. She sighed deeply, suddenly realizing how tense she was, her head pounded, her neck and shoulders were stiff. Feeling a little emotional, she glanced over at her daughter who now slept peacefully, unaware of all the fuss she had caused.

"You okay?" Tiny asked, as he studied her, missing none of the signs of stress on her face. She looked very young and fragile and he wondered if she would be able to cope with the media circus that would await her in LA.

Gabriella nodded "It's just been a shock, that's all"

Tiny nodded "I wish I could tell you it's gonna get better but it aint…If anything it'll get worse before it's better but it will all be forgotten about soon enough"

She shrugged "Troy will be okay won't he? This bad publicity won't affect his career?"

Tiny allowed himself a smile, here she was plastered all over the tabloids and all she was worried about was negative publicity for his boss, she was either a masochist or a saint. After knowing her a scant few minutes, he already knew it was the latter.

"Nah, he'll be fine, you'll see"

Gabriella wished she felt as confident, as he sounded.

Gabriella, Ana and Tiny arrived in LA several hours later, tired and somewhat disheveled. After struggling through the throng of reporters and photographers all trying to get a picture of Ana, they made their way to yet another Limo. Gabriella found it all quite scary and intense as people shouted things at her, barking questions as about how good Troy was in bed, and was Ana really his child or was she just after his money. She had found Tiny's stoic presence comforting and oddly satisfying, as he barged people from her path, making them keep their distance from both herself and Ana.  Once settled in the sleek car, they drove the thirty-minute journey to Troy's house.

As the car pulled up the long and sloping drive Gabriella caught her breath, it was beautiful, stunning even.  It was the sort of house that you could fall in love with. A large, two story, white town house with Grecian Pillars along side the porch, to both side landscaped gardens with a variety of flora and fauna and Gabriella just knew to the rear, she would find a pool and a basketball court. It was oh so perfect, and oh so Troy. Rolling to a stop, Gabriella unbuckled herself and allowed Tiny to unbuckle Ana.

Shaking slightly, with already frayed nerves, she stepped from the car as Troy came down the steps to meet her. He looked so good, so deserving of his name Golden Balls, his skin bronzed from the Californian sun, his hair lighter than the last time she had seen him and his blue eyes darker, more intense, perhaps that was just his anger toward her. She had missed him so, even with the tense guarded look on his face, she had never seen him so look more handsome, so alive.

Troy studied her as she climbed from the car, her exhaustion showing itself in the pallor of her skin, the brackets of tension and stress around her mouth, the shuttered look in her golden brown eyes. But still, he thought, she looked good enough to eat, her petite figure had returned, although as she was still nursing her breasts were slightly swollen still. Her hair was messy and her clothes creased but to him she had never looked so good. For long moments they stared at each other, measuring the changes, enjoying the sight of each other, after so long. However the tension between them was palpable and both Troy and Gabriella were relieved when Tiny, set Ana down in her car seat next to Gabriella. The noise of the seat on the stone porch sounded like a scream, in the tense, early evening silence.

,

Troy's, brilliantly blue gaze, flew to the little girl that everyone said looked so much like him. In person, he couldn't see the similarities; all he could see was Gabi and now Gabi's mother too. But he had missed her. He had missed her nearly as much, as he had missed her mother. She looked so big, as though she had grown a lot in those few weeks. She no longer had the look of a newborn, her face was rounder and he could now make out her individuality, seeing it in her delicate baby features and face.

"Hey there princess" he said hunkering down and unbuckling her from her seat, before cradling her in his arms.  Troy was thrilled to have her in his arms once more, unable to believe how heavy she felt, in comparison with the last cuddle he had given her. Turning his back on Gabi, with an icy look, he set off back up the stairs and into the cool house, shading his precious bundle from the light as he went, leaving her floundering behind him.

Gabriella stood there biting her lip, fighting the sudden urge to cry, she was exhausted, and all she wanted was some time with her daughter, a long, hot bath and an even longer sleep. From their brief meeting, she could tell the ice between them hadn't thawed and she nor did she expect it to any time soon. Gathering up her belongings she sniffed away an errant tear and followed Troy into the house, with a sense of foreboding.

The interior of the house was as pleasant as the exterior and Gabriella had to admire Troy's taste, but then he always had good taste. The oak hall way was clean and bright and Gabriella looked around, as she followed him silently up the hall as he spoke to Ana, stopping only when they came to the foot of staircase.

"I've put you and Ana in one of the guest rooms" he said, over his shoulder to her, as he began to ascend the stairs "I had a few things brought in, I thought you might need"

Gabriella followed him up the stairs and though a door at the end of a small hallway. She caught her breath as she entered the room, in the center stood a large four-poster bed and at its side, an old-fashioned gliding crib and changing unit.

"How did you do this?" she gasped, as she stared around her, taking in the delicate sugar pink walls, the pale linen on the bed and the soft spun sugar sheets in the crib. She reached out and touched the crib with fingers that shook, a lot of time, care and attention had been given to this room. It smelled fresh and clean and Gabriella knew instantly it had been prepared again today, for her arrival. She was touched beyond words and once more her heart ached, heavy with the knowledge he would do so much for a child he considered not his own, the only thing he wouldn't do was the simplest thing, admit his paternity.

He shrugged coolly, still not looking at her "It's something I had put in place after she was born…you know just in case" he looked at her pointedly; his gaze pinning her and Gabriella stared back, unable to look away, her own eyes haunted.

Was he serious? Even then he had wanted them to be a family? Part of her wanted to go to him and tell him they still could be a family but another much bigger part knew that until he claimed Ana as his own, things could never work between them. She sighed, suddenly tired again. Would things ever change? Was she fighting a loosing battle? Should she just give in? She wanted to, so much but she was doing this for Ana's sake.

"I've called a meeting with my lawyer first thing tomorrow…" he told her changing the subject, his voice pleasant as he looked at Ana, but his eyes like ice as he glanced up.

Gabriella merely nodded, too tired to fight with him today.

"Well if you don't mind, it's been a long day for Ana and I…I think we should get some rest" she said softly, closing the gap between them to take Ana from him.

Their fingers brushed and Troy heard her swift intake of breath, her reaction betraying her cool, yet slightly frazzled exterior. He wasn't entirely un moved by the contact either. Gabriella balanced Ana in her arms and stepped back from him quickly, as though burnt.

Troy watched her through hooded blue eyes for what seemed like an eternity before silently, turning on his heel and striding from the room, without looking back.

She held it together until he was gone but as soon as he left the room, she sank to the floor Ana still cradled in her arms, tears forming all too easily. Struggling for her cell, she called Sharpay, needing her friends strength to get her through this, praying she would answer.

"Gab? Are you okay, where in the hell are you?" Sharpay said as she answered, "What's going on… is Ana okay? Have you seen the papers? Where are you?"

Gabriella smiled to herself for a brief second, typical Sharpay, not even giving her time to think, let alone answer.

"Shar, take a breath! Ana and I are both fine and yes I have seen the papers…we're staying with Troy until this dies down a bit"

"Is it true Gab? Is Troy her father?" she asked hurt creeping into her tone.

Gabriella took a deep breath and replied softly "Yeah"

"How could you not tell us, I thought we were your best friends…when did all this happen?"

"I am sorry but I couldn't tell anyone, it's complicated…I didn't want to keep it from you but until Troy sees the truth-"

"What truth?" she interrupted with her usual bluntness.

Gabriella sighed once more, she'd been doing a lot of that today, she thought wryly "He doesn't think Ana is his"

"What the fuck is his problem? She is his double, like a little mini me…to be honest, I can't believe Zeke and me didn't see it before"

"He thinks he's sterile Shar, so he thinks Ana must be someone else's, he-"

"He thinks you cheated on him? Christ Gab, this just keeps getting better and better…He's being a prick, I wanna talk to him, is he with you?"

"No, and that's why I called you…Shar I don't know if I can do this, he's giving me the cold shoulder, he won't talk to me, Christ he barely looks at me…this can't be good for Ana, I think I wanna come home" she finished with a small sob.

This time it was Sharpay's turn to sigh "Gab honey, I've been to your apartment, there are reporters crawling all over it…trust me you don't wanna be there right now…Stick this out Gab, it'll be for the best, give lunk head a chance to see Ana is his…he must be blind not to see it"

"Things just seem to awkward between us right now, it's as if he can't bear to look at me"

"Oh Gab, it'll get better I promise but you gotta stand up to him honey…At the end of the day he's still just Troy, no matter how mad he is and we all know how close you two are… I mean _now_ we _really_ all know, exactly _how _close you two were," she said with a chuckle.

"But what if he never believes me…Ana wont know her father because he is too stubborn to admit he's wrong"

"Just give him time Gab-"

"He's had nearly a fuckin _year_ Shar" she spat, suddenly angry as she was reminded how long he'd know about the pregnancy. Here she was yet again having the same conversation, people making the same excuses, telling her that Troy would come round given time. Well he'd had time dammit, and she was getting mighty sick of everyone being reasonable.

"And he's a guy, a stubborn one but he will see Gab, maybe all this press coverage will force his hand and if it doesn't…then I will simply have to come up there and forcibly break his hand" she trilled, sounding positively excited by the prospect.

Gabriella smiled again "Thanks Shar…I gotta go, Ana is due a feed…Give my love to Zeke and please don't speak to any reporters"

Sharpay snorted inelegantly "As if I would…toodles"

"Toodles Shar" she said rolling her eyes at Sharpay's indignant tone and farewell and closed her cell.

Am hour or so later as she stood under the shower, massaging conditioner into her tangled tresses, Gabriella thought back to her conversation with Sharpay and her anger toward Troy. She was still furious with him that despite Ana coming up to seven weeks old, she was no further forward, things had not changed. She was angrier with herself, that as much as she hated him, she wanted him too. She wasn't naive enough to ignore the sparks that had ignited at their brief contact earlier, but she thought, as she rinsed her hair and stepped out of the shower, _I don't want this and I don't want him. _Wiping the water from her eyes she reached out blindly for a towel and came into contact with a hard muscular body. Her eye popped open in shock and embarrassment and she found herself standing, practically toe to toe with Troy.

Gabriella couldn't move, her mouth hanging open in shock and her curly hair hung around her shoulders, dripping water all over the floor. Her pale golden skin gleaming wetly, steam gently rising from her body.

"I knocked, I realized you didn't have a towel," he said hoarsely unable to drag his eyes away from her naked body. He had expected she would still be in the shower but he hadn't expected his senses to be overwhelmed by the perfection of her body. Even less had he expected his own body to respond to the softness of hers, by hardening painfully against the front of his pants.

"Get out!" Gabriella managed to cry, once the initial two-second shock wore off, crossing her arms over her body in an effort to cover herself. She was mortified. She didn't want Troy to see her stretch marks, like lightening streaks across her naval, or the sagging weight of her full breasts. She was no longer like the women he dated and slept with, she was stretched and used. She felt less than perfect compared to the women he was seen with.  Her heart was beating crazily and her pulse was racing, in shock? In anger? In fear? Or was it something else?

She stood there her eyes drawn to his own as they stared at her, unable to look away.

Troy felt his pulse skyrocket but his heart sink slightly as she attempted to hide herself from him. Christ, didn't she know how beautiful she was? The fear in her haunted golden eyes, the embarrassment spreading hotly, across her delicate cheekbones, told him she didn't.

"Gabi-" he tried again, desire making it hard to speak.

"Please Troy" she mumbled, snatching her gaze from his "Please leave"

He started forward but stopped as she took a step back, the way she pleaded with him, penetrating his fog of need. He nodded curtly, his dark blue eyes intense, dropping the large towel he held onto the floor. Rubbing a hand at the back of his neck, he cursed under his breath before turning to leave.

Gabriella trembled as she heard the bathroom door close softly, and she gathered up the towel, wrapping it around herself almost like protective Armour, still shaking violently in reaction. She had seen the need in his eyes, but that wasn't what worried her. What worried her, she thought as she padded into her room, was if he had seen the answering need in her own.

Less than thirty minutes later, Gabriella and Ana were both sleeping soundly, as Troy crept in the room to check on them. He stood by the side of the bed looking down on them, watching them as they slept, his heart heavy, his thoughts tangled. They were so beautiful, he thought, his arms aching to reach out and hold them close. They were his, no matter what she thought. His mind knew Gabriella was a lying cheat but his body and heart didn't seem to care. He wanted her badly, needed her desperately to assuage the ache, which had been his constant companion since Gabriella had first revealed her pregnancy and unwittingly, her duplicity. Tomorrow morning when he met with his lawyers, he was going to make sure that firstly, they were protected and secondly, that the press couldn't print any more lies about the three of them.

 If he was ever to fix his relationship with Gabriella and get her to acknowledge that she had cheated, so they could move on, the press would have to leave them alone. But while they smelt a story they wouldn't. The only thing left to do was to threaten litigation on the grounds of defamation and libel. Then and only then, would the press have to leave them alone to get on with their lives? It was straightforward, simple…or was it?


	16. Broken

**Dear All,**

**           Okay so some apologies to make. Firstly I am so sorry for the big gaps between updates but life keeps getting in my way. Hopefully I will be able to update more often as it's summer holidays here. Second apology is that I hoped to have the big reveal in this chapter but things happened (Troy and Gabriella happened actually…the time isn't quite right, they just wouldn't let me write it yet…other things happened first).  However I am very hopeful that it will be the next chapter…. Anyway let me know what you think as usual and thanks for your patience and reviews, they mean so much. Love Tink. xxx**

"No fuckin' way" he said succinctly, staring at the man across the desk, his arms folded stubbornly across his chest, a frown tugging at his lips.

"Troy, they will not publish a retraction unless you can _prove_ your claim that you're sterile," his attorney said calmly, unmoved by his clients show of defiance, he had seen it all before.

"I am not putting Ana though a DNA test, it just aint gonna happen, she's a child for fuck's sake"

"I can assure you, it's completely painless for you both"

"Why do they need proof, can't you just give them my medical records?"

His lawyer shook his head, his eyes assessing "The problem is Troy, libel is extremely difficult to litigate…you have to prove that a- the claim is false and b-that it is malicious…the first thing we need to do is legally establish that this child is not yours and the only way to do that is with DNA"

Troy leant forward in his chair and narrowed his eyes at his attorney "Ana" he said, emphasizing her name "is not going to be put out through this, used as a pawn in a press game…there has to be another way"

"I'll be honest with you Troy, unless you prove she's not yours, you haven't got a snowball in hells chance of getting a retraction, let alone compensation…The only other avenue we could pursue is a False Light case"

Troy nodded "Go on"

"Basically it means that they revealed information which wasn't classed as being for public good…but there is a catch, unlike libel or slander, truth cannot be used as a defense"

"Meaning?"

 His attorney sighed and looked at him straight on," Meaning you could sue them, but they do not have to admit that they printed an untruth… all they have to be culpable for, is the fact they printed private information, that _wasn't_ for public consumption"

"So I won't get my retraction and to the rest of the world, Ana will still be mine and it looks as though I've abandoned her"

His attorney nodded again, sitting back in his chair with a slight frown "How do you know you are sterile?"

"I had some tests done when I was a kid, they said my count was dropping and that by the time I was in my early twenties, I would be sterile" he explained, remembering how he had felt when he knew he wouldn't be able to have a children.

"You haven't had a test recently?" his attorney asked incredulous.

Troy shook his head "Never seemed much point, they told me the way it was"

"Well then, this may just give us the proof we need… All you'll need to do to is have a sperm count…when it comes back that you are sterile, you won't _need _a DNA test to prove the child isn't yours...you can get your retraction and compensation, the child won't be directly involved, everybody's happy"

Troy raised an eyebrow "That would work?"

"Yeah, if we hurry I can get you booked in for an appointment today and you can have the results back in 24 hours"

Troy sucked in a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck "Sure"

The attorney grinned a mega watt smile, sensing victory "I'll make the call"

Gabriella grinned in delight, as she held Ana and moved through the water, enjoying the sensation of the sunshine on her skin. After waking to an empty house, Gabriella had consumed a quick fruit smoothie, changed into a black swimsuit, fed Ana and then made their way out into the pool, to play. She'd smothered them both in Sunscreen, dressed Ana in a little swim nappy and large bonnet, and then carried her out to the crystal clear pool. Ana smiled, as she glided through the water, in her mothers arms, cooing and making contented noises. Gabriella talked softly to her, explaining what they were doing, making silly noises, pulling silly faces, just enjoying being with her daughter.

Troy was out of the house, presumably meeting his attorney. Gabriella knew he wouldn't get far, she knew enough to understand that you couldn't sue somebody for printing the truth. Unfortunately for Troy as much as he disbelieved it, he _was _Ana's father. One way or another the truth would have to come out and now Gabriella knew it was inevitable, she felt an odd sort of calm, anger. The more she thought about it the angrier she got; he had accused her of cheating and had denied their child, yet with the anger came the calmness. She was calm because she knew it was nearly over, he would have nowhere to hide, no excuses, he would have to face the fact he was Ana's father. But what then?

Troy rounded the corner of the house, hearing melodious laughter and soft cooing sounds, followed by splashing. A smiled spread across his face as he spotted Gabriella and Ana frolicking in the pool, warmth filling him as he admitted that it seemed so right to come home to them. He watched them for a while, enjoying the sight of Gabriella's sleek suit molding to her curves, as water dripped from her lithe body.

"Mind if I join you?" he enquired lazily, a smirk on his face, his baby blue eyes sparkling with humor.

Gabriella looked up to see Troy silhouetted against the sky, standing on the poolside and she blinked twice before using a hand to shield her eyes, her other hand holding Ana close against her chest.

"Um" she shrugged, looking for excuses, thinking that by the time he went in the house to change, she would be able to get out. She was uncomfortable with Troy seeing her like this, especially after what had happened last night; things were awkward, between them, stilted.

"You're not dressed," she said, stroking Ana's damp curls.

He grinned wickedly and then reached for his belt buckle.

"What- what do you think you're doing?" she stammered, looking nervous.

"Goin swimming" he replied as she stepped out of his shoes, and pushed his jeans down his legs.

Gabriella watched, her heart in her mouth, as he shucked out of his shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving him clad only in his plaid boxers. Her mouth went dry as she looked at him, taking in the perfection that was his body. His shoulders were still as broad as she remembered, his chest well muscled and smooth, his stomach taut, his abs ripped, his hips angular. Her eyes inadvertently followed the smattering of hair around his naval down below his shorts and she felt her cheeks burn as she remembered how it had felt to touch him there. His heat, his strength, his size and power, just thinking about it, brought a delicate flush to her body. 

She only had a second to stare. before he executed a smooth dive into the clear water, disappearing in a delicate ripple and surfacing a few feet away. He closed the gap between them, his attention on Ana, as he pushed his hair out of his eyes and wiped away the water from his face, giving Gabriella a tantalizing peek as his boxers rode even lower.

"Mornin princess, " he said softly talking to Ana, holding out his arms "Are you enjoying swimming? You're such a good girl, gonna be a water baby like your mama huh?"

Gabriella glided Ana through the water towards him, so he could catch her, thrilled that he was spending time with her, getting close to her again, bonding with her. The whole point of her anger was that he was Ana's father and to Gabriella it seemed churlish and unfair to Ana to deny her time with him.

 She watched as he held Ana close to him, talking to her, playing with her, making her "swim" backwards and forwards in the water, her heart swelling with love and pride. Her thoughts turned once more to how alike they were but this time she knew that soon, very soon he would see this too.

"What did the attorney say?" she asked, stooping low in the water so her body was completely covered, only her shoulders and head visible.

"That to prove she isn't mine I would need to take a paternity test…I told him I wasn't gonna put Ana though that" he said quite matter-of-factly, as though he was telling her the time or some other mundane thing.

"Why do you have to prove she's not yours?"

"If I want to prove libel, they have had to publish false information…Anyway my attorney suggested the only way around it is to submit to a sperm count, that way I just have to prove I'm sterile, not that Ana is not mine…she stays out of it, you stay out of it…once the results come back and prove that I couldn't father any child, they will have to retract" he said sounding cocky and self assured.

"When do you take the test?" she asked, flushing slightly and feeling more nervous than she should, after all she _knew _he was Ana's father.

Troy bounced Ana up and down in the water "Already done, I get the results in twenty four hours…don't mine telling you it was hard"

Gabriella blanched at his blatant sexual innuendo "What was?" she asked, hoping she sounded calmer than she felt.

"The test…you know I've never done well in tests…I've always needed your help" his voice dropped lower, as he looked at her, his eyes hooded "You helped me this time too…wanna know how?"

Gabriella flushed with heat, their eyes meeting and holding for long seconds, before shook her head, part of her embarrassed by his meaning, part of her yearning to know more. Her heart raced, her pulse thudding at her neck, fluttering madly, the tension between them almost palpable.

He cocked an eyebrow "You sure?"

She nodded and swallowed, looking away from him, dipping her head underwater to cool off. When she emerged seconds later, she found him right in front of her holding Ana against his chest. As she stood to full height, she brushed against him, inadvertently sending shivers up her spine, making her nipples pebble against the fabric of her costume.

Troy groaned as all the blood in his body rushed to his groin and he hardened. The he grinned wryly, it wasn't like he hadn't had any relief lately either, it was just Gabriella had that effect on him. When he was sat in the room at the doctor's office with a plastic cup, the nurse had offered him a magazine or a DVD, but he'd refused, instead letting his imagination go. It was Gabriella he thought of as he stroked himself, Gabriella soft hands on him, Gabriella's mouth sliding down his body, loving him. As he'd reached the pinnacle of his pleasure and fireworks had exploded behind his eyes, it had been Gabriella's face he'd seen.

Troy shook his head, trying to clear the erotic images of Gabriella from his mind.

"I better take her back inside, she'll be getting cold" Gabriella said as she turned and made her way to the steps at the side of the pool. She climbed out and picked up a large white towel, before wrapping it around her body and tucking it under her arms.

Troy only had a second to glimpse her body, before it was encased in soft white cotton and he passed Ana to her, as she bent to wrap her in a towel. He tried not to look as she bent over him and displayed her cleavage, but he was only human. Now he knew that he could prove he wasn't Ana's father, he was prepared to be magnanimous. Things would change between them. No more would he have to listen to her lies. He would call the shots from now, on, he was playing by his own rules, his game, his way.

She wrapped Ana in a soft white towel and carried her inside, taking refuge from the heat but unable to take refuge from the tumultuous feelings he evoked in her. After drying and changing her, Gabriella fed her and settled her for her nap. Entering the kitchen she was surprised to see Troy leaning casually against the stove, a lop sided grin on his face as he held out a plate of grilled cheese.

"I made lunch, I thought we could eat together, maybe talk," he said, looking at her hopefully.

Gabriella was taken aback by his sudden switch, one minute he was Mr. Hot and Heavy, the next he was Mr. friendly. She didn't know quite what to make of it. Stepping hesitantly into the kitchen, she tilted her head and Troy knew immediately, she was trying to figure him out. Yesterday when she'd arrived there was tension between them, he was still angry that she had rejected him, told him she didn't want them to be a family, kept up with the lie that Ana was his. But now with his proof less than twenty-four hours away he could afford to be generous. Being bitter and angry wasn't doing either of them any good and he was prepared to forgive her…again. She was the only woman he would give this many second chances to, he thought as he watched her studying him, golden eyes thoughtful.

"We could call a truce"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him "I wasn't aware that we were at war"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked uncomfortable "Gabi, for Ana don't you think we should forget all this and move on"

"Forget that you think I cheated on you?" she asked archly.

He sighed "Gab, don't do this again, I just want us to be able to move on"

Gabriella shook her head "I don't think I can Troy, too much had been said already"

"What about Ana?"

Gabriella bristled "What about Ana?"

"Do it for her, she needs me"

She looked at him through eyes narrowed in annoyance "That's low Troy, even for you"

"Gabs, please be reasonable"

"I'm through being reasonable Troy, as soon as this is sorted out I'm going home"

Troy stared at her for long seconds, unable to believe that she wasn't going to budge on this. He could the determination and stubbornness in her eyes. He nodded in acceptance, his expression cool, but his heart hurt, feeling her rejection once again.

"Fine, have it your way…If you'll excuse me, I've just lost my appetite"

Troy left the room, annoyed, nothing had changed between them, he was no further forward. Each time he offered her an olive branch, she snapped it clean in two and she treated him as though this situation was his fault. He paced the hall like a confined wildcat, tensed, coiled and in need of release. With a low rumble he slammed his hand into the nearest wall, wincing as pain lanced up his arm. He had to get out for a while, to clear his head, to think, away from Gabriella. Grabbing his gym bag and keys to his jeep, he strode down the hall and out of the front door, letting the door slam behind him.

Hours later Gabriella attempted to soothe a fractious Ana and she cursed under her breath, as the doorbell rang again and then again. Ana flailed in her crib, her screaming reaching fever pitch, her face contorted with anger as she cried. She was over tired and out of routine because of their move, Gabriella knew from experience that it could take some time to settle her, and whoever was at the door, was not helping. Scooping her from her crib and settling in her in her arms she spoke softly.

"It's okay baby" she tried to make her voice soothing and keep the irritation out of it, as she paced, her nerves rapidly reaching breaking point. It rang again and Gabriella felt like screaming along with Ana, who ever it was, they were not going away. A thought occurred to Gabriella, maybe it was the press, and maybe they had discovered she was here. She found herself wishing that Troy was home and as though someone up above was listening, she heard the crunch of his tires on the drive, above the noise of Ana's cries. Less than a minute later the front door opened and as Ana's cries began to subside slightly, she heard a distinctly high pitched and breathy feminine voice say:

"Troy, baby, this just isn't acceptable…Daddy is so cross, he wants to know who the hell this girl is"

She strained to hear but couldn't make out Troy's reply, so silently she moved toward the door and out onto the hall above the stairs. Gabriella knew it was wrong to eves drop but she had a feeling this conversation concerned her.

"Well I don't care who she is but frankly Troy, I am less than impressed she is trying to pass some brat off as yours" came the voice again, this time with a hard edge to all that sweetness. Gabriella was incensed and made her way to the top of the stairs, clutching the now slumbering Ana in her arms.

"Don't call her that," she snapped, her voice like ice, as she looked down her nose at the statuesque blonde.

Troy and his guest turned to look at her as she came down the stairs, both with matching expressions of guilt on their faces. The blonde, who wore a tight white lace mini dress and impossibly high heels, fluffed her platinum blond hair and looked at Troy, with a pout, to defend her.

Gabriella let her gaze rest on Troy, challenging him silently, to defend his daughter, the child she held in her arms.

"Don't say that Lissa, none of this is Ana's fault," he said softly, a slight warning tone.

Gabriella wondered if he was implying it was hers.

"Lissa this is Gabriella Montez and her daughter Ana, they are staying with me for a while, until all this dies down"

Lissa narrowed her heavily made up green eyes and nodded briefly at Gabriella, as she walked past them into the den and placed Ana in her bassinette, before closing the door. Gabriella hid a sigh, in her baggy gray sweat pants and loose fitting pink t-shirt, she felt old and dowdy next to the glamorous Barbie that was Lissa, evidently Troy's latest bimbo. Did people still say Bimbo? She wondered with a sudden flash and completely misplaced burst of humor, as she hid a smile and stepped back into the fray.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He could do without more drama in his life and the last thing he needed was Lissa creating a scene. He'd dated her a few times, her father was a powerful force in Basketball and the sex was okay too. But now she was acting as she had some sort of claim on him and judging by the look of fury on Gabriella' face, she thought so too. A half smile crossed his lips and he decided to use Lissa and her possessiveness to his advantage. Turning his most cheeky smile on her, he pulled Lissa into the circle of his arms.

"I mean it Troy, Daddy is not happy with all this negative press" she said, with a pointed look at Gabriella.

"Lissy it will all be over soon and only this morning Gabriella told me that as soon as this blows over she's planning on going home…Isn't that right Gab?"

Gabriella felt like slapping the smug expression off his face but instead she gritted her teeth and replied, "That's right"

A smile spread across the blonde's face and she dimpled at Troy, before pulling his head down to hers and giving him a thorough kiss. Troy pretended to return it with enthusiasm, when in reality it left him completely unmoved.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, barely able to contain her fury. He was doing this deliberately to annoy her; she thought her stomach in knots, her heart racing, her body trembling with barely repressed anger.

"Are we still going to the Hampton party tonight baby…you promised we could" she pouted breathily, all sweetness and light again, once she'd pulled away from him.

"Sure, I'll need to take a quick shower and change…why don't you go on into the kitchen and fix me a drink?" he said with a playful wink, that all the ladies seemed to love.

Gabriella waited until Lissy had disappeared into the kitchen and the door was shut before she turned on Troy, her eyes flashing.

"How dare you," she hissed "How fucking dare you do this to me?"

Troy shrugged negligently "Jealous Gabriella?"

"Jealous of her? Human Barbie? No Troy, I'm not jealous, I am furious…how dare you parade your women in front of me and Ana"

His eyes became cold "I offered you a choice Gab, _you _threw it back in my face…I am not going to stop living my life because you say so" his own anger near the surface, because he knew deep down he sounded like a child involved in argument with a parent.

"Have you no respect for me?" she breathed angrily.

"Respect? You want to talk about respect? Where was my respect when you were fucking some other guy behind my back? And since you ask, no, I don't respect you…You lost that the day you tried to pass of another man's bastard as my child" he snarled, his eyes darkening dangerously.

Gabriella's face paled as white-hot anger surged through her, calling her names was one thing but calling Ana names, was quite another. Her hand shot out of it's own violation and she heard a satisfying crack, as it came into contact with his cheek, a stark red print immediately visible against his skin.

"Don't you fucking dare call her that, she's your daughter Troy! How could you…you're the bastard Troy, a first class, prize wining bastard…You know what I am so over this fucking cheating bullshit that it's not even funny anymore…You are just afraid, afraid to grow up, to have responsibilities, to have a family, you're even too afraid to stop screwing everything with a pulse" she cried, angry tears filling her eyes.

Troy laughed harshly, bitterly "I'm afraid?" he echoed "You're the one who's afraid, afraid to take a chance…to give us what we both want, what we both need"

She snorted, "What could I possibly need from you?"

"This" he said and his head descended towards hers, as he silenced her mouth with his own. She tried to twist away from him but he was too strong, he moved closer and kissed her harder, punishing her, punishing himself, as he ground his mouth ,against hers. He captured her fragile wrists in one of his hands and captured her face with the other, turning it towards his, forcing her to accept his kiss, as it went on and on.

Gabriella gasped as sensation after sensation swamped her, and she struggled against him as she felt her back come into contact with the wall.

Troy let go of her wrists and suddenly she exploded into action, beating at him with her fists, pushing against his chest, desperate to be away from him, from the feelings inside her, feelings that wanted more.

Troy grabbed her hands, pinning them to the wall in one of his, the weight of his body pinning hers, as their tongues fought a duel. She would never admit it but this angry Troy turned her on like never before, the feeling of being totally helpless in his arms, being a prisoner, trapped against the wall, sent all her blood rushing to her most sensitive areas and she bit back a moan.

Then in heartbeat, everything changed. Gabriella began to tremble, not in anger but with desire as Troy softened the kiss, becoming gentle, the merest brushing of mouths, the whisper of hot breath. He was lost, lost in the heat and softness that was Gabriella, as she sighed into his mouth, relishing the feeling of his hardness next to her after so long. She was dizzy, dizzy with need and longing, he was right, she needed him, needed this. She had to have him, she didn't care what it took, didn't care what had happened between them, she needed him to assuage the ache deep inside her.

A loud crash from the kitchen followed by a muffled curse, jarred Gabriella back to reality and she tore her mouth away from his breathing heavily for a second before twisting from his grasp and pushing away from him. Her body was alive with need, she was shaking with it, her head was spinning and her heart pounded a furious tattoo in her chest.  She sucked in great gulps of air, her hands on her trembling knees as she bent double, trying to regulate her breathing and pulse.

His breathing harsh and labored Troy allowed Gabriella to push him away, trying to get his body under control. He couldn't even look at her; he knew what he would see there, past the need and desire, would be pain. That's all there ever seemed to be when they came together.

"Stay away from me Troy, as soon as you get your results we're going home," she panted, as the kitchen door was flung open and she disappeared into the den.

Troy hissed out a swear word under his breath and then turned to Lissa, his face flushed as though he'd run a hard scrimmage.

"Babe, I'm beat, you're gonna have to go to this thing alone" he said with a stiff smile, as he attempted to calm down.

"Troy!" she whined like a spoilt child "I wanted you there baby, Daddy's expecting us"

"Lissa! It can't he helped, I'm exhausted…don't be a bitch about this lissy"

She pouted and looked at him "This is because of her and that brat isn't it?"

Troy grew irritated "I've already told you her name is Ana, I don't want to come to the Hampton thing Lissa, I'm tired…In fact I'm tired of you…So just go Lissa"

The blonde stood there her mouth opening and closing comically "Well just you wait till Daddy hears about this Troy Bolton, you'll be sorry" she muttered and with a flounce headed for the front door. Her heels tapping on the floor, her arms swaying in cadence with her hips, as she tottered down the hall.

Troy watched her go with a sense of relief before heading into the kitchen to fix whatever she had broken.

Too bad it wasn't that easy with Gabriella.


	17. Stormy Weather

WOW OH WOW…I checked my reviews this morning and was blown away, you guys are amazing…I can't believe that I got over 500, it's like my dream come true. Anyway since you are all soooo fabulous I have decided to try and get my update out today, if not today tomorrow. This one is a little short because I have had to split this chapter, you'll see why at the end. As always let me know what u think. Love Tink. xx

Troy pretended in difference but in reality he was wound so tight, he hurt. With a muted groan, he flipped onto his stomach and glanced at the clock. 11pm, only a few hours since he and Gabriella had shared that blistering kiss, but already it felt like a lifetime.

The weather outside matched his mood; it was hot, humid, and so sticky, thunder sounding ominously close as fat raindrops spattered against his open window. Kicking off the covers to reveal his half naked body, he sprawled across the bed as thunder rolled across the sky. Wearing only a pair of soft cotton boxers, he was still too warm.

His cell phone jarred, shocking him for a second, before he snatched it up.

"Hello" he growled, wondering who was disturbing him at this time of night.

"Troy? It's Lionel, I got your results through" his attorney said, a note of caution in his voice.

Yes! He thought, now he would have the proof he needed, to put Gabriella in her place. Things were gonna change.

"So when can we start litigation?" he asked sitting up in bed, brushing his sandy hair from his eyes, with a flick of his wrist.

"It's not as simple as that I'm afraid"

"Just start the goddamn paperwork Lionel, it's what I pay you for isn't it" he snapped, his mood and the weather making him impatient.

"Troy the test was positive"

"What the hell do you mean it's positive?" he snarled, confused.

"Your sperm count was positive, very high in fact…_you_ are not sterile Troy"

Troy felt his heart chug to a stop, sweat breaking out, across his skin, which had nothing to do with the storm raging outside.

His heart was beating too hard, too fast, his vision blurring, a wave of nausea sweeping over him, as his stomach contents liquefied.

"Troy? What do you want to do, you'll still need to take a D-"

"I'll call you back," he said hoarsely, snapping his phone shut, unable to deal with this right now.

He was a father! Ana was his child, his daughter. Oh dear God, what had he done? He was rocked to his core, as he thought about everything he had said and done to Gabriella. He should have believed her, should have checked, had the fucking test done earlier. He was so ashamed, of who he was, of what he'd done, that his eyes filled with hot angry tears.

He thought about what he'd missed out on, he hadn't felt her first fluttery kicks inside Gabriella's stomach, hadn't seen her on the ultra sound, hadn't been there when Gabriella was sick, hadn't felt the excitement of picking names or choosing a nursery. Gabriella had done it all alone and yet she had tried to tell him. She'd never wavered in her truth; she'd even encouraged him to spend time with Ana, to be with her. Totally altruistically, she had let him unknowingly bond with his daughter, despite the accusations he'd leveled at her. She had never stepped in his way, never stopped him from being around her, when by rights she should have been demanding child support, and stopping his access.  He felt humbled and ashamed. He had to make this right between them.

Gabriella shifted on the bed, the layer of humidity in the room swamping her, making her skin dewy and slick, beneath the soft cotton nightshirt she wore. It was impossible to sleep, the heat was oppressive and her body was betraying her, she couldn't forget the way Troy had made her feel, when he'd kissed her roughly, against the wall. Sighing she stared out of the balcony door, watching as clouds chased over the moon. Seconds later a streak of lightening lit up the room. Gabriella gasped in shock, as it threw into relief a figure in her bedroom doorway. She stifled a scream, as she realized it was only Troy. She gulped when she saw he was wearing only a pair of boxers.  He was stood, his arms braced against the doorjamb, his head bowed, eyes on the floor. Grabbing the sheet, she pulled it up to her chin and waited for her eyes to adjust to the intermittent flashes of lightening.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, almost afraid to ask, had he come to finish what they'd started earlier?

"I got my results," he said, his hoarse voice laced with pain.

Gabriella's heart raced in her chest, her stomach clenching. This was it; this was what she had waited so long for.

"And" she whispered, her heart in her mouth.

Troy raised his head and as lightening streaked across the sky, their eyes met and held, their mutual pain clear to see.

"I'm so sorry Gab," he rasped, his eyes filling up again, with tears. He scraped a trembling hand through his hair and drew in a deep breath, which scolded his throat.

Gabriella felt a sense of unreality; did this mean he believed her? She stared at him in stunned silence, her slim shoulders shaking with repressed emotion. Now the moment was here, she didn't know what to do, should she gloat? Sing and dance? But seeing the pain in his eyes, she knew she couldn't.

"Fuck" he breathed, feeling as though an avalanche had hit him. He stepped further into the room and stopped at the foot of the bed, emotion clogging his throat as he could just make out the glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"She's so like you Troy, why wouldn't you see it?" she husked, wiping at her eyes with fingers that trembled.

Troy closed his eyes against the savage thrust of pain, hating himself for what he'd done to her. As soon as the results had come back, he'd known Ana was his and that everything Gabi had said was true, she hadn't cheated on him, she hadn't betrayed him. He caused them both months of misery, agony, all because he was too stubborn and arrogant to listen to her. _He_ had caused her to go into premature labor and Ana could have died because of him. How could she even bear to look at him, he wondered.

"I'm so fuckin sorry Brie…I don't know what to say," he croaked out, his voice full of pain and self-loathing.

Gabriella's throat was tight and unable to speak; she shrugged, absurdly, wanting to offer Troy comfort. She looked at the tortured expression on his face, obviously affected by the realization that he had made the biggest mistake of his life, and she fought against the urge to throw her arms around him. To tell him that none of it mattered anymore, but she couldn't.

"You hurt me Troy… so badly," she murmured and their eyes caught and held, their own pain reflected back at them.

"I know and I'm sorry, so sorry…Christ I've missed so much" his voice was pained.

Gabriella shook her head; wanting to reassure him "You were there when she was born, you were there for her when she was ill, when she needed you" her voice trembled as she glanced over at their daughter, who had chosen that moment to awake for a feed, with an annoyed squawk.

Troy rounded the bed and reached the side of the crib, in less than two seconds.  He stared down at his daughter, seeing, really seeing her for the first time, picking out his likeness in her.

"May I?" he rasped, glancing briefly at Gabriella for her permission, who nodded.

He scooped up his daughter, a lump forming in his throat, as he held her close. She was his daughter, his flesh and blood. A miracle, a baby that shouldn't exist.

"Hello princess, it's me, it's your Daddy", he whispered, kissing her soft dark curls, a tremor running through him. Ana blinked sleepily, looking up at him before yawning, unmoved by the moment she was sharing, with her father.

Gabriella swallowed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Seeing him finally, accept Ana as his daughter, moved her deeply. She felt her heart give a little wrench, as the lightening illuminated a lone tear, trailing down Troy's cheek, escaping from his beautiful blue eyes.

"She needs feeding" she sniffed.

"Can I stay? Please Gab, it's too soon to her leave her, I just need to feel close to her" he pleaded, hoping she'd understand. He didn't want to be without her, ever again.

Gabriella nodded, her cheeks pink, as she propped herself up on pillows, holding out her arms. With great reluctance Troy handed Ana over, before clambering onto the bed next to Gabriella. Their shoulders brushed briefly as the mattress dipped with their combined weight and Gabriella fought to ignore the spark, which the innocent touch created.

Troy averted his eyes, as Gabriella adjusted her clothes, the only noise in the room from the rain and Ana's satisfied little gulps.

 Gabriella bit back a sigh, being this close to Troy was a double-edged sword, she had longed for this for so long but now it made her nervous. She didn't know what was going to happen with them all.

Troy thought he'd never seen anything as beautiful as Gabriella, nursing their daughter, he reached out and stroked a whisper soft finger across Ana's plump cheek, almost touching Gabriella's breast in the process, making her tremble.

"She's so beautiful," Gabriella breathed, enjoying the sudden sense of peace that was filling her.

"Like her mother" Troy whispered, his eyes flicking up to hers for a brief second, heating her, making her shiver.

They lounged in comfortable silence as the rain died away and Ana ate. When she slipped back into sleep, it was Troy who regretfully placed her back in her crib and covered her over, as Gabriella rearranged her clothing.

"Thank you" he murmured, facing her, his face tired.

"For what?"

"For not kicking me out on my ass, where I belong" he said dryly, walking to the balcony door and opening it.

Although the rain had stopped, it was still in the air and Troy could smell it as he stepped outside, bracing himself on the railings, his head bowed once more.

Gabriela rose from the bed and followed him, sensing the tumultuous emotions inside him; she stood silently beside him, looking out into the night.

"I've fucked up, haven't I?" he asked, not even looking up, not able to look at her for fear of what he would see in her face.

"Yeah" she admitted softly

"I'm so goddamn sorry Brie," he said, his hands fisting so tightly his knuckles turned white. Lightening flashed illuminating the rippling power of his back muscles.

Gabriella couldn't help herself, she wanted to ease the pain she knew they were both feeling and reaching out, she ran a trembling hand lightly up his spine.

 Troy jumped as though scolded, as he felt the lick of heat over his body from her touch. He raised his head to look at her, his breathing harsh and labored.

"Brie" he warned, not sure how much control he had around her, and he turned to face her. A slow patter of raindrops began to fall on them. Reaching out, he ran his hands up her arms, to push her now wet hair from her face, as the rain became heavier, cool against their heated skin. Thunder rumbled overhead and lightening flashed, highlighting the need on their faces.

"Please?" she murmured, her entire body trembling, not from the rain or cold but from desire.

Her mouth was a whisper away and Troy couldn't have stopped himself, even if he'd wanted to. The touch of his lips against hers was like an explosion, as Gabriella felt the glide of his tongue against the seam of her mouth, asking entry. She gave it to him without hesitation, her mouth opening on a sigh of pleasure, feeling as though her body was aflame. His tongue tangled with hers, thrusting, stroking as her arms wound around his neck, clutching him closer. Tenderness swept over her as she slid her fingers into his hair, matching him kiss for kiss.

The rain was now falling so hard that it felt like needles against her skin but she didn't care. All that mattered was this, the feelings he evoked inside her as she dug her nails into his shoulders, moving her hips lightly against his erection. She could feel the muscular strength of his powerful body and sense the rapidly building desire inside him, as his hands moved down her body to cup her backside, pulling her closer still to the heat and hardness of him. She moaned. Raised her hands. Put her hands flat against his chest, loving the feeling of his skin beneath her fingertips.

It was like coming home, which was Troy's last rational thought, before intense need swept through him. Wanting more, he slid his hands, over the sodden cotton and soft curve of her breasts. They moaned in unison as his thumbs skimmed over her taut nipples, and with reverence, filled his palms with the lush weight of her breasts. She was in his head, his heart and his soul and ultimately she deserved more, so much more. With a growl of frustration he ripped his mouth from hers and they panted, their breathing heavy and labored, their foreheads resting together, as the rain sliced over them.

"Marry Me," he gasped, looking deep into her golden eyes, seeing the desire, the need.

"What?"

"Marry me"


	18. Thrilled

**Hola Mis Amigas!  Sorry for the delay in posting but I have been in sunny Spain for the last week and did not have internet access, so although I carried on with the story I couldn't even type it up…bummer…Anyway thanks so much for the reviews, I was thrilled when I came home and saw them all… So about this chapter, this is the second version of it. In the original Gab said no to the proposal and Troy let her, then, well then, nothing happened it was boring, just having them living together as friends…I know a lot of you wanted her to say no and I did too, but for the story's sake, I felt I had to take this route…Much more interesting…. Anyway let me know what you think and I hope you all aren't too disappointed with what happens…Love Tink xxx**

"Marry you?" she repeated incredulous, sucking in air, willing her body to stop trembling "Why?"

"For Ana" he said simply, brushing away the water that slipped into his eyes, breathing harshly, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Gabriella felt her heart thud in her chest, it would be so easy just to say yes to him, to forget all that he had said and done in the past but she couldn't.

She shook her head, her heart breaking "I can't Troy…when I marry, if I marry, it has to be for love… I won't marry you for the sake of our child"

Troy felt sick, the pain of her rejection lancing through him "Gabi, she needs both her parents and we were good together once, we can be again" he said silkily, reaching out and touching her cheek with his thumb, stroking, caressing.

"Sex doesn't make a marriage," she said softly, jerking her head away, angry that he would use that argument to persuade her, after everything he'd done.

"It's a damn good start" he smiled, with a lightness he was far from feeling, willing Gabi to smile back at him.

Instead she stared at him "I can't do this with you Troy, we can raise Ana together but we don't _need_ to be _together_"

"So what was that about Gabi?"

Gabriella shivered, remembering the feel of his mouth on hers, his body hard against hers "That was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened"

She couldn't allow Troy to hurt her again she wouldn't be vulnerable. Marriage to him would leave her vulnerable.

Troy snorted "A mistake? Face it Gabriella, you're still afraid…I've admitted what I did was wrong but you have to meet me half way here"

She brushed her wet hair from her face, the curls clinging to her cheeks, and wrapped her arms around her body, suddenly chilled by the anger in his words, the rain no longer falling, her heated skin rapidly cooling, leaving her chilled.

"Meet you half way? I've done nothing but meet you half way Troy…_You_ are the one that's done wrong here, not me…I have nothing to apologize for and nothing to be afraid of…I just don't want to marry you"

Gabriella couldn't marry Troy for Ana's sake, as much as she loved them both. A marriage to Troy where no love was involved, at least not on his part, could only signal disaster, it would destroy her. She couldn't go down that road again, it had hurt too much last time. She would share custody and keep things friendly, for Ana's benefit but that was it, that's where it stopped. No more kissing, no more touching, it was over, it had to be for all their sakes. Anything else could destroy them all.

Troy looked into the eyes of the woman he loved, unable to believe that she wouldn't marry him, that she didn't love him. That was what she said; she couldn't marry a man she wasn't in love with. As rain suddenly began to pour again and the silence between them stretched on, Troy knew it was over and that he could never have what he wanted by being Mr. Nice Guy. If he wanted Gabriella and Ana, he would have to do something, something she wasn't expecting. He would have to fight, fight for them both. Play dirty.  He felt like a bastard but she had left him no other choice.  Stepping back from her, trying not to look at the way her nipples poked through her rain soaked gown, he said

"So what now?"

He wasn't going to give up as easily as she expected.

Gabriella shrugged helplessly, her heart heavy with the knowledge that Troy didn't love her and only wanted to marry her to have his daughter.

"I don't know…we raise Ana together, we're best friends right?" she said hopefully, tremulously, unable to bear the thought of him not being in her life. She found her emotions see sawing, one moment elated, in the throws of passion, now she wanted to cry, seeing the determined glint in Troy's eye, as the passionate lover of just a few seconds ago disappeared before her eyes. His face so loving and warm only moments ago, was now set in grim determination.

"Wrong…we were Gabriella, we can't go back to that, too much has happened…you know that…you will marry me Gab, if you don't, then I will go for custody" his tone was icy, his eyes cold.

Gabriella blinked in surprise, her stomach lurching and she laughed, somewhat hysterically, "What the hell do you mean? There isn't a court in the land that would take Ana away from me" she snapped, her temper surfacing. How dare he threaten to take Ana away?

Troy grinned but there was no humor in it "Maybe, maybe not, but they would give me joint custody at the very least…are you willing to take that risk Gab…besides I have the sort of legal connections that could tie you up in knots for a very long and very _expensive_ time"

She felt sick; he was going to force her into a marriage that neither of them wanted to get his hands on a child he had denied for so long. Shock reverberated through her as she realized he was serious, this was a side of Troy she'd never seen and one she didn't like. He had more money than she had from her teaching job. She knew he could afford to do what he had threatened.

"I can't believe you would do this, that you would threaten me like this, this isn't you Troy" she said her voice quaking slightly from the chill on her skin, in her blood.

He looked at her his eyes, a pale icy blue "I tried to persuade you" he said grimly and Gabriella gasped when she understood what he meant. Their passionate embrace had been intended to persuade her to marry him. Had he felt nothing for her? Her small hands curled into balls, her fingernails biting into her palms, needing the pain to distract her, from the emotional pain inside.

"But I don't want to marry you" she said meeting his gaze, her own defiant, chilled.

"Gabriella you don't have a choice, I have more money and a damn sight more legal power behind me…all I have to do is say the word and you and Ana could be dragged though the courts for next three years at least"

"You would do that to her, to the daughter you claim to love?" she snapped bitterly.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep what's mine," he said, his voice low and dangerously smooth. Troy knew he wasn't just talking about Ana, he didn't want Gabriella with another man, she belonged with him and she always had. It had just taken him a hell of a long time to realize it.  If Gabriella found another relationship, then Ana could be raised with a stepfather, something Troy wasn't going to stand for. Marriage was the only option. He would keep what was his.

Color seeped from Gabriella's cheeks as she realized she was caught, she had no option but to agree to a marriage between them. She felt utterly humiliated and sick, she had once dreamed of marrying Troy but not like this, never like this. Her caring, gentle and tender best friend had gone, to be replaced by this cold, calculating, man before her. She felt like she didn't know him. Slowly she dragged her tortured golden gaze to his "Don't make me do this Troy…you don't want me to hate you, do you?" she tried to reason with him.

His mouth curled in a grin "Hate?" he said pointedly looking up and down her body, watching as her body reacted to his and heat flushed through her system.

"You know what I mean…you wouldn't really take her away from me would you?"

Troy nodded "I meant every word I said Gabriella, I keep what is mine and Ana is mine", as you are, he added to himself silently "I don't want anyone else raising my daughter…. marriage is the only option, you know it and I know it"

Gabriella sighed deeply," Okay, Troy…I'll marry you," she said bitterly, the words leaving a disgusting taste in her mouth. Blackmailed into marriage, by Troy.

Troy felt a surge of elation so strong that he felt like kissing her, but knew that it would give Gabriella a heads up, to what he had planned. He wanted them to be a family, a proper family, he would be the husband, and she would be the wife, a proper wife, with all that entailed. There would be nobody else, for either of them.

"But there are some conditions Troy" she muttered, staring at the ground, disgusted with herself, for not fighting him more.

Troy felt his elation stall "Such as?"

"Things remain platonic between us…but I don't want you parading women through the house anymore, it will only confuse Ana, you're a player _I_ know that but I don't want Ana exposed to it" she said acerbically, her face set in a beautiful scowl, as she lifted her head and their gazes clashed and held.

Gabriella couldn't cope with seeing that, she might be going into this marriage under duress but she couldn't deny her feelings for him. To watch him with other women would break her totally.

"You expect me to live like a priest?" he injected, with just the right sense of indignation into his tone and hid a smile at the flare of jealousy he caught in her eyes.

"No, I just don't want to know about it, I mean I don't want Ana to know about it" she corrected hastily, flushing, fearing she had given too much away.

"She won't…. That's it? All your conditions? Then goodnight Gabriella," he said pointedly, with a raised eyebrow.

Did he notice her slip? Of course he did, she thought sourly, trying to ignore the knowing smirk on his face.  She wanted to be angry with him, needed to be angry with him, to stop herself feeling anything else for him. Her heart ached for what could be between them, as he stepped away from her and disappeared inside. Gabriella stayed outside a while longer, staring into the night, tears slipping silently down her cheeks, she'd betrayed herself but at least she hadn't betrayed Ana. Her daughter would have a family.

Although it wasn't Gabriella's intention to go along with Troy's plans willingly, only twenty four hours later she found herself strolling into a very famous jewelers. Less than thirty minutes later she found herself sat numbly, staring at the large diamond ring on her finger, unable to believe that this was really happening. She was engaged to Troy.

"Gab, do you like it?" he asked studying her pinched, pale face, worried.

He had expected more of a fight from her, and if he was honest he was slightly disappointed. That was one of things he'd always liked about her, her spirit. But now she was different, defeated. It was like she had just shut down her emotions. She hadn't smiled at him, oh her mouth moved, but her smile never reached her eyes, it was like she wore a mask. A cool, polite, deferential, mask.

"Its beautiful, thank you very much," she said, sounding so polite, her voice cool, not even meeting his probing blue gaze.

Gabriella watched as Troy signed for the ring, she stomach churning, as she saw the media gathering outside the store, photographers and TV reporters with their cameras ready for their first interviews and pictures. The word was out, Golden Balls Bolton, was engaged. It felt as though the world and his wife had gathered to gawk at the woman who had finally tamed one of the most notorious "players" in the "game".

"Don't worry about them Gab, let me handle the press, all you have to do is smile and look thrilled" he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his side.

"I am thrilled," she said with an overly bright smile, which worried Troy. It screamed fake.

"Gab, if they even suspect the real reason we're getting married, it will be all over the media…we'll both be crucified and they won't leave us alone" Troy pointed out in a hiss, as they headed out towards the waiting crowd.

As Gabriella stepped into the sunshine, she smiled brightly, her face aching already, as she faced the press pack.  She listened to the volley of questions hurled at her and Troy, smiling, beaming, and acting like she was in love. The charade sickened her, knowing Troy didn't love her and was only doing this to stop another man bringing up Ana, hurt like hell. But he was right, if the media guessed all their lives would be misery, the press wouldn't give up once they smelt a story. This was Troy's rationale on the mini press conference, give them what they want and they would leave you alone.

She felt sick to her stomach as Troy fed the media a pack of lies about how in love they were and how they couldn't stand to be apart any longer. She blanched when he announced that they would be married within six weeks, he hadn't told her. She was planning on a long engagement, after all they had only just told their friends and family. There were plans to be made, invites, flowers, dresses, and not to mention guests. Gabriella's head was spinning by the time Troy, ushered her into the waiting limo.

"Thanks for telling me" she said, her voice soft but angry, as she stared out of the window, at the crowd as they pulled away from the kerb.

At last Troy thought, an emotion.

"Telling you what?" he asked playing dumb, as he lounged on the seat across from her, his long legs spread out in front of him.

"That we are getting married in just under six weeks…these things take time you know"

"It's already been taken care of, as we speak Taylor and Sharpay are winging their way here, along with Chad and Zeke of course, should be here in a few hours… I figured you could use some help," he said with a grin, inviting Gabriella to return it.

She bit her lip, as mad as she was with him, she was secretly thrilled Taylor and Sharpay were coming for a visit; she could do with the pick me up.

"Thank you, that's very considerate of you"

Considerate? Troy thought to himself, she was talking to him like he was her favorite uncle. He wanted the old Gabriella back, the feisty one, the one he'd loved, the one he still loved. She seemed so distant, so emotionally cold towards him. Well two could play that game.

"No problem" he said, determined to be equally as polite as cold, see how she liked it, he thought with a childish spurt.

 Some hours later, Ana started in her arms, as a squeal, as shrill as any siren, sounded, seconds before Gabriella saw a platinum blonde launching herself at her.

"Gabi" Sharpay trilled, pulling her and Ana into an enthusiastic embrace, hugging her close.

"Gee Sharpay let her breathe won't you" Troy said with a chuckle, only half serious as he considered how poor Ana must feel trapped in the middle of a Sharpay sandwich.

Sharpay pulled away from Gab and turned to stick her tongue out at Troy, as Taylor and Chad strolled into the room.  With a scream of her own, Taylor let go of Chad's hand to join Gabi and Sharpay on the coach in a group hug, all screaming and laughing together.

Troy watched from across the room as Gabriella's face lit up at the sight of her friends. His heart swelled, as he saw the happiness radiating from every pore, as the trio talked animatedly on the couch, cooing over Ana, taking turns to cuddle her close, talking about how much she had changed since they saw her last.

"Dude" said Chad with a guy hug, slapping him on the back "Should I say congratulations or commiserations? Finally getting tied down huh?"

Zeke punched Chad on the arm "hey you say that like it's a bad thing…I love being tied down by Sharpay"

"Dude too much information" Troy laughed, pleased to see his old friends, immediately falling into the kind of banter they'd always had.

Zeke, always the most sensitive of the friends, blushed "You guys know what I mean"

"Sure we do" Chad said with a ribald laugh, elbowing Zeke enjoying his obvious discomfort.

Gabriella looked at her two best friends, feeling happier than she had in a while.

"So you finally caught him then" Shar said with a sly grin " We always knew you two would get it together one day…its just soo romantic" she cooed with a very girly sigh.

Gabriella and Taylor rolled their eyes at her, Gabriella feeling slightly guilty, neither Taylor nor Sharpay knew the real reason she was marrying Troy. As far as they were concerned it was all hearts and flowers, they figured she had forgiven Troy for what he'd put her through.

"And we have so much to do" Sharpay was gushing, only recently married herself she considered herself something of an expert "Dresses, shoes, flowers, menus, cake and most importantly Bachelorette party" she finished with a little cry.

"Shar, settle down, your terrifying Ana" Taylor giggled as poor little Ana stared up at her "Aunty Pay" with wide and slightly scared eyes.

Sharpay had the good grace to look chagrined "Well excuse me if I get a little excited, this is a wedding you know"

"We forgive you Shar…she's right Gab it is exciting…Oh I'm just so thrilled for you all" Taylor giggled again, casting a look at Gabriella's face, who set her off giggling again, as she pulled a face. Taylor was supposed to be her sensible friend, the one to save her from Sharpay and her mountains of lace and sparkle.

"Are you guys staying with us?" Gabriella asked suddenly, hoping they were, trying to divert attention away from the subject of the upcoming nuptials.

Shar shook her head her blond hair swinging "No, Daddy has a house about thirty miles up the road, we're gonna be staying there…no offense Gab but this place is a little small"

Gab and Taylor exchanged looks and mouthed "Small?"

"There are staff at Daddy's too, you know how hard it is to keep house"

Gabriella hid a smile of her own, she doubted Sharpay had ever "kept house". She had really missed her friends, she hadn't realized how much till now, and Gabriella was very grateful to Troy, leaving her confused. She wanted to stay angry with him, to stay strong, otherwise that left room for other emotions, other emotions that she wasn't ready to deal with.


	19. Beautiful Bride

**Hi all. Not too much to say, I'll meet you at the end……**

Gabriella stared hard at her reflection in the mirror, a frown marring her pretty features, it was hard to believe that nearly six weeks of planning had come down to this. From the top of her sparkly tiara adorned head, to the tips of her dainty shoed toes, she looked every inch the bride she was going to become. Turning her head this way and that she studied the slinky white dress, which Sharpay and Taylor as her Maid of Honor and Chief Bridesmaid, had recently helped her into.

It was beautiful she had to admit with a little smile and not something she would have picked for herself. It was long and fluid with spaghetti straps, cut low in the front to reveal far too much cleavage and very low in the back, showing off her delicate frame to it's full advantage. A seductive split to mid thigh revealed her slender and tan left leg. Well, she looked every inch the kept woman she was going to become, it was as though she wore an advert, property of Troy Bolton, she thought with a bitter smile. For Gabriella who normally wore much more understated clothes, she felt as though she were dressing for a night in a very exclusive and very expensive bordello.

Applying the rest of her eyeliner with a hand that shook slightly, she thought about the evening ahead and frowned. She knew it was going to be hard work, keeping up the charade, the smiles, laughing and pretending she was happy, when inside she was as nervous as hell and quite possibly terrified of what would happen. In the past weeks she and Troy had drifted as far apart as it was possible for a couple to drift. They barely spoke unless it was for someone else's benefit, as far as their family and friends were concerned, they were madly in love but nothing could be further from the truth.

Gabriella was furious and heartbroken that she was being forced into a one sided marriage and as a result could barely bring herself to look at Troy, let alone talk to him. For Troy, it was clear Gabriella had very little feeling for him, given the way she couldn't even be alone in the same room with him. He felt the pain of her 'rejection' very strongly and their relationship was somewhat strained to say the least.

As she picked up her delicate white veil and attempted to attach it to her tumbling chestnut curls, the bathroom door opened and there stood Taylor, with a soft smile on her face. She wore an identical dress to Gabriella in baby pink, which Sharpay had insisted on, she couldn't possibly wear any other color and as a result Taylor would just have to wear the same. Gabriella had received some odd looks when ordering three identical gowns, from the boutique, two in pink and one in white, but as she was paying a ridiculous amount of money, the cashier had merely smiled and fawned over her. After all she was becoming something of a celebrity, as the woman who had "tamed" the most famous "player" in basketball.

"Are you just about ready? Sharpay is gonna pitch a fit" she said with a grin stepping into the bathroom, their eyes meeting in the mirror as Taylor came to stand behind her.

Gabriella's golden gaze rolled "She'll just have to wait a moment longer… I am the bride you know" she chuckled.

"And a beautiful one at that" she said softly "You look amazing…can you believe it…one minute we're still in High School and the next we're getting married off one by one"

Gabriella sighed, as Taylor placed her hands on her shoulders "I don't even feel old enough to be married with a child" she confided, "I still feel like I'm seventeen"

Taylor looked at her in concern "You okay sweetie?"

Gabriella nodded, still fiddling with the pesky veil "Just feeling a little emotional I guess, it's been a busy few weeks"

Taylor exhaled, a wicked grin spreading across her mouth "You can say that again…never mind the wedding plans, it's reining Sharpay in, that's had me exhausted" she said with a chuckle.

"She does love to shop…I thought she was actually going to come to blows with that clerk who said it was my wedding and I could have the dress the way I wanted it…clearly Sharpay didn't agree"

"I know and then to try and get discount because of bad service…sometimes that woman still thinks her family owns the town, even if the 'town' is LA…Do you know who I am" she said mimicking Sharpay's indignant but breathless tone.

Gabriella giggled, feeling lighthearted, her worries temporarily forgotten.

"You may mock me McKessie, but it worked didn't it?" came a petulant voice from the doorway.

Gabriella and Taylor span around with guilty looks to see Sharpay leaning against the door.

"Shar…we didn't-" Gabriella began,

"Oh relax Gab, I know you didn't mean it" she smiled at the pair "But what in the name of Jimmy Choo is taking you girls so long?"

Gabriella nodded at the filmy veil in her hand "I can't seem to get it right"

Sharpay sighed and joined the pair in front of the bathroom mirror "You do realize that people are waiting downstairs, wondering where you are… we are going to be late" she warned, taking the veil from Gabriella.

"I know and I'm sorry, I just needed a minute" she apologized softly, turning her head as Sharpay positioned the veil and with a few deft movements pinned it in place.

"Oh Gabi" Taylor breathed, her eyes welling up with tears "You look amazing"

Gabriella felt her own well up in response "You think?" she asked doubtfully.

Behind her Sharpay nodded "Little Gabriella, all grown up, about to become a married woman…where in the hell does time go? It doesn't seem like two minutes since kindergarten and now look at us"

The trio shared a look, their eyes expressing their deep love and affection for one another.

"What team?" Taylor cried

"Wildcats" Sharpay and Gabriella answered with enthusiasm

"What team?"

"Wildcats"

When the laughter had subsided Sharpay looked at them and said "So are you ready for one of the most unforgettable experiences of your life?"

"No, I don't think I am…is it too late to say NO?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes "You have got to be kidding me"

Gabriella shook her head the veil falling in waves around her face "No I don't think I am…I'm scared"

Sharpay snorted, "You'll be fine, I organized every thing, remember"

"That's just what I'm afraid of"

Sharpay linked one arm with Gabriella's and her other with Taylor's and together they walked out onto the landing, laughing and chattering.

Gabriella looked down over the balcony, into her den, to where her mother stood, talking with Troy's mother.

"Oh Gabriella" she breathed, looking up, taking in her daughters appearance.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous guys?" Sharpay called "Am I good or am I good…But you know what, there's something missing, don't you think?"

Gabriella turned to look at her in surprise, not liking the wicked glint in her eyes, jumping as several voices from below agreed with Sharpay.

"What, what's going on?" she asked confused, looking at Taylor who merely grinned.

Sharpay handed her a white box, tied with an overly large pink bow "Here open this and put it on"

Gabriella held her breath, almost afraid to. After several seconds and more cries to open it, she pulled open the bow and gingerly reached inside. There nestled on tissue paper was a dainty bouquet of pink roses, tied with a pink ribbon.

"They're gorgeous Shar, thank you" she said and took them from the box. As she did something pink and sparkly caught her eye. Looking closer she pulled it out, it appeared to be a sash.

"You didn't," she said on a laugh, as she realized what it was and pulled it out.

"There is one for us all" she giggled watching as Gabriella slipped it over her head

"Bachelorette Party!" she screamed, and the gaggle of women downstairs, screamed in response.

Gabriella chuckled as she read her sash "Beautiful Bride to Be", and coming down the stairs, she saw a variety of others ranging from Mother of The Bride and Mother of The Groom, to Matron of Honor and Friend of the Bride.

With only two days to go before the wedding, Sharpay was in charge of the bachelorette party and had planned everything down to the last letter. As Sharpay was in charge and being Sharpay, she had settled on a theme of "Posh Frocks and Tiaras", each guest had to dress as though going to a ball, and each had to wear a little tiara. The group had spent the day at an exclusive spa, with treatments for everyone and then had all headed home to change for the main event.

The entertainment for the evening was arranged along a similar vein, the group were being taken by a Stretch pink Limo on bar "tour", only going to all the best places, with VIP access prearranged. Troy was looking after Ana for the evening, now that Gabi was able to express milk, so she could relax, enjoy herself and maybe even have the odd cocktail.

Less than ten minutes after Gabriella's arrival down stairs, their driver arrived to let them know their transport was here. Gabriella had to laugh when she saw the Limo it was unmistakably Sharpay's style. Once the party was seated, the journey began with champagne cocktails and Sharpay issuing everyone with their "movie" star name.

"Ladies, this game is very simple…All you need to do is use your mother maiden name and the name of your fist pet…For example I am no longer Sharpay Baylor but Felecia Fox…I would like you all to introduce yourselves and for the rest of the evening you must use movie star names…failure to do so will result in a forfeit"

There was general laughter and hilarity as one by one the women introduced themselves, some using different voices. Gabriella giggled as she introduced to ladies with names ranging from Bubbles Booth to Magic Lamb.

"Hey all I'm Smudge Hunter" Taylor chuckled taking a large sip of champagne, before looking at Gabriella expectantly.

Gabriella smiled at her mom for a second, before saying "Hello everybody, my name is Honey Hernandez"

The group giggled "Hello Honey"

Sharpay beamed "And as you're the bride we get to call you "Horny Honey Hernandez" Right girls?" she said with a good-natured elbow to the ribs.

Gabriella flushed to the roots of her hair as her mom and Troy's exchanged pointed looks. If only they knew, she thought sadly, taking a large gulp from her glass to hide the sadness in her eyes.

The evening progressed well and by the time they reached the penultimate bar, Gabriella was feeling the effects of the cocktails she had consumed, along with Taylor and the others.

"So Gabriella, we all thought with your love of singing we'd bring you here…Ta Da" Sharpay said with a wobbly little flourish.

Gabriella squinted at the sign " Kar-a-Okay" she read, and then groaned "A Karaoke bar, really Sharpay"

"Oh quit grousing you'll love it" she said airily and pushed her forward, through the door.

Once inside and the drinks had been ordered, Sharpay disappeared. When she reappeared she was clutching a scrap of paper

"I put your request in," she said in a singsong voice "Its something we all used to sing to as kids"

Gabriella felt a little surge of panic, she couldn't remember all the songs they'd loved as kids and she never knew what Sharpay could come up with next.

"Next up, we have a beautiful bride to be Gabriella, singing that Candi Statton classic 'Young Hearts Run Free" came the voice across the music "Come on up here Gabriella, don't be shy"

Gabriella felt her stomach twist painfully, god not that song, any song but that. Yeah, it had been one of their favorites, one of her favorites but that was before she began to live the lyrics. As the familiar beats began and Gabriella was pushed towards the stage, a microphone thrust in her hand, she felt a little sick. Ignoring the wolf whistles and catcalls of the male patrons of the bar, she looked around her desperately trying to find a way out of this. But then as she looked into the crowd and saw all her friends and family, her mom, Troy's Mom, waving her on, looking so proud, she knew she couldn't let them down.

Taking a deep breath she began to sing, her voice faltering a little on the opening lines, as she tried to ignore the emotion it evoked inside her, the alcohol she'd consumed, magnifying her feelings.

**What's the sense in sharing  
This one and only life  
Endin' up just another lost and lonely wife  
You'll count up the years  
And they will be filled with tears  
Love only breaks up, to start over again  
You'll get the babies, but you won't have your man  
While he is busy loving every woman that he can, uh-huh  
Say I'm gonna leave a hundred times a day  
It's easier said than done  
When you just can't break away  
when you just can't break away  
**  
**Oh, young hearts run free  
Never be hung up  
Hung up like my man and me  
My man and me  
Ooooh, young hearts, to yourself be true  
Don't be no fool when love really don't love you  
Don't love you**

Asshe sang she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, this song meant so much to her and all she could see was her future, loving Troy, while he was playing around on her, maybe one day he would decide he wanted another child and then what? Was she supposed to provide him with another? Or worse yet would he divorce her and have another child with another woman, leave her, cast her aside. In her inebriated state, the reality of her situation hit her and she felt trapped, with nowhere to turn. In that split second she vowed Ana would never make the same mistakes, and she as sang into the second verse it all became so clear to her, although had she been sober, it would have seemed like a lot less drama. Alcohol did tend to magnify emotions and problems that when sober seemed surmountable. She knew she couldn't do it. She wouldn't marry him, she would run away raise Ana alone and never be involved with him again. Her outlook suddenly brighter, she threw herself into her singing, feeling better now that she had decided to run and concentrate on herself and her child. And it showed, she held her head up, her eyes bright, her smile glowing if somewhat wobbly**.**

******It's high time now just one crack at life  
Who wants to live in, in trouble and strife  
My mind must be free  
To learn all I can about me, uh-hmm**

******I'm gonna love me, for the rest of my days  
Encourage the babies every time they say  
Self preservation is what's really going on today  
Say I'm gonna turn loose a thousand times a day  
But how can I turn loose  
When I just can't break away  
when I just can't break away  
**  
**Oh, young hearts run free  
They'll never be hung up  
Hung up like my man and me  
You and me  
Ooooh, young hearts, to yourself be true  
Don't be no fool when love really don't love you  
Don't love you**

But as she sang the last few lines, the tears threatened again, with the reminder that Troy just didn't love her, just Ana and that all of this was for her. _She_ loved Ana and was doing this for _her_, and only her. Her emotions ebbed and swayed, as they tended to do under the influence, so much so that as she reached the end of the song, she didn't know what she felt. She wanted to cry but was it with love or despair, love for her precious daughter or despair for what couldn't be between her and Troy.

******Oh, young hearts run free  
They'll never be hung up  
Hung up like my man and me  
You and me  
Ooooh, young hearts, to yourself be true  
Don't be no fool when love really don't love you  
Don't love you**

******Oh, young hearts run free  
They'll never be hung up  
Hung up like my man and me  
My man and me  
Ooooh, young hearts, to yourself be true  
Don't be no fool when love really don't love you  
Don't love you**

As she finished the last note, the crowd jumped to their feet and hollered. Gabriella looked and saw her mother cheering loudly with Taylor and Sharpay waving drunkenly, none of them aware of the internal battle that she had just fought. With a little bow, she handed the microphone back and made her way back to the group, where she was presented with a glass of champagne. Thinking that the damage was already done, she gulped the contents of the glass.

"I wanna dance," she slurred and the girls screamed.

"Onwards" cried Sharpay, as the group finished their champagne and headed out to the car.

"Hot, Hot, Hot, stuff".

Gabriella turned to see a 'fireman' thrusting his hips in her direction, as he moved towards her in time with the music.

"Woo hoo" Sharpay screamed as he flung off his jacket, to reveal his smooth bronze chest, slick with baby oil. Coming closer, he removed his helmet and pulled on his suspenders with a wicked smile, as he wiggled his hips suggestively.

"Oh. My. God." Gabriella cried, attempting to hide her face, as the fine specimen of manhood before her, yanked off his pants to reveal a black satin thong, with a hose stitched onto the crotch. He began to gyrate his hips suggestively in her face, before spinning around to present her with a pair of perfectly formed buttocks.

"Off, off, off" jeered the women behind Gabriella, as he grabbed her hands and placed them on his behind. Dancing with her he began to bump and grind on her, moving her hands from his buttocks to his chest, oiling himself up before sliding her hands suggestively down to where his satiny briefs met tanned skin.

The women shrieked, as he teased them by lowering first one side and then the other of his thong, giving them peek a boo glances of his hips and the blonde hair around his groin.

He spun Gabriella out of his arms and pointed at a little string hanging from his thong. Sharpay screamed and waved at Gabriella, telling her to pull it. After only a few seconds hesitation she did it, removing the little scrap of cloth, separating her from his 'hose'.

Gabriella felt herself blush to the roots of her hair, as she looked down at his perfectly sculptured naked body. He wasn't bad, she thought, but he wasn't Troy either.

As the song came to an end, the 'fireman' collected his clothes, posed for photographs with Gabriella, before kissing her cheeks and bidding them a fond farewell.

"Now that's what I call hot stuff" Sharpay giggled, "Ladies dance floor"

A collective cheer came from the woman and arm in arm they made their way from the VIP area to the busy dance floor.

Three hours and many more drinks later, Sharpay tapped the empty tequila bottle with her nails. She wore a sheer hot pink chemise, trimmed with back lace and sparkles.

"Ladies, a toast to Gabriella, our beautiful bride to be" she cried, lifting the bottle in the air, swaying dangerously.

Gabriella looked around at her friends and family, having arrived home an hour ago, they had changed into nightwear and were in the process of a very giggly slumber party.

"Gabriella" they chorused, obediently raising their glasses and taking big sips.

"Another toast…to Golden Balls Bolton…. may his balls always be golden" Taylor giggled, spilling her champagne on her white cotton nightshirt.

Gabriella threw her a horrified and embarrassed look, and glanced at Troys mom, relieved to see that she was dozing on the couch.

"Golden Balls" the women chorused with naughty giggles.

After the speeches came the party games, an adult version of 'fluffy bunny', naughty bingo and a game played with a bowl of jello, which is too rude to talk about.

As the laughter and giggles turned to snores, Gabriella's last coherent thought was that she would be very ill in the morning. The party was definitely over.

******So that's that, yeah it was definitely filler but I just couldn't miss it out, an all-important ritual in every woman's life. The next chapter is pretty much finished so expect an update very soon. Disclaimer, for those of you that don't know I don't anything related to HSM or Candi Statton.**

****** Hope you enjoyed it and as always let me know what you think. Love Tink. Ps, thanks a million for all the reviews they really make me happy. XXX**


	20. Wedding Daze

**Told you my next update would be quick…Now just a warning this chapter is the wedding but doesn't go into a lot of detail and is somewhat disjointed, as it's told in bits of flashbacks…There is a reason for this but I can't say too much or will give it all away, so please don't be disappointed. Anyway as always drop me a line and tell me what you thought, apologies if it's not great. Love Tink xxx**

Gabriella twisted the simple gold band on her finger nervously, as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Mrs. Gabriella Bolton… she had been married only a few hours and already the name seemed as familiar to her as her old one had. She stood lost in thought, remembering what had happened to lead her to this point………

(FB-kinda)

 In the six weeks that had passed, Gabriella had thrown herself into the plans for the wedding, so much so that no one would ever guess how scared or nervous she had been. Marriage to Troy was her biggest wish but also her greatest fear. Unhappily for Sharpay, Troy had enlisted the help of a celebrity wedding planner, whom Sharpay consistently clashed with and it was down to Taylor, as peacemaker, to remind her, several times, that this was in fact Gabriella's wedding and not her own. Sharpay still considered herself an expert and her nose was put out of joint until, Gabriella had asked her to be her Matron of Honor. Sharpay was thrilled and had planned the bachelorette party which the girls had enjoyed only two evenings before, leaving them all with hangovers.

From the second she had woken up on the morning of her wedding, with bright sunlight streaming through her window, the day already humid, she had felt so nervous that she couldn't stop shaking. She'd barely spoken to anyone as she dressed and posed for pictures with Sharpay and Taylor, her nerves sending her inside herself. Everybody around her seemed to be buzzing with excitement, all laughing and talking, yet all Gabriella felt was numb. She couldn't believe she was going to be marrying Troy, the love of her life, but marrying for all the wrong reasons.

 As they had ridden in the carriage pulled by two beautiful gray horses, she had clutched her bouquet of pink Candy Bianca Roses close to her and closed her eyes, sending up a silent plea that everything would be okay.  They had arrived at the church at precisely four pm and Sharpay had insisted on Gabriella waiting in the carriage until all the guests moved inside and she had personally checked for the paparazzi.  Sharpay had then carefully helped her climb from the carriage, making sure her dress didn't crumple or crease. Gabriella had, had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself grinning as Sharpay barked orders, running the whole thing with the precision of a military operation.  After the planning of her bachelorette party and witnessing her own wedding, Gabriella was left in no doubt as to Sharpay's calling. Sergeant Major!

  The walk into the church was slow, yet Gabriella felt as though her heart was racing and when, once inside Sharpay had made her pause yet again, so she could arrange her dress, Gabriella had felt a little like slapping her. She just wanted this farce over. As the wedding march had begun she had taken a deep and shaky breath, watching as Taylor and Sharpay glided down the aisle ahead of her, both looking serene and happy, desperately wanting to run away and hide. After pausing for a few beats, she stepped forward on her right foot and set off, heading towards her future, for better or for worse.

When she had first caught sight of Troy at the altar as she arrived at the church, her breath had hitched at how devastatingly handsome he looked in his suit. His normally shaggy hair, tamed, his eye bright as he smiled at her, looking for all the world like a devoted groom to be.  Her legs began to shake and she feared for one awful moment that she wouldn't be able to stay upright. As she walked slowly down the aisle in time with the music, she recognized faces in the crowd but they soon became a blur as she focused on the man that was making her do this. The man she loved with every fiber of her being but also hated with as much passion. The people in the congregation seemed to float past as she got closer and closer to Troy and her future.

The ceremony was deeply moving, more moving than she had expected and as she had said her vows, tears had filled her eyes. She did her best to concentrate on the words, trying to keep her panic and nerves at bay but it was impossible. As she repeated the vows she couldn't keep her voice from shaking. Although she had entered into this marriage for all the wrong reasons, she meant every word she said, even if she couldn't admit it to the groom. As Troy had slipped his ring on her finger, and then she on his, her own hands had trembled, as she looked up at him and became trapped with by his brilliant blue gaze.

 Before she knew it, the priest was pronouncing them husband and wife and she heard him telling Troy he could kiss the bride. At his words her heart had fluttered nervously in her chest, as Troy had slid a hand up her neck, to cup the back of her head, where her veil rested and touched his mouth briefly to hers.

It was the first time he had touched her since that stormy night on the balcony and she felt the touch of his lips all the way down to the soles of her feet. His lips had been gentle and so sweet, coaxing a response from her own trembling lips and for a second, just a second, a brief second she had allowed herself to kiss him back, to revel in the feel of his mouth against hers. But all too soon it was over, Troy was stepping back from her with a self-conscious smile, as he rubbed the back of his neck and the congregation clapped and cheered. Organ music began to seep through the church as Troy had taken her trembling hand in his and they turned to walk down the aisle together, husband and wife.

"Smile" called out the official photographer, but how could Gabriella smile, when she had been forced into this sham of a marriage. Gritting her teeth she did as she asked, as he arranged them into yet another pose. The photography session was intense, as it was for a famous celebrity magazine and they had to pose time and time again.

Troy had stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, his hands resting just below her breasts, brushing casually against them. Gabriella had frozen, trying to ignore the warmth of his breath against her neck, tingling against her soft skin, trying to ignore the fact she wanted him to slid his hands up a few inches and cup her aching breasts.  He nuzzled his face into her hair affectionately and Gabriella felt like screaming, don't touch me! Everything just felt so false. Shot after shot, she had to smile, or touch or kiss. Her face ached, her lips tingled, her stomach knotted and her head pounded, she felt slightly weak with desire, each time he touched or kissed her, her body reacted involuntarily.  What was supposed to be the happiest day of her life was turning into one of the worst. She was tired and emotional and couldn't wait for the day to be over. Luckily for her, they had married late in the day as was popular and Gabriella knew that in a matter of hours it would all be over. After posing for a few more shots with Ana, where she could _really_ smile at her beautiful little girl, they left the church by the back exit.

Their arrival and departure had gone unnoticed by all, including the crowds gathering outside the church. Troy had spared no expense in making sure this wedding was a private affair, every detail of it had been kept under wraps, security had been hired and guests had been told they were not to divulge any information about the wedding. They had left the church in a Limo with Ana, where they could be alone. But as Gabriella remembered, they had traveled in silence, not even looking at each other, lines of tension in both their bodies. What a way to start a marriage……………………………………..

"Gab? Are you okay in there?" came a gentle voice through the bathroom door, dragging her back into the present.

"I'm coming" she called back to Taylor, trying to inject some happiness into her voice "Just give me a moment"

"Kay" she said and Gabriella heard the tap of her heels as she walked away.

She stared at herself, hardly recognizing the bride that stared back at her. She looked very different from the 'bride' that had stared back at her only two nights ago.  Her elegant cream gown clung to every single curve, highlighting her now slim figure. The design was very plain, in duchess satin, which appeared to lace up the back and had a structure corseted front, before sweeping out softly from her waist in a princess line cut.

As Gabriella was so slight, Sharpay had insisted that she have nothing to puffy and elaborate. The dress was beautifully striking in its simplicity. A delicate full-length veil was attached to her mass of chestnut curls with a diamond and pearl clip.  Diamond earrings glittered as she moved her head experimentally, her matching pearl and diamond tiara, finishing the princess look.

She looked like the radiant, happy bride; except for her eyes… they looked dull, looked lifeless.  Pasting a smile on her face she opened the door and headed back into her wedding reception. As Sharpay would say "The show must go on" and Gabriella knew that this role would require some of the greatest acting of her life.

Troy watched, as his bride of a few hours crossed the room to stand with her bridesmaids and pose for pictures. His heart ached as he stared at her; he had never seen her looking so beautiful, so radiant, and yet so unhappy. When he'd seen her coming down the aisle towards him, her veil covering her face, his breath had caught in his throat and her beauty struck him again. As long as he lived he didn't think he could ever tire of looking at her and now she was his, all his. His eyes pricked slightly, as he thought about saying his vows in church, as he'd promised to love and to cherish he had meant every word. He loved her and Ana so god damned much, but already it was all going wrong.

All through the service and during the photographs she had smiled and acted like the stereotypical bride but as soon as they were alone together, traveling to the reception, the barriers had come up. There was an invisible wall between them, that hadn't been there before. She was unhappy and he felt like a bastard but he had to have her in his life, as his wife, he couldn't be without her or Ana.

A band struck up in the background and Gabriella turned, knowing it was time to have their first dance as man and wife. She watched as Troy headed across the floor towards her.

"Dance with me?" he asked, his voice slightly husky as he held out hand to her.

Gabriella nodded her head, knowing it was expected of her and moved into the circle of his arms.

"Ladies and Gentleman, The Bride and Groom" the master of ceremonies announced and their guests clapped and hollered, as the start of Heaven met Gabriella's ears.

"Smile Gab, try not to look as though you are going to the gallows" he muttered in her ear, smiling so it would look as though he was whispering sweet nothings to her.

"I'm trying" she hissed back, deliberately holding her body away from his, trying to ignore the deliciousness of being held this close to him

"Then try harder"

As the band played and they swayed in time with the music, Gabriella swore Troy must have been able to feel her heart racing against his chest, despite the fact her spine was rigid. She had fought so long to ignore him but with his hard muscled chest brushing against hers, it was impossible. He was radiating sex and as they danced as she could feel her temperature rising, her body beginning to tingle in response to his.

Troy pulled her closer, his hand shifting on her bare shoulder to caress her neck, his fingertips pressing lightly against the nape, his thumb brushed softly at the hollow at the base of her throat, where her pulse was fluttering madly. He brought their clasped hands closer in to their sides as they swayed and gritted his teeth against the urge to rub against her, to ease the growing ache in his body. He would have her; he wanted her too much not to.

Gabriella felt heat flooding her system as she fought the urge to rub herself against Troy's caressing hand.

"Have you spoken to your mother?"

Gabriella pulled her head away to look into his eyes with a slight frown "No why?"

"She's got a surprise for you… for us"

"A surprise?" she sounded dubious.

"She's booked us into the honeymoon suite and is takin' Ana home with her" he said quietly, waiting for her to explode.

Gabriella reared away from him "She what!"

"You're making a scene honey," he said with a false smile, his tone warning.

"Smile and look happy Gab, she's giving us a romantic night"

"No way Troy, you gotta tell her!" she said with something close to panic in her voice.

"Tell her what exactly?" he asked sardonically.

Gabriella shrugged as they continued to move along with the music "Anything, tell her that we don't want to be away from Ana…I'm not sharing a room with you Troy!"

He smiled down into her eyes, with a lazy grin, if he had his way it wouldn't be just her room he was sharing, it would be her body, her bed "Chicken?"

She bristled "No, but you and I know that this is a farce, a charade"

"So? They don't, let them think we're madly in love, revel in the romance" he said and then spun her away from him, before guiding her back into his arms, as the crowd around them clapped.

"They're expecting a kiss Gab," he said, his gaze dropping to her mouth, deciding to take advantage of the crowd watching them to stake his claim.

Gabriella held her breath in anticipation, as he lowered his head to hers and brushed his mouth lazily over her lips. The soft caresses teased her into responding and as she parted her lips on a gasp of pleasure, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He tightened his arms around her, molding her to his hard body, his mouth sparring with hers. She loved the feeling of his mouth against hers, her body against his, she had missed it, missed this for so long but just as she was getting lost in sensation, he dragged his mouth away from hers, breathing heavily. She stared up at him with a mixture of confusion and frustration, not understanding what was happening with them. Relaxed from the glasses of champagne she had consumed on a nearly empty stomach, she decided not to analyze it, but just to go with it and allow him to pull her close again.

Gabriella bit her lip as she found herself pressed against the long hard length of his body, her lips an inch away from hers, their clasped hands tight against the small of her back, pressing her intimately against him, allowing her to feel the effect she had on him.

"Having fun?" she asked looking up at him, her body straining against hers.

"Hell yeah" he whispered in her ear, his voice deep and husky, Gabriella shuddered in response, as his lips tickled her ear. For a little while Gabriella let her eyes drift shut and enjoy the fantasy, that Troy loved her and this was a happy day, she allowed herself to enjoy being in his arms, feeling like she'd come home.

Troy felt the difference as Gabriella relaxed into his arms and gave herself up to the sensual spell that surrounded them. She went almost limp in his arms, the only way he could tell she was still conscious was her rapid pulse under his thumb where he touched her and her labored breathing. He hadn't been this close to her in a long time and it was having a powerful affect on him, he wanted her so badly, he needed her so badly, he loved her and Ana too. As they swayed together in perfect harmony he thought back to the night of Gabriella's bachelorette party, when he had looked after Ana for the first time alone…………………..

The cry jolted him from his sleep and he jumped, squinting down into the crib, where his daughter lay crying. His daughter, he would never get tired of hearing those words, he thought and a smile spread across his mouth. She was so perfect, the best part of him, the most perfect part and he loved her unconditionally. Ironically he had since he had seen her born, even though he had doubted her true parentage. It was one way he could be close to Gabriella. Scooping up the wriggling bundle, he cuddled her close and popped the bottle of breast milk into the bottle warmer.

"You missing mommy?" he asked softly, staring down into the face that was so like hers. She cried and screwed her face up, Troy took that as an affirmative.

"Me too, princess, me too" he admitted, his heart heavy. He didn't just mean missing her physical presence he missed her, period. She may have been around but she hadn't been herself for a long time. It was though when she dealt with him there was nobody there behind her eyes; she had been gone a long time. He missed her laugh, her smile, the way she used to look at him, as though he was her everything. He missed the way she used to kiss him, the noises she made when he touched her, he even missed the way she would steal the covers. As the bottle became ready he settled the teat in her mouth smiling as Ana screwed her little face up in complaint.

"I know darlin' it's not what you're used to…Daddy's a poor substitute huh? But do you know what, I love you and your Mommy so much, I'm never gonna leave you again, where you go, I go" he said his voice thick with emotion in the dark of night. He settled her close and enjoyed the silence that was only punctuated by hungry gulps and delicate burps, unable to believe he could love something so small, so much. She was his life and he wasn't going to give her or Gabriella up. Gabriella would just have to learn to live with that and all Troy could hope was that in time she would learn to love him back.


	21. Mrs Bolton

**Hey all…not too much to say folks…Just enjoy and you know me well enough by now, to know what I'm going to say…as always let me know what you think…Love Tink. xxx**

Gabriella felt lightheaded, sick with nerves and too much champagne on an empty stomach, as she preceded Troy to their suite. Was this where things would change? They were no longer in the spotlight now, was this where Troy's true motives would be revealed? She didn't know what would emerge and she found herself wondering how much of their wedding was real and how much was playacting?

Crossing the room she switched on the lamps, casting the room in a soft glow, as she headed outside onto the balcony, alone with her thoughts.

Troy entered the room silently, holding a chilled bottle of champagne and two delicate crystal flutes. Glancing around, he finally saw Gabriella stood alone. outside on their balcony, seemingly lost in her thoughts. He studied her unobserved, as she stood looking out to sea, her long gown rippling softly in the breeze, and a faint glow around her. He noticed everything, the lines of tension in her posture, the way the gown fell around her, the soft tendrils of hair which escaped from the elaborate arrangement on her head, whispering in the breeze, the ends caressing the nape of her neck, making his fingers itch to touch her.

He joined on her on the balcony, enjoying the slight breeze in the heat of the balmy night. Gabriella jumped as he approached, her eyes taking on a slightly panicked looked, betraying her otherwise cool façade.

"Calm your nerves" he offered her a flute, with a slight smile, a peace offering.

"Who said I'm nervous…I'm just missing Ana" she said, her defensive tone not unnoticed by Troy.

Troy sighed, his little daughter springing to the forefront of his mind "I do too, but Gab, it's only for one night…your mom went to a lot of trouble to arrange this"

She shrugged slightly, swallowing her champagne, enjoying the feeling of the little bubbles fizzing on her tongue, tickling her taste buds "I know, it's just…its just too much Troy"

He looked at her for a long moment, his fingers burning with the need to touch her, hiding a sigh he reached out and touched an errant curl, tucking it behind her ear, his thumb stroking over her cheek in the process.

She stiffened at his touch and moved away from him and he let her go, watching, as she gulped down her champagne.

"Don't Troy" she warned over her shoulder.

"Why not Brie, we're married, it is allowed you know" he teased, needing to lighten the tension that surrounded them.

"No it's not" she sniped, staring at him, as he moved toward her again, a gleam in his eye that she recognized but didn't want to deal with.

His brilliant blue eyes were hooded and heavy with heat, a heat that was stirring inside Gabriella too. She should move again, she thought frantically, but her feet seemed unable to move. As he cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face closer to his, she found herself closing her eyes and swaying towards him, helpless against her own needs and desires. Despite what she thought about the marriage, she loved Troy, had for a very long time and she didn't think she had the strength fight him and herself as well.

Troy felt a moment of triumph in the seconds before he claimed her mouth with his own, as he kissed her with a slow and tender thoroughness that dismantled the carefully erected barrier between them. How could she fight him, Gabriella wondered, when her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she could barely breathe. Was it so wrong to want to give into her feelings, into the desire, into the need she felt for him? She could feel his fingers tracing her spine through her dress and somewhere inside she found the strength to tear her mouth from under his and push against his chest.

"No! Troy this isn't right" she panted, her breasts rising and falling rapidly beneath her gown, drawing his hooded blue eyes to them.

In a sudden and unexpected movement, he trapped her against the railing, imprisoning her trembling frame with the strength and hard length of his body.

He swooped, bending his head so swiftly, that she barely had time to react before he found her lips, still swollen from their previous kiss. Gabriella shivered, his lips were gentle but firmly insistent, coaxing, encouraging, yet behind it all she could taste his hunger, his need. Her resolve disappeared with the thought that, he might not love her but her desired her and unable to quell her helpless response she began to kiss him back. She knew she should push him away again but she couldn't and she gasped into his mouth as he swept her into his arms and strode back inside.

Gabriella was lost in sensation after wonderful sensation as Troy kissed her, stroking her, stroking the fire inside her, causing heat to pool between her thighs.

"Dress off" she managed to pant into his mouth, totally lost to everything but the sensations he evoked inside her.

"How?" he asked hoarsely, his body burning with the need to have her completely, to make her, his own, his wife for real.

"Zipper, it's hidden," she murmured against his lips, as she felt him deposit her onto her feet. She could feel the slide of silk against her skin, as she slid down his body and he cupped her bottom through her dress, forcing her against the power of his need. Gently he pulled his mouth from hers and turned her in the circle of his arms, her back to his front, the heat of him searing into her.

Gabriella looked up, to see herself in front of the huge mirrored wardrobe, their reflections visible in the rosy hue of lamplight, she stood frozen, watching with large doe like eyes as Troy found the zipper on her dress.

There was a slight pressure and then the noise of the zipper sliding down, like a scream in the heavy silence. His hands slid under the fabric, sweeping it away, his touch turning her liquid, as she felt her beautiful gown slide to the floor. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, where her curl had teased him earlier.

"So beautiful" he murmured against her skin, his breath sending shivers down the spine he had so recently stroked.

She stood revealed to his hungry gaze in a low cut, creamy, frothy balconette bra, pushing her lush round breasts together. Only a tiny scrap of lace protected her modesty from him and Troy ached to rip it away, to plunder her femininity. His gaze traveled over her, taking in her quivering, heaving breasts, to the garter belt around her tiny waist, down to the delicate and filmy lace topped stockings. She was everyman's fantasy bride come to life.

A red and gold garter encircled her slender thigh; a miniature wildcat head nestled in the center. Troy reached down and touched it, a question in his eyes as their gazes clashed in the mirror.

" A present from Sharpay" Gabriella managed to croak out, studying their reflections. All she could focus on was Troy's eyes, so dark they appeared navy in the half light of the room and transfixed she stared at him, at her own image as Troy's hands stroked down her body, his mouth lowering to her neck as he kissed her with hot, wet, soft biting kisses, which made her knees weak.

Troy glided his hands down over her shoulders, over her bra, cupping her breasts and pushing the material down to allow him better access, releasing her swollen mounds to him. How could she ever think of resisting him, resisting this? He cupped his hands and her back arched involuntarily, pushing her breasts into his large and teasing hands. They moaned in unison as he rolled one of her nipples between his fingers, lightening streaking through Gabriella, setting ablaze to her inner core.

As a spectator Gabriella watched herself in the mirror, as his mouth moved, kissing his way along her shoulder, one hand massaging her perkily erect nipple, the other sliding down to her panties. Gabriella gasped aloud, as Troy bit her lightly on the shoulder, his hand pushing her panties down. Heart racing she stared at her own image, watching as one of Troy's long thick fingers parted her delicate moist flesh, making them both shudder. She threw up her arms and wrapped them around Troy's neck from behind, her fingers tangled in his hair as her traitorous body yearned for his. She felt rather than heard Troy's hot breath hiss against her ear, as he stroked her hot swollen flesh.

"This isn't right?" he breathed as he caressed her intimately, his breath harsh and labored.

Gabriella twisted blindly in the circle of his arms, her own breathing out of control, coming fast and shallow.

"Fuck Gab, you are so beautiful," he said as he circled her clit and stroked her again and again.

Gabriella felt her eyes flutter close as she allowed the blissful sensations to over whelm her trembling and taut body. She'd be so long without touch, without Troy, she knew it wouldn't be long before she was crying out in release.

"You're so hot and wet and tight," he muttered, licking her ear, his fingers carrying on with the sweet torment.

She twisted and writhed as the sweetest, most pleasurable streams of desire, coursed through her body, she was so close to losing herself, all it would take was a few deft strokes of Troy's fingers and she would be there, lost in heaven. Without warning Troy removed the fingers that had teased her, sliding them up over her stomach and breasts. His other hand slid up the graceful length of her neck, up to her face, turning her head towards him he could whisper in her ear.

"Look at us Brie…We belong together…look at what we do to each other, this is right" he hissed, nudging his long hard heavy erection against her bottom.

Gabriella dragged her eyes open and looked into the mirror. Her hair was falling from its confines, her cheeks flushed with color, her golden eyes heavy and slumberous, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her breasts quivering. Troy's face was set in a mask of need, a flash of color highlighting his cheekbones, his own breathing harsh. They made a strange pair, a woman barely dressed whilst the man dressed completely in wedding attire. Next to him Gabriella felt so small, so feminine and she knew that despite what she felt and thought in the cold light of day, she couldn't give this up, wouldn't give this up. She loved Troy, she needed him. She would worry about the repercussions tomorrow.

"Tell me you want this" his voice was husky in her ear, not a demand but a plea.

"I want this," she mumbled obediently, and she sighed when he rewarded her with a tug on her nipple, sending heat zinging through her.

"Tell me you want me" he had to hear it from her, he couldn't go on without hearing it.

Gabriella moaned for a second, biting her lip in helpless response, as Troy slowly let his hand glide back down her body to her mound, before sliding another finger along her soft folds, stroking her.

"I want you," she gasped.

He slipped a finger inside and found her clit, stroking it deftly, applying just the right amount of pressure to have her twisting again

"Say I want you Troy"

Gabriella bit her lip, craving her orgasm, which hovered just out of reach like an elusive butterfly, but to give herself to him, to admit what she had tried to hide from him was another matter. It was almost too much but after a few seconds the demands of her body, overrode her brains self-preservation instincts.

"I want you Troy…please"

Troy hid a grim smile and increased the pressure of his fingers, rubbing little circles with his thumb as his other fingers dipped inside her, spreading her wetness as she thrust against him, working in counter with his hand. Her hips moved of their own violation, against his hand and her eyes drifted shut as she was carried away with sensual pleasure.

"Open your eyes Brie, look at how beautiful you are," he commanded harshly.

Her lids fluttered again, showing him her beautiful golden gaze, her pupils dilating with desire as he pressed his thumb, once twice and he sent her over the precipice of pleasure, her body thrashing and taunting, her low cry of release sending all his blood to his already hard and aching erection, as she came in his arms. Her knees buckled and he caught her, sweeping her into his arms and lowering them both onto the bed.

Gabriella became aware of the hard weight of Troy's body pressing down on hers onto the bed, as her heart rate and breathing slowed, returning to normal. What had she done? She shouldn't have let him do that, she realized, she was vulnerable. He would hurt her again. Stirring she tried to twist away from him, pushing against him.

"Don't Gab, don't push me away" he protested, his own breathing labored, his erection painful and pulsing.

Gabriella sat up in the bed, crossing her arms over her naked and still sensitized breasts and taking a deep breath for strength, she drew her knees up, trying to slide her panties back up at the same time.

"This isn't right Troy" she sighed, still boneless from her recent orgasm.

Troy reached for her and cupped her face in his hand "How can you say that, look at what we do to each other"

Gabriella threw him a withering look "its just sex Troy"

"It's great sex Brie and you know it…what's so wrong with enjoying each other"

She shook her head, determined to protect her heart "I don't want to, I don't want this"

"Yeah right, you need me as badly as I need you" he said with a snort, stroking her face.

"I don't need you" she spat, jerking away from his touch, trying desperately to ignore the renewed throb of desire.

"Prove it…kiss me" he challenged; his grin wicked, as far as he could see this was a win/ win situation.

"Why would I do that?"

"If you don't want me, kiss me and if you feel nothing I'll go sleep in the tub…but if you kiss me and you feel something…I get to stay and you're mine," he said his voice dipping huskily, sending minute tremors through her body.

Gabriella looked at him as though he was insane, but there was just enough champagne left in her system for her to begin to think it made sense. All she had to do was not respond to one little kiss, she was an intelligent woman, she could control her baser instincts for a few seconds. Simple or so it seemed.

Troy sucked in a breath as he watched the battle across her face, her emotions warring within her, need, lust, doubt and then finally triumph. He felt his erection throb painfully as he realized what that look meant, she was going to do it. He had never seen her look so beautiful as she as she did right now, dressed only in panties, a garter belt and gossamer soft hold up stockings, a look of indignation on her delicate face. He loved her so goddamn much and all he wanted was to gather her up into his arms and make love to her until the ache in his body and heart subsided.

Gabriella nodded, almost to herself and slowly she leaned towards him, touching her trembling lips to his, in a kiss that went from warm to hot in the matter of a heartbeat. Troy groaned against her mouth, as his fingers reached up to tangle in her hair, removing the pins that held her curls in place. The heavy mass tumbled down her shoulders as Troy ruffled the curls, feeling the silk run through his hands. The feel of her mouth against his, sent a wave of need crashing through him, straight to his erection. When the tip of his tongue licked against her lips, she shivered and she was gone. She couldn't deny him, she couldn't deny herself this, although it was potentially damaging to her heart, it felt so, so right.

Troy delved between her lips with a demanding eroticism that stole her breath. A low groan of pleasure escaped his throat as she rose to her knees, her mouth still joined to his as he followed her, sliding her hands down to her tempting derriere, pulling her close to his throbbing member. With hands that shook, Gabriella tugged at the buttons on his shirt and sent it flying before smoothing her palms over his bare chest, trying to absorb the contours of his body, taking them into herself. Tearing his mouth away from hers, he bent and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, causing her to gasp with pleasure.

Gabriella shuddered as she suckled her; pure heat making her tremble and her hands grasped his head, holding him to her as she groaned. But he was already moving, his mouth gliding down over her body, over her stomach and Gabriella felt her insides clench, not in desire but with nerves and she froze. She wasn't the same as before Ana, she had a few little stretch marks; her skin wasn't as taut as it had once been, not as smooth.

Troy felt the change the second it happened, lifting his mouth from her skin he looked up at her, his eyes dark with desire.

"Gab?" he throbbed, his heart clenching with tenderness at the look on her face, she looked scared.

"What is it?" he prompted his voice gentle.

She screwed her eyes shut and exhaled slowly "I'm not like I was" she murmured, embarrassed "I'm not like the women you're used to…since Ana my body is different"

Troy felt his heart twist at her vulnerability; she thought there was something wrong with her? Was she insane? She was the most perfect thing in the world to him; she was the mother of his child.

"Brie, you're beautiful and perfect just as you are…you shouldn't be ashamed…you, _we_ created a miracle with Ana and I don't want you ever to feel bad about that…Fuck Gab, you carried her in here" he said kissing her stomach, softly, lovingly and she felt tears prickle in her eyes "when I think about that it just amazes me…you should be proud, you're beautiful" he finished his lips tickling her skin as he spoke against her.

Gabriella felt his words in her heart and in the heat of her, each word he spoke touching her inside, emotionally and physically, sending love and lust spiraling inside her. Her eyes burned with unshed tears, how could he be so gentle, so tender, so loving, yet have been enough of a bastard to force this marriage. But then she wasn't able to think as Troy kissed his way over her hips, his thumbs hooking into the tiny panties she wore, as he peeled them down, unfastening the garter belt as he went. He ran his hands up her legs, caressing them through her stocking, as he kissed her stomach

"You are so beautiful," he murmured against her quivering flesh "so perfect Gab"

He kissed his way back up her body, her hands tangled in his hair, holding him close to her. They knelt face to face on the bed, Troy's hands caressing her breasts, tugging on them, sending heat through her for a second before he exerted a little pressure and he sent her toppling back onto the pillows.

Gabriella was shocked when he pulled back from her, bracing himself on all fours over her, wondering if he had changed his mind. She felt his absence and wanted to cry out until he picked up one leg and slowly, so slowly began to roll down the stocking, stroking the bare flesh in it's wake, sending quivers of anticipation through them both. He removed the other stocking with the same mesmerizing thoroughness and then parted her legs, his fingers skimming the inside of her soft thighs, kneeling between them, finding her naked and needy to his gaze. His fingers parted her hot wet folds, exposing her to him and her breath caught in the back of her throat.

Troy was rewarded by her sudden gasp, which turned to a breathy moan, as he lent down and pressed his mouth to her, his tongue circling her little bud of pleasure, as he worshipped her with his tongue, his _wife. _ He spread her legs wider, reveling in her moans and gasps, as he held her open to him, as she writhed and twisted, her hands clutching his hair. She was hot and damp and so ready it was all he could do not to plunge into her right there and then. But this was Gab, this was his wife and he wanted to do this right, to take his time, to loose himself in her until they were both mindless and exhausted. Breathing harshly he slipped one and then two fingers inside her, knowing she was close as he felt her walls contract around his fingers and he tried not to imagine how it would feel when those same walls clasped his erection. He ached to be inside her, to slake his own need. Pulling back from Gabriella, giving them both time to cool down a little, he was surprised to find her fingers at the button on his pants. He kissed her with hot open-mouthed kisses, letting her taste herself, as she fumbled with his pants, pushing them down his legs.

Gabriella felt the length of him through his pants, feeling him hot and hard, needing him, wanting him inside her. She heard his breath hiss out between his teeth, as she slid her hand into his boxers and touched him, stroking him. His erection looked huge in the half-light, high and tight against his washboard abs. She loved the feeling of power his response gave her, and with a gentle push Troy found himself naked on his back, on the bed next to her. His hardness throbbed painfully as she rose to her knees next to his hip and her hand slid down to cup the part of him that was soft, so soft, as she rolled it in her hands, drawing a groan from him, before she lifted his erection and then bent her head. She loved him and wanted him, she was helpless to deny it.

Troy wanted to curse and force her head down onto his own, where he needed her the most. He could feel the heat of her breath teasing his penis, as her mouth hovered mere millimeters away from his head. With a shy little smile, she lowered her head and let her tongue snake out to lick him, just once. She felt him jerk in her hand and his whole body jumped as he groaned

"Fuck Gab"

Gabriella was empowered and emboldened by his own helpless reaction to her touch and she lowered her head to pulsing erection.

Troy let out several strangled groans, as she loved him with her tongue, teasing him, pleasing him, his body stiffening and taunting beneath her mouth. His hands fisted in the sheets of the bed, as he fought not to tangle his hands into her curls to force her mouth onto him hard. He breathed her name softly at first but then with increasing urgency as she took him deeper into her mouth, the muscles in his stomach begin to quiver, his legs twitching restlessly, his head rolling on the pillows.

"Stop, Brie" he managed to get out, amazed that he was stopping her and amazed that he was able to give voice to this thoughts, through the pleasure clouding his thoughts.

Gabriella lifted her head and looked into Troy's eyes; drunk on the power she had over him.

"You're playin with fire" he panted, pulling her up to lie next to her, before rolling her under him, her hands going round his neck.

He captured her mouth with his and they kissed with desperation, Gabriella tangling her legs around his waist, wanting needing him inside her.

"Please Troy" she gasped, rubbing herself against his hardness.

"You want this? You want me?" he teased, his erection sliding through her hot slick folds, tickling her, taunting her.

"Troy" she whined, moving, trying to capture him.

He couldn't deny himself any longer and pulling back to look at Gabriella he positioned himself at her core, his erection nudging her.

She felt the tip of him, then inch by inch, he slid into her until he could go no further and they were joined again. Gabriella felt full, the pressure driving her crazy and she looked up at Troy, their gazes clashing

"Mrs. Bolton" he breathed, managing a tender smile through the urgency that surged through him.

"Mr. Bolton" she acknowledged breathily, as Troy slid out of her slowly before thrusting back into her, just as slowly, as tantalizingly

He shifted his hands to her hips, holding her against him, as he surged into her, feeling the clasp of her walls around his penis. It was a staggering, mind blowing, toe curling sensation and Troy knew he would never get enough of her. He thrust against her slowly at first, his movements measured and deliberate as he withdrew and then plunged back into her femininity, until she began to moan and groan beneath him. He began to move quicker, his hips pistoning, as he slammed into her, his hand sliding between them to find her hot spot.

Gabriella felt the tension growing in her body as her impending orgasm approached, his expert touch sending her higher and higher. She screwed her eyes shut and buried her head in his shoulder as he slammed into her, her whole body tensing, clenching as she began to peak.

"Look at me Brie" he commanded softly, bracing himself over her as he thrust into her. He had to see her.

She looked up at him, her eyes heavy with need and unfilled desire and met his eyes intense, focused and so aroused. He held her gaze with his as he continued to move within her, watching passion rise in her eyes as she reacted to his touch. Gabriella felt her eyes drifting shut as her orgasm approached rapidly.

"Open your eyes Gab, I want to see you" he moaned, he needed to see her come apart in his arms, knowing that he had made her feel this way, only him.

She opened them again, her pupils dilating as he touched her clit and they went blank, as pleasure charged through her.

Gabriella groaned low as she came, trembling, mewling, tears leaking from her eyes as she orgasmed, clenching around Troy. After only a few strokes more Troy felt himself carried away, his own raging orgasm coursing though him, as he groaned and emptied himself into her, his hips pumping wildly.

As their heart rates slowed, Troy gathered Gabriella against him and rolled to his side, holding her as aftershocks spread through their systems, utterly limp and overwhelmed by the depth of emotion they had just experienced. Slipping into sleep Gabriella missed the look on Troy's face as he placed a tender kiss onto her forehead and breathed against her skin

"I love you Mrs. Bolton"


	22. Night Swimming

**Hey everyone, a thousand apologies for the delays in posting. Those of you who've read my profile will know that I'm a mummy and sometimes that gets in the way, and my muse got a little lost too. Anyway now for something that really tickled me, well not just tickled me, blew my bloody socks off…This story was chosen as Fan Fic of the week over at !! If you haven't already checked it out you should, it's a fab site, all about our fave couple and this story was chosen as Audrey's fan fic of the week…So I just wanted to give the Angels a big shout out and say thanks for picking me!! It means so much, especially when you see some of the other really talented authors they have on there, I literally cannot stop grinning, I feel as though I've won an Oscar or something…Right I'm calm again now, so on with the show. This chapter is a bit short and is kind of a filler but sets it up for what's coming…. see if you can guess…As always let me know what you think. Love Tink. xxxx**

Troy awoke in the middle of the night suddenly, aware that Gabriella was no longer in the bed with him. His eyes searched in the near darkness and found her, stood motionless on the balcony, her head bent, her expression somber, brooding, was she regretting what had happened? Uncaring of his nakedness he got out of bed and on silent feet padded over to her, his body tightening with renewed desire as he took her state of undress, as she clutched the bed sheet around her. She looked soft and sleepy and thoroughly loved, her skin glowing in the moonlight.

"Brie…"

She turned and looked silently up at him, her eyes wide and questioning.

"Regrets?" he asked, softly, almost afraid of her answer, their eyes meeting and holding unable to look away, as his heart pounded in a way it hadn't since he was a teenager.

Gabriella stared at him for long seconds, a little shocked by his arrival, she had been deep in thought and hadn't heard him approach. She couldn't decide what she felt; she knew what had happened had been a mistake yet it had still felt so right, so natural. She loved him, wanted him and all she knew was that she wasn't ready to give that up just yet, greedy as she was, she would take what he offered for as long as he offered it.

Shaking her head she offered him a slight smile "No" she said softly, turning her head away and looking out into the night.

Troy sucked in a breath, he hadn't expected her to say that, and he was for a moment, lost for words.

No regrets huh? Did that mean they got to do it again? He loved her and for now he was happy not to press the issue, he would take what she offered and maybe, maybe in time she would grow to love him, as he loved her. He smiled slowly, wickedly.

"Does this mean.." he trailed off suggestively and Gabriella felt her insides clench with barely suppressed heat.

She shrugged lightly; trying not to think about her weight of her decision, knowing it could only bring heartbreak later when he finally tired of her.

Helplessly she reached out to him, and he gathered her close, his mouth capturing hers, her arms winding around his neck, letting the bed sheet fall to floor unnoticed. Swinging her into his arms, he carried her back into the bedroom, and they fell back on the bed, their mouths still joined. Within seconds, hands began to roam, to touch, to stroke, to tease and Gabriella felt herself carried away on a cloud of bliss that only Troy could create.

Gabriella became aware of the large hairy leg flung over hers and she snuggled closer to Troy, remembering what had happened between them in the night, suppressing shivers of desire as she thought about how she had loved him. She stretched like a cat and felt the pull of muscles, which she hadn't even known existed and smiled to herself, God she loved him, completely and irrevocably.

"Good morning" came a rumbling in her ear.

Turning over in the circle of his arms, she grinned up at him and placed a soft kiss against his mouth.

"Mornin"

"What time it?" Troy asked, his hand sliding across her stomach, to rub light circles there.

"Nearly mid day" she sighed, "…as much as I hate to say it, we should think about getting up"

Troy flexed against her, his erection nudging her thigh, letting her feel the effect she had on him "Done"

Gabriella giggled, "Pervert…we have to be getting home, Ana's waiting for us"

Troy sighed, knowing she was right, last night, had been so perfect, so wonderful, that he didn't want to go back to reality, worried that things would go deteriorate between them again.

"Are you sure about this…I mean about us?" he asked suddenly, intently, his eyes darkening and for a second Gabriella thought she glimpsed a little insecurity in their dark depths but he blinked and it was gone, a trick of the light maybe?

Gabriella blinked at the intensity in his tone "I'm sure…I know you don't love me-"

"But you don't love me either" he said quickly, his self-preservation instincts kicking in.

"True" she lied, her heart crumbling a little as his words "So then we just see where this takes us…we can be happy, right?"

"Sure we can" he smiled to a little stung by the fact she had admitted she didn't love him, covering his pain by rolling her beneath him and kissing her until they were both senseless.

Several hours later Gabriella lounged on the couch watching as her daughter and husband frolicked on the floor together. Husband! She smiled secretly to herself, unable to believe that they were married, for better or for worse. She hoped with all her heart it wasn't going to be the latter. Her eyes misted over as she observed the delight on both Ana and Troy's faces as they played together, the melodious sound of Ana's laughter echoing around the room. Her husband and daughter were so alike, even the way their eyes crinkled in the corners when they smiled and she still found it hard to believe that Troy genuinely couldn't see the resemblance. It had taken so long to reach this point, that Gabriella almost couldn't believe it, they were finally a family.

Troy glanced up at Gabriella and found her watching them with a tender smile, a smile she reserved for Ana alone, her eyes wide and slightly sad. She was beautiful, that wife of his, he thought, his chest puffing slightly with pride, safe in the knowledge that she was his, for now at least…what would happen in the future he didn't know but for now he was going to use this opportunity to be with her while he could. He looked down at his daughter as she lay on her brightly colored play mat, making soft cooing noises at him, gurgling with laughter as he blew noisily on her tummy. He felt at peace, more content than he had in a long time and it was all thanks to this tiny scrap of humanity in his arms. It was amazing, he thought, the amount of love you could have for someone so small, the feeling of it overwhelming at times, making your heart swell and your throat constrict with unshed tears, all because you loved some one so much. In truth he'd loved her since the second she was born, and would until the second he died, she would always be in his thoughts, first thing on a morning, and last thing at night.

"Troy, you okay?" Gabriella's soft voice broke through his revelry and he turned to look at her.

He nodded "Sorry, I was miles away".

He held out his hand to her,

"C'mon Mommy, come and play with us" he made his voice childlike and bobbled Ana around as though she were talking.

Gabriella rose from the couch gracefully and settled herself on the floor next to her daughter. Within seconds an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back up against his hard male body. Lying on her side, Troy's arm over her hip, she propped herself up on her elbow and snuggled back into Troy, wiggling.

"Damn" Troy cursed, feeling his body respond to her movements and she looked over her shoulder at him, a wicked glint in her eyes, her full mouth curving into a grin.

"Problem?" she asked innocently, wiggling again, her backside in his lap "I just can't get comfortable Ana" she said looking down at her daughter.

Troy's face appeared in the crook of her neck, over her shoulder "That's because mommy won't quit wiggling princess, but if she doesn't she's gonna have to have an early night…"

Gabriella giggled "Silly Daddy, mommy doesn't need an early night does she, besides mommy can always sleep in with you, can't I princess" she said in a soft singsong voice.

"Oh no you don't" he said into her ear, his voice deep and gravelly "I just got you in my bed, don't think you are going anywhere else Mrs. Bolton"

Gabriella pushed her hips back, feeling his erection jutting into her, sending little slivers of heat coursing through her "I wouldn't want to, you're stuck with me now"

Troy fervently hoped that was true and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, grinning as he felt her little shiver.

Many hours later as the moonlight poured through the open window, Troy awoke, as was becoming a habit. Having disturbed sleep and unconsciously listening for a crying child meant that he had found he'd suddenly become a light sleeper. The oppressive heat of the night didn't help either. He stretched out his arm, finding only empty space next to him. Sitting up, he squinted and listened in the dark, wondering if Gabriella had gone to feed Ana. For a few seconds he could hear nothing but then a noise caught his attention, almost a splash but not quite. Swinging his legs over the bed, he pulled on a pair of loose board shorts and padded over to the window, trying to determine the origin of the noise. Looking down he found Gabriella swimming laps in the pool, silently, back and forth. He watched for a second mesmerized by her beauty, her gracefulness, waiting only a second longer before deciding to join her.

Gabriella swam on, with only the light from the moon to guide her way, the water deliciously cool on her heated skin. She was hot and restless and a swim seemed like the perfect thing to cool her body and her mind. Troy had made love to her with a passion that had left them both exhausted, him finding sleep, Gabriella finding it eluded her. So after tossing and turning for almost an hour, she had grabbed her suit and headed down to the pool on silent feet. Now nearly twenty minutes later she was only just beginning to tire, to feel in need of sleep, her mind settling too. She rested in the deep end of the pool, her arms holding the side, as she floated serenely.

"Mind if I join you"

It was a rhetorical question. Gabriella looked up to see Troy perched on the other much shallower edge of the pool, his feet already in the water. Her mouth went dry as the moonlight spilled across his bare chest, highlighting his washboard stomach, the taut muscles of his abdomen. His eyes were in shadow but she could hear the desire in the thickness of his voice and her body was already beginning to respond. Goosebumps broke out across her skin, in spite of the warm night, and her nipples pebbled against the material of her suit. Despite his negligent pose she could sense the need racing in him and holding his gaze she swam towards him until her feet could touch the bottom. She came closer, her heart rate increasing with every step she took, her senses alive, so she was almost hyper aware of him, of the night.

Troy's groin tightened painfully against the board shorts he had donned, as her body was revealed by the cool caress of the water with each step she took. It was almost a strip tease, yet Gabriella remained fully clothed in her bathing suit. The moonlight reflected the water, like crystalline droplets, which rolled down her silken skin, as bit by bit she was uncovered. She looked like a goddess, covered in diamonds, the water droplets collecting and disappearing back into the pool from whence they came. His heart thumped as she came to a stop before him, her golden eyes holding his and she reached for the string around her neck. With a deft flick of her wrists the top she wore suddenly floated on the surface of the pool, leaving her bare to his gaze.

"We match" she said, her own voice husky.

Troy stared at Gabriella, drinking in her beauty, as she stood before him wearing only bikini bottoms, her erect nipples almost pouting at him, her breasts rising and falling rapidly with each breath she took. The high taut curves of her breasts were tipped by flesh drawn tight from desire. Troy needed to touch her but he needed to distract himself first, to gather his control.

Getting lazily to his feet, he hooked his thumbs in the side of his board shorts and tugged them down his hips, before stepping out of them, leaving him naked, his erection bobbing. Offering her a wicked smile, he winked and then dived into the water without causing a single splash. Unable to see quite where he went in the near darkness, she turned on the spot, searching for him. A mere second later, she felt a tug on the drawstring of her panties and before she could react he was surfacing with them in his teeth.

Gabriella couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, at the sight of Troy naked with his panties in his mouth. He removed them and pretending to growl at her said,

"Think that's funny do ya?"

She nodded, her giggles increasing at the wounded expression on his face. Troy did the only thing he could to shut her up. He kissed her. Not where she expected but he kissed her, her giggle ending on a sigh of pleasure as he bent his head and took the velvet tip of her breast in his mouth. Her breath broke on another sigh of pleasure as his tongue rasped over her sensitive skin time and again. Gabriella felt her knees weak and she clung to Troy's arms for balance, feeling the heat and hardness of his muscles beneath his skin.

Troy pressed himself closer to Gabriella as his hands slid down her body, to the tangle of dark curls between her thighs, stroking the fire that was building inside her. The feeling of his erection rubbing against her as their hips moved sent desire coursing through him, and he pulled his mouth away from her breasts, breathing hard and heavy. Her nipples were tight and pink and her breasts bore faint red marks of his passion. Troy pulled her to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist, the water lapping against her sensitized flesh, making her shudder. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and she pressed hot kisses into the flesh of his neck, lifting herself. Seconds later they both cried out as she speared his erection and he slid inside her. Troy closed his eyes at the intense pleasure and dropped his head forward onto her shoulder, drawing in a deep and shuddering breath, before he began to move. He shifted her in his arms and she felt herself pressed back against the edge of the pool, the friction of his skin against hers, the slick slide of their flesh together, was almost too much to bear. He thrust into her, time and time again, spreading her wider, making her nails bite into the flesh of his shoulders, as they moaned.

Troy drove into her softness, rocking her with the force of his thrusts, loving her, taking her, giving himself to her, bringing her to the edge of ecstasy so quickly, that Gabriella barely had time to recognize her impending orgasm before she was free falling into bliss. With a hoarse cry that was her name, Troy drove deep inside her, fusing them together with the pulses of is release. Gabriella shuddered and bucked in his arms, ecstasy shimmering through her, as the fire of their love consumed them, making Troy wonder how he had ever lived without her.


	23. Distance

**Can I just say that you guys are absolutely amazing and you totally blow my mind when you review!! I was so overwhelmed with the responses I've been getting; you all nearly made me cry. At times I still find it hard to believe people enjoy what I write as much as I do, those who write know how much it means when you review…so I just want to say thank you a million times over for sharing your thoughts with me, it means so much. Hope you are not too mad at me for the long delays in posting and the way this chapter turns out…All I can say is blame the characters, sometimes they take over and am afraid it's only gonna get worse before it gets a lot, lot better…there will be tears before bedtime, at least from me. As usual, please read and review. Love Tink xxx.**

Troy smiled as his daughter splashed merrily in the bathtub; her wide grin showing all her newly acquired teeth, her wet, curly hair stuck in dark spiky bunches around her head. Now nearly nine months old, Ana was a bright, curious little girl, adored by her parents and the media. Pictures of the family regularly appeared in the tabloids, Ana at Troy's games, Ana first trip to Disney Land, Ana going shopping, Ana going to the park. _She _was the new darling of the tabloids, never mind the Pitt- Jolie twins.

"Say Da Da" Troy grinned, leaning over the large claw footed tub with a soft pink washcloth in his hand, watching as she splashed and played, in the bubble scented water.

Ana beamed up at him with a toothy grin "C'mon princess say Da Da"

"Ma-Ma" she gurgled, splashing her hands on the surface of the water, with a proud smile to indicate how clever she was, "ma-ma"

"She gets her stubborn streak from you" Gabriella's teasing voice came from the doorway, as she stood looking at them, a tender, loving smile lighting up her beautiful face.

Troy's heart flipped in his chest, he wished she would look at him like that. He loved her with all his heart and he was happy with her, but lately that hadn't been enough. He wanted something more, he had Ana, he had Gabriella, but now he wanted the one thing he just didn't think he could have, Gabriella's love. He knew she still found it hard to come to terms with the fact that this marriage had been forced on her and lately it had been playing on his mind, making him feel guilty. His guilt made him distant, he couldn't talk to her, couldn't touch her, kiss her, make love to her, it was too much.

He had been so desperate to keep her in his life, that he hadn't cared what would happen further down the line. He hadn't been able to foresee the strain it would put on their relationship, never mind their marriage.

Troy could sense her growing resentment; she hadn't said anything but it was there in her eyes, a barrier slowly forming between them again. These last few months had been the happiest of Troy's life but bit-by-bit that was changing, where once there was laughter, there was strained silences, where once they could talk for hours, there were now succinct, blunt answers. He wasn't sure what was changing between them, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but whatever was happening, he knew it wasn't good.

Gabriella hovered in the doorway, watching the man she loved with their daughter, a feeling of emptiness growing inside her. She loved him so much, but lately she'd begun to realize that this wasn't enough, she wanted to be loved by him and at the back of her mind she couldn't escape the simple truth. He had only married her for Ana's sake, not because he loved her and needed her, but because he loved and needed his daughter. Over recent days Gabriella had noticed tension growing between them. Something was wrong she could feel it, he barely touched her now, giving her brief perfunctory kisses and she couldn't remember the last time they had made love. They were strangers sharing a bed. Was he tiring of her? She thought so, he was so distant and there was a bleakness in his eyes when he looked at her, that hadn't been there before.

"So you say," he replied with a stiff, forced, smile, as she stepped into the room and picked up the large white fluffy towel.

"Come on princess, it's your bedtime" Gabriella cooed at her daughter as she lifted her from the tub and wrapped her in the huge towel. As she dried and changed their daughter she glanced at Troy.

"So are you around tonight, I thought maybe we could order some take out, watch a movie?" she asked trying to keep her tone neutral, not wanting to sound desperate or needy.

Troy shook his head, his shaggy blond hair falling over his face shielding his eyes from her, leaving Gabriella unable to read the expression in them.

"Me and some of the guys are going out for a late dinner, maybe grab some beers after," he said casually, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh okay…are you planning on being late?" she tried for nonchalance and was proud of the way it came out.

"Probably, we're gonna make a bit of a night of it…that is if you don't mind… don't wait up 'kay?" he said getting to his feet and placing a kiss on Ana's head, stroking her cheek.

"Love you baby," he muttered into her hair, his words meant both for Ana and Gabriella.

He looked at Gabriella, trying to see what was going on in her head, wishing he knew. Was she bothered? Was she upset? He just couldn't tell.

"Well have a good time with the guys" she said, although her tone held no bitterness, she was determined to keep her pride.

He nodded "I will, see you in the morning?"

She forced a smile "Sure"

He forced one of his own "Great"

Troy excused himself, showered, changed and was out of the house before Ana was even settled and asleep. He couldn't take it, he couldn't stand being around her, there was a very real danger that he would break down and confess how he really felt about her. It was a struggle not to haul her into his arms and beg her to love him. He felt as though he was back where he had started, when things had gone wrong between them, pushing himself to the edge, trying out to block out thoughts of her. He wanted any excuse to be out of the house, to be away from Gabi.

Letting Gabriella go would be hard enough but letting Ana go too, he wasn't sure he could cope with that, but he had to do it for her sake. He knew that as Ana grew, she would pick up on any tension between and he loved her too much to let her suffer in that way. Just because he'd fucked up his own and Gabi's life, didn't mean that he would let that happen Ana's life. He was determined; no matter how much he hurt, he _had_ to let them go.

As Gabriella held her daughter in her arms and rocked her to sleep in the large nursing chair, she fought to hold her tears at bay. Things were going so wrong between them; she didn't know where she stood anymore. She loved him so much and as predicted all those months ago at her wedding, she was setting herself up to be hurt, she could feel it coming. Glancing down at her little girl, whose eyelids were growing heavy, she pressed a soft kiss to her head, suddenly worried what they were doing to their child. It wasn't fair to have parents who barely spoke or touched, children were very sensitive and she realized as Ana grew, she would be able to pick up on the tension between them. Gabriella didn't want Ana to suffer because of their mistake, she loved her too much to let that happen. She knew that for Ana's sake, whatever happened between her and Troy, she wouldn't fight it. She would accept what he said without argument, determined to keep things civil for her little girl, even if it meant breaking her own heart in the process, because that was what happened when you loved someone unconditionally, you would suffer to keep them safe and happy.

"Hey Bolton…how's that beautiful wife of yours?"

Troy stopped running and turned to see Rico striding towards him, his hand held out, a smile on his face. All this time, over all those months, Rico had been unaware of the turmoil inside Troy, the battle going on, he had never known how close he'd come to getting his ass kicked.

"She's great Alejandro," he said shaking his hand with a cautious smile.

He decides to let her go and the first thing that happens was Rico showing up in town? Somebody had it in for him, he mused, and karma certainly had a way of biting you in the ass.

"Can't believe she finally ran you to ground Bolton, I never thought I'd see Golden Balls settled and happily married," he laughed.

You're not, Troy thought wryly, acknowledging once again that he and Gabriella were far from happy.

"Well life has a funny way of working out" he said with a bland smile, bouncing the ball he held, then pausing to take a shot.

"So how come you're here on a Friday night, when you should be with your hot wife?" he asked teasingly, jumping to knock the ball from Troy's grasp.

Troy shrugged casually, attempting to get the ball back "You know me, no rest for the wicked…anyway what you doing in town?"

Rico wasn't buying it, Troy Bolton the biggest player in the game, hitting the gym on a Friday night, when he had a hot and sexy wife waiting at home for him? Something was wrong but whatever it was, it wasn't his business and he decided to humor Troy's very obvious change of subject.

"Haven't you heard? I am gonna have a trial here next week…thought I'd come on down and check out the facilities…maybe look up my ol' buddy Bolton in the process"

Troy nodded "I knew we had someone coming in, didn't know it was you though"

"Worried, I'll steel your game?" he laughed.

Troy was, but probably not for the reason Rico thought, Gabi and Rico had always gotten on well and this was a flash point for Troy, having him in town when Gabriella was getting her "freedom" was something he hadn't planned on.

"Bring it on Alejandro" he made himself laugh, although he found nothing humorous in the situation. "Fancy a little one on one?"

Rico unzipped the sweater he wore and caught the ball, which Troy threw towards him with just a little too much force.

"Thought you'd never ask" he grinned. The game was on.

For the next thirty minutes Troy worked out his demons with Rico, he sweated them out, spat them out and generally forced them from his system. After their game, Rico, Troy and some others from the team headed out for dinner and then later to a popular bar. It was full to bursting as it was a Friday night with groups of guys, groups of girls all vying for Troy's attention, normally he thrived on it, it kept him going, made him smile but all he could think about was Gabriella, sat at home with Ana. He could have had any woman in the bar, but it wasn't the same, didn't give him the same buzz, the same thrill, as it once had. His heart belonged totally and irrevocably to Gabriella. Maybe it was past time that Golden Balls stopped 'play'.

But he was still resolute, he was giving Gabriella her freedom and if she chose to go to Rico, there was nothing he could do about it he had to do this. He had to give her the trust he hadn't all those months ago. It was the only chance their relationship had and if she felt anything for him, she would fight for him, fight for them, call him out for wanting a divorce. It would make them or break them. As he placed his order at the bar, all he could think about was numbing the pain inside him.

Gabriella rolled over in bed and found she was still alone. Glancing at the clock she saw it was nearly two am and still no Troy. Was this how it was to be? Her sat at home waiting for him and Troy just coming and going as she pleased? Had he met someone tonight? Was he with someone else? Was he breaking his marriage vows? She had thought things were going so well between them but now where was he? If had any feelings for her, he would be here by her side, not out partying with his teammates.

Gabriella felt her heart crumbling, she couldn't do this, it hurt too much and as tears rolled down her cheeks, she vowed that she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her again. No matter what he said or what he did, to all intents and purposes she wouldn't acknowledge her feelings to him, she would act as blasé as him, not only to protect Ana but also her already battered heart.

Some hours later Troy entered the bedroom on silent feet and settled himself on the edge of the bed, looking at Gabriella as she slept in the moonlight. Feeling physically and emotionally exhausted, he raked a hand through his shaggy blonde hair and stared at her, his wife, the woman he loved. He glanced at her and acknowledged he would have to stick to his heart wrenching decision. He couldn't do this anymore, couldn't force her to be with him because of Ana. What was the saying? If you love something, set it free and if it comes back it was yours and if it doesn't, then it never was… Gabriella deserved to be free to find a man she loved and if he was to be that man, then he had to let her go.

He gave her a final and lingering glance. Her mocha brown sleep tousled curls were spread across his pillow, her golden skin bronze against the snowy white sheets. He rose to his feet and grabbed a spare comforter from the foot of the bed, he knew he wouldn't sleep but he found it easier to have something with him, to comfort him he supposed, through the long night. Christ, she was beautiful he thought, but she was also his "prisoner" and it was time to let her go. He just prayed he was doing the right thing…

Gabriella awoke suddenly, the light, which trickled through the window, disturbing her already restless sleep, knowing instantly that Troy had never come to bed. The sheets on his side were cool and still, obviously not slept on. Tears prickled her eyes and she knew things were going wrong, very wrong. Forcing herself out of bed, she padded to the nursery and checked on her still sleeping daughter, it was early and luckily Ana had become something of a late sleeper. After taking a quick shower, she dressed and headed downstairs to face Troy and whatever the day would bring, a feeling of trepidation in her heart.

As she approached the kitchen, she could hear loud voices, involved in a heated discussion and stopping just outside, she crooked an ear to the door. She could hear Troy and another more unfamiliar voice.

"So what sort of settlement do you want to offer? I'm almost certain you won't need to pay alimony as you haven't been married long enough, it will just be a matter of child support but we can get round that somehow…now tell me you had the good sense to have her sign that pre-nup I drew up"

"Nope" she heard Troy reply, sounding weary.

"Fuck Troy, are you sure this is what you want to do? It could prove very expensive," the voice warned,

"I don't care, marrying Gabriella was a mistake, it should never have happened…I can't do it anymore…just get me out of it, no matter what it takes" Troy said, his voice harsh and sounding strained to Gabriella's astonished ears.

Gabriella sucked in a breath, feeling as though she had been punched. Troy was obviously talking to his attorney. She felt sick, nauseous and little spots whirled before her eyes, blackness threatening to engulf her.

"I can do that…now what do you want to do as far as custody arrangements…to keep child support to a minimum, I would suggest suing for joint custody, so much cheaper… in fact you can get a full time au pair for less than you'd pay in full child support"

Gabriella was appalled at what she was hearing, Troy and the attorney sitting there and discussing taking her child away from her because it would save him money, because it would be cheaper to hire a nanny than pay child support. Pain clawed at her insides as her heart shattered.

"Money never has and never will be a factor where Ana is concerned, I want my daughter with me, _I_ will raise her not, some nanny" Troy said succinctly.

Gabriella was incensed and devastated by what she had heard; unable to listen any longer she pushed open the door, intending to give full vent to her feelings.

Troy watched as Gabriella came into the room, her face a chalky white color, except for two streaks of red around her cheekbones. Her eyes were flashing fire and her body was taut with anger. He knew her well enough to know that she had undoubtedly overheard some, if not all, of their conversation and he cursed loudly. That wasn't what he wanted or expected.

He looked at his attorney who was watching Gabriella warily and with an expression, which clearly said I don't want to be here for this.

"Can you give us a minute" he directed his statement to his attorney, who nodded and hurriedly left the room, not before depositing a sheaf of papers in front of Troy. He waited for a second until they were alone and then he turned his cool blue gaze on Gabriella, waiting for the explosion that he was certain would come. The explosion that would show she cared, that she wanted to fight for him, for them. After less than a second it become obvious, that this wasn't going to be forthcoming, Troy felt disappointed; he'd wanted her to make a scene, to rant and scream, to shout, to prove she cared about him, about them, about their family.

Gabriella made her way across the room, barely able to contain her pain. She could do this, she could smile, she could act like everything was okay. She wasn't going to give the bastard the pleasure of seeing her hurt, she had to show she didn't care, that he couldn't hurt her anymore, that she could be amicable and agreeable for Ana's sake.

"What is it Troy, what's going on?" she asked, uneasy yet determined not to crack under the emotion she was feeling.

In tense silence he handed her the stack of papers he held and Gabriella sank, weak kneed, onto a nearby chair, beginning to read.

After a few charged seconds she looked at him, her mouth dry, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach "You want to separate…then a divorce? Why?"

Troy looked at her, she seemed angry rather than hurt and he forced a careless smile " I guess I just realized that I'm not marriage material after all"

Gabriella gasped, appalled at his apparent callousness " Is there someone else?" she whispered, praying the answer was no, knowing if he said yes it would kill her.

"Not yet" he said, trying to provoke a reaction, any reaction that would show him how she felt, she just seemed too calm.

Gabriella took a deep breath and forced her eyes to his, tears filling hers.

"Why are you doing this?"

For a second she thought she glimpsed pain as terrible as her own in his cerulean eyes but then he smirked and it was gone.

"This whole marriage thing is too tying for me…and you have to admit Gab, you'll enjoy having your freedom back…. You never wanted this marriage and it was wrong of me to force this on you because of Ana, especially when it's clearly not working for either of us…. I'll arrange a settlement for you both, you'll be taken care of but I do want to share custody…I can't be without Ana" he admitted hoarsely, emotion making his voice crack at the thought of losing them both.

But you can be without me? She felt like screaming.

Gabriella simply gaped at him for long seconds, feeling sick inside, he was serious, he didn't want her anymore. She loved him with all her heart and he was sending her away, she wanted to howl, to scream, to beg him not to do it. But pride and the promise she had made to herself and to Ana prevented her. If he wanted out then, she couldn't stop him, she wouldn't stop him.

Troy stared down into her chalk white face, her huge eyes filling with tears. She looked upset, could it be that she felt something for him? Hope flared inside him for a second but then as he watched, she seemed to square her shoulders and pull herself together. She smiled up at him, somewhat wanly.

"We can do this…for Ana's sake, we don't need to involve attorneys" she said, her voice calm and level and Troy realized her must have misconstrued her earlier pain.

"I'll need some time to gather our things and organize the move back home," she continued, looking at the wall behind him.

"You're going home? You're not staying in LA?"

Gabriella shook her head briskly "There's no point there's nothing her for me now, all my friends and family are back home"

"But what about being able to see Ana?" he faltered, feeling like things were getting out of his control, he didn't realize she would run from him, taking Ana with her.

"It's not that far away and you can visit… but I need some time, can I stay for a few more days?"

Troy nodded "Sure, there's no hurry" he said his heart in a vice " I think it will be best if I go stay at Shar's place…you'll let me know before you go so I can say goodbye to Ana?"

Gabriella rose to her feet in rush, afraid she was going to break down, the tears rising again, making her golden eyes burn "Sure…I should be done by tomorrow…I best go and see if she's up" she said softly, her heart twisting in a vice.

"It's for the best, right Gab?" he asked quietly, his voice threatening to crack, unable to resist giving her once last chance, before she walked out of his life again.

Gabriella nodded "Right" but her voice was flat, dead, almost emotionless and very, very calm.

Troy wished he had the same problem as he watched her walk stiffly from the room and quite possibly from the rest of his life.


	24. The Big Goodbye

**Hey all, there is a bit of a tissue warning with this one but hopefully it should get better by the next chapter, as we are nearing the end! I want to dedicate this chapter to all the girls over at ZA Angels, but most especially Audrey and Lynn for putting up with my endless ruminations about HSM3 London Premiere…so thanks a lot guys for putting up with me…If you feel the need to be even more depressed, you could try listening to "I'm Kissing You" by Desiree, that's also on the ZA Angles site, it kind of inspired me to write this. Anyway I hope you like it, it's supposed to be angsty and depressing but I promise it's on the up from here on it. As always let me know what you think. Love Tink.**

The moon shone down, bright and full, it's cheerful face mocking Gabriella's pain and torment as she stared dolefully out of the window, sleep eluding her again. She attempted to count the stars in the crisp clear night, in a vain attempt to lull herself into slumber. They twinkled softly, seeming to wink at her, as if they understood what she was going through. She felt so alone, so desolate, that tears seeped from her eyes, as she recalled all the times she had done this very same thing with Troy, as they lay cuddled close in bed, after making love. Her heart ached for all that she had lost, her soul cried for it's mate, she was lost in a sea of desolation and she didn't think she could find a way back without Troy. For so long she had railed against this marriage and now it was over, she carried her grief like a mantle around her neck. Rolling over she stared at the ceiling briefly allowing herself to wonder where Troy was and what he was doing, she never liked to think about it for long, it hurt too much and always brought a fresh bought of tears. Burrowing her face into the pillow, she gave into her need and sobbed for her heart and soul that was broken.

Troy punched the pillow and sighed, attempting to chase the sleep that was still eluding him. He rolled this way and that, pulled on his covers, took them off, swapped sides in the bed but still nothing. Sitting up he crossed to the window and gazed out at the now sleeping city below him, lights everywhere, signifying people, yet he still felt so alone. Absentmindedly he let his gaze focus on the night sky, the moon regarding him with an absurdly jovial look on his round cheese like face. Troy grimaced, how could he look so happy when his life was over? How could the world keep on turning? How could the stars glow and twinkle as though they understood his pain, when no one did? He remembered when he and Gabriella had done this together, talking, kissing, just watching the stars and he felt the ache deep in his heart, as though his soul was crying out for her. He couldn't see an end to his pain and misery, only a beginning. Frustrated he pulled the pillow over his face and let the tears come, lost in his own sea of desolation.

Gabriella had no tears left to cry, her throat was raw, her eyes puffy, red and tender. She stared up at the ceiling, watching as the pale dawn light crept into the room, her body numb from the pain. It even hurt to breathe, her chest was tight from crying and her throat hoarse from all her tears. God she loved him so much! She missed him more than she'd believed possible. In the six days since he'd told her he wanted a divorce, Gabriella had accomplished very little, just One hundred and forty four hours of abject misery, her pain manifesting itself in her inability to sleep and complete lack of appetite. Every day was gray, each night long, seemingly endless, just time for Gabriella to think, to remember and to cry. She cherished each memory she had of him, his touch, the sound of his laughter, the way he smelled, even the noise his feet made on the floor. Every memory hurt so badly but it was a bittersweet pain.

The only thing which kept her going was the fact Ana needed her, but each time she called out Da Da, Gabriella thought her heart would break all over again. They said that time healed all wounds, well it hadn't last time and Gabriella knew it her heart, it wouldn't this time. She attempted to focus on Ana, hoping her presence would soothe her battered heart. But when she was alone and Ana slept, the memories would creep up on her unexpectedly and the pain would begin again, the tears flowing freely down her face.

Rolling over in bed, Gabriella stared out of the window, not really seeing anything and not wanting to face the fact that she was all packed and ready to go home. Tears rolled down her cheeks unnoticed, as she admitted to herself that she was only holding on, in the hope that Troy would change his mind and ask her to stay. She couldn't do this anymore, it wasn't healthy for her, and she had to face the future without Troy, for her daughter sake. Today was the day she would see him for the last time, she was leaving his life. A pain so great and unexpected rose up inside her and she wrapped her arms around herself, to prevent herself from crying out loud, sobbing silently into the pillow, a broken woman.

Across town Troy paced the floor, his bare feet padding across the wood, not notching the chill on his skin from the open window. The sick feeling in his stomach started again, as he repeated the mantra which had kept him going for the last one hundred and forty four hours 'I did the right thing letting her go'.

But the sick feeling intensified, he felt weak, shaky, the pain in his heart, clawing against his ribs, making him ache deep inside. He dropped onto the mussed up bed, a sign that he hadn't slept and held his head in his hands, rubbing his face, feeling the prickle of stubble beneath his fingers. When was the last time he'd shaved, he wondered. The house was so silent, too silent, no baby laughter, no soft voices singing lullabies, so silent that Troy could weep and often had. His longing for Gabriella, was only intensified by his longing for Ana, he missed them both so much.

Looking up, Troy caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror over the dresser and rose to his feet, crossing to stand before it in the dawn light. He braced himself with his arms outstretched and stared at the stranger looking back at him. He looked like he felt, shit. Dark circles ringed his stormy blue eyes, his complexion sallow and pale with stress and fatigue and he finally acknowledged that he had gambled and lost. A beast deep inside him sat up and howled in pain and misery, as he lashed out. He heard crashing, like thunder, splintering and shattering glass, as though from some distance away and he briefly wondered who was making all the noise, before the room fell silent again.

Troy stood in the center of the room, breathing harshly, his naked chest falling rising and falling rapidly. He cast his eyes over the broken and damaged dresser in surprise, not even aware that he had been the beast making the noise. He looked at the shards of broken glass littering the floor, the pain in his hands suddenly breeching his defenses, the numbness inside him being chased away with physical pain. He stood still and alone, blood dripping from his hands, staring at the broken and damaged fragments of his world.

Gabriella walked through the house one last time, checking that she missed nothing, had left nothing behind that would require her presence back here. With nothing of Ana's scattered around the rooms, the house she had grown to love was no longer like a home, was no longer _her_ home. Walking from the den into the kitchen, her eyes fell upon a picture frame and her breath lodged in her throat, as pain blossomed inside her. Her hands shook as she picked it up, her trembling fingers lovingly tracing the images through the glass. Troy and Ana laughing together, so alike, as they splashed in the pool, Ana beaming into the camera as Troy held her tiny hands and she attempted to walk, Gabriella, Ana and Troy cuddled up together reading a bed time story, all in their pajamas. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes, they had all looked so happy, so how had they come to this? How did everything go so wrong? How could he send her away? As the tears escaped her eyes, she pulled her cell from her pocket and drew in a shaky breath as she prepared to make the most painful call of her life.

Through the haze of his pain, Troy became aware of his cell ringing and realizing it was Gabriella he answered it before it had rung twice.

"Troy? It's me" he heard her sigh deeply "I- I'm just about ready…I was wondering if you want to stop by and say goodbye to Ana, we're booked on the midday flight"

"I'll come right over if that's okay" he said his voice more hoarse than he would have liked, sounding unsure.

"Sure it's fine…I'll see you when you get here" she said hollowly, needing to keep the conversation brief.

"See you soon" he murmured and disconnected the call, his knuckles white where he had gripped the cell phone.

She was leaving, she was taking his baby away, she was really going to do it, going to go through with it. The pain Troy had felt before this moment, was nothing in comparison with the tidal wave that swept over him, as he thought about the fact he wouldn't see Ana every day. He couldn't hold her, see her smile, hear her laugh, watch her whilst she slept. He would miss her sweet weight in his arms, miss the way she cuddled close to him as she drifted into sleep. The next time he saw her, she probably would be walking, he would miss those first wobbly baby steps, miss her first Christmas, miss her eating solid food. All the rites of passage in her life, he would now find out about second hand, all after they had happened, he would be one of the last to know about everything. But Ana belonged with her mother, with Gabriella and because he loved her, because he loved them both, he had to let them go. The ache inside him, that this knowledge brought, was so strong, that it brought him to his knees, as he realized he wasn't going to be able see his baby, his princess, every day and it was entirely his own fault.

As Gabriella ended the call, she made her way to her room to check on Ana and finish packing her case, more tears rolling down her cheeks. Just when she thought she was all cried out, something would happen and it would begin again. A song on the radio, a smell, a memory, it was almost like a death, only in some ways worse. Troy hadn't died he had chosen not to be with her, he would still be out in the world doing what he did, living his own life , without her in it. But she wouldn't, she couldn't, give in to the grief while he was around, he wouldn't be allowed to know the impact his decision had on her. She dressed carefully, pulling a face as she noticed the weight she'd lost, making her appear a little gaunt, her eyes hollow and empty. It took a certain amount of make up to hide the effect of the separation but Gabriella was an old hand at this and within minutes, her pale skin, dark shadows and unhappiness was transformed to healthy skin, glowing with color and life. She was ready to face the biggest challenge of her life, saying goodbye to Troy.

Time seemed to pass excruciatingly slowly but Gabriella still jumped as Troy appeared in the door way and against her will, her eyes flew to his and took in all the minute changes in the face she loved. He looked tired, dark blonde stubble shadowing his jaw and there were circles under his eyes that hadn't been there before. Troy met her guarded golden gaze, unable to help himself, the sight of her sending pain lancing through him, she looked so good, didn't look as though the time they had spent apart had effected her at all.

"Ana's taking a nap but you can go on through if you want" she said softly, with forced cheer.

Troy nodded and turned towards the nursery, each step he took making his heart beat in some dreadful countdown to her leaving him. He felt like a condemned man taking his final walk. Gabriella followed behind him at a distance, her eyes drinking in the sight of him unobserved, allowing herself to commit him to memory, the clothes he wore, the way he moved, even the sound of his breathing.

Troy stepped into the room and crossed to Ana's crib. Looking down as she slept, his breath caught on a wave of pain, she was so beautiful, wearing a cute pink onesie. Tears filled his eyes and he reached out a hand to stroke her baby soft cheek, committing her skin to memory, breathing deeply of her baby sweet scent. He couldn't do this, he couldn't just let them walk out of his life, not when it hurt like hell burning. The pain was too much to live through and survive.

From the doorway Gabriella watched with tears of her own brewing and fought not to cry. He obviously loved Ana as much as she did and Gabriella could only imagine how it must feel to know that he couldn't see her everyday. Her heart had never ached more, ached for Troy, ached for Ana, ached for the family she had thought they'd become.

"Do you want to come to the airport with us?" Gabriella asked quietly, somewhat shakily.

Troy turned and shook his head, Gabriella noticing the sheen of unshed tears in his beautiful blue eyes. Unable to help herself and against her better judgment, she crossed the room to stand next to him. She put a shaking hand on his arm, bizarrely wanting to offer him comfort, to take away the tortured look in his beautiful blue eyes. The pain she saw reflected there, made her gasp, and she reached out a trembling hand to touch his face. His eyes drifted shut in response and he leaned into her soft touch, taking comfort from the fact she at least cared about him, about his torment. He could feel himself beginning to unravel before her eyes and his own popped open, as he stepped back from her. He needed to put some distance between them, for him to go through with his, without begging her to stay and love him.

"I know how much you love Ana and I know how much you'll miss her…but I can send you pictures and video, she'll be old enough to visit soon" she said her voice tremulous, fighting the tears she knew were coming, as she began to realize that this was it, the big goodbye.

"Promise me one thing though Brie" he asked his voice hoarse, his breathing become unsteady.

"Anything" she breathed, unwilling to deny him.

"I don't want" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat "I don't want to see you when Ana visits…have Taylor or Shar bring her"

Gabriella felt as though she had been lanced through the heart and her legs buckled, threatening to give way. The tears she had fought, escaped and rolled down her cheeks, to drip from the end of her nose, as she cried, unable to believe Troy's cruelty.

"Why-Why not?" she croaked, crying openly now, unable to hide from him.

Troy couldn't help himself, he reached out and traced the track of a single lone tear with his thumb, caressing her cheek in the process, sending shivers through her.

"You must know why" he breathed, his eyes searching hers as he brought their foreheads together. He had been a goner the second he'd observed her tears. His eyes fluttered closed, feeling torn but at the same time so at peace, to be this close to Gabriella again after so long.

She shook her head against his, her heart thudding painfully in her chest.

"Because I couldn't bear to see you and not touch you" he admitted, his voice pained.

"You still want me?" she asked confusion swamping her, so why was he sending her away?

"Fuck yes" he ground out in a harsh whisper, his breathing choppy.

"Then take me" she pleaded, turning his face to hers, her words a catalyst and coming home, Troy claimed her mouth with his own. Needing this, one last kiss to see him though all the lonely time ahead, his lips moved over hers, claiming her branding her as his. Gabriella felt her head spin as his mouth dominated her, his tongue plunging between her lips, teasing her. She was alive in a way she hadn't been in weeks, months, Troy was kissing her and everything was going to be all right! He must have changed his mind! Her heart took flight and she wrapped her arms around him pulling him close to her, kissing him with all the love she felt but dare not express.

Troy yanked his mouth from hers "Gab, stop…this is wrong…you have to go…we can't…you don't have to do this for me" he panted, spinning away from her, breathing raggedly, his head hanging.

Gabriella felt as though she had been doused with a bucket of cold water. When Troy had said he wanted her, he had meant just that. Gabriella stared at his back, the tears flowing, as her world crumbled for a third time.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
my soul cried_

Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oh oh the aching  
'Cuz I I'm kissing you, ooh  
I, I'm kissing you ohh

Touch me deep, pure and true  
Give to me forever  
'Cuz I I'm kissing you, ooh  
I, I'm kissing you ohh

Where are you now  
Where are you now  
'Cuz I oh I'm kissing you  
I, I'm kissing you ohh 


	25. Selfish or Selfless?

**So here we are…. the journey back up. Hoping you are all going to enjoy these last few chapters and I promise no drama. A little warning though, this chapter is _VERY_ heavy on dialogue, as it didn't seem right for them not to talk….I think it's important to the story and the characters…..Thanks so much for all the reviews, it's great to know you're all enjoying this as much as me. You know the drill by now, so please share a few of your thoughts with me if you have the time…. Oh by the way am off to London next week to watch the stars on the red carpet of HSM3….Maybe see you there? Love Tink. xxxxxxxxxxx**

Gabriella felt the dampness of her tears as they rolled down her face but she didn't care, she didn't care about anything. She couldn't hide her pain and torment from Troy anymore. She doubled over as the agony of the last few moments hit her and she tried to catch her breath, silent sobs wracking her slender frame.

Troy stared at her taken aback by the strength of her reaction, confused. She looked devastated, broken, no light in her beautiful tawny eyes, the mascara she had so painstakingly applied only hours before, now running in dark rivulets down her cheeks.

She lifted her head slowly and stared at Troy, her heart on her face, unable to her hide her feelings, unwilling to hide herself from him any longer. The initial heart wrenching pain she had felt was beginning to abate and creeping in its place was anger. How could he do this to her again? To Ana? How many times was he going to do this to her? How many times was he going to just walk in and out of her life? And how many times was she going let him?

"How dare you?" she hissed, her amber eyes flashing fire, as they held his, letting him see her pain, her torment twisting like a serpent inside her.

"What?" he asked warily, not sure what she was talking about. Was she talking about their kiss? He thought she had wanted as much as him.

"How dare you do this to me again! I'm a person…I have feelings you know…. I'm your wife for Christ's' sake" she cried, her voice rising as she finally gave vent to the feelings she'd held inside for so long.

"I know that Brie" he said his tone placating "but this isn't working for me anymore"

She barked out a humorless laugh "For you? Not working out for you…what about your daughter… what about me, you heartless bastard" she seethed, her arms crossed her chest, looking at him for long moments.

"Heartless?" he shook his head, wishing she knew the truth "This is hard for me too Gab"

"Hard!" she shrieked, nearly loosing it "Hard! You are one selfish son of a bitch Troy Bolton"

"Selfish, I'm not fucking selfish…I'm doing this for you" he yelled, his own anger mounting in the face of her accusations.

"_You_ are doing this for _me, _tell me Troy…How exactly _is_ tearing our family apart for my benefit?"

Troy rubbed his hands over his face, breathing deeply and attempted to get a grip on his temper, not wanting to argue in front of his daughter even if she was sleeping.

"I'm giving you your freedom back Brie… I can't bear to see your eyes get bleaker every time I touch you… you're not happy and neither am I…I'm doing this for you, no matter how hard it is, no matter how much it hurts" he asserted, pinning her with his pained blue gaze. But Gabriella was too far-gone to pay attention to something as subtle as body language.

"Don't make me fucking laugh…you don't know what hurt is…hurt is having you walk out on me _again _but this time it's worse because this time you're not just walking out on me, you're walking out on our daughter too…you don't know what hurt is you selfish bastard"

"Stop saying that!" he ground out, his hands clenching at his sides with the urge to take her by the shoulders and shake her till she understood how bad it was for him.

"No!" she spat out venomously "It's true, you're always running away when you can't cope… You ran away when you found out I was pregnant, you dressed it up as though it was my fault but it was really just an excuse for you to get away…. you ran away when she was born… and now you think you can just walk away and leave me shattered again, but this time it's not just my pieces I have to pick up, it's Ana's too" she shouted, her beautiful features contorted in misery, her entire body taught with fury.

"What about me Brie? Have you thought about what it's gonna be like for me…don't you think I've thought this through… that if there was any other way I would have taken it…Can you imagine waking up each day knowing that you can't even see your baby, let alone touch her, hold her close" he said his voice hoarse, his cerulean blue eyes clouding with tears.

"This is your choice Troy! Yours…_You_ are doing this not me… don't give me the 'poor Troy'… this is hard bullshit…you're taking the easy way out"

"Easy? Easy?" he repeated, throwing his hands in the air, incredulous that she couldn't see his pain, his own torment and misery.

"Yeah easy" she said bracing her hands on her hips "Ana loves you and you're sending us away"

"It's for you, don't you get that… I love Ana… I'm cutting myself off from her, for you!"

"Why Troy? What's the real reason… is it that you only just realized sex isn't worth the inconvenience of marriage?"

"That's bullshit and you know it," he snarled.

"So enlighten me you selfish prick" she provoked, past the point of caring, determined to get to the bottom of this, unwilling to let him do this to her or their daughter.

"I am not selfish," he yelled, his handsome face flushed with anger, frustrated that she wasn't listening to what he was telling her.

"Then why Troy? Why are you doing this, why?" she cried, pushing, still pushing, unable to understand, needing to know before she walked out of his life for good.

"Because I Fucking Love You, that's why" he yelled, running his hands through his already tousled hair, his true feelings exposed for the first time, the words torn reluctantly and in anger, from deep inside him.

Gabriella was stunned into silence, the only sounds in the silent room their harsh and labored breathing, and the air around them so full of tension it was palpable.  He loved her? Troy loved her? Her entire body trembled; her heart raced in her chest and she felt weak at the knees.

"You….love….me?" she whispered raggedly, her voice shaking, tears coming immediately to her eyes.

Troy caught the note of hope in her voice and his own anger disappeared in a heartbeat, hope flaring to life inside him at her incredulous expression. A slow but sheepish grin transforming his face, he stared at her, breathing raggedly.

"Yeah I do" he admitted gruffly "I Love You Gabriella Montez"

Tears leaked from her eyes, tears of joy, tears of disbelief and her entire face lit up like the fourth of July.

"I Love You too Troy, so much" she said suddenly laughing, unable to keep the bubbles of happiness inside herself, all her dreams were coming true at last and she launched herself across the room.

Troy caught her as she threw herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands cupping his cheeks as she peppered his face with kisses, his hands finding her derriere. She kissed him feverently for a few more seconds until she pulled back to look at him, her face shining with happiness.

Troy wiped away her tears with fingers that shook, not caring that he was now crying too, committing this movement to memory. He couldn't believe what he was finally hearing. _She_ loved _him! _

"How long" he muttered, his eyes clinging to hers, loving hers, seeing and understanding.

"Forever" she admitted, her love for him plain to see in her eyes . He wondered briefly how he could have missed it and how many more missed chances had there been for this to happen. He'd nearly fucked up again!

Unable to stand it for a second longer, he closed the minute distance between them and when she would have spoken he stole her breath with his kiss. Trembling she opened her mouth her under his as she kissed her and tasted the salt of their combined tears. Gabriella opened her mouth fully to intensify the exploration of his thrusting tongue, her fingers sinking into his hair. She forgot to think, to breathe. There was nothing but this endless kiss and the joy of knowledge that Troy loved her! He deliberately and slowly explored her lips, letting his tongue play with hers, teasing lightly, wickedly, then soothing her. He whispered his love softly against her mouth, taking his time, in no hurry now he was certain of her feelings.

"Da Da" a tinkling gurgle, penetrated through the haze of love, which surrounded them. Troy's mouth stilled against hers and as he pulled away slightly, his eyes opened and he saw Gabriella's flutter open too.

"Hi" she breathed, her love for him shining from her eyes like a beacon.

"Hi" he smiled and she felt it against her lips "I think our Princess is awake"

They turned their heads together, foreheads resting against each other to see their daughter moving around.

"I think so" she smiled regretfully, seductively, not wanting to separate herself from this new found heaven.

"Later" he promised, a wicked smile curving his lips.

"Later" she agreed and untangled herself from him.

Hand in hand they lent down and picked up their daughter, drawing her into the circle of their love, a trio of hearts now beating in time, as one.

It was some hours later before they had the chance to be alone again, Ana seemed very unsettled by all the recent upheaval. She was particularly anxious and clingy around Troy, getting visibly upset if he was out of her sight or earshot. He felt her anxiety as pain deep in his heart, knowing that he had caused it. She seemed insecure around him and it hurt so badly, the guilt feeling as though it would overwhelm him at times.

Gabriella had spent most of the day unpacking and canceling her flight arrangements, but every now and again she would look up and find Troy watching her a knowing smile on his face and her whole body would sing with need. She never lost an opportunity if he was close by to touch him, kiss him, tell him she loved him and watch the goofy grin spread across his face. 

When at last all was done and settled and Ana was snoring softly in her crib, Gabriella strolled back into the den to find it strewn with candles, the light flickering softly against the walls. She caught her breath in surprise and with the beauty of it.

"Like it?" Troy questioned from across the room, a glass of wine in his hand, which he held out to her.

She nodded, thinking how wonderful and romantic her husband was, and crossed the room to join him, her lips claiming his, before she had even claimed the glass he held. For long seconds they kissed, reassuring themselves that the other was real, and here with them. It was Troy who finally pulled away and led her to the sofa, disappointing her, when instead of drawing her close; he set her away from him. Looking deep into her eyes he stroked her cheek softly, his gaze telling her how much he loved her.

"Gab, we need to talk," he murmured as she leaned towards him trying to capture his mouth.

"No!" she pouted, "Talk later" she mumbled, as he turned his head to avoid her questing mouth.

"Gabriella" he warned half heartedly, as her mouth got closer to his, his libido beginning to work overtime, his heartbeat increasing, his blood pounding.

"Please Troy, it's been so long, I miss you…miss you till I ache" she breathed, licking his bottom lip seductively.

"Soon Gabi, soon, but first we need to talk, to straighten things out, so there won't be any more misunderstandings" he said leaning away from the heat and proximity of her delicate frame where it brushed his.

Gabriella scowled at him comically but allowed him to move away from her again.

He shot her a sideways glanced, amused by her little fit of pique. There was nothing he wanted more, than to take her in his arms and love her all night but he wanted to make things right between them first, to get over all the misunderstandings. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, he needed to be forgiven.

"You know I'm right Gab," he reasoned, with what he hoped was a charming smile and knew he had succeeded when she returned a little smile of her own.

"I suppose so," she pouted with a sigh "Okay so talk"

She turned on the large plush sofa and crossed her legs and resting her chin on her hands, she waited for him to begin with an expectant look.

"You're not gonna make this easy for me are you?" he asked suspiciously, his eyebrows rising at the wicked grin that curved her lips.

"Not on your life buster" she grinned, "I'm waiting " she sing-songed and pretended to look at her non-existent watch.

Troy exhaled deeply and rubbed the back of his neck, telling Gabriella immediately that he was uncomfortable or nervous about what he was going to say next.

"I know I've fucked up Gab-"

"-That's the understatement of the century" she butted in good-naturedly.

"Please Brie… don't interrupt…I know I haven't been the easiest person to be with at times and have treated you so badly but you have to know… through all of it, I've loved you…. even when I hated you I still loved you, so goddamned much" he turned his head to look at her, his emotions written all over his face.

Gabriella could see the contrition on his face, the sorrow and pain in his eyes, the honesty of his feelings burning away the suspicion of lies that had once stood between them. She felt her eyes prickle in response to his pain and willed the tears not to come, this wasn't about her feeling sad, this was about Troy explaining what happened for _him_.

"You were all I could think about, day and night…when you told me you were pregnant and I thought you had betrayed me, I thought it was the worst pain in the world….I was wrong, that was having to let you go when we had just found each other again…I'm so sorry for not believing you Gab, but I had always been told I was sterile….it was awful, my heart wanted to believe you but my head just couldn't" he spoke softly, hesitantly, measuring his words carefully, so she would know how he truly felt.

Gabriella nodded, understanding and accepting him, accepting why he'd acted as he had. If she loved him she had to.

"I know Troy" she whispered and reached out to squeeze his hand, telling him without words, she understood and forgave him.

"Then when I saw you again at Sharpay and Zekes' wedding, it was like it had just happened and the pain was so bad… I hated you so much for the way you'd hurt me… I swore it would never happen again…You're right I did want to run but I just couldn't leave you" he admitted quietly, gripping her hand tightly in his, his thumb stroking the back of her hand absentmindedly, as he spoke lost in memories, his beautiful blue eyes looking but not really seeing.

"I'm glad you didn't," she offered with a shy smile, looking like the girl he'd known in high school.

"I just couldn't leave like that…and then when I found out you were alone, I wanted to leave so badly but I couldn't do that to you…it was one of the hardest things I've ever done…I thought I was watching you have another man's child, it was like I was being made to watch your infidelity…and inside I wanted to shout and yell, she should have been mine…" his voice cracked with emotion as he remembered how much it had hurt.

"She always was," she asserted in a hushed tone.

"Then to see her" he paused and shook his head remembering the awe, the wonder " when I found out she had blue eyes, I was so full of hope, she had to be mine, they had to be wrong…until that nurse said all babies have blue eyes when they born…it was like loosing you both all over again"

Gabriella sucked in a shaky breath and decided now was a time for honesty, even if that honesty stung a little.

"I thought you hated us both and that made me angry…she was your daughter and everybody but you could see it…. I hurt not just for me but for Ana too… I could handle you rejecting me but not rejecting Ana…it was too much and then the first time I saw you together and that you were bonding with her, it was like fireworks inside me, there she was in your arms so tiny and defenseless, I knew I had to make you see sense for her sake" she said her eyes filling with tears as she remembered the emotions associated with Ana's birth, the fear, the pain and worst of all the feeling of being alone and rejected by Troy.

"Is that why you let me stay when I asked you?"

Gabriella nodded hesitantly, chewing her bottom lip "Partly, I was so worried that something would happen to her and then you would never know your daughter but I also found it terrifying that suddenly I would be alone with her, it was so scary"

He stared at her for long seconds, amazed that this women he loved so much was so selfless, putting aside her pain and feelings for the good of their child, a child he denied, a child she wanted him to bond with, even though he had hurt her unbearably, accused of the worst possible sin.

"I wanted her to be mine so badly ya know, kind like an ache, that second morning I'd already decided I wanted you both, didn't matter to me that she wasn't mine"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shot him a look, that told him she wasn't impressed "I know you told me remember, it was like a double slap in the face, you said it didn't matter but it did to me! You hurt me so much, I wanted to kill you…I'd had enough"

"I know that now Brie, I was an idiot, I wish I could take it back, all of it," he said in a pained whisper.

Gabriella could see how much he been hurting, but he had hurt her too and he needed to know that, she simply smiled at him tenderly.

"When I came to LA I was so confused"

"You were confused?"

"You know what I mean…. when you kissed me I wanted to kill you, I was determined you weren't going to do this to me anymore"

He shrugged and looked sheepish for the second time that day " I couldn't help myself, I've never been able to around you"

She tilted her head slightly and looked at him curiously her eyes wide

"Is that why you pushed the marriage?"

He nodded "When I found out Ana was mine, it was like all my dreams come true, I could have you and Ana but then you did something I didn't expect… you rejected me….and it was the only thing I could think of to keep you in my life for good"

"If that was the case why did you try and send me away? That nearly killed me Troy…I don't think I could live through that if you decide this isn't what you want," she said sadly, uncertain suddenly, what if he changed his mind?

Troy watched the play of emotion cross her face, he could see the insecurity and guilt flooded him, to know he had done this to her. Reaching across he cupped her face in both his hands and brushed his mouth over hers, once, twice and then a third time, an apology, a declaration of love, a supplication.

"Believe me when I tell you I love you, I'm not gonna change my mind" he said against her mouth, brushing his hands through her hair, stroking the silken but tangled curls from her face.

"How do I know that? I'm always gonna feel as though you only married me to be with Ana" she admitted sadly, saying what she had been afraid since he'd admitted he loved her.

Troy stared deep into her amber eyes, watching her pupils dilate in response to his nearness, as he stroked his thumbs across her face. She looked so stunningly beautiful in the candle light, that he couldn't believe she was real and she was his.  How could he prove to her he loved her that he hadn't married her to be with Ana? He grinned suddenly as a light bulb flickered on inside his head and he pressed a kiss to Gabriella's forehead.

"Marry Me," he said, his tone deep and husky.

Gabriella paused when she heard Troy asking her to marry him. Had he lost his mind? They were already married. Confused she shook her head and looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Troy, honey, we're already married"

He grinned again and rolled his eyes with a silly grin "Okay, so marry me again"

"What?" she stared as he released her and dropped down onto one knee on the floor before her, still clutching one of her hands in his.

"Marry me again…. Gabriella Montez, I love you…will you please marry me?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

Gabriella felt a bubble of laughter escape her, it was the perfect solution but she didn't quite understand how they could do it without divorcing.

"Yes I'll marry you Troy Bolton" she said and flung her arms around his neck, clinging to him, tears spilling over onto her cheeks. Gabriella had never cried so much since Troy had come back into her life but for once they were happy tears.

Troy held her to him, grateful to whoever it was up above who had allowed Gabriella to give him a second chance, vowing that he would spend the rest of his days proving to her how much he loved and how sorry he was for ever doubting her. He ran his hands down her back and then back up again, feeling her shiver in response, within seconds his own body reacting to hers.

"Enough talking" he muttered and captured her mouth in a deep, hot, wet kiss, his tongue dueling with hers, feeling his body harden instantly. It had been so long since he'd held her like this that he felt as though he couldn't wait to be inside her.

Gabriella allowed herself to respond to his kiss for a few seconds, giving into the need, which coursed through her, before pulling her mouth from his.

"Not tonight Troy…. if we are getting married again I want to do this properly" she said with what could only be described as a sassy grin.

Troy dragged in a deep breath and reached for her again, his entire body aching for her touch "What d'ya mean properly?"

She braced her hands against his chest, feeling his heart thundering beneath her palms, making them tingle with the urge to stroke him through his clothes.

"Properly…I mean I want to wait until our wedding night," she said trying not to laugh at the horror on his face.

"But that could be months away, do you know how long these things take to arrange" he protested, stroking her hands persuasively.

Gabriella shook her head, smiling impishly "I was thinking me, you, Ana, a few close friends and family and a beach in Hawaii, maybe Ana's first birthday" she said and as she spoke, she walked her fingers seductively up his chest.

Troy had to admit it sounded perfect, but Ana's first birthday was nearly eight and half weeks away! Did she really expect him to wait that long, when she was around him, driving him to distraction?

"Please Troy, I'll make it worth your while" she pouted adorably and he could feel himself melting "Just think how perfect it will be, how beautiful, we could tell everyone it's a vow renewal…but this time I'll be your wife for real…think of it our first time together as man and wife"

Troy wanted to groan aloud at the sudden erotic images filtering through his brain and down into his pants, hardening him even more.

He knew it was what she wanted and after everything he had done, she deserved to get what she wanted, but to wait all that time, it would kill him!

"Can't we bring it forward a few weeks maybe a month?" he appealed.

Gabriella shook her head "No I want to do it on Ana's birthday, she's the reason we're here today, I think it would be special…please Troy?" she wheedled and turned her pleading eyes on him. He never could resist that look.  He was a goner and he knew it, but if he was going down he was damn sure it was gonna be just hard on her as it was on him.

"Alright Brie, we'll wait….We can start making arrangements tomorrow"

Gabriella clapped her hands and let out an excited little scream, hugging him and then thrusting him back as though burned.

"But Gab" he interrupted, sending her a hot look that made her shiver "I'm not promising I won't try to change your mind…and Brie?"

"Uh huh?" she asked staring at him, her heart suddenly racing at the dangerous look on his face.

"I play dirty….very, very dirty"

Gabriella gulped…. God she hoped so.


	26. Weapons of Mass Seduction

**Hey all…sorry about the big delay in posting…this is a little bit of a filler and is just to pass some time to the wedding. Haven't got much to say today, but please share your thoughts with me… Thanks for the reviews, am now over the big 1000!! Oh My God!! Anyway they mean so much and it's what keeps me going when am having a block!! Love to all Tink. xxxxx**

Troy narrowed his eyes, as his body flooded with awareness and he cursed under his breath. He wanted her, wanted her badly enough to beg, scream or plead. In the weeks since confessing their feelings he had never been happier, more content, or more sexually frustrated. At first the fact he couldn't touch Gabriella the way he wanted to was a turn on, the thought of the anticipation and all that, but all he had ended up with was blue balls and a mean temper, instead of the sexual buzz he had imagined.

Now he stared at her, unable to drag his cobalt gaze from where she swayed sensuously in time with the music. She moved gracefully, fluidly, keeping time with the pulsing beat. Her lush chocolate colored curls cascaded down her back as she moved, shimmering like silk as she twirled this way and that. The fringe on her dress glittered as she danced, drawing _his_ attention and the attention of every other male in the place, to her breasts and hips as she rotated them.

Her legs looked long and impossibly slender in her Jimmy Choo Stilettos and Troy ached when he thought about how those legs would feel wrapped around his waist or even his neck. He felt himself flush with barely repressed heat and he cleared his throat, prompting Chad to look at him sideways.

"You okay dude?"

Troy nodded and then cursed to himself again, as she kept time with the throbbing music, sliding her hands down her breasts, across her now super flat stomach, and down to her hips to rest on her thighs, before turning her back on him. As though she sensed his scrutiny, she sent him a come hither glance over her shoulder with a sexy little half smile. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, what she'd been doing to him ever since she'd told him it was hands off time. Never before would he have thought Gabriella a tease, but how wrong he was. He smiled to himself; he had done his fair share of teasing lately, which had ended only in sleepless nights and more cold showers than he cared to count.

She looked as though she had just rolled from his bed, all tousled and sexy, her curls caressing her golden skin. He locked his jaw against the images flooding his brain, picture of her straddling him, pictures of her bent on all fours, pictures of her flat on her back, all sending blood to his rapidly swelling member.

"Dude you got it bad…you're drooling captain" Chad chuckled, watching Troy stare at Gabriella across the crowded nightclub.

With only days to go before the wedding, the friends had decided to make most of Troy's parents babysitting skills, so they could have some quality time before the madness of the wedding really kicked in. Gabriella and Taylor had taken the boys to a salsa club and were currently showing off their moves on the dance floor. Gabriella taking every opportunity to torment Troy in any way she could.

In the past weeks Troy had done his fair share of teasing her and she was determined he was gonna pay for it. As she moved in time with the music she remembered an incident only a few days ago, when Troy had tried to seduce her on the sofa, leaving her all hot and bothered but with no chance of release. It had turned into a power struggle, a war that neither was prepared to loose, using weapons of mass seduction. ………

(A/N: You know me folks, I never can resist a good flashback…think of it as my jazz square lol)

"_You okay?" Troy had asked as she had flopped down on the lush sofa next to him, kicking off her shoes as she went, resting her feet on his powerful thighs._

_She had sighed and nodded "Just tired, Shar really knows how to shop…my feet are killing me"_

_"Want to rub them?" Troy had asked an innocent look on his face, Gabriella felt a brief spurt of excitement, the game was on, they both knew he wasn't as innocent as he made out._

_Gabriella moaned a little and stretched her body provocatively; two could play at this game "Would you?"_

_He reached down and took her delicate feet in his hands and began to rub them, gently at first, then with more pressure as she sighed in bliss. His body suddenly hardened as she let out little mewls of pleasure and her head tipped back, her eyelids fluttering shut._

_"That feels so good" she admitted huskily, her deliberately innocent words making Troy want to moan out loud._

_Gabriella had felt the first thrum of desire as Troy had massaged her feet, his long thick fingers stroking over her soft skin, moving across her feet to her ankles, skimming the delicate bones before tracing a path up her exposed calves. She breathed raggedly as her stomach knotted with desire and she shifted restlessly, feeling heat pool between her thighs._

_Troy felt her body change from relaxed to aroused the instant it happened and hid a grin. He had struggled for weeks with his desire to have her in his bed, or on the sofa or across the table or up against the wall in the shower. All it took was a single heated look and he wanted her any way he could have her. In the beginning he had thought it would only take a few practiced moves and she would be putty in his hands but he was wrong. He could tell from her breathing she was becoming as turned on as he was, the little hitches she made as she shifted beneath his questing finger, gave her away._

_He stroked his hands further up the exposed skin of her legs, getting closer and closer to the juncture between her thighs, both so desperate for the touch. Their heart rates quickened as did their breathing and the air around them became still and fraught with tension. Gabriella moved sensuously against him, her legs falling apart a little as his hands caressed her thighs under her jean skirt, causing wet heat to pool between her legs. Troy sucked in a breath as his fingers brushed the damp heat of her lacy panties._

_"Fuck Gab" he breathed against her ear and she squirmed, needing his touch but knowing if he did what she wanted, it would all be over in a matter of seconds and she would feel as though she had let them both down._

_Fighting herself all the way, she sat up and managed to croak out a squeaky "Stop, Troy, we can't" _

_The hand between her thighs stilled immediately but he didn't remove it. She heard him suck in a tortured breath "You sure?"_

_She wasn't but she nodded anyway "Yeah"_

_Reluctantly he had removed his hand, slowly dragging it down her leg, stroking her for as long as she would let him, sending more shivers though her already sensitized body._

_"I love you, you know that right" she said softly, and pressed a trembling kiss to his cheek. A goofy grin spread across his features, replacing the stark look of desire._

_"I Love you too…but right now I need a cold shower" he said and got to his feet. Looking down, he grinned ruefully at the very obvious bugle in his sweats and Gabriella felt a surge of feminine power._

_"Don't look so smug Montez…you'll get yours" he said as he strolled out of the door._

_"Promises, promises" she had called after him and he could hear the grin in her voice._

Jerking back into the present he crossed the dance floor and put his hand on the soft skin of her shoulder where it was exposed by the dress. Spinning her to face him he pulled her flush to his chest, hearing the tell tale hitching of her breath in her throat at the intimate contact. A triumphant thrill flashed through him as her pupils dilated and her soft lips parted in unconscious invitation.

"Thought it was about time I took what you were offering and danced with you," he rumbled into her ear as they moved in time with the music.

Gabriella pulled back a little to look at him and grinned "What will your wife say about that?"

Catching the game Troy grinned back, showing a perfect set of pearly white teeth "Well you see she doesn't understand me…doesn't take care of my needs"

She pretended to be scandalized "Oh you poor thing"

"You don't want to know what I have to do," he said with a smirk, enjoying the fact he could still make her blush after all this time.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" she asked, making her eyes wide and pasting an innocent expression on her face

Troy pulled her closer still, letting her feel the hard contours of his body, his hunger for her, the effect she could have on him with just a look "Maybe…. you've been teasing me all night"

"I don't know what you mean"

"Sure you do Montez" he breathed into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers though her body "But remember pay back is a bitch"

Gabriella's pulse doubled at his words "You'll crack before I do"

Troy grinned down at her; loving his beautiful wife "You think so?"

She nodded though not as confidently as she would have liked "I know so"

"You know how much I love a challenge," he said as the music changed again, and their bodies swayed in time, hips pressed together, mimicking the union their bodies were desperate for.

Gabriella glanced up at him from beneath sooty lashes, her entire body taut with anticipation, singing with need, as her breasts brushed against the solid wall of his chest. She sucked in a ragged breath when he moved his hips against hers and she felt the swell of his erection against her, letting her feel what she did to him, how much he wanted her. After only a few minutes of grinding together, Gabriella was on fire and was beginning to regret this game she had started several weeks earlier. Waiting for her wedding night had seemed so easy but now not only was she having second thoughts but third and fourth and fifth too! She loved Troy and wanted to share herself with him, but she also knew that if she gave in now she would forever regret it. And for once Gabriella was enjoying having the control in the relationship, in the past Troy had always called the shots, he had decided to leave her, he had decided he wanted to separate. This time Gabriella was in charge and it was giving her a thrill, she loved teasing Troy and she knew that when the time came it would be worth it; in the mean time she was just having fun.

It was some hours later that Troy and Gabriella left the club, both slightly inebriated, enjoying the chance to be together knowing they didn't have to get up early to be with Ana. After hailing a cab, they dropped off Chad who was defiantly worse the wear for drink, leaving Taylor grumbling after him. Once home Troy headed for the shower whilst Gabriella changed into something more comfortable and then headed into the kitchen to make some grilled cheese. Which was where Troy found her, back to the door, humming to herself wearing one of his old basketball jerseys, her hair tied haphazardly to herself as she moved her hips in time with the tune she hummed. She looked sexy as hell and despite the lateness of the hour and the cold shower he had indulged in, his body reacted instantly and he stalked towards her, determined to win this round.

Gabriella jumped as Troy appeared behind her and she stepped away from the closeness of his body, backing up rapidly when she saw he was half naked, wearing only a pair of baggy sweats and still damp from the shower. She retreated from him until she was backed into the wall and he reached out with one strong arm, effectively caging her in. He was so close she could feel the heat from his skin and smell his cologne. The combination made her dizzy and she closed her eyes for a brief second relishing the feeling, before they popped open again. The amber depths were full of longing.

"What are you doing?" she asked with just a little hint of panic in her voice, a half naked Troy at such close quarters was dangerous.

He simply grinned and with a wicked gleam in his eyes he reached for her, at very same instant she thrust out a palm, coming into contact with his damp but naked chest, to hold him away from her. Her skin seared where it touched his and she could feel the steady thump, thump of his heart. He placed his hand over hers, holding it captive as his heart rate began to increase under his pectoral muscle. Gabriella sucked in a breath as her palm tingled and she became engulfed in a sensual fog, the little alcohol she had consumed clouding her judgment to simply push him away.

"You want me Gab…you want me to make love to you, you know it and I know it" he breathed leaning closer and breathing in her ear, his lips almost touching her skin. "You want to touch me, want me to touch you," he continued, dragging her limp hand down the smooth skin of his naked chest, over his crotch.

Gabriella could feel the hardness of his erection under her palm, he was long, hard and oh so very tempting, as he moved against her letting her feel him. Troy released her hand but she was unable to move even if she had wanted to, so lost was she in the sexual thrall around them.

"Think about it Brie, I could be inside you in seconds" he murmured huskily, unable to stop himself thrusting against her palm where she cupped him through his sweats. He closed the gap, so their bodies were flush, no space between them, Gabriella's hand caught and trapped. Her dainty palm was full of him, his hardness, feeling him throbbing with each pulse of blood through his pants, her own knuckles nudging the heat between her thighs. She began to tremble with desire.

"I could be inside you in seconds but stay there for hours"

She gulped visibly and unconsciously tightened her hold on him "Hours?" she whispered.

Troy's breath hissed out as she caressed him and he nuzzled her neck, just below her ear "Hours" he confirmed, his hot damp breath almost bringing her to her knees.

"You, me….together… naked…completely naked….my hands on you…..my mouth on you….here" he murmured and pressed against her, the action casing her own fingers to rub against her need, sending little quivers of pleasure dancing though her. The pressure between her thighs intensified and she began to pant lightly, unbearably turned on and he hadn't even touched her or kissed her yet. She stifled a cry as he moved against her again.

"I can make you cum…. you want to cum don't you Brie?" he taunted, thrusting his hips against her, giving her want she wanted without touching her. His words and actions sent a pool of moisture to the place she ached between her thighs and she shifted restlessly, trying to get closer to him, her breathing heavy and uneven. She was soo close!

"God yes" she breathed and as a reward he bent his lips to hers, barely grazing them, not giving into her just yet.

"I can give you what you want, what you need" he said hotly his own breathing ragged now, his body surging against hers, his length so hard it was becoming painful and he moved against her, letting his bulge graze her core, sending relief through them both.

Gabriella felt the tension coiling inside her, recognizing the signs of her impending orgasm and opened her mouth to beg, to plead to be touch, knowing if she did she would be free falling into oblivion.

"Touch me" she mewled, desperate now for the release she had been craving for weeks "Please Troy, touch me"

"I don't think so Gab, you would only hate yourself in the morning" he said with a wicked grin and stepped back from her body, her hand dropping from it's place between her thighs, where she cupped him.

She blinked, confused, dazed. Had he really just said NO to her, after all this time. He was taking control again, dammit! Her body was thrumming with unfulfilled need, she was so close to cumming she wanted to scream and yell!

"You're right, we need to wait" he said and reached around her to snag a grilled cheese sandwich. Taking a wolfish bite, he grinned around it and said

"Night Gab, sleep well"

Gabriella heard his chuckles as she watched him walk out of the door, her body crying out for him. It was going to be a long night!


	27. End Game

**So here it is folks the second last chapter…. This one contains very adult themes at the end and it's a bit naughtier than I usually do, and am not sure how I feel about it, but as usual T&G wouldn't let me write it any other way. Check out my profile for sneak peaks at my next two stories "Rushes" and "We walk blind". As always share a few of your thoughts with me and thanks a million for all your reviews. P.s.  Brits, enjoy the release of HSM3 tomorrow…..have you all got your tickets booked? Love Tink. Xxxxxxxx**

Gabriella blinked away the tears, which formed in her eyes as she watched her mop headed daughter toddle unsteadily into the hotel room, clutching her boppy tightly.

"Mama, Mama" she babbled, showing Gabriella the pristine white dress she wore, holding out the edge of her foamy white skirt.

Gabriella bent down to her daughter and enveloped her in a hug, breathing in her innocent scent, emotion and unconditional love clogging her throat.

"You look so beautiful," she breathed into her baby soft curls, holding her close for a long moment not wanting to let go, her baby was growing up so fast!

"Mama!" she protested, wriggling in her loving embrace and it was with obvious reluctance that Gabriella let her go, stepping back to look at her daughter.

She wore a frothy white dress, complete with sequins which shimmered in the light as the little girl moved. Her legs were bare in deference to the heat but she wore a pair of white satin ballet shoes on her feet, which Gabriella knew would be yanked off as soon as she got chance. Ana was currently going through a, put things on and take things off phase, she especially loved removing shoes.

Gabriella had thought she would die laughing, when she first found Ana trying to force Troy's size elevens into a pair of her dainty Jimmy Choos. Troy however was not quite as amused, especially when Chad happened to follow her into the room, with his camera. Now for posterity there was pictographic evidence of what Chad was calling Troy's penchant for Chick shoes. He had never lived it down.

She could hardly believe it was Ana's first birthday and her second wedding day already! Time seemed to have flown in the last few weeks, one minute she was making plans and now here she was dressed and waiting to go. Her mind drifted to this time last year and for a moment a strong yearning nearly over took her.

Despite all the worry and problems she'd caused by her early arrival, Ana's birth was one of the happiest moments of her life and now her baby was growing up. It was a bittersweet feeling, one that she was eager to repeat again, although she wasn't sure how Troy would feel about it. A wicked smile curved her lips as she thought of some the techniques she could use to persuade him and a delicate shudder ran through her body.

"Earth to Brie" a French polished nail, waved in front of her face, complete with impatient tone.

Gabriella jumped slightly "Sorry, I was miles away" she apologized her gaze falling on her daughter who was now sat babbling away happily to her dolly, or boppy as she was affectionately known.

Sharpay smiled mistily "I do this better and better every time"

"I look okay?" Gabriella asked suddenly nervous, it wasn't like she hadn't done this before with Troy.

"You look stunning, Troy won't be able to wait to get his hands on you" she giggled and turned her to face the floor length mirror.

Gabriella had to admit she looked beautiful, her hair was curling loosely down her back, giving her a boho look. She wore slinky white chiffon gown, with spaghetti straps, crossing over shoulders and dipping really low in the back. Drawing attention to her delicate décolletage was a silver butterfly, which highlighted the curves of her breasts, before spilling down onto the organza overlay in shimmering spirals, giving her the illusion of height.

"I hope" she smiled, twisting this way and that, admiring her reflection, imaging Troy's face when he saw her and realized that she was braless. A naughty smirk crossed her features for a second, until she saw Sharpay pulling a face at her and she did her best to look composed, although best friends. there were some things she didn't want to share.

"What do you think Ana banana, doesn't your mommy look pretty?" Sharpay asked the little girl.

Ana looked up at her mother for a second and then beamed "Yeah".

"Yeah" was Ana's current favorite word and whenever asked a question she always responded with an excited "yeah", bringing smiles to the faces of the people around her.

Gabriella smiled at her precious baby "Thank you Ana, shall we go and see your Daddy?"

"Yeah" cried Ana, smiling, holding out her hands, wanting to be picked up.

"We should maybe think abut heading down soon Gab, it's nearly time" Taylor pointed out as she strolled into the room, carrying a single long stemmed blush Calla Lily, wrapped with a dainty silver ribbon.

Gabriella sucked in a deep breath and bent down to her daughter "Ana, are you ready to go find Daddy and Grandma?"

Ana clambered unsteadily to her feet "Yeah…boppy" she said handing her precious doll to her mother.

Gabriella kissed boppy first and then Ana, it was a ritual they had grown used to over the last few months.  Sharpay took Ana's hand and Taylor handed her flower to Gabriella. After casting a quick glance around the room, she realized that she had left nothing behind and it was indeed time to go.

The ceremony was to be held on the secluded private beach in front of the hotel, under two swaying palm trees, at sunset. There were a handful of guests, friends and immediate family only, no media allowed. As Gabriella rode the elevator down to the lobby, her stomach knotted with nerves and she thought about everything that had brought them to this point.

 Never in her life would she have dreamed she would end up marrying Troy, she'd loved him from a far and had crushed on him as a child but now she was a woman, his equal, not a child to be controlled. Her life was complete, she had her precious daughter and the man she loved, there was nothing more she wanted.

As the lift slowed to a stop in the lobby and the group alighted, Gabriella wasn't really aware of them as they fell into step behind her. All she could focus on was the lobby door, which lead out to the beach and what stepping though it would mean.

She was to be his, by her choice. She was choosing him because she wanted to, not because she had to. Her legs began to tremble as she reached the doorway and looked out, there in the distance stood Troy, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, clearly uncomfortable. Behind him the sun was just beginning to set, dipping low to meet the clear blue green ocean and cast the early evening in a warm pink glow, which stole her breath.

As though Troy heard her strangled gasp, he lifted his head and turned to look at her, their eyes meeting and holding, the love he felt for her, reaching out to her and calming her nerves.

The familiar soft music began and Gabriella took Ana's tiny hand in her own. Together they walked down the beach towards their future, feeling the sweet warm breeze, the sand under their feet, Ana wanting to stop every few feet to clutch at the sand. With each step they took, Gabriella's heart sang with joy and emotion, her eyes prickling with the overwhelming feelings of love. Ana toddled along side her, still clutching boppy, her other hand pressed so trustingly in Gabriella's that she wanted to break down and cry. Never before had she felt such a sense of love and completion.

Troy watched them as they came towards him, his life, his future, his salvation and felt his heart constrict with love. To think he had almost thrown this away, all because he was too stubborn to listen, to believe. It caused him physical pain to think of losing them from his life. This was his one last chance at happiness and he needed to take it with his family, to move away from the past and step into a brighter future as one. His gaze rested on Ana, who beamed as she approached the small group on the beach, her smile spreading when she saw her daddy and she tugged on her mothers hand to be free.

After only a spilt second, Gabriella let her go and watched as her little legs carried her to her father, who was now crouched ready to receive her, his arms outstretched, a tender look on his face.

"Dada" she gurgled "Boppy"

Troy rose with his daughter still in his arms and watched as Gabriella took her last few steps to his side. She looked so stunning that she took his breath away, and he planted a soft kiss on the side of Ana's head, to hide the emotion in his eyes, and the threat of tears.

Gabriella reached Troy's side just as the music finished and she turned to look at him, her heart in her eyes and a tremulous grin on her face.

"Hi" she said softly, so softly on he could hear.

"Hi" he replied equally as softly and then before anyone could say anything, he lowered his mouth to hers in supplication, kissing her briefly, tenderly wanting her to know how much she meant to him.

Gabriella closed her eyes in bliss and leaned into Troy, relishing the feel of his mouth against hers after such a long time.

Troy pulled away when he became aware of the whistles of his friends and family and the fact Ana was wiggling in his arms to be down. Setting her on her feet, the group watched with smiles, as Ana toddled towards her Grandpa and settled on the sand, to pull off her new shoes. They shared a smile and turned to the minister, who was beaming at them, not put off in the least by their unconventional entrance.

"Welcome, friends and family of Troy and Gabriella….I am thrilled to be here with you today as Troy and Gabriella reaffirm the vows they made not so long ago…. Troy and Gabriella when you first joined hands and hearts, you did not know where your life would take you….You promised to love, honor and cherish one another through all things….Life surely has brought you some blessings" she said with a pointed look at Ana, who sat patiently pulling off her shoe, and the assembled group laughed as Ana looked up and held her shoe in the air with a cry of "ook!"

"So you have come here again today to reaffirm those vows you made before God and each other…Troy and Gabriella have written their own vows…Gabriella would you like to go first?"

She sucked in an unsteady breath and turned to look into the beautiful blue eyes of the man she loved, their hands clasped and shaking,

" Troy, once before I have stood here with you, with our family and friends and once again I take your hand" she squeezed his hands gently, before continuing,  "as my partner, as my best friend.  Today I gave myself to you again. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle….I promise to love you in good times and bad…. I promise to love you when our love is simple and when it's an effort….I've never thanked you for giving me our daughter but not one day goes by when I don't thank god….I Love you Troy Alexander Bolton" Gabriella finished, sniffing, aware of the hot trail of tears as they scalded her cheeks.

Troy heard the surreptitious sniffs around him and had blink several times himself before he could speak past the lump of emotion in his throat. Everything he had ever wanted was here for him, his to take, all he had to do was reach out and grab it.

"Gabriella" he began his voice shaking and unsteady with emotion, "because of you I can laugh again, I can smile, I can dare to dream…. With you I see my future, and my past… I look forward to spending my life with you. I promise to love you without reservation, to comfort you in times if trouble, laugh when you laugh, cry when you cry and always be honest with you…..I promise to dedicate my life to loving you and our daughter….I Love You Gabriella Montez and I promise to listen to what you tell me always" he said huskily, his own tears finally overflowing with the emotion he felt as he stared into her tawny eyes, thinking he would never see anything as beautiful again in his life.

"Troy and Gabriella you have made these promises to each other in front of your family and friends and now all that remains is to complete your family" the minister said handing them a each a pristine white candle.

"The lighting of this candle represents not only unity in marriage but also the unity of your family, formed in this flame as you share your lives as one"

Gabriella and Troy lit their candles and then a tiny third one for Ana, symbolizing their new family unit, before extinguishing the flames and passing them to their waiting family.

"Troy and Gabriella, you have reaffirmed the vows you made, and thereby reaffirmed your love….Troy you may kiss your bride…again" she said with good natured humor.

Gabriella looked up at Troy with a shaky smile, telling him with her amber eyes how much she loved him. She watched as he came closer and captured her mouth with his own, their eyes meeting as they kissed, promising their love to each other and to Ana.

He swept her closer and she felt herself tipping back, as Troy dipped her, their kiss continuing.  Gabriella was vaguely aware of the claps and cheers of their combined families and friends ringing in her ears, as Troy slowly righted her and pulled his mouth from hers.

"I Love you Mrs. Bolton," he murmured against her mouth.

"I Love you too Mr. Bolton" she replied, a smile curving her lips and she hugged him close.

"Mama, mama" Ana's little voice interrupted, she had wobbled across the sand to stand with her parents and was now tugging on the material of Gabriella's dress.

Bending to their daughter Troy scooped her up in his arm, and wrapped other his arm around Gabriella's trim waist as they posed for photographs with the sun disappearing in the sky behind them. Perfection.

After moving from the beach into the hotel, the small party was served a delicious dinner but food was the last thing on Gabriella's mind. She had another appetite to feed and this time she wasn't to be denied. Crossing the room to where Troy stood, she wrapped her arms around him from behind, appreciating the long lean line of his body.

"Hey husband…. meet me in the downstairs baby change, ten minutes" she breathed in his ear, pressing her breasts against the broad expanse of his back, enjoying the sensuous crush.

Troy went rigid and turned his head sideways, his lips brushing her cheek, awareness thrumming through him.

"Why?"

Gabriella grinned, "The door has a lock…the game is over" she murmured before pulling away and sashaying across the room.

Troy swallowed a gulp, as a bolt of lust shot through his body at her provocative words. His cobalt eyes lit up with the mischief as he realized rather than ending, the game was on. He spent the next five minutes making small talk with his parents, his mind wandering, his body taut as he fought the need to sweep Gabriella up in his arms and take her against the nearest wall, regardless of wedding etiquette.

His body was hard with nearly two months worth of desire and he was balanced on a knife-edge as he watched her saunter from the room, her hips swaying provocatively as she glanced over her shoulder and sent him a little smile that went right to his groin.

After only two more minutes Troy could take it no longer and made his excuses, walking briskly from the room and directly to the lobby restroom. The sign on the door indicated it was a mother and child room and he pushed it open not knowing what to expect. Gabriella lounged negligently against the wall and Troy scanned the room briefly, taking in the large sofa and worktop.  His mind working overtime, already thinking of all the places he could love her.

She stood as still as a statue, her heart racing as Troy stepped into the room and locked the door behind him, before striding purposefully towards her. Their eyes met and held and the silence that surrounded them became tense and electric.  There was no movement except for the rapid tattoo of their heartbeats, no sound aside from their ragged breathing.

If their service had been all about love, this was all about some much more simple and animalistic…lust.  Excitement and heat shimmered between them, as nearly two months worth of suppressed need came to a head. Gabriella stepped forward from the wall and placed a hand against his chest, feeling his heart beating under her palm.  Slowly deliberately she let her hand slide down his chest, over his stomach to the fly of his pants, caressing the hidden bulge she felt there, making them both shudder as she stroked his erection. 

He reacted violently and he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, his fingers biting almost painfully into them, as he forced her against the wall and ran his hands down to her ass. He yanked her against him and ground his pelvis into hers, before taking her mouth in a punishing kiss. He forced her head back, his tongue dueling with hers as he took her the way he'd wanted to for weeks.

 Gabriella unafraid of his passion kissed him back with equal fervor, too turned on to be moved by a gentle kiss. Her mouth was as greedy and as carnal as his, her hands slid into the buttons of his fly, needing to feel his heat, his power in her palm. She was spinning out of control, she had to have him, her body was on fire, alive with need, knots of desire tightening her stomach and sending scalding wet heat flooding between her thighs.

Through the lust filled haze that surrounded her, Gabriella became aware of Troy catching the material of her dress, as he began to bunch it in his fists, inching it up along her trembling thighs. She could feel it sliding higher and higher, the material stroking her sensitive skin as she began shake with need.

 Finally after an agony of waiting, he pulled her panties to one side and slipped his fingers inside.  Gabriella bit her lip to prevent a whimper escaping as he stroked her lightly, all the while his mouth devouring the soft skin of her neck.

  Her eyes drifted shut and her head tilted back as Troy stroked her in little circles, all the time coming closer to the spot where she needed him most. Troy was determined to bring her to fever pitch, to give her as many orgasms as she could take without even being inside her, he could tell from the way she undulated in his arms and the noises she made that she was close, real close. He pushed a long thick finger inside her tight wet opening and her entire body bucked in helpless response, as he stroked her inside, moving his fingers slowly but deeply, his thumb nudging her clitoris as he moved.

He could feel it building inside her, see it on her beautiful features, her it in labored panting breaths and he quickened his pace.

Gabriella arched her spine, her head thrown back as wave after wave of intense pleasure began building inside her, as Troy's fingers continued to torment her, his mouth and tongue now invading hers.  She strained against him, wanting needing to be closer to the delicious sensations, and she clamped her thighs around his hand as he stroked her and she felt her climax begin.

Troy felt rather than heard Gabriella's low moan of completion, as she moved against him in a frenzy of need, her fingers biting into him, her knees buckling so that he had to take her weight. But still he continued to stroke her, he wasn't done with her yet, he had a million fantasies after his prolonged period of abstinence.  Her lips were open and her tongue dueled with his, biting, licking, kissing. She yanked her mouth from his and licked her lips

"You… I want you," she panted, bracing herself against his chest, her palms flat. Troy smirked at her, who was he to stop his wife?

 Slowly she sank to her knees, looking up at him as she did so, sending blood coursing through him and dragging a groan from him, as she licked her lips once more. With hands that shook, she began to work on the buttons on his fly, freeing his erection, stroking him gently at first, then more firmly as he groaned encouragement. 

Troy cursed as she looked up at him, her smile naughty as she lowered her head and took his tip in her mouth, all the while looking up at him as she swirled her tongue around him. He jerked in her hand and his entire body shuddered in reaction.

"Oh Fuck Brie" he groaned, his voice husky with need.

Gabriella sucked harder, taking more of him into her mouth as she loved him, moving her head up and down, loving the power, the control she had over him as he tangled his hands into her hair and held her against him, murmuring her name. He begged, he pleaded, he moaned. 

After only a few minutes of her sweet loving he was on the edge where she'd been, but he wanted, no he needed to be inside of her, to feel her hot wet walls milking him as he came.

"Gab stop!" he managed to get out as she sucked him deep into her throat, her other hand gently cupping his balls and rolling them in his hand. Using a little pressure he pulled her away and helped her too her feet.

"I need to be inside of you," he gasped, bunching the material of her dress up again "Turn around"

Gabriella obeyed without question, the tingling sensations between her legs beginning again as she felt Troy's hands on her hips, holding the material of her dress.

 Flushed with arousal and need she looked over her shoulder at him, her lips parting on a moan as Troy stroked one hand over her bottom, before moving the delicate lace of her panties to one side. He slid his hands over the soft curve of her derriere, causing her to jolt with desire as he stroked his thumbs over her swollen lips.

Then slowly, so slowly, that at first she thought she was imaging it, she felt the head of his hardness, nudging her, brushing against her. Then finally she felt him slid into her, inch by delicious inch, his hardness filling her up, making her moan and sigh.

Troy groaned as he felt her hot, wet, heat envelope him and he withdrew slightly, only to slowly thrust deep inside her as she cried his name. Again and again he moved within her, slowly at first, teasing them both, getting used to the feeling of being with her again, not wanting this to end, knowing it would, if he moved as he wanted. He pushed into her again, until finally he was deep inside her as far as he could go and he slid his hands back around her hips, holding himself inside her, feeling her heat envelope him. It was an amazing sensation, one he'd waited for, for too long.

"Please" she breathed, looking over her shoulder at him as she braced herself against the wall, her amber eyes alight with love and need.

"I Love you" he muttered hoarsely and began to move deep within her, thrusting slowly at first, removing himself almost completely, before he thrust back inside her with increasing quickness as they both became carried away with the sensation.

Gabriella pushed back against him, wanting, needing him deeper within her, her back arching, her legs spread as he thrust into her from behind. Troy slid a hand between her legs and stroked her where she needed it, making her jerk in his arms. He picked up the pace, his hips bucking wildly now, his fingers biting into her hips, his heart beating madly in his chest, his breath coming in ragged pants. Gabriella felt her entire body tense against with the release of her impending orgasm and Troy only had to thrust inside her twice more before he joined her in free falling over the edge, loving her deeply, endlessly, completely.


	28. Not so Unexpected

**Well here it is folks the very last chapter…I can't believe it is here already…I feel so sad…. I want to dedicate this chapter to my husband for putting up with my obsession and endless hours writing when I should be lavishing attention on my very own Troy Bolton. I just want to tell him I Love Him Very Muchxxxxxxx**

**I also want to dedicate this to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, I never dreamed it would be this popular and that I would be able to take it this far….Who knows maybe I'll revisit it one day, I always have ideas for sequels in my head. For now just enjoy this little piece of fluff and as always let me know what you think. In love and friendship, Tink, aka, Rach.XXXX**

**Thanks to the person who spottted my typo's, this should now be the corrected version! I hope! To our friends across the pond enjoy the release of HSM3 Tomorrow...I saw it last night and loved it!! It was amazing better than I expected but now am just sad it's all over...**

**Anyway on with the story...**

Ana Bolton skipped down the sterile white corridor, her tousled chocolate curls bouncing, enjoying the noise of her new neon pink Lelly Kelly's as they slapped on the white tiles. In her tiny fist she clutched the string of a blue bear shaped balloon, grinning as it floated along side her, bobbing and dancing in the air.

"Ana banana! Slow down sweetie"

Ana stopped and turned, a smile spreading across her face "Auntie Pay, hurry up we're gonna miss it"

Sharpay shook her head and rubbed her rounded stomach in protest "Ana Auntie Pay, can't move so quick anymore sweetie"

Ana shifted from one foot to the other impatiently "It's gonna be gone Auntie Pay" she protested softly, her lip sticking out in a trademark Troy pout.

"Ana, I thought your mommy and daddy explained this…it's here to stay honey, it's not gonna go anywhere"

Ana looked at her dubiously, her little head tilting to one side, as she tried to decide if she was telling the truth

"Really?"

Sharpay hid a smile and nodded at the little girls earnest expression "Really, really"

Ana's smile turned to a suspicious frown "Does that mean I gotta share my toys?"

Sharpay shook her head "I'm sure your mommy and daddy have bought some more"

Ana seemed satisfied with that answer and carried on up the corridor, her little legs working double time to reach the elevator. Sharpay looked at her husband beside her and grinned.

"Can you believe this one will be like that one day?" she asked rubbing her tummy, now seven months pregnant

"Hopefully not quite as precocious…she's a handful" Zeke commented, watching as the little girl hopped from one foot to the other, bouncing on the spot.

"C'mon Auntie Pay, Uncle Zeke!" she called out to them.

They shared another grin and hurried down the corridor after her.

The elevator was crowded with people, most of them beaming at Ana, who proudly showed off her balloon and answered the questions of an elderly couple, who wer very taken with her.

"I'm three," she said, holding up three fingers to show them " And I'm the big sister," she added importantly, making the entire elevator smile.

"What flavor did I get Auntie Pay?" Ana asked, scrunching her nose up in confusion as she thought hard.

"A little boy sweetie, you have a baby brother" Sharpay smiled indulgently.

"That's right a baby brother, I'm going to call him Oscar like on Sesame Street," she informed them.

Zeke and Sharpay exchanged amused looks "Er sweetie, Mommy and Daddy have said his name is Oliver remember"

Ana nodded enthusiastically "That's what I said Oscar, like on Sesame Street"

Sharpay bent down "Honey, Mommy and Daddy want to call him Oliver…you like that don't you?"

Ana looked at them solemnly "No, I'm going to call him Oscar" she said with a pout as the elevator came to a stop.

As they stepped off and headed to the entrance of the postnatal ward, Ana began to skip again, still clutching her balloon. The door buzzed and they filed through, Ana taking off at run, shouting "Mommy! Mommy! Moooomy!"

Along the corridor Gabriella stirred sleepily and her eyes fluttered open, to see Troy perched on the side of her bed watching her sleep, his eyes so full of love she felt her own well up in response. He looked exhausted as well he should, he'd kept her company through her ten hour labor and hadn't even had time to go home and change. He hadn't wanted to leave her side, not after last time. Although the birth had been straight forward, memories of the past haunted him still and he'd worried endlessly, more so than Gabriella. Fortunately their son was delivered with far less fanfare than their daughter, weighing in at six pounds seven ounces, he was perfect in every way.

"Hey beautiful" he said softly, reaching out to stroke her face.

"Hey, did I just hear our daughters lungs?" she asked with a tired smile and she yawned around her hand.

He nodded "I think so…want me to go find her, head her off at the pass get her to calm down a little?"

Gabriella sat up in bed wincing a little as she did but shook her head "No, she'll just be excited to see her little brother"

Troy followed Gabriella's loving gaze to the tiny bundle dressed in blue, stirring slightly in the crib beside the bed.

"Can I get him out?" Troy asked, eager to hold his son again.

Gabriella laughed, "Of course you can, you're his Daddy"

"You got that right" he said with a smile, as he bent over the crib and lifted him gently into his arms. He was a miniature Troy, complete with dimples and sandy brown hair. Like Ana there was very little of Gabriella in him. Troy must have some strong DNA, she thought with a little grin, as her son twisted in his arms, making soft snuffling noises. Gabriella watched them for long seconds, loving them both so much that it hurt. Her family was complete, she had Troy, Ana and now her son, everything she had ever wanted.

"Mommy! Daddy!" came an excited voice from the doorway, before a bundle of energy and curls came flying towards them.

Gabriella caught her as she clambered on the bed "Princess be careful" Troy warned as Ana scrambled towards her mother.

"Hey beautiful girl, I missed you" Gabriella said holding her little girl gingerly, wincing as Ana hugged her enthusiastically and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Ana was such a loving little girl, bright and precocious too, she had all of Gabriella's brains and her father's temperament.

"I missed you too Mommy, where's your tummy gone" she asked prodding Gabriella's belly with a little finger.

"Your baby brother is here now, my tummy got small again," she said softly, smiling as Troy rounded the bed with his precious cargo.

Ana looked at her father, as he perched on the bed, holding the baby, so she could see.

"Ana, this is your baby brother" Troy said softly, his voice full of pride.

Ana looked at the little baby for long seconds, her brow furrowed in concentration "Lookit Mommy, he's so small" she gasped in wonder.

"Not as small as you were pumpkin" Gabriella said, "Remember you were tiny, you had to stay in a special crib"

Ana stared at the little boy, taking in his shock of sandy hair, his red face and wrinkles. She thought he looked like an old man.

"Do we have to keep him?" Ana asked staring at him "He looks kinda funny"

Gabriella smiled softly and exchanged a look with Troy "That's because he's only little, he's a baby"

"His name is Oliver and he's your baby brother" Troy said gently "Would you like to hold him?"

Ana shook her head and regarded her parents seriously "His name is Oscar, like on Sesame Street"

Sharpay and Zeke smothered a laugh from the doorway, watching the touching scene.

"Uh Princess, Mommy and I like Oliver, so that's gonna be his name, okay?"

"Nuh uh! His name is Oscar, like Sesame Street…Oscar the grouch…will he have to sleep in a trash can?" she asked innocently and Gabriella had a hard time holding her laughter in.

"No sweetheart Oliver will sleep in a crib" she said gently

"Not my crib though" she said forcefully "That crib is for my dollies"

Troy sighed and said "Princess, we got you a new crib remember for all your dollies"

Ana frowned, suddenly petulant "I don't want him to sleep in my room, it's only for girls…you can sleep with me Mama and Daddy can sleep with Oscar"

"Ana, _Oliver_ is going to sleep in Mommy and Daddy's room, he's only a baby so he needs to be looked after, like you with your dollies…You can help if you like" Gabriella said dangling the carrot in front of her doll obsessed daughter.

"I can?"

Troy nodded "Sure you can, Mommy and I are gonna needs lots of help, to bathe him, to put him to bed, to tell him stories….you're his big sister Ana, you have lots of important jobs"

Ana considered what her parents had said and then nodded apparently satisfied "Okay then…. can I hold him please?"

Gabriella smiled at her daughter and patted the bed next to her "Come on up here next to me"

Ana shifted on the bed and settled back against the snowy white pillows before holding her arms out. Gingerly Troy lowered his son into his daughters waiting arms, wondering for a second if Ana was sensible enough to hold him alone. With Gabriella's support she cradled the baby in her arms.

"Hello Oscar, I'm your big sister" Ana said softly, in a hushed tone, looking down at the "doll" she held in her arms. Suddenly his azure eyes opened and he appeared to smile.

"Lookit Mama, he smiled at me, he likes me!" she said excitedly, glancing around at her parents.

"He does Ana, Oliver knows you're his sister" Gabriella insisted gently, deciding she was too young to know about wind.

"Oscar, I'm gonna be the best big sister ever," she said solemnly and bent her head to kiss his cheek.

Gabriella felt tears well up and spill down her cheeks, at the love between the siblings. She looked over at Troy and saw his eyes were shimmering with unshed tears too. Hearing a loud sniffle from Sharpay, Gabriella looked at her friend and saw her crying gently

"Bloody hormones" she muttered and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand "Right Bolton bunch, smile for the camera"

Troy moved to sit beside his daughter and wife and sucked in a deep breath, as a feeling of happiness like no other stole over him. He was at peace, he had come to terms with his past, forgiven himself and allowed himself to be forgiven. He looked at his family with a tender expression, wondering if was wrong to feel this much love and contentment, his heart felt full to bursting.

"Smile Boltons'" Sharpay cried as she pressed the button on the camera.

"Smile Oscar", Ana instructed, already falling into her role as bossy big sister and tormentor.

"It's Oliver sweetheart" Gabriella gritted out around her smile, just as the flash went off capturing them forever in this moment of bliss, no longer unexpected.

_**Troy and Gabriella Bolton**_

_**Are pleased to announce the safe arrival**_

_** Of Oscar Zachary Bolton**_

_** First Grandson for Jack, Lucille and Maria **_

_** Baby Brother for Ana**_

_**Born 17 February**_

**_With Love from both Family and Friends_**


End file.
